All Apologies
by CatarinaRocks
Summary: Ela havia deixado tudo e voltar para casa após anos e anos de reclusão parecia algo como suicídio. Foram sete anos de mágoas e dores, mas agora voltar era necessário e Bella Swan, teria que enfrentar amigos ressentidos e o futuro casamento dele.
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO. **_

_**BPOV. **_

Abri meus olhos para uma brilhante, branca luz. Meu corpo inteiro pesava e eu não podia dizer se estava com mais raiva pela dor de cabeça incessante que me abateu logo em seguida ou se pelo sol escaldante que lançava raios pelas frestas da minha persiana.

Com um gemido, virei meu corpo de costas pra cama e num relance observei o convite de casamento jogado sobre a mesinha de cabeceira. Era incrível como aquele pequeno e luxuoso pedaço de papel me perseguiu a partir do momento em que eu o vi debaixo da minha porta. Nem o enorme porre de ontem ou a maratona de filmes de _Audrey Hepburn_ com um pequeno coquetel de chocolates e jujubas sortidas, conseguiu me tirar da depressão que aquelas letras e nomes lindamente impressos no convite me trouxeram.

Ouvi barulhinhos arrulhados e olhei para baixo vendo meu porquinho de estimação – Masen – andar em direção as minhas pantufas felpudas ao pé da cama. Ele parecia sentir meu total desanimo e como de praxe, enroscou-se ao meu lado soltando seus engraçadinhos ronquinhos/gritinhos, como que para me animar. Porém, Masen apenas me ajudava a me afogar mais e mais na escuridão que meu humor estava hoje. Era óbvio que ele me ajudaria a lembrar mais, afinal era um presente _dele_.

O clima em Chicago estava impressionantemente quente nesta manhã e o mundo parecia conspirar em me mandar um dia tão belo, num momento crítico como aquele. Soltei um resmungo baixo e estiquei meu braço a fim de pegar o envelope detalhado em cores bronze e folheado á ouro, e li pela qüinquagésima vez em um curto espaço de doze horas.

_Olá, _

_temos o prazer de informar que você está cordialmente convidado(a) a vir participar da celebração de casamento das duas almas gêmeas EMMETT SWAN & ROSALIE HALE. Será realizada tanto a cerimônia como a festa, dia 20 de agosto em Forks, Washington — Na casa da família Cullen. _

_Agradecemos a confirmação até dia 12 de agosto. Informações: Marie Alice Cullen: 2056-371 _

Foi como algo sobrenatural ou coisa parecida, quando enquanto eu lia aquilo compenetrada e desligada, que o bip estrondoso da minha secretária eletrônica apitou e meus olhos bateram para lá quase que imediatamente.

"_Bella? Você não chegou ainda? Sabe, já são onze e meia e eu não consegui falar com você. Que tipo de vida você anda levando?" _A voz doce de Alice ressonou pelo ar em seu tagarelar ainda comum. "_Bem, isso não é da minha conta. Então enfim, você já deve ter recebido o convite certo? Espero QUE AO MENOS DESSA VEZ, você possa fazer parte desse momento importante e pare de se acovardar quando o assunto é voltar para casa. O Emm é seu irmão e sua única família então acho que diferente de mim ele tem um valor importante para você, por isso espero mesmo que você vá." _Ela suspirou e estalou a língua, aparentemente nervosa._ "Eu não sei se você ainda mora aí, se você algum dia vá receber o convite ou o telefonema, mas eu estou arriscando, afinal, Rose insistiu para que a tradição seja cumprida e a Mamãe se mostrou muito ansiosa por sua resposta. Eu imagino que o ritmo louco que sua vida têm sido não te deixe com a mínima vontade de vir – você esqueceu-se de nós no fim das contas. Por isso, não vou deixar nenhuma brecha para você escapar. Eu comprei uma passagem para você E para o Masen; tudo o que uma dama de honra precisa fazer já foi feito por mim, sua única OBRIGAÇÃO é aparecer e trazer algo velho, novo, emprestado e azul – Não é difícil, é só tentar... não ser você por algumas horas. Bom, é isso. Beijos Bee, se é que você ainda gosta de ser chamada assim."_ E com isso o telefone se desligou abruptamente.

Eu não associei muitas coisas por alguns segundos, mas reparei o tom hostil que a mensagem toda carregava. Era bem óbvio que ela ainda estava com raiva – até eu mesma estaria se fosse comigo. Sentei-me lentamente e cocei os olhos com a palma da mão. Outro bip ressonou e foi o próximo recado que me deixou um tanto petrificada.

"_Hey, B. Sou eu a Rose! Eu imagino que a Allie já tenha ligado para você, não ligue se ela for grossa – é tudo fachada... Bom, B, eu sei que voltar vai ser um tanto difícil pra você, mas eu sei que você fará a coisa certa. Depois do funeral ninguém nunca mais te viu nem nada, e eu entendi o porquê de que naquela época você sumiu. Mas, por favor, dessa vez venha, ok? Já fazem sete anos e honestamente a vida se segue. Tudo agora são águas passadas. Sabe... ele meio que... ele está noivo e tudo então será sem ressentimentos._" Um suspiro e imaginei minha amiga roendo as unhas ao telefone. _"Nós estamos morrendo de saudades, todos nós, então venha, é sério. Nessie e Seth estão impressionantemente grandes e acho até que eles podem estar tendo um romance._" Ela riu docemente e continuou. "_Bem, é isso. Venha, ok? Nós te amamos Bee, não se esqueça disso. Desde sempre para sempre."_

Certo, agora eu tinha duas mensagens perturbadoras na minha caixa de mensagens, uma hostil e outra implorativa – as duas das minhas melhores amigas. Eu estava sendo intimada a voltar, sozinha e desesperada e para completar _Ele _estava noivo. Eu só podia estar tendo um pesadelo.

_**CONTINUA... **_


	2. 1: De volta para minha terra

_**Oi gente! E aí? Gostaram do prólogo? UHSAUHSA. Esse aqui é o primeiro cap dessa minha fic, que está na minha cabeça a um bom tempo, mas só agora eu resolvi postar. Não se enganem pelas aparências – esse é meu aviso com essa fic. Todos humanos, os personagens e Twilight não me pertencem e blá blá blá. Comentem se gostam, eu preciso saber se continuo ou não. Bem, é isso. Aproveitem. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 1: DE VOLTA PARA MINHA TERRA.<strong>_

_**BPOV. **_

"Merda! Merda! Merda!" Praguejei baixinho quando senti meu dedão do pé bater com força no pé do sofá.

Ouvi ronquinhos de Masen e lhe lancei um olhar mortal para não zombar de uma mulher no meu estado. Já se faziam quatro horas e meia desde que resolvi limpar a casa suja por duas semanas completas sem uma faxina, usando aquilo como pretexto para não pensar em nada que estivesse relacionado á Forks.

Eu sabia que uma hora ou outra eu seria obrigada a enfrentar o baque da realidade, mas como eu não havia pensado em nenhuma desculpa convincente para recusar o convite do casamento do meu irmão, eu tentei abstrair um pouco.

Talvez se eu dissesse que Masen sofria de uma doença terminal e que ele não poderia estar voando até lá, eles pudessem me dar um tempo. Ou talvez se eu dissesse que o percentual de radioatividade transmitida por uma viagem de avião aumentou e meu nível de resistência não agüentaria até lá, eles pudessem entender melhor que da última vez.

_Humpf! Certo, eu definitivamente estava perdida. _

Era como se eu não conhecesse Alice ou Rosalie com seus poderes sobrenaturais de convencimento e teimosia.

Bufei sentindo o dedo latejar de dor e me arrastei até a borda do sofá, ali me encolhendo. Fechei meus olhos suspirando e logo encarei a pulseira de plaquinha em meu pulso.

Em todos esses anos, eu nunca a tirei. Eu sabia que ela era muito mais que uma pulseira de amizade. Era como uma conexão direta para o coração de meus cinco melhores amigos. Lembro-me como se fosse hoje que Jasper apareceu com um par distinto do outro dizendo que aquele era um símbolo da nossa amizade eterna.

As pulseiras possuíam gravadas na folheagem em ouro branco as simples palavras 's_uper gêmeos_', como alusão ao nosso apelido de colegial. Com o tempo, a minha ganhou um adicional de um pequeno coração de diamantes como prova do amor eterno que _ele_ tinha para comigo. Não havia um dia em que eu não olhava para aquela pulseira e não pensava neles. Ás vezes eu apenas lembrava das tardes comendo fritas no _Billy's Bar_ ou das noites da pipoca na enorme casa dos Cullen. Aqueles foram os melhores anos da minha vida e a pulseira era a única coisa que me unia ao passado, que eu ainda tinha coragem de manter.

Eu nasci e cresci naquela pequena e chuvosa cidade de Forks. Qualquer pessoa em sã consciência diria a você que odiava o aspecto rústico e arcaico que a cidade proporcionava, mas eu era completamente diferente – eu amava aquela cidade e tudo nela. Principalmente a chuva, ela me acalmava e considerando que ela acontecia em oitenta por cento dos dias em Forks, apreciá-la parecia o melhor passatempo que você poderia conseguir.

Meus pais moravam em Forks desde adolescentes, onde se conheceram e casaram em conjunto aos seus melhores amigos. Esme, Renée, Charlie e Carlisle eram como os três mosqueteiros, sendo sempre inseparáveis. Eles se casaram no mesmo dia, na mesma hora e foram até morar juntos na mesma casa. Meu pai, Charlie, era policial na época enquanto Carlisle fazia sua residência no hospital público de Port. Angeles. Minha mãe Renée e minha madrinha Esme eram as eternas donas de casa e eles viviam bem com a rotina de casados em conjunto.

A alegria deles aumentou consideravelmente quando Esme Cullen anunciou estar grávida de um casal de gêmeos, mas então eles decidiram que era melhor cada um viver em sua própria casa para melhor conforto das crianças. Meu pai conseguiu ser promovido e se tornou Chefe de policia da cidade, podendo comprar uma casa simples, mas bonita no centro da cidade, enquanto Carlisle terminava com êxito o curso de medicina e com pouco dinheiro comprou uma pequena casa nos limites de Forks. Eles passavam certas dificuldades financeiras devido à idade jovem deles, mas nada que saltasse aos olhos e um sempre ajudava o outro em momentos de difíceis. Foram nessas e outras que Marie Alice Cullen e Edward Anthony Cullen nasceram para se tornarem o xodó dos quatro amigos.

Mas, em apenas três meses após Esme dar a luz, minha mãe anuncia sua gravidez sendo, incrivelmente, também de gêmeos e sendo eles um casal.

Foi em uma aula de parto em que minha mãe e Esme freqüentavam que elas conheceram a mãe solteira grávida Irina Hale. Irina morava com a mãe e pretendia ter seus também filhos gêmeos, sozinha e nas aulas se tornou grande amiga de Renée e Esme. Um tempo depois, Rosalie e Jasper Hale nascem seguidos de dois meses após eu, Isabella Marie e Emmett Swan nascermos.

Bem, e o resto, como dizem, é história. Nada como ser melhor amiga dos filhos dos melhores amigos de seus pais.

Rose, Jazz, Emm, Edward, Alice e eu nos tornamos como uma panela repleta de arroz muito grudento. No primário, mesmo Alice e Edward sendo um ano mais velhos, nós sempre estávamos juntos. Costumávamos dormir um na casa do outro toda a semana, brincávamos de tudo, vivíamos um na cola do outro, em resumo, éramos como irmãos.

As pessoas falavam muito de nós, pois nosso grupo sempre foi algo impenetrável e exclusivo. Com o tempo, fomos crescendo e amadurecendo – todos sempre comentavam sobre quem seria o primeiro casal que sairia da turma dos gêmeos. E claro, que se existe uma turma de três meninas e três meninos, tão unida como a nossa, todo mundo irá achar que sairá casamento.

Mas não era tão fácil assim, muito porém. Alice e Jasper eram melhores amigos – eles se identificavam mais um com o outro do que com qualquer um de nós. Então, era aquela coisa; os dois estavam sempre juntos e falavam sobre tudo. Para falar a verdade, Alice nunca viu em Jasper um potencial namorado e vice-versa, eles eram mais para dois irmãos que qualquer outra coisa. Claro, se você prestasse bem atenção saberia que os dois haviam sido feitos um para o outro, pois Alice mantinha aquela pose controladora e histérica que apenas a calma e paciência de Jasper seria possível de agüentar. Mas isso era algo que para os dois sempre foi irrelevante, e então nenhum tipo de declaração ou passo a frente foi dado até eles realmente ficarem mais velhos.

Rose e Emm eram um caso á parte. Todo mundo sabia que aquilo daria samba, mas não por eles combinarem ou parecerem perfeitos um para o outro. Era porque um sempre queria matar o outro. As coisas com eles eram assim: aquela tênue linha entre o ódio e o amor, onde Rose sempre provocava Emmett com piadinhas sobre sua masculinidade e Emmett sempre abdicava do fator loira de Rose. Era uma constante guerra entre os dois, até o dia em que eles estavam na nossa casa no meio de uma discussão acalorada, tínhamos todos entre treze e quatorze anos. Emmett mandou Rose calar a boca, fazendo-a gritar como uma louca, não deixando ao meu irmão escolha a não ser calá-la com um beijo. E bem, a partir daí eles viviam entre tapas e beijos, _literalmente_.

E por último, havia Edward e eu. Eu sempre soube que ele era _O cara_ para mim. Foi uma coisa inevitável, não sei explicar. Desde pequenos, nós sempre gostávamos de nos chamar de namorados, ele sempre me tratava com cuidado e me protegia de tudo e todos e vice e versa. Posso dizer claramente que talvez já tenha me apaixonado por ele aos dois anos de idade, quando disse minha primeira palavra. Havia sido '_Ewaud_', e foi um certo desafio aos meus pais decifrar aquilo como o nome dele, mas assim que eu disse, parecia que nós fomos predestinados a algo a mais.

Quando eu tinha meus onze anos e Edward doze, num dia qualquer, resolvemos assistir um filme bobo de sessão da tarde. Á essa altura eu já podia me dizer perdidamente apaixonada pelo meu amigo de olhos verdes profundos e rosto perfeito de anjo. Então, quando ele propôs que nós imitássemos a cena do filme em que os personagens principais se beijavam, eu não titubeei e naquela tarde chuvosa dei em Edward meu primeiro beijo. Eu estava flutuando, mas nós permanecemos amigos que se beijavam de vez em quando nas horas vagas, até o dia em que no meu aniversário de quinze anos Jacob Black me chamou para sair e eu aceitei.

Edward entrou em colapso e num ataque de ciúmes me seguiu no encontro até Port. Angeles e no meio do cinema onde eu e Jacob estávamos, ele puxou o coro de Jazz e Emm e eu presenciei meus amigos prestarem o ridículo papel de cantar _Linger_ dos _Cranberries_, como uma serenata para mim. Apesar da vergonha imensa e do fora colossal que eu tive que dar em Jacob, foi naquela noite em que nós dois nos declaramos e oficializamos o namoro.

Ele era minha alma gêmea, meu par perfeito, o amor da minha vida. Éramos perfeitos um para o outro, bem, _até aquela noite_...

Pisquei meus olhos perdida em pensamentos, quando ouvi murros na porta e resignada levantei-me sendo seguida pelos passinhos pesados de Masen.

"Quem é?" Perguntei encostada ao portal. Eu não podia bobear, com a criminalidade de Chicago nos dias atuais, eu não podia apenas correr o risco de abrir a porta para qualquer um.

Ouvi uma bufada de fora e a voz abafada falou. "Sou eu, Bree."

"Oi." Disse lançando-lhe um sorriso sem graça, quando abri a porta de dei de cara com minha doce e linda amiga Bree.

"Você está horrível! O que foi que aconteceu com você?" Ela perguntou assim que bateu seus escuros olhos castanhos em mim, observando a minha provável aparência de _Frankenstein_em um dia ruim.

Rolei meus olhos, dando espaço para ela entrar. "_Olá_ pra você também." Eu disse enquanto ela dava de ombros e andava em direção a Masen que chiava por atenção.

"Olá lindinho!" Ela exclamou com voz de bebê, abaixada, brincando com ele. "Por que parece que sua mãe não toma um banho á um bom tempo?"

Bufei alto. "Porque banho é a última coisa que eu posso fazer, quando penso em maneiras de como devo me matar." Eu respondi, batendo a porta e me jogando de costas no sofá.

Bree bateu rapidamente os olhos em minha direção e arqueou uma sobrancelha, sentando-se na poltrona em frente ao sofá. "Certo, certo sua nojentazinha suicida, o que foi que houve?"

Bufei fechando os olhos e me concentrei em responder. "Aperte a secretária do telefone." Ordenei e a vi fazer o que eu pedi, sentando-se quando as duas mensagens voltaram a aparecer.

Ao fim delas, Bree me olhava com os olhos arregalados e mão sobre a boca. "Então, o quê? O Edward vai casar?"

Fechei a cara. "Sim, quer dizer, não. Não, não agora. Quem vai casar é o Emm, mas talvez não demore para o Edward casar. Você ouviu, ele _está noivo_."

"Mas agora, você tem de voltar?" Ela perguntou e eu assenti. "Deus, eu estou me sentindo em _O casamento do meu melhor amigo... _E isso não é legal, pois nesse caso eu seria o amigo gay." Ela brincou.

"Não tem graça!" Exclamei jogando uma almofada em sua direção. "Você não entende a gravidade da situação?"

"Entendo Bella. Mas, você sabe, todos esses anos longe tiram de você a obrigação de ir." Ela disse séria.

"Eu não posso simplesmente não ir. No enterro do papai, foi aquele vexame, em que eu fiquei longe de todo mundo e não falei com ninguém até ir embora. E no casamento da Allie, eu nem mesmo apareci, se eu não for agora eles vão me odiar muito mais do que já odeiam." Suspirei.

"Bem, pela mensagem da Rosalie ela não pareceu odiar você." Bree consolou.

"Ai, eu não sei... Eu não sei se consigo voltar. Eu fiz todo esse esforço pra me afastar e agora vai tudo por água a baixo?"

"Olha," Ela começou andando até mim e sentando-se ao lado do sofá no chão. "talvez, isso seja um sinal de que você deve voltar a falar com eles. Lembra que você prometeu a si própria não fazê-los sofrer e por isso você foi embora? Então, eles já sofreram sentindo sua falta, você não acha que já está na hora de voltar atrás nessa promessa e... só... ver no que dá depois?" Ela aconselhou com um olhar calmo e apreensivo.

Eu mordi o lábio inferior odiando-a por fazer aquilo. Eu já sabia como era o esquema de Bree, eu iria acabar fazendo o que ela queria, porquê ela conseguia ser mais letal que Rose ou Alice juntas.

Eu conheci Bree numa das minhas primeiras viagens que fiz logo depois que fui embora, ou fugi – use como preferir – de Forks. Eu esbarrei nela no ônibus que ia em direção ao Canadá e acabei contando á ela tudo sobre mim. E eu contei tudo mesmo, incluindo, o _segredo_.

A partir dali, nos tornamos amigas e ela me acompanhou em todo lugar possível, viajando comigo e Masen pelo mundo. Quando ela conseguiu um emprego de contadora em Chicago, pensou em desistir da vida maluca de andarilha e me chamou para vir com ela para que nós duas descobríssemos o mundo novo que aquela oportunidade nos traria. Eu, obviamente, aceitei e nós resolvemos morar juntas, enquanto eu tentava sobreviver com meu "bico" de escritora amadora, onde eu publicava histórias em um site e ganhava um pequeno salário que me ajudava a cobrir as contas e olhe lá.

Com o tempo, Bree se tornou muito bem sucedida e eu fui sendo reconhecida em minhas publicações e cheguei á um ponto onde eu já podia comprar meu próprio apartamento e podia deixar Bree convidar seu novo namorado, Ryan, para morar com ela sem ter minha presença atrapalhando.

Nós morávamos aqui a mais ou menos dois anos e não havia um dia em que eu não agradecia por ter vindo morar em Chicago. Eu passei a amar a cidade, as luzes, seus pontos turísticos que iam desde ir ao o _John Hancock Center_ apreciar a vista, até ir ao _Michigan Lake _patinar em dias de inverno. E em resumo, minha vida aqui era parcialmente boa. Eu não tinha muitos amigos além de Bree e Ryan, mas ainda sim eu me sentia feliz – eu sabia que cultivar amigos, para uma pessoa como eu, apenas me faria sofrer mais. Afinal de contas, foi por isso que eu decidi cortar relações com a minha vida em Forks. Seria tudo muito doloroso.

"Eu estou tão... confusa." Desabafei com Bree. "Eu tenho tanto medo de voltar e ver que todos estão ressentidos, tenho tanto medo de ver tudo o que eu perdi, tanto medo de olhar de novo nos olhos dele!"

"Bella, por favor, pare de ser absurda!" Bree implorou, olhando-me nos olhos. "Você é a mulher mais forte que eu conheço, eu sei que você dá conta. E não é como se eles odiassem você, você foi e ainda é a melhor amiga deles, vocês são família, não dá pra odiar a família, por mais que a gente queira."

Choraminguei e levantei num impulso, andando de um lado para o outro. "Ok, digamos que eu vá." Ponderei. "Como você acha que eu vou reagir quando chegar lá e ver... ver... você sabe."

"Oras, mulher, você vai levantar a cabeça e encarar tudo com fibra." Bree falou autoritária. "Ele seguiu em frente, não era isso o que você queria? Pois bem, agora você verá o quão feliz ele está com outra pessoa."

"Isso não ajuda muito." Eu retruquei.

"É a verdade." Ela deu de ombros. "Pense nisso como uma oportunidade de resolver suas coisas pendentes com todos eles, talvez você tenha um adeus decente."

Suspirei. "É talvez... talvez você tenha razão. Mas o ponto não é só eu reencontrar todo mundo e fingir que isso não é nada demais, Bree. Não é como se eu não tivesse pensado nisso pra ele quando tudo aconteceu, eu queria e quero que ele esteja feliz, mas... dói saber que não sou eu quem está o fazendo feliz."

"Bella tente não... tente não pensar nisso, ok?" Bree me pediu e eu assenti resignada.

Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, me virei para Masen que me olhava com o focinho para cima e pigarreei. "Bebê, acho que nós dois vamos voltar pra casa." Informei, porém ele continuou me olhando sem nenhuma reação.

_Ele devia estar em choque. _

"Você vai comigo, não vai?" Me virei, encarando Bree.

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação, com um sorriso triste. "Eu adoraria ir lá e te dar apoio, mas eu vou ter que ir trabalhar."

"É só um dia, pra ir e voltar, consegue uma folga e vem comigo." Insisti.

"Você é a Dama de honra." Ela disse como se justificasse tudo e eu franzi o cenho. "Você tem que ir o mais rápido possível, ajudar com ensaios e essas frescuras todas – sem falar que, você pode ir ficar lá umas duas semanas, matar as saudades de todo mundo e tudo mais."

"Você está falando de ir, tipo, amanhã?" Perguntei incrédula.

Ela assentiu e sorriu docemente. "Vamos lá Bella, eu sei que você consegue. Se você topar, eu posso contratar um prostituto de aluguel." E eu a olhei como se um terceiro olho tivesse nascido em sua testa.

"Você sabe, como em _Muito bem acompanhada_ – o final é mais feliz que em _O casamento do meu melhor amigo." _Ela brincou e lhe lancei um olhar mortal.

"Não zombe da porcaria da minha vida, Bree." Disse irritada.

"Estou apenas quebrando o clima. Desculpe." Ela pediu. "Mas, agora, eu acho que você devia ir fazer suas malas." E a única coisa que pude fazer, foi gemer em resposta.

(...)

"_Atenção passageiros do vôo um cinco meia com destino a Port. Angeles, decolaremos em cinco minutos ao nosso destino, por favor, aguardem instruções da aeromoça para desembarcarem do avião_." A voz do piloto surgiu pelos auto-falantes fazendo com que eu acordasse instantaneamente.

Respirei fundo tomando consciência de onde estava naquele momento. O vôo de mais de sete horas, me deixou com tempo de sobra para pensar mais sobre tudo o que havia acontecido em um curto espaço de um dia. Porém, eu não hesitei em tomar um calmante que havia me feito dormir durante toda a viagem. Eu apenas não gostava da idéia de ficar divagando sobre a possível raiva que Alice tinha de mim, do repentino noivado do meu irmão com a minha melhor amiga, ou com a notícia de que o provável amor da minha vida estava noivo e havia seguido em frente desde que eu quebrei seu coração. Não, todas aquelas informações pareciam ser demais para alguém com um já grande potencial de problemas nervosos.

Quando o avião pousou em Port. Angeles, inevitavelmente, estava chovendo. Eu tive um leve lapso de nostalgia ao encarar novamente o complicado clima da Península Olímpica, no noroeste do estado de Washington. Algo em como as nuvens se formavam de forma mais acinzentada ou que a chuva batia de jeito mais barulhento e forte, tornava aquele lugar único. Era quase ridículo de se pensar, mas a verdade era que em nenhum lugar chovia como chovia ali – talvez ela ficasse mais especial naquela parte do país, não sei, ou talvez fosse apenas minha mente fértil entrando em ação. Mas eu apenas senti vontade de sorrir ao ouvir o inconfundível barulho da água se chocando ao chão que ouvi durante toda a minha adolescência.

As minhas mãos estavam suando, resultado de um nervosismo absurdo, enquanto eu passava para a sala de desembarque de animais e cargas pesadas. A gaiolinha onde Masen se encontrava dormindo – devido á um leve remedinho que eu lhe dei antes da viagem – chegou a minha visão e eu sorri ao encontrar meu bebê bem. Só Deus sabia como eu fiquei perdida e preocupada durante todo o vôo sem ele. Eu via as pessoas ao meu redor estranhando o fato de eu estar segurando um porco de estimação de tamanho pequeno no meio do aeroporto, mas eu já estava acostumada com aquilo.

Masen beirava aos seus oito anos de idade. Eu o ganhei de presente de Edward no meu aniversário de dezenove anos, como lembrança de uma vez em nós éramos pequenos e nossos pais nos levaram para um restaurante chique em Seattle e eu fiz certo escândalo ao descobrir que eles matavam os porquinhos para depois comê-los como canibais. Edward sempre ria desse dia – o dia em que eu surtei e virei uma vegetariana radical aos oito anos de idade – e disse que Masen seria sempre a lembrança de como eu era estranha. Eu resolvi chamar o porquinho de Masen em homenagem ao falecido avô de Edward e eu não preciso dizer que ele só faltou chorar de emoção quando eu lhe contei isso. Eu gostava de me lembrar daqueles dias, os primeiros dias de Masen comigo. Todos o amavam muito, mas sempre que eu o levava para a casa dos Cullen, Sue pirava de medo achando que ele iria acabar atacando um de nós.

De alguma forma, Masen se tornou parte de mim. Depois de um mês que eu havia o ganho, minha mãe sofreu um infarto do coração e faleceu em instantes. Eu sabia que todo mundo havia ficado mal, mas lembro-me que eu praticamente desabei e se não fosse o fato de Edward e Masen estarem comigo, talvez eu não tivesse agüentado.

Depois de pegar minhas malas e ligar para a companhia de aluguel de carros me trazerem o Volvo 2011 preto, eu me preparei para a viagem de uma hora até Forks. Eu havia escolhido aquele Volvo por dois motivos. Primeiro, ele era o carro que Edward queria ter com dezessete anos, mas teve que se contentar com uma caminhonete Chevy e segundo, eu estava particularmente um pouco mais masoquista hoje.

O trajeto da viagem pareceu surpreendentemente mais longo, mas eu não sabia se era pelo meu nervosismo aumentando a cada quilômetro percorrido ou se pelo fato de eu não ter passado por ali por mais ou menos quatro anos, desde o enterro do meu pai. Ao som de _Un-break My Heart_ de _Toni Braxton _– sim, eu não estava apenas nostálgica, eu estava perigosamente melosa e brega – fui percebendo a proximidade á Forks e observei as mudanças a cada vez que avançava.

Tudo continuava verde: as árvores, os troncos cobertos de musgo, os galhos pendurados formando uma cobertura, o chão coberto com plantas. Até mesmo o ar que ficava meio verde ao passar pelas folhas. Era muito verde, sempre foi - um planeta alienígena. Mas, de algum modo, era possível perceber as mudanças sutis que ocorreram com o tempo. Quanto mais próxima eu ficava, mais lojas eram vistas na beira da estrada – muitas de construção, algumas de produtos esportivos. Perguntei-me se o senhor Newton estaria encarando mal esse nível de concorrência com sua loja, já que aquele velho era completamente muquirana. Eu me lembro do modo em que ele me renegava folgas e salários adiantados por puro capricho na época em que eu trabalhava para ele. Claro, eu também desconfiava que seu filho, Mike, o pedia para fazer isso como tentativa de me fazer me aproximar dele, mas talvez fosse apenas paranóia minha.

Eu finalmente avistei a placa de **Bem vindo á Forks**, e assim que meu carro alcançou aquele território eu pude sentir os olhares em mim. É óbvio que as pessoas iriam comentar. Mesmo não tendo a mínima idéia de que era eu, Isabella Swan a filha sumida dos falecidos Swan, a cidade inteira ficaria curiosa com a chegada de um carro de luxo como aquele naquela época do ano. Seria sempre assim: cidade pequena, a fofoca reina. Não havia muitas pessoas andando pelas ruas; em Forks era mais comum andar de carro, pois por mais que fosse minúscula, ainda ninguém queria se molhar toda vez que tivesse que sair de casa. O número de casas e comércio havia aumentado, porém, nada muito exagerado – apenas o progresso comum do tempo.

Estava indo em direção ao conhecido trajeto da casa dos Cullen, podia ser um lugar meio escondido de se achar, mas eu me lembrava do caminho como a palma de minha mão. Masen acordou e começou a dar seus grunhidos barulhentos, talvez ele já estivesse familiarizado com a volta a sua antiga e primeira casa, e por mais que eu gostasse de ouvi-lo, o barulho foi ficando um tanto alto demais. Eu estava tentando fazê-lo se calar quando ouvi um barulho de sirenes logo atrás de mim, não deixei de rolar os olhos ao perceber a ironia da situação, e encostei observando um homem moreno e alto saltar do velho carro patrulha.

"Carteira de motorista, por favor." O rapaz, que eu não reconhecia, pediu olhando um bloquinho de notas quando eu abaixei as janelas do quarto.

"Mas eu estava na velocidade permitida." Me defendi antes de qualquer coisa.

O oficial, que parecia mais um garoto do que um guarda de trânsito, baixou seus olhos para mim e me avaliou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Percebi que a plaquinha de seu uniforme tinha o nome Quil Alteara e logo associei ao velho Quil, um amigo de pesca de meu pai. "Carteira de motorista." Ele repetiu com a voz autoritária.

"Você é filho de Quil Alteara, não é?" Perguntei ignorando seu pedido.

Ele arqueou mais sua sobrancelha grossa e me olhou desconfiado. "Você o conhecia?"

"Ele pescava com meu pai." Sorri, não me abalando com sua carranca mal-humorada e estendi minha mão através da janela. "Sou Isabella Swan."

Vi seus olhos se arregalarem e um sorriso finalmente brotar por seus lábios quando ele virou-se para seu carro e gritou alto. "HEY, CARA, VENHA ATÉ AQUI!"

Eu já podia ver alguém da época do colegial saindo daquele carro e me fazendo mil perguntas, querendo fofocar sobre o tempo perdido e tudo mais. Honestamente, eu não estava com o mínimo saco para aquilo.

Quando o rosto familiar, porém diferente apareceu em minha visão, eu sorri e corri sem pensar abrindo a porta do meu carro e abraçando ele pela cintura. "Seth!" Exclamei feliz por vê-lo.

"Bella?" Ele indagou confuso. Eu me afastei e o encarei. Ele estava tão mudado! Agora, ele tinha meu tamanho quase e seu rosto e voz estavam muito mais amadurecidos. Ei nunca pensaria que ele é um garoto de dezessete anos se eu o visse pela rua.

"Deus, olha só como você cresceu!" Eu disse sorrindo e ele corou.

"Você chegou hoje?" Ele perguntou me abraçando. "Eu senti sua falta, pra caramba!"

"Cheguei agora. Nossa, eu não consigo acreditar a última vez em que eu te vi você era do tamanho de uma pulga." Eu brinquei socando seu braço.

"Ei, eu tinha dez anos, mas não era tão pequeno assim." Ele se defendeu sorrindo.

Um chiado alto veio do carro e virei meu rosto em direção a Masen que agora lutava por atenção.

Seth sorriu mais largo e bateu seus olhos em compreensão para o carro. "É ele?" Perguntou feliz e eu assenti. A próxima coisa que eu vi foi Seth abrindo o carro e pegando Masen no colo e o acariciando. O tal Quil olhava a cena de longe, talvez para dar mais privacidade, mas eu percebi que ele não pode deixar de rir com a excitação palpável de Seth com o Masen.

Eu sorri á imagem, pois eu sabia que Seth e Nessie eram apaixonados por Masen e brincavam sempre com ele quando eu ainda estava aqui, e mesmo com a aparência mais velha, eu ainda podia ver o brilho infantil sem seus olhos. Ele era o mesmo Seth bobinho que eu havia deixado aqui.

"Você está indo para lá agora?" Ele perguntou desviando a atenção de Masen para mim, e eu assenti.

"Eu podia jurar que você não vinha. Na verdade, só a Esme e a Rose tinham profundas esperanças de que você iria aparecer. Não, Nessie também, mas acho que ela só disse isso para me contrariar." Sorri tristemente, mas logo respondi.

"Eu vim, então pode desfazer sua aposta."

Ele levantou os ombros em rendição. "Quem disse que eu apostei alguma coisa?" Fingiu inocência.

Balancei a cabeça em negação. "Eu apenas conheço a Nessie, você e meu irmão, muito, muito bem."

"Certo, certo." Ele murmurou. "Eu posso ir com você? Meu turno estava acabando mesmo e uma carona seria ótimo."

Sorri. "Claro que pode, eu tenho mil perguntas pra você e uma delas inclui como diabos você virou policial."

"É só um estágio temporário, mas sabe como é, eu tenho esse sonho desde pequeno." Ele respondeu sem graça.

"Sei sim." Ri.

Seth se despediu de Quil e entrou no carro comigo. Eu fiquei impressionantemente mais aliviada quando ele passou estar comigo. Eu não precisava pensar em coisas idiotas ou lembranças dolorosas.

Ele passou o caminho todo me contando histórias desses anos todos de distância. Eu não sabia se ficava feliz por todos estarem bem, ou se ficava triste ao me dar conta de que eu havia perdido tudo aquilo.

Eu sabia de algumas coisas de suma importância agora. Alice estava grávida de sete meses – ninguém nunca havia mencionado isso nos postais de feriados em que eu mandava e vice e versa, mas deixei passar. Ela e Jazz estavam morando na casa Cullen, pois Jasper e Alice haviam montado um ateliê de artes em Port. Angeles. Emm e Rose compraram uma casa em Seattle e lá moravam á três anos, mas sempre estavam de visita por aqui. Nessie, segundo Seth, estava mais irritante que nunca, com suas coisinhas de menininhas frescas e blá blá blás, mas eu apenas ri vendo como não passava da implicância típica dos dois. Ele disse que Leah havia saído de casa e foi morar com a prima deles, Emily, em La Push – isso me deu uma brecha para saber de Jacob, que havia assumido os negócios do pai e era agora gerente do _Billy's Bar_. Mas é claro, ele deixou o melhor para o final e já começo dizendo que não me senti muito bem ao descobrir que Edward morava há um ano e meio com a namorada, Izzy, e aparentemente a amava muito. Ele tinha um consultório aberto em Nova Iorque e de vez em quando passava por aqui por natais ou feriados importantes. Ele não era tão próximo como Allie e Jazz ou Rose e Emm, mas sempre dava um jeito de estar por perto, mesmo que por _Skype_.

Como se eu já não estivesse mal por todas aquelas informações e com Seth me dizendo o quão negligente eu fora, mesmo que sendo totalmente inocente ao insinuar isso, eu descobri que Edward e sua _noiva_ já estavam aqui, assim como todos os meus melhores amigos, se adiantando para o casamento.

A única coisa que eu vi quando estávamos próximos ao nosso destino, foi a fileira de três belos carros estacionados em frente a casa, que agora, estava mais como uma mansão que qualquer outra coisa. Meu coração crepitou nervosamente e minha cabeça começou a doer. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava aqui e que em menos de cinco minutos, veria todos eles novamente. Eu sabia que precisava de força, eu só não sabia de onde consegui-la.

Ao meu lado, Seth me olhou e sorriu encorajadoramente. "Bem vinda de volta, _Bee_."

_**CONTINUA...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Semana que vem tem mais! E aí eu explico tudinho aquilo que vocês não entenderam nesse cap. ;D Beijos. CaahRocks. Comentem, hein! <strong>_


	3. 2: LAR, DOCE LAR!

_**Heey! Demorei, mas voltei... Explicações nas notas finais... Beijos e apreciem... **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAPÍTULO 2: LAR, DOCE LAR! <strong>_

_**BPOV.**_

Alguém disse uma vez que quando nós pensamos de jeito positivo, a força desse pensamento faz com que as coisas aconteçam. Quando você pensa de jeito negativo, o universo pega o _não_ e o transforma em _sim_, fazendo com que quanto mais você não queira algo, mais rápido isso vai acontecer e com mais intensidade. Claro que se aquilo realmente fosse verdade á essa altura eu já teria ganhado um bilhão de dólares, minha alergia a lactose já teria desaparecido e eu provavelmente estaria morta, já que sempre que eu acordo de manhã, penso em como eu _não_ estou afim de morrer naquele dia. Claro, algumas pessoas dizem que a diferença entre os desejos realizados ou não, é no tamanho da sua crença por algo.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa esperançosa ou um pouco mais crente nas coisas, eu desejaria que nesse momento, todas as pessoas que eu conheço se esquecessem de tudo que aconteceu nos últimos sete anos para que elas me recebessem de um jeito normal. Quando chegamos aqui, na casa dos Cullen, eu já tinha o conhecimento de que não seria fácil reencontrar todos eles após tantos anos. Mas eu não podia imaginar que eu iria me encontrar nesse estado de nervosismo tão ridiculamente alto. Eu tinha em mente mil cenários da minha volta, mas nenhum deles era carinhoso.

Eu ainda me mantinha em choque ao olhar de boca aberta aquela mansão a minha frente. Era óbvio que quando eu saí de Forks, a casa deles já estava bem maior e mais sofisticada do que quando eu era criança, mas a casa que eu via hoje era ridiculamente absurda de tão gigante. Eu tentava imaginar quantas promoções ou quantas vitórias na loteria Carlisle deve ter tido para poder ter uma casa desse porte.

Claro, Carlisle havia comentado comigo sobre sua demissão do ER de Forks e que ele havia decidido montar sua própria clínica especializada, para ajudar quem não tinha condições de procurar um médico melhor em Port. Angeles ou Seattle. Só que em nenhuma de suas cartas ou seus telefonemas para checar se estava tudo bem comigo, ele havia comentado que estava assim tão bem de vida por conta disso.

Seth, ao meu lado, sugeriu que antes de mais nada entrássemos pelos fundos para que eu pudesse surpreender Sue entrando escondida em sua cozinha. Eu concordei, pois Sue seria uma das recepções mais calorosas que eu imaginei que receberia e o reencontro menos... desconfortável e complicado.

Contornando aquela casa magnífica, Seth me mostrou o belo jardim/solário que Esme havia montado no quintal. Eu sorri ao imaginar Esme acordando todos os dias para cuidar de suas tão amadas plantas. Eu me lembrava de quando ela chamava a mim e Edward para ajudá-la, no até então pequeno jardim e nós acabávamos sempre em uma guerra de água que destruía todo o amado roseiral dela. Ela adorava aquelas rosas, pois ela as plantou em homenagem á todos nós – mas de algum modo, elas nunca duravam mais que uma semana depois de abrocharem, pois nós sempre acabávamos esbarrando nelas, ou, "acidentalmente", pondo fogo.

Seth também me mostrou uma pequena edícula que se concentrava atravessando o imenso jardim, que agora era onde ele morava. Seu sorriso de orgulho por ser um cara que, parcialmente, morava sozinho e não tinha mais que ficar partilhando uma parede com a barulhenta da Reneesme, era encantador. Ele também disse que no Natal passado Edward havia comprado para ele uma moto. Era uma Harley Sprint da qual fez com que ele quase beijasse Edward na boca quando ganhou, porém era, nas palavras dele, _perigosas demais para uma velha rabugenta Quileute como a chata da dona Sue _e que ele _não poderia andar nela até completar vinte e um anos. _

Eu sorri me sentindo cada vez mais em casa, e quando eu entrei pela porta da cozinha e vi Sue de costas para mim, cozinhando algo em frente ao fogão, eu quase entrei em prantos de emoção.

Sue trabalhava como empregada/babá/cozinheira/amiga/conselheira nos Cullen desde que eu tinha dez anos. Ela veio morar na casa junto com seus dois filhos Leah e Seth. Leah tinha nossa idade, mas ela sempre odiou qualquer um de nós e Seth era um bebê ainda recém-nascido. Sue sempre foi como uma segunda mãe para todos nós e salvação para Esme e minha mãe. Quando Esme engravidou de Reneesme, cuidar de seis crianças como nós, se tornou um pouco mais difícil e Sue apareceu como um bote salva vidas para todos.

De todos, ela sempre foi uma das que mais me entendeu em minha partida. Eu pude contar com o apoio dela e de Carlisle em qualquer decisão que eu tomasse, pois eles estariam sempre comigo. Era somente uma pena que o resto da minha família não pensasse daquele jeito.

Meu objetivo e o de Seth era surpreendê-la, porém, Masen tinha outros planos e grunhindo alto como nunca anunciou nossa chegada, fazendo uma Sue completamente assustada nos olhar pasma.

"Oi" Acenei em murmúrio e ela arregalou seus grandes olhos pretos pra mim.

"Pequena _Bee_? É você mesmo?" Ela perguntou em tom surpreso.

Dei de ombros e deixei a malinha onde Masen se encontrava no chão, correndo em direção a ela. Eu não consegui conter a lágrimas que preencheram meus olhos e num impulso a abracei tão forte quanto pude.

"Senti tanto sua falta" Sussurrei com a voz trêmula e o rosto colado a seu cabelo.

Senti ela me afastar de leve e me olhar com os olhos marejados. Eu podia sentir o amor sendo transmitido por ela e um aconchego de bem-vinda ao lar. Fazia muito tempo que ninguém me olhava daquele jeito. Como uma mãe adorando um filho.

"Uau!" Ela sussurrou pra ela mesma, passando os dedos pelo contorno do meu rosto. "Você está tão... tão linda. Está tão mulher. Mas eu ainda vejo minha pequenina Bella." Sorriu docemente me fazendo lhe dar outro abraço apertado. "Eu jurava que você não vinha." Ela continuou. "Alice vai ter um treco!" Exclamou e eu ri um pouco desconcertada.

_Alice iria é me matar, isso sim!_ – pensei.

Depois de alguns segundos sentindo o abraço mais gostoso da terra – em minha opinião – Sue se afastou e correu em direção a porta de acesso ao Hall.

"PESSOAL! DESCE QUE EU TENHO UMA COISA ÓTIMA AQUI EM BAIXO!" Ela gritou tão alto que eu e Seth tivemos que tapar os ouvidos em desconforto.

E foi nisso que Seth se aproximou e me deu duas batidinhas no ombro. "Se prepara." Ele disse com um sorrido prestativo.

E claro, eu senti meu coração batendo mais forte que asas de um colibri ao perceber que seria a hora de rever todo mundo.

"SUE, SE NÃO FOR A TORTA DE PÊSSEGO COM SORVETE QUE VOCÊ ME PROMETEU, É BOM VOCÊ ESTAR PREPARADA PARA A MINHA FÚRIA!" Uma voz desconhecida respondeu e Seth ao meu lado bufou.

"Tinha que ser o monstrinho." Ele disse e eu bati meus olhos imediatamente nos dele.

"É ela?" Perguntei desacreditada pelo tom de voz diferente que eu ouvi.

"Infelizmente." Ele rolou os olhos.

Então eu ouvi passos descendo a escada e um vulto rápido atravessar pela porta, falando algo.

"É sério, você não sabe as crises que eu tenho passado – quer dizer, você sabe e por isso eu preciso da torta. Não é muito legal passar por um momento como esse sem a sua sobremesa favorita. Eu poderia morrer de um colapso nervoso, você sabe. Eu sei muito bem que você..." Ela entrou tagarelando, e olhando para Sue, sem nos notar.

Ela estava linda, lógico, como qualquer outro Cullen, mas mesmo assim eu fiquei surpresa. Ela tinha os cabelos dourados na cor dos de Edward e eles eram todos cacheados e longos. Os olhos dela eram da cor dos de Esme, castanhos, e seu corpo era de uma mulher já completamente formada. Seu rosto era todo delicado e eu me perguntei se finalmente Esme havia se superado na produção de filhos encantadoramente belos.

"Garota, cala a boca!" Seth resmungou e ela finalmente olhou na direção onde estávamos.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e me analisou dos pés a cabeça e eu quase pude ouvir o estalo em sua cabeça, quando logo em seguida, ela gritou:

"BELLUDA?" Correu em minha direção com os braços abertos.

Eu soltei uma longa gargalhada a abraçando. "E aí, monstrinha?" Eu murmurei o apelido que eu e Emmett havíamos dado a ela.

"EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO ACREDITO!" Ela gritou mais uma vez. "SÉRIO, ALGUÉM ME BELISCA QUE EU ESTOU SONHANDO!" E então riu. Bem alto.

"Que horror! Que gritaria é essa aqui dentro?" Uma voz resmungando surgiu. E eu não precisei de mais pra saber quem era.

Assim que ele chegou até a cozinha, eu o olhei fechada no abraço de Reneesme.

"Não!" Sorriu desacreditado. "Não!" Repetiu. "Sério? É você mesmo ou estou tendo só uma miragem?"

"Sou eu, Jazz." Sorri sem graça e Reneesme me soltou, para Jasper ficar finalmente de frente pra mim.

E ele me abraçou. E eu fiquei pensando quantos mais daqueles eu receberia. Pois até ali, não tinha muitas dificuldades de reencontro. Mas com a minha sorte, o pior obviamente viria no final.

"Eu senti sua falta, Bee." Ele sussurrou com fervor e eu o apertei mais forte.

Jasper era meu melhor amigo. Eu sempre pude contar com ele e sua calma, em cada problema que eu tinha. Toda vez que eu brigava, ou com Edward ou Alice e até mesmo Emmett, ele me dava uma força e me ajudava a resolver tudo. Nós tínhamos Jasper como o ponto de equilíbrio entre nós e revê-lo, era incrivelmente bom.

Ele estava, claramente, diferente. Seus cabelos estavam tingidos de castanhos, o que eu estranhei, pois sempre me recordaria de Jasper com seus cabelos incrivelmente louros. O rosto estava muito mais másculo e havia um brilho em seus olhos, que eu pude identificar como já sendo o brilho paterno.

"Eu também senti sua falta. Eu nem acredito que você vai ser pai!" Exclamei.

"É..." Ele disse enquanto se afastava. "Eu também não acreditava até um mês atrás. Na verdade, eu estava apavorado com a idéia."

"Ele até chorou." Nessie provocou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

"Ele começou a brincar com as bonecas da Nessie pra aprender a cuidar de um bebê." Seth entrou na brincadeira.

Jasper rolou seus olhos. "Quando você e a Nessie tiverem seus filhos, vão passar por coisa pior."

"Vocês estão juntos?" Perguntei curiosa e animada, batendo meus olhos nos dois, que estavam lado a lado.

"Eca!" Nessie fez cara de nojo, enquanto Seth balançava a cabeça em negação constante. "Claro que não, Bella, eu tenho bom gosto."

"Ah, garota, se enxerga. Eu sou um pedaço de mau caminho e você morreria por um gato como eu." Seth brincou e todos nós, exceto Nessie, rimos.

"Então..." Eu incitei após um tempo. "Cadê o pessoal?"

"Bom, a Noivazila e as garotas foram fazer compras. Emmett saiu com Carlisle e Edward para uma partida de futebol e nós, bem... nós estamos aqui." Jasper me respondeu sorrindo.

E naquele instante eu senti meu estômago revirar só de ouvir o nome dele. O clima instantaneamente se quebrou e eu pude perceber como todos se sentiram estranhos. Claro que eu, Edward e sua noiva seriamos o elefante branco na sala em relação á aquele casamento e eu tinha quase certeza que aquele seria um assunto que quase ninguém tocaria em sã consciência.

Porém, eu não esperava um pequeno fator X.

"E aí Bella, quando você vai fazer ele desistir de casar com a mosca morta?" Nessie perguntou em tom casual.

"Menina!" Sue reprovou e eu corei abaixando o rosto. "Isso lá é coisa que se diga?"

"O que, que tem? Todo mundo aqui pensou isso que eu sei!"Nessie relutou batendo o pé.

"Garota, deixa de ser sem noção" Seth se manifestou. "Você não vê que ninguém quer tocar nesse assunto? Você vai deixar a Bella mal."

Eu continuei com a cabeça abaixada, enquanto Sue, Nessie e Seth entravam numa acalorada discução, mas eu podia sentir o olhar de Jasper queimando em mim. Ele não ia deixar aquilo passar.

"Chega!" Sue declarou depois de um tempo. "A minha menina acabou de chegar e vocês já estão enchendo a cabeça dela com essas coisas. Vem Bells," Ela me olhou me puxando pela mão. "você deve estar cansada e precisa descansar."

Eu assenti com um meio sorriso e Masen ao meu lado grunhiu lembrando-me sua presença.

"Hey, amorzinho," Sussurrei abaixando até ele. "eu esqueci você aí dentro, desculpa." E abri sua gaiolinha.

"Masen!" Reneesme exclamou assim que o viu e logo o pegou no colo, cambaleando no processo. "Uou! Ele tá pesado." Ela sorriu.

"Bom, já faz tempo desde a última vez, é normal você notar a diferença." Eu disse docemente.

"Eu só espero que ele não estrague a minha cozinha." Sue suspirou e nós rimos. "Não, vocês não riam de mim meninos, eu ainda não me recuperei desde a última vez que esse peste de porco estragou toda a casa e eu tive que limpar."

"Não é peste, Sue." Defendi com um bico. "É meu bebê."

Ela balançou a cabeça em negação sussurrando algo como '_porcos sendo bichinhos de estimação, coisa de doido'_ e pôs uma mão em meus ombros.

"Vem, vamos te levar pro seu quarto. Nessie, leva o porco no colo pra ele não sujar a casa e Seth, traz as malas dela. " E me levou até a porta da cozinha, com todos em nosso encalço.

"Jazz..." Eu chamei pelo ombro e ele sorriu. "Você pode conversar comigo?" E ele assentiu nos seguindo.

Todos nós subimos em direção ao longo corredor do segundo andar dos Cullen. Havia uma outra escada que segundo Nessie, daria para o terceiro andar, que era onde Esme e Carlisle dormiam. Eu não pude deixar minha boca não cair ao perceber que a casa era maior ainda por dentro.

Eles me guiaram até a última porta do corredor, o que eu pré-julguei ser o quarto de hóspedes. Porém, assim que eu pus meus pés dentro daquele cômodo, meu coração falhou uma batida.

Era o _meu_ quarto. Não exatamente o meu quarto, mas todas as minhas coisas antigas estavam lá. Eu podia ver a cama do mercado de pulgas que meu pai havia comprado para mim. Nela, ainda havia a mesma roupa de cama roxa e florida na qual eu dormi durante toda a minha adolescência. A estante, meus livros, meu velho e jurássico computador, minha escrivaninha, minha poltrona. Tudo. Estava tudo lá e parecia como um pequeno relógio do tempo. Por um momento, eu achei que estava na casa dos meus pais, no meu velho quarto.

"Esme fez questão de trazer tudo pra cá. A casa de vocês ainda está lá, mas o seu quarto e o do Emmett estão 'remontados' aqui." Sue comentou atrás de mim, enquanto eu observava tudo atentamente.

Balançando minha cabeça desacreditada, entrei e olhei em minha estante uma foto da época da formatura. Nós seis estávamos lá. Edward ao meu lado, sorrindo para mim; Eu e Rosalie dando um beijo em cada bochecha de Emm, e ele tinha Alice em seus braços enquanto Jasper nos olhava rindo. Parecia a imagem de um pequeno conto de fadas.

"Está tudo exatamente igual. Eu nem acredito." Sussurrei baixinho.

Sue sorriu para mim. "Nós gostamos de saber que esse quarto está aqui. É como se você nunca tivesse saído daqui..."

"Eu me sinto tão... Nossa! Isso é... muito, muito bom." Eu comentei desnorteada com aquele ato.

Eu nunca imaginaria que depois de todos esses anos, depois de eu ser uma completa imbecil com todos eles, eles ainda insistissem em me manter próxima. Eu acho que me senti completamente idiota... Era horrível sentir que eu fui tão negligente com essas pessoas. As melhores pessoas do mundo inteiro. Eu era ridícula.

"Agora, nós vamos deixar você descansar um pouco... Você parece tão cansada..." Sue comentou, se aproximando de mim e passando seus dedos pelos círculos que provavelmente rodeavam meus olhos.

Sorri apologética e observei todos, com exceção de Jasper, saindo do quarto com promessas de próximas longas conversas comigo.

A porta havia sido fechada, o silêncio no quarto era inquietante e o olhar do meu melhor amigo era quase preocupante.

_Certo, a primeira explicação dentre muitas que ainda terei que dar. _

Mordi meus lábios nervosa e fiz um aceno com a cabeça para que Jasper se sentasse na cama comigo.

Eu tomava coragem para começar a falar, mas Jasper parecia concentrado em algo em meu rosto. Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos e começou a rir.

É isso aí, ele fodidamente começou a rir. Não, ele gargalhou.

"O quê?" Perguntei franzindo o cenho. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça. "Sério, o que foi Jasper?"

"Isso é apenas muito estranho." Ele murmurou entre risadas.

"O que é estranho?" Perguntei confusa.

"Isso..." Ele apontou os dois braços em minha direção. "Você. Aqui. De novo. Eu... Eu não consegui associar isso bem ainda."

"Eu sei..." Eu disse apenas, ficando em silêncio e mordendo o lábio com força.

Jasper me olhou ainda mais desacreditado.

"Eu vou te bater." Eu disse olhando-o estressada.

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça. Eu estava ficando preocupada com o fato de todo mundo ficar me encarando como se eu fosse uma aparição no deserto. "É só... Desculpe, Bella... É que é você... Sabe, você aqui na minha frente mordendo o lábio e tudo mais... É muito surreal."

"Eu entendo, Jasper." Suspirei tentando tomar coragem. "Eu sumi por anos e agora, de repente, eu resolvo voltar assim... Eu sei que ninguém esperava por mim e sei que vai ser difícil, mas... eu voltei pra tentar fazer a coisa certa de uma vez por todas."

"Então o que a Nessie disse é verdade? Você veio pelo Edward?" Jasper perguntou com os olhos curiosos.

"Não. Mas é claro que não!" Respondi de pronto. "Eu nunca faria algo assim. Eu estou feliz por ele, sério." Sorri fraco. "Claro, eu acho estranho ele se casar e tudo mais, mas... Edward é tudo pra mim. Eu nunca brincaria com a felicidade dele assim. Eu gostei de saber que ele seguiu em frente e que ele pôde ser feliz sem mim." Eu disse sentindo o peso de minhas palavras.

De uma forma estranha, aquilo era a mais pura verdade. Eu sentia um alívio por saber que o amor da minha vida podia ser feliz finalmente. Eu sentia que ele teria tudo o que merecesse, independente do que acontecesse comigo – o que, da minha parte, era duro de conseguir. Era bom saber que ao menos ele conseguia seguir em frente. Mas aquilo não deixava de tornar a situação menos dolorosa ou incômoda. Eu ainda sentia o peito doer ao ouvir seu nome; eu ainda não queria enfrentar a dura realidade de que havia alguém melhor que eu pra ele. Só que Jasper não precisava saber daquilo.

"Desculpe... Eu sei que você não é assim." Ele balançou a cabeça. " É só... muita gente vai achar isso. Principalmente a Izzy."

"A noiva dele?" Ele assentiu. "Eu não me importo mesmo, Jasper. Eu vim pelo Emm e pela Rose. Pela promessa que fizemos de sermos damas de honras uma das outras. Pelo fato de eu ter quebrado isso quando _você _se casou." Eu o olhei na defensiva.

Jasper me olhou suspirando.

"Me desculpe. Sabe, por não ter vindo no casamento, eu..."

"Você tinha seus motivos." Ele me interrompeu. "Eu entendo. Digo, não o seu motivo, mas entendo que você deve ter achado difícil. O único problema é você explicar isso á Alice. Ela parece estar ainda mais chateada agora que pro casamento da Rose você voltou."

"Eu percebi pelo recado na minha secretária." Eu sorri apologética. Jasper me olhou com os olhos tristes, mas tanto ele quanto eu sabíamos que Alice não tinha mais que a razão.

"Mas, me conta Bella." Jasper começou depois do minuto de tensão. "Como você tem andado, o que você tem feito? Você me parece um pedaço de mulher bem mais linda agora, não que antes não fosse."

"Obrigada." Respondi corando. "Mas eu meio que não tenho feito nada de muito especial. Escrevo uma coluna de contos num jornal online de Chicago. Acho que duas pessoas lêem."

"Mas você está fazendo o que gosta." Meu amigo consolou. "Eu tenho certeza que o que você escreve é algo digno de Jane Austin ou Nietzsche."

Bufei alto. "Quem me dera. Acho que eu não sirvo nem pra escrever recadinhos do biscoito da sorte."

"E a Bella insegura continua com toda a força." Ele sorriu brincando.

E nós seguimos conversando por algum tempo.

Era diferente.

Éramos adultos agora e as conversas estavam bem mais sérias do que há sete anos eram. Ele me contou sobre seu medo irracional da paternidade e como ele sentia que estragaria tudo a qualquer segundo. Eu sorri, pois aquele sempre seria Jasper. Ele sempre tinha tendências a pirar por achar que a responsabilidade estava bem maior que os seus ombros seriam capazes de carregar.

Nós já havíamos tido uma conversa parecida quando ele começou seu relacionamento com Alice. Ele achava que não era o tipo de cara que já começava a namorar uma garota que o conhecia tão bem quanto Alice; algo sobre começar a namorar logo no quinto encontro e o quão sério isso parecia ser.

Eu geralmente não era muito boa em conselhos, mas eu sabia como partilhar a desgraça dele e tomar como minha. E mesmo que não fosse de muita ajuda, eu sabia que Jasper se sentia bem com aquilo. Como quando Irina havia morrido e eu fiquei cinco dias trancada no quarto com Rosalie e ele, apenas sentindo a depressão da perda de uma mãe.

De algum modo, eu me senti como se estivesse lá – como se nós estivéssemos novamente juntos em um barco naufragado. Pois Jasper sabia o que eu tinha pela frente e se comovia de forma solidária por toda a história mal resolvida de anos que agora eu teria que consertar.

E então eu não percebi quando Jasper se sentou ao meu lado na cama e nós acabamos entrando em um cochilo pesado e repentino.

Senti-me acordando, encostada no ombro de Jasper, no que percebi muito tempo depois de ter chego. Eu ainda não havia aberto meus olhos quando ouvi vozes sussurrantes ecoando pelo quarto.

"Ela está tão pálida... Acho que não tem se alimentado bem em Chicago." Eu ouvi uma voz familiar lamentar em um suspiro. Presumi ser Esme.

"Aí, Esme, pára com isso... " Uma voz feminina soltou uma risadinha. "Ela está linda. Você não vê? Mais linda que nunca. Olhe esse par de seios... Com certeza ela não coloca mais meias no sutiã." Definitivamente Rosalie.

"Eu sei disso." Esme respondeu. "Mas com certeza ela não tem cuidado bem da saúde. Eu conheço a Bella, deve se entupir de besteira ao invés de comer comida de verdade. Quando ela acordar vou fazer um jantar bem caprichado com ajuda da Sue. Minha menina parece que está até anêmica."

Sorri fracamente sem que elas percebessem. Esme sempre seria a mamãe urso que eu conhecia. Eu ainda estava incerta sobre abrir ou não meus olhos, mas fora a terceira voz no quarto que me fez decidir fingir que ainda estava dormindo.

"Vocês estão alegres demais..." Alice sussurrou emburrada. "Ela tem que explicar muita coisa ainda pra gente. Ninguém tá ligando pra isso... Eu não quero nem pensar como vai ser quando o Edward chegar."

"Alice," Esme começou com voz de repreenda. "isso é uma coisa que cabe apenas aos dois pra decidir. E eu fico extremamente feliz quando a minha afilhada volta pra casa e eu a encontro dormindo, linda desse jeito do lado do meu genro, como se estivéssemos voltando no tempo."

"Ok, mãe. Isso é muito bonito e blá, blá, blá. Ela voltou e todo mundo tá feliz, mas... o que nós falamos pra Izzy lá embaixo? Porquê obviamente ela vai querer saber como a Bella é tão importante pra gente, se ela nunca nem ouviu sequer o nome dela." Alice resmungou, me fazendo arquear silenciosamente.

"Bom, Allie, isso é coisa do Edward." Rosalie retrucou brava. "Foi ele quem quis esconder quem era a Bella e fingir que ela não passava da irmã sumida do Emm. Ela é minha irmã e eu não vou fingir que ela não é uma parte importante da família, só porque algum de nós está com mágoas mal resolvidas."

"Você fala como se fosse minha culpa." Alice retrucou.

Com as informações que ouvi em alguns segundos, não consegui reprimir a vontade dos meus olhos de se abrirem e de me mover desconfortavelmente.

Quando eu finalmente abri meus olhos, as três mulheres na soleira da porta me encararam surpresas, mas minha mente ainda estava presa na discussão de outrora.

_Edward fingia que não me conhecia para sua noiva_. E aquilo doeu pra caramba.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eu quero pedir mil desculpas pela demora e dizer que eu realmente tive um tempo meio ruim. Fiquei um tempo sem me dedicar para essa fic, mas agora eu estou de volta e prometo ser bem pontual com ela. É uma fic especial pra mim e mesmo que eu não tenha dado muito valor a ela, eu vou passar a pôr essa idéia pra frente.<strong>_

_**Comentem! Pois incentivo é batata pra alguém postar mais rápido e me dêem uma luz se está boa ou não, porquê sei lá, as vezes eu penso que é uma droga e dá uma vontadezinha de desistir. Então se você gosta ou odeia, não custa dizer – porque é sempre bom alguém pra dar a opinião. HUSHASUSA. **_

_**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! **_


	4. Capítulo 3: Tempo, tempo, tempo, tempo

_**Capítulo 3: Tempo, tempo, tempo, tempo... **_

* * *

><p><strong>BPOV<strong>

A vida é uma merda... e então ela fica pior.

Eu estava sentada, encarando a figura de minha madrinha e minhas duas melhores amigas, me martirizando e imaginando o porquê do meu ex-namorado e ex-melhor amigo, havia escondido de sua noiva o fato da minha existência e importância em sua vida.

Meus olhos primeiramente passaram por Rosalie e, como sempre, ela estava deslumbrante. Eu sempre admirei a beleza da minha cunhada e confidente, sempre a comparando com um anjo em terra. Mas, depois de tanto tempo, eu não sei como, mas ela parecia mais bela ainda. Seus olhos azuis refletiam felicidade plena e pura e eu não pude conter o meu coração de se aquecer á aquela imagem.

Logo depois encarei a figura da minha segunda mãe, que mostrava uma expressão doce e gentil – como sempre me lembraria dela. A saudade bateu como uma pancada em minha mente, pois eu não podia contar as noites em que almejei poder dormir em seu colo, enquanto ela me aninhava como uma mãe zelosa.

E então eu olhei a terceira figura no quarto e ela estava...

Estava...

Gigante.

Digo, não gigante, pois Alice sempre fora praticamente meio metro mais baixa que eu, mas seu rosto e barriga sobressalente eram tudo o que eu podia notar agora. Era um tanto engraçado vê-la tão... grávida como ela estava, porque ela realmente estava, muito, muito grávida. Se eu não soubesse diria que quadrigêmeos residiam naquele útero e mesmo assim ela continuava sendo a criatura mais fofa e linda que eu já havia visto.

Esme sorriu largamente para mim e as primeiras palavras que saíram de minha boca, foram completamente inapropriadas.

"Alice... você está enorme!" Minha voz tinha um tom de espanto, enquanto eu a olhava com os olhos arregalados.

Rosalie engasgou uma risada e Esme sorriu ainda mais, porém Alice fechou o semblante.

"Certo, Swan, porquê você dizer que eu estou gorda depois de sete anos, vai ajudar muito na sua situação." Ela resmungou cruzando os braços.

"Não liga pra ela..." Rosalie disse fazendo um gesto coquete, cheio de ansiedade. "Hormônios da gravidez." E nisso, ela pulou sobre a cama em cima de mim e de seu até então desacordado irmão.

"Rose, sai de cima de mim" Jasper resmungou assim que despertou, notando-a jogada sobre a cama.

"Não torra, Jazz" Ela retrucou, envolvendo seus braços ao meu redor.

Eu fui de chocada, para completa maluca, quando a puxei em cima de mim e lhe dei o abraço mais forte que pude.

"Eu acho que estou sonhando!" Soltou um gritinho de animação, me apertando mais forte. "Senti tanto a sua falta."

"Eu também." Engasguei um soluço de quase choro. "Mas eu estou aqui agora."

"Sim, você está..." Ela se afastou para me olhar. "Eu estou muito orgulhosa de você; Eu sabia que você não me desapontaria."

Eu sorri fracamente, pois eu ainda podia imaginar mil cenários onde poderia decepcionar Rose de todas as formas possíveis. Eu ainda tinha em minha mente o quão errada aquela minha volta poderia ser e quantos problemas ainda poderiam acontecer.

Ouvi um pigarro ao fundo e olhei nos olhos de Esme, que abria seus braços para que eu pudesse abraçá-la com um semblante emocionado. Rapidamente, eu me soltei dos braços de Rosalie e caí no abraço mais forte e intenso possível.

Eu pude sentir Esme cheirando meu cabelo, e ouvir seus murmúrios de saudades; tudo com o mesmo apego de sempre. Ela tinha um cheirinho de lavanda e rosas, um abraço quentinho e protetor e eu me senti em casa. Eu havia passado sete anos sem senti-la, sem poder ouvir seus conselhos e sem poder me aninhar em seu colo quando tudo parecia ruim — Eu passei sete anos sem uma mãe, e agora a melhor coisa era poder recuperá-la de volta.

"Oh, minha querida! Eu não consigo dizer o quão feliz eu estou!" Ela vibrou pulando no abraço.

"Eu também não Esme." Eu funguei sentindo lágrimas intrusas invadirem meus olhos. "Eu te amo." Me senti na obrigação de dizer aquilo á ela, para que ela soubesse que eu sempre a amaria, independentemente do que acontecesse.

"Eu também, minha Bella-Bee. Desde sempre..."

"...Para sempre." Eu completei me sentindo em um filme brega da Julia Roberts. Não havia sentimentos forçados ou reencontros dolorosos, o que me surpreendeu um pouco. Esme havia ficado muito magoada com a minha partida. Carlisle sempre me implorava para pelo menos ligar para ela, mas eu simplesmente não podia ou não conseguia. Eu imaginava todo o tempo em que fiquei em Chicago, que Esme ainda guardava mágoas do tempo em que me privei de sua presença, mas como toda mãe, ela me acolheu de volta sem se importar com o passado. Eu estava em êxtase por isso.

Depois de mais algum tempo matando a saudades de Esme, eu lentamente encarei uma Alice emburrada encarando Jasper em uma conversa apenas de olhares.

Ela notou meu olhar nela, por isso se virou para mim bufando.

"Você pode me abraçar agora, mas quando você se soltar eu vou voltar ao meu estado de te odiar profundamente" Ela resmungou.

"Alice!" Esme chamou a atenção. "Trate a Bella bem. Ela é sua irmã."

"Irmãs não fazem o que ela fez comigo." Ela me encarou magoada.

"Eu posso pelo menos te dar oi?" Mordi os lábios sentindo o coração bater forte contra o peito.

"Já falei que pode." Ela bufou quando eu corri para abraçá-la.

Não foi o melhor abraço do mundo, pois sua barriga ficava atrapalhando, mas foi pelo menos um mata saudades de minha pequena Allie. As lágrimas que passaram a correr por meus olhos eram muito mais de tristeza que saudade, pois eu sabia que ela estava mesmo irritada comigo e aquilo me martirizava.

Lentamente, eu me soltei de seu abraço, mas ela me apertou mais forte me impedindo de sair dali.

"Não," Ela murmurou."Fica mais... Eu não quero te odiar ainda."

"Você não tem que me odiar..." Eu disse. "Mesmo que eu mereça e seja uma grande idiota."

"Ainda bem que você sabe disso," Ela fungou contra mim. "Mas você ainda tem uma pena a cumprir comigo – uns sete anos de rancor ainda." E eu pude ver como ela falava sério. Eu não me sentia bem quanto o fator tempo entrava no meio, porque ele não era a minha coisa favorita no mundo. Quando eu ouvia sobre o tempo, eu me lembrava e lembrar sempre me fazia sofrer.

"Eu não acredito que você está grávida" Abaixei até a altura de sua barriga, tentando mudar o foco. "É o quê?" Perguntei sorrindo, mas vi o olhar distante e um pouco frio de Alice.

"Não queremos saber... Só quando nascer."Ela deu de ombros.

"Você está mesmo enorme... Tem certeza que aqui não são gêmeos?" Brinquei, tentando descontrair.

"Você é uma idiota." Ela disse balançando a cabeça em negação, mas algo me dizia que a raiva estampada em seus olhos não era pra valer.

"Eu sei..." Sorri sacana.

"Certo, Bells! Vem..." Rose interrompeu meu momento, beijando-a-barriga-de-Alice e me puxou entusiasmada até estarmos sentadas na cama. "Me conta como você está, o que tem feito... Quero saber tudo!"Ela disse muito empolgada.

"Dá um descanso para ela, Rose." Jasper esfregou o sono de seus olhos, chamando Alice para juntar-se a nós na cama; um tanto relutante, ela sentou encarando-me inexpressível enquanto eu mordia meus lábios em meio a sua hostilidade.

"Que tal você tomar um banho e por uma roupa?" Esme sugeriu ainda em pé. "Se você ainda usar o manequim de antes, tem muitas roupas velhas pelo quarto. E então, quando você estiver mais confortável eu vou preparar um jantar e você pode nos contar tudo e deixar todo mundo sugar essa saudade da gente."

"Eu trouxe as malas, mas obrigada por isso. Eu não posso dizer o quão feliz eu estou em saber que você guardou as minhas coisas, Même." Eu disse chamando-a pelo seu apelido, fazendo com que seus olhos brilhassem.

"Não foi nada, meu amor e fazia tanto tempo que eu não ouvia isso." Ela sorriu para mim.

"Nós te chamamos assim sempre, mãe." Alice disse.

"Mas nós não somos a Bella." Rosalie retrucou me abraçando novamente.

E Jasper nos abraçou também e tudo o que eu pude sentir fora meu cheiro de suor vencido e imaginar o meu estado deplorável.

"Acho que a Esme tem razão. Eu realmente preciso de um banho." Eu brinquei cheirando a mim mesma.

"Então vai logo." Rose sorriu. "Nós te esperamos aqui. Temos muito o quê conversar."

"E muito o que te contar." Alice completou.

"Filha!"Esme olhou como um aviso. "Deixe isso apenas para quem interessa."

"Mas interessa pra mim, mãe." Alice fez seu famoso bico. Sorri á aquela imagem.

"Eu não me importo de ouvir." Eu me intrometi imaginando o que elas queriam me dizer. Honestamente, era o que eu mais esperava ouvir. Eu queria entender toda a situação que em breve enfrentaria e queria saber se estava muito ruim ou não.

Peguei minha pequena mala de mão, ouvindo uma Alice resmungar por meu desleixo em relação a moda e me dirigi ao banheiro do quarto, deixando três dos meus melhores amigos lá. Eu podia ouvir Rosalie e Jasper dando broncas a Alice por seu comportamento comigo, mas eu realmente não a culpava.

Ela tinha estado perfeita para quem passou pelo o que eu a fiz passar. Eu realmente estava tendo um bom tratamento, pois se tratando de Alice Cullen, algumas alfinetadas eram coisas leves quando ela podia fazer coisa bem pior. Eu me sentia de um tanto aliviada por ela não me odiar_... totalmente_.

Liguei o chuveiro quente e enquanto eu sentia a água escorrer por meu corpo, eu pude notar detalhes simplórios, mas muito significativos que me faziam pensar em Esme como a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Eu tinha um xampu de morangos, que ela sabia que eu amava usar, escovas de dente e toalhas, todas, na cor azul, que ela sabia ser minha cor favorita e até mesmo uma revisita de culinária ao lado do vaso sanitário, pois Esme conhecia minha estranha mania em ler sobre comida enquanto... _cuidava de negócios,_ se assim poderia dizer. Ela era realmente minha mãe, pois caixas e caixas de bombinhas para asmáticos se encontravam dentro do armarinho do banheiro com o nome BELLA escrito na frente. Se alguém de fora chegasse ali, diria que vivi todos esses setes anos em Forks, a julgar pelo quarto perfeitamente equipado para mim.

Me permiti ficar alguns minutos a mais no banho, afinal eu estava realmente precisando. Algo como o banho sendo meu pequeno removedor de pensamentos impróprios e algo que me desse mais tempo para analisar minha situação. Eu estava tentando ao máximo não entrar no território proibido que aquela conversa de Edward omitindo quem eu havia sido para ele era.

Eu sabia que Alice estava empenhada em contar, pois ela não gostava e não admitia segredos – então eu tinha a quem recorrer caso qualquer um deles decidisse me _poupar_ da verdade.

Coloquei uma roupa leve e simples; um vestido de alças florido que ia até meus joelhos e uma sandália baixinha e confortável. As flores faziam parte essencial de qualquer peça de roupa que eu usava, pois eu tinha essa filosofia que consistia em sempre estar alegre em minha moda pessoal, independentemente de como estava meu estado de espírito.

Penteei meus cabelos e rapidamente me senti pronta para encarar o que quer que fosse. Quando abri a porta do banheiro e entrei em meu quarto, vi oito figuras por todo o lugar no meio de uma discução acalorada.

"Hey," Eu chamei atenção tentando fazê-los me notar. "gente, o que foi?"

Nada.

"Gente!" Repeti, vendo Rosalie fazer gestos estranhos em direção ao Seth, que parecia discutir com Nessie, que parecia querer bater em Jasper, que tentava acalmar Alice, enquanto Sue e Esme olhavam atormentadas a situação.

Nada

"GENTE!" Gritei alto, mas nada.

"MEU DEUS, SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS FICAREM QUIETOS?" Eu explodi, sentindo minhas bochechas corarem, quando eles meio que congelaram em suas posições.

Olhei rosto por rosto e eles pareciam estar petrificados a minha reação, andei até o meio do quarto e com os braços cruzados arqueei uma sobrancelha.

"O que está havendo?" Falei em um tom baixo, porém autoritário.

"Nós precisamos conversar." Nessie disse me olhando com cautela.

Eu me senti em uma intervenção. Cada olhar receoso e preocupado que recebia de todos eles, me davam uma certeza. Eu conhecia aquele tipo de olhar. Ou eles sabiam o meu território proibido – que era meu segredo com todos eles, ou era algo sobre Edward.

Eu já sabia que a primeira opção era quase carta fora do baralho, mas aquilo não me deu mais segurança ou alento.

"Mandem ver." Eu pedi respirando fundo.

"É melhor você sentar aqui."Rose bateu na cama para que eu me sentasse ao seu lado.

"Vocês estão me assustando pra caramba." Eu disse me sentando e olhando diretamente para Alice.

Esme quem começou.

"Querida..." Ela respirou fundo. "você sabe como estamos mais que felizes por você ter voltado, mas..."

"Tem uma coisa que você precisa saber." Jasper completou.

"Você meio que deixou algumas marcas aqui." Sue disse cautelosa.

"Marcas bem fundas." Alice fez questão de dizer com um ar magoado.

"Eu peço desculpas por isso." Eu disse. "Eu amo vocês, mais que minha própria vida. Mas eu tive meus motivos."

"Nós sabemos disso." Esme retrucou. "E entendemos que você não quer ou não pode falar, mas alguns de nós não entendemos. E—"

"Eu sei o que vocês querem me dizer." Eu interrompi fazendo com que eles me olhassem de modo estranho. "Eu ouvi vocês falando sobre isso."

"Eu mandei você falar baixo." Rose olhou para Alice com uma carranca.

"Agora é minha culpa?" Alice grunhiu e se virou pra mim. "Você concorda comigo que deveria saber disso, não é?"

Acenei em concordância e respirei fundo olhando em minha visão periférica para todos eles.

"Você está com raiva, né?" Nessie perguntou baixinho.

"Claro que ela está!" Seth respondeu antes de mim. "Poxa, o melhor amigo dela finge que ela não existe."

"Seth!" Sue chamou a atenção batendo na nuca do garoto.

"Olha, vocês estão sendo hipócritas. Não é como se o Edward estivesse sendo um imbecil." Alice olhou pra mim. "Como ela também teve os dela, ele tem seus próprios motivos."

"Alice, você sabe que não pensa assim." Jasper a repreendeu.

"Claro que ela pensa, Jazz." Rose disse magoada. "Ela está com raiva da Bella e acha que por isso pode tratá-la como qualquer uma. Isso não me parece coisa de irmãs."

Alice estava pronta para retrucar, quando eu me cansei de ver aquele espetáculo estúpido.

"Escutem aqui." Eu disse um tanto brava. "Cada um dentro dessa casa teve sua maneira de lidar com tudo o que aconteceu. Cada um deve respeitar o que o outro sente, porquê não é igual pra todo mundo. Se eu fosse a Alice, também ficaria magoada comigo. Na verdade, eu nem entendo como todos vocês aqui me aceitaram tão bem depois de tudo o que eu fiz." Respirei fundo e vi Esme querendo discordar de mim, mas estendi minha mão para ela pedindo um tempo. "Se a minha volta vai gerar tanta discórdia, eu prefiro ir embora," Ouvi lamentos e exclamações surpresas. "Eu não quero ir... Vocês não sabem como é bom voltar e ter todos vocês por perto, independente do modo como vocês estão me acolhendo. Eu só quero que vocês entendam que eu não tive um motivo qualquer para ir embora e eu não quero mesmo tocar nesse assunto. Estou bem de volta pra MINHA casa, com a MINHA família e eu sinto muito pela dor e pelos momentos de angústia. Mas eu amo vocês e é só isso o que importa."

O silêncio se seguiu então, para logo após todos eles – menos Alice – fizessem um abraço coletivo a minha volta.

"E quanto ao Edward," Eu comecei quando nos separamos. "ele e eu somos uma coisa diferente. Eu fui uma péssima amiga, uma péssima companheira, uma péssima mulher pra ele. Não que eu não tenha sido com vocês, mas com ele foi pior. Eu o entendo e se ele quer fingir que não me conhece e que eu e ele nunca fomos nada, será assim. E eu peço que vocês não se intrometam."

"Então você está nos pedindo pra agir com o teatrinho?" Jasper perguntou confuso.

"Eu estou pedindo pra vocês respeitarem a vontade de Edward." Eu suspirei. "Eu e ele temos muito o quê resolver e acho que provavelmente as coisas serão melhores assim." Olhei para toda a minha família e percebi olhares de resignação em cada um deles. Nenhum disse nada, mas eu pude perceber que eles não estavam a favor na minha decisão.

"Está bem," Esme disse decretando. "Nós vamos descer e jantar agora, pois eu só quero matar as saudades da Bella."

Todos começaram a sorrir e a brincar com um clima leve, ao começarem a se dirigir para o andar de baixo.

Eu fui logo atrás, porém sendo impedida quando Rosalie me puxou pelo braço.

"Ela está lá em baixo, Bells. A Izzy." Ela me olhou com cautela. "Você tem certeza de que vai ficar tudo bem?" Eu tive que engolir em seco antes de respondê-la.

"Tenho, Rose." Assenti com a cabeça. "Eu só preciso que você esteja ao meu lado."

"Sempre." Ela retrucou sorrindo para mim, me acompanhando de braços dados.

Assim que meus pés posaram do último degrau da escada, vi Masen correndo para minha direção, um pouco assustado. Ele estava estranhando um pouco a nova casa, afinal, ele não vinha para cá desde que era apenas um porquinho bebê.

Ele roncou em contentamento quando parei e o peguei no colo, seguindo para a sala de estar onde eu sabia que estavam todos.

Quando lá cheguei, todos sorriram alegres para mim, mas entre eles traçavam olhares de cautela, sempre desviando de mim para a figura sentada no sofá.

Foi então quando eu a vi.

Ela estava de costas pra mim, mas eu podia ver seus cabelos longos e ondulados, num tom dourado. Eu já tinha quase certeza de que ela seria linda, mas eu realmente estava rezando para que as minhas expectativas fossem excessivas.

Todos reinaram em silêncio, assim que pus meus olhos nela. Todos pareciam com medo do que podia acontecer vindo do meu encontro com a... _atual_.

"Bella..." Seth começou lentamente. "Essa aqui é... a Izzy." Ele olhou para a garota que estava de costas para mim. "Izzy, essa é a Bella."

Quando ela virou-se para mim, eu senti múltiplas vontades ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, eu quis subir para o meu quarto e encher meu rosto de reboco, pois não havia como eu estar no mesmo recinto que aquela mulher e não me sentir a última das criaturas.

Ela era...

Muito linda.

Não tão linda quanto a Rose, mas ela tinha esse sorriso de merda que contagiava como herpes, que te fazia querer pôs óculos de Sol devido à brancura de seus dentes.

Se eu não tivesse certeza de que não estava sonhando, podia jurar que olhava para a réplica humana da Barbie. Até mesmo a postura da criatura era ereta e angelical. Sim, eu estava me sentindo uma merda perto daquela quase Miss.

Depois, eu senti raiva dela. Eu tinha certeza de que ela não conhecia Edward como eu conhecia. Ela provavelmente não sabia que quando tínhamos sete anos, quando visitamos o circo pela primeira vez, Edward havia sido "atacado" pelo elefante e desde então pirava quando via um.

Ela provavelmente, não sabia qual era o parto favorito dele — o que vinha a ser uma receita antiga da vovó Swan de Frango Alfredo, que apenas eu sabia preparar.

Ela também não devia saber que Edward chorava quando ouvia _Bein' Green _do Caco, o Sapo de Vila Sésamo e muito menos que seu _Muppet _favorito era, secretamente, a _Miss Piggy._

E por último eu senti ciúmes, muito, muito ciúmes.

Alice estava sentada ao lado dela, de mãos dadas como se fossem confidentes e elas pareciam isso mesmo.

E eu senti como se fosse à gota d'água.

— _Minha melhor amiga não, Vaca!_

"Oi, Bella" A voz de sinos dela me despertou e o sorriso dela se alargou mais. "É um grande prazer te conhecer."

E aí foi do nada.

Mas muito do nada mesmo.

A maluca correu e me abraçou.

_Ela me abraçou. _

Quer dizer, quantas vezes na vida você chega a ser abraçada pela noiva do seu Ex?

Tudo bem, ela não sabia que eu era Ex do seu noivo, mas mesmo assim... Eu era apenas a irmã sumida do Emmett para ela. Não precisava me abraçar.

O que me levou a pensar que ela estava se esforçando muito, que levou a perceber que ela era muito falsa. O que me fez odiá-la só mais um pouquinho.

Ok, _talvez_ ela fosse muito simpática.

Mas eu realmente não gostava de pessoas simpáticas, porquê _eu mesma_ não era simpática.

Ela me apertou mais no abraço e com meu rosto virado para a minha família eu os fitava em confusão, os perguntando silenciosamente o que aquela louca estava fazendo.

Nessie, Seth e Jasper chegavam a rir da situação, mas Alice e Rosalie tinham sorrisos apologéticos e tinha certeza que elas me entendiam.

A tal Izzy superou os três segundos aceitáveis de um abraço e continuou lá, cheirando meu cangote como um cachorro grudento.

Masen que permanecia em meu colo, não estava muito confortável com o sufocamento da maluca e resolveu se mexer e grunhir como um louco.

Não posso dizer que não o impulsionei a se irritar mais.

Sim, eu estava sendo uma vadia. Mas eu tinha meus motivos.

Sem querer deixar a garota mal, acabei que por passando meus braços em volta de sua cintura e oferecer duas batidinhas em seu ombro como sinal de que já era tempo de acabar aquele abraço.

Mas o que eu senti não foi legal.

Ela era magra. Bem magrinha.

Mas não magra horrível tipo modelo maluca com bulimia.

Ela era magra tipo a Mary-Kate Olsen e a Nicole Richie. Era magra tipo... tipo... tipo a Barbie.

Certo, eu podia me matar agora.

"Oi," Eu tentei sorrir soltando-a finalmente e dando um espaço a mim e ao meu filho. "é um prazer ver você também."

Houve um silêncio desconfortável e de repente, Seth pulou em direção à janela e eu pude ver faróis de um carro se aproximando.

_Por favor, não seja. _

_Não agora._

_Não comigo estando sem maquiagem e ao lado dessa reencarnação da Marilyn Monroe._

_Não com Masen mastigando as flores estampadas em meu vestido. _

_E por favor, não sem antes uma preparação adequada._

_Não chegue agora Edward!_

_Não, não, não, não..._

Mas quando a porta se abriu, por um segundo eu me esqueci do porquê estava tão apreensiva e desejando tanto que não fosse quem eu pensava que fosse.

"Oh de casa!" A voz estrondosa surgiu e eu não pude deixar de correr em direção á ela.

**Continua... **

* * *

><p><strong>Estamos apenas no 3° capítulo ainda, então relaxem... Edward chegará no próximo capítulo e acreditem... vocês terão overdose dele. SAUHASUHS<strong>

**Daqui a quinze dias tem mais...**

**Desculpem a demora. Isso não voltará a acontecer. **

**Beijos, beijos. **


	5. 4: Seja bemvinda?

_**No capítulo anterior...**  
><em>

_Quando a porta se abriu, por um segundo eu me esqueci do porquê estava tão apreensiva e desejando tanto que não fosse quem eu pensava que fosse._

"_Oh de casa!" A voz estrondosa surgiu e eu não pude deixar de correr em direção á ela. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4: Seja... <span>bem<span>-vinda? **_

Eram as covinhas.

As covinhas mais doces de toda a terra.

Eu não sei dizer quanta falta delas eu senti, mas assim que eu as vi, não pude me controlar.

Emmett sorria com suas covinhas e eu corri diretamente para aquele cara gigante, que antes podia ser conhecido como meu irmão magricela.

Em um segundo, eu já tinha deixado Masen desajeitadamente no chão e minhas pernas já circundavam a cintura do grandalhão. Eu pulei nele tão rápido que acho que ele não havia nem reparado que era eu. "Certo, porquê tem uma mulher me abraçando, Rose?" O ouvi perguntando enquanto afundava meu rosto em seu peito.

"Sou eu!" Gritei pra ele e então ele me afastou, olhando em meus olhos.

Eu podia ver as duas esferas de seus olhos se arregalarem em entendimento e a boca de meu irmão se abrindo em surpresa.

"Bells? Minha Bee? O que... Você... Bella!" Ela gritou me abraçando mais forte e me rodopiando pela sala.

"Emm! Eu não consigo respirar!" Eu gritei extasiada, enquanto os outros nos observavam com sorrisos no rosto.

"VOCÊ VEIO! VOCÊ VOLTOU!" Emmett gritou em meu ouvido e eu me senti mais culpada que nunca.

Minha relação com meu irmão sempre foi a mais próxima possível. Emmett era aquele em que eu mais podia confiar e aquele que sempre estaria ao meu lado, me protegendo e me amando. Quando nossa mãe morreu, prometemos cuidar de Charlie e sermos os melhores filhos possíveis, sempre prezando nossa amizade e respeito.

Mas então eu quebrei aquilo.

Eu me fiz reclusa e insensível quando nosso pai morreu e nós dois ficamos sozinhos no mundo.

No momento, eu me senti segura de que toda a família Cullen estaria com ele, principalmente Rosalie; mas eu sabia que tanto pra ele como pra mim, não havia nada como o ombro de seu irmão de sangue.

E foi com esse pensamento que eu comecei a chorar _de_ _novo_, mas dessa vez com muito mais força.

"Eu nunca mais vou te deixar." Sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido, sentindo soluços fortes.

"Você nunca me deixou," Ele me pôs no chão e me olhou nos olhos. "eu sempre soube que estaríamos juntos, não importa a distância."

Sorri apologética e o abracei forte.

"Morri de saudades." Disse novamente sussurrando, ele assentiu e me disse o mesmo.

"Olhe só pra você," Emmett me olhou. "é uma mulher já. Você nunca pareceu tanto com a mamãe."

E então eu chorei mais, porquê não havia jeito de rever meu irmão Emm, sem sentir que perdi uma das melhores coisas da minha vida por longos sete anos.

"De quem é aquele Volvo na garagem?" Uma voz de veludo surgiu, e seguida dela a figura do homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

Eu não estava esperando aquilo.

_Não mesmo._

Digo, eu esperava aquilo, mas não daquele jeito tão... de repente.

O homem olhando a todos na sala parou seus olhos em mim, primeiramente confuso, logo após em reconhecimento.

Meu coração crepitou uma batida, minha respiração se acelerou gradativamente e eu sabia que se não respirasse fundo e me acalmasse, minha asma atacaria com vigor.

Mas eu não podia evitar;

Como sempre, eu estava muito consciente da presença dele próxima a mim, eu estava sentindo minhas borboletas no estômago - como sempre acontecia quando eu via, pensava ou lembrava dele.

Quando nossos olhos se conectaram, o clima na sala de estar se alterou instantaneamente.

Ele estava mais... homem.

O formato de seu rosto parecia estar muito mais evidente agora, sua mandíbula era delineada e mais firme. Sua barba rala quase o tornava irreconhecível, se adicionado ao corte de cabelo curto e estranhamente arrumado. Seus olhos continuavam os mesmos; a mesma tonalidade verde infinita e bela, da qual eu poderia me perder por horas a fio.

Ele estava mais alto, mais atlético e mais perfeito.

_E mais gostoso também – se eu podia me dar ao direito de pensar nisso._

Tão lindo.

Tão Edward.

Tão meu.

Durante minutos, eu apenas olhei pra ele, mas algo dentro de mim me impulsionou ao meu próximo passo.

Eu saí da frente de Emmett e segui em direção á ele. Eu pude ouvir os suspiros de espanto e surpresa da minha família, mas eu não dei à mínima.

Eu pude notar o olhar paralisado e indecifrável que ele lançava a mim, mas eu não dei a mínima para aquilo também.

Eu apenas fiz o que em todos esses anos, eu sentia vontade de fazer.

Eu apenas fiz o que por tanto tempo não pude fazer e chorava por isso.

_Eu o abracei. _Com tudo o que eu tinha.

Assim que meus braços circundaram sua cintura, eu me senti, finalmente, em casa.

Eu coloquei toda a minha força, todos os meus sentimentos naquele abraço tentando mostrar a ele como eu estava arrependida, como eu sentia sua falta mais que tudo no mundo. Eu estava levando de volta um milhão de memórias, lembrando de tudo o que passamos, quando o tempo era outro e eu ainda o tinha.

Dessa vez eu não estava chorando.

Eu apenas o trouxe muito próximo a mim e mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse devolvendo o abraço em uma posição imóvel, eu coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e aspirei fundo.

Ele não tinha mais o cheiro de antes.

Antes ele usava uma colônia de bebês que Esme insistia em presenteá-lo sempre. Ele odiava, mas usava pois não queria magoar sua mãe e porque eu sempre dizia que amava aquele cheiro nele.

Agora ele cheirava a um perfume comum masculino que ainda sim não era o cheiro do _meu_ Edward.

Eu queria ficar nos braços dele, lembrando de tudo entre nós e me sentido tão bem como nunca. Eu queria ficar ali, só sentindo o corpo dele próximo ao meu, mas eu sabia que aquele abraço valia de muito mais coisas e que provavelmente nem ele, nem a noiva dele estavam de acordo com o meu comportamento completamente inadequado.

Então eu me preparei para soltá-lo e sentir os questionamentos, a culpa e as consequências de tudo aquilo.

Mas foi aí quando ele me apertou forte contra ele.

Ele cheirou meu cabelo e eu sabia que ele estava cheirando meu tão banal shampoo de morangos, que eu usava desde pequena.

Eu ouvi seu coração batendo, eu senti cada músculo de seu corpo pressionado contra mim e eu queria como nunca beijá-lo.

Era um pensamento imbecil, _logicamente_.

Eu estava como antes, trancada em seus braços dando um dane-se para o mundo, me importando apenas conosco e como eu me sentia completa com ele ao meu lado.

Havia bem mais que sete anos perdidos naquele abraço, havia bem mais que um abraço de amigos que não se viam a um bom tempo. Nós estávamos matando as saudades de Bella e Edward.

A Bella e Edward melhores amigos.

A Bella e Edward irmãos.

A Bella e Edward namorados.

A Bella e Edward amantes.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, mas eu ouvi quando Seth pigarreou, duas, três vezes.

Relutante, eu o soltei, mas ainda sim não consegui dizer nada.

Nós apenas nos olhamos, dizendo tudo o que tinha a ser dito, porque nós nos entendíamos assim.

_Sempre nos entendemos._

Os olhos dele estavam lacrimejando e eu não sabia se era por raiva, dor ou por saudades – mas parecia como a última vez em que eu havia o visto.

Naquela noite em que ele havia me pedido em casamento e eu tive que lhe dizer não, nós nos olhamos como hoje. Nós sentíamos que havia muitas coisas a serem ditas, mas preferimos nos manter em silêncio, tentando absorver o que estava acontecendo.

Foram incontáveis os minutos em que o silêncio queimava pelas paredes daquela casa e em que todos pareciam esperar um acontecimento épico ou bombástico.

Foi quando ele se recompôs endireitando sua postura e pigarreou, dizendo: "Bem vinda de volta." No tom mais frio e estranho que eu já havia ouvido vir de seus lábios.

Houve um estalo em minha mente quando eu notei o olhar frio tomando conta de sua face.

Eu devia ter desconfiado, e estava óbvio que seu comportamento comparado ao de Alice, seria infinitamente pior.

Eu juntei cada pedacinho de coragem e falta de vergonha na cara dentro de mim, quando eu reconstruí a compostura e respirei fundo para tentar lhe responder.

"Obrigada." Eu disse obtendo pouco sucesso ao tentar não soar abalada.

Ele me encarou profundamente, seus olhos me lançando algum tipo de hipnose que não conseguia me deixar pensar direito.

Foi quando a última pessoa que eu não tinha visto passou pela porta, me olhando com alivio e ao mesmo tempo preocupação.

Carlisle, provavelmente, notou o clima estranho no ar e rapidamente sorriu e seguiu em minha direção.

"A filha prodígio a casa torna!" Ele me abraçou com afeto e carinho. "Finalmente, Bella! Pensei que você não viria."

"Por um longo tempo, eu também pensei." Eu lhe respondi sorrindo.

Ele passou a me analisar, como sempre fazia e eu sabia que ele estava procurando alguma resposta e verificando se eu estava bem. Só pude lhe transmitir um olhar que dizia que depois eu conversaria com ele. Mas eu já imaginava que ele me repetiria tudo o que disse durante todos os anos passados.

"Senti sua falta, querida." Ele me disse em tom carinhoso e eu assenti em compreensão.

Carlisle era, longe de dúvidas, a pessoa que eu mais confiava no mundo. Eu nunca senti com ninguém, além do meu pai e Edward, a segurança que eu sentia com ele.

Ele _era_ meu pai. Meu pai de criação, meu pai de coração. Eu via nele sempre que ele conversava comigo, a ligação que eu via com Charlie. Não sei se pelo fato dos dois serem melhores amigos, ou se os dois apenas se pareciam muito, mas meu amor de filha era exatamente igual.

Interrompendo meu quinquagésimo início de choro naquele dia, Esme bateu palmas e seguiu até mim, me envolvendo pelos ombros.

"Agora que nossa família está completa, a Sue vai preparar um jantar delicioso pra comemorar o fato de que nossa Bella Bee voltou!"

Sorri amarelado.

"Não precisa, Même."

Ela beijou minha bochecha estalado e sorriu como nunca. "Claro que precisa. Até fogos de artifício seriam pouco pra você, minha _Bee."_

E eu pude apenas sorrir e acenar um sim. Porquê Esme era uma fodida por ter essa persuasão interior que te fazia pular de um prédio se ela pedisse sorrindo daquele jeito.

A mulher estava linda como o inferno. E quando eu digo linda, eu digo realmente que o Sol estava prestes a explodir através dela. Quero dizer, se eu soubesse que eu faria a melhor pessoa do mundo sorrir dessa forma apenas pela minha humilde presença – eu _nunca mesmo_ teria ido embora.

"Ah, minha linda Bella Smella, não acredito que vou poder recuperar sete anos de zoação perdida!" Emmett se aproximou de mim, pousando seus braços pelos meus ombros, me guiando até o sofá da sala de estar.

Eu o puxei pela cintura e sorri beijando-o estalado na bochecha. "Você pode me zoar o quanto você quiser, Emm. Até disso eu senti falta, sabe."

"Bella, quando a gente sente falta de algo, nós tentamos nos aproximar e não nos afastar." Uma _Alice-muito-gorda-mesmo-e-absolutamente-rabugenta_, disse passando por nós e sentando-se na grande poltrona de Charlie, puxando um Jasper sorridente junto para o braço da mesma.

"E quando nós amamos algo, nós tratamos bem e não mal." Rosalie se intrometeu dando o braço para Emmett e se sentando ao nosso lado no sofá de couro marrom. Alice fechou a cara e achou algo muito mais interessante em suas unhas do que na discussão que estava prestes a entrar com Rose e passou a ignorá-la.

Embaraçada pela maneira que Alice estava agindo comigo, olhei ao redor e percebi que Esme e Sue haviam partido para a cozinha, provavelmente providenciando o grande jantar de boas vindas. Nessie e Seth, que agora tinham sua atenção voltada unicamente para Masen, sentaram-se no chão da sala, brincando com meu filho que mais parecia perdido que qualquer outra coisa.

Eu sabia que ele se sentia como eu. Ele se sentia em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo como um turista bizarro. Não que eu estivesse desconfortável, mas eu sabia que havia um pequeno número de pessoas que não queriam que eu estivesse ali e isso me fazia mal.

O que me fez olhar para as duas únicas pessoas que permaneciam no Hall de entrada.

Eu vi ali um casal desconcertado. Izzy, falando sobre algo animadamente enquanto olhava para nós na sala e um Edward... _perdido_?

Sim, perdido.

Ele parecia petrificado ou em choque. Eu sabia que ele reagiria de alguma forma do tipo, porém eu não estava muito preparada para encarar o ridículo daquela situação. Nós estávamos agindo como dois estranhos; eu apenas não sabia o que dizer a ele, não sabia se eu deveria me aproximar ou se eu deveria permanecer distante.

Eu não podia acreditar que eu não conseguia nem ao menos matar as saudades de meu melhor amigo e que ele não dava a mínima caso eu tentasse me aproximar ou não.

Quer dizer, como nós acabamos daquele jeito?

Eu conhecia o Edward, realmente conhecia em todos os aspectos. E ele sabia quem era eu, conhecia todos os meus defeitos e tendências estranhas de merda. Ele sempre foi meu amigo. _Cacete_... nós éramos melhores amigos, porra! Então, porque era tão estranho vê-lo?

Eu sabia a resposta. E nela cabia apenas um culpado: _eu_.

Ele olhou para mim e eu rapidamente baixei meu olhar para as minhas mãos.

Não dava mesmo para olhar nos olhos frios dele mais uma vez.

Por um momento, sua expressão me lembrou a do sério Senhor Darcy em _Orgulho e Preconceito; _era fria e cheia de empáfia.

Eu sempre soube que ele era um ser orgulhoso, afinal, a natureza humana sempre teve uma certa inclinação especial para esse defeito. Mas, Edward era em especial alguém mais orgulhoso que a média, o que fazia sua antipatia comigo ser bem pior que a de Alice ou qualquer outro. Ele não conseguia perdoar, ainda mais se tivesse certeza de que ele estava certo na história. E eu apenas tinha certeza de que seu perdão seria uma das coisas mais difíceis que eu teria que conquistar na vida.

Dentre mil e um devaneios, ao fundo em minha mente notei Emm, Rose e Jazz, esperando alguma resposta minha, de algum assunto que eles haviam entrado, mas que eu não fazia a menor ideia do que se tratava.

"Você ainda está aqui com a gente, B?" Jazz perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Olhei para eles um tanto desconcertada. Porra, eu devia esquecer as porcarias e me focar nos meus amigos. Afinal, era isso que eu tinha vindo fazer.

"Desculpa, gente. Eu só estava... pensando." Mordi o lábio.

"Então, responde." Rosalie sorriu animada. "Como foram esses anos viajando?" Ela disse simpática.

Mas eu conhecia a Rosalie. Eu sabia que ela estava apenas fazendo aquilo para que eu me sentisse bem. Eu via a falsa animação em falar do tempo em que eu os abandonei.

Então, o que eu pude fazer foi suspirar e olhar para meus três melhores amigos e meu irmão com pesar.

"Honestamente?" Eu arquei a sobrancelha e bufei. "Uma merda completa sem vocês."

E nisso, Emmett me apertou em seus braços e sorriu confortadoramente. "Agora você está aqui com a gente e isso vai mudar."

Eu sorri para eles e nós nos olhamos nostalgicamente. Eu os amava tanto. E estar com eles novamente, ali em Forks na nossa casa, era mágico. Então, nós apenas sorrimos entre nós, com exceção de Alice, e nos conciliamos no silêncio, todos os anos perdidos. Retomando os laços inquebráveis que nos unia.

"Bella," Eu olhei por cima do ombro de Rosalie e vi Carlisle chamando minha atenção, encostado no portal da sala. Eu não havia notado-o ali até então, mas eu sabia que ele estava me observando desde que havia me visto. "desculpe atrapalhar, mas será que nós dois podemos conversar no meu escritório por uns minutos?"

Eu assenti e pedi licença aos meus amigos com a promessa de que voltaria logo e segui com ele, passando por Edward e Izzy. Eu abaixei minha cabeça não querendo olhar para eles, mas senti os olhares queimando por minhas costas.

Assim que chegamos ao bem decorado escritório de Carlisle que ficava logo após as escadas, ele fechou a porta atrás de mim trancando-a e me pedindo para sentar em frente a sua grande mesa de mogno enquanto ele se posicionava na cadeira atrás dela.

Ele me olhou analiticamente e eu soube que ali era momento que eu tanto ansiava.

"Então..." Ele começou calmamente, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa. "você decidiu voltar."

Suspirei e olhei para minhas mãos sobre meu colo. "Sim."

Ele me olhou calmante entre fendas e então sorriu pesarosamente.

"E você finalmente resolveu me ouvir? Você voltou pra ficar?" Ele perguntou esperançosamente.

"Não Carlisle," Eu disse sentindo minha voz falhar. "Eu voltei pra... pedir desculpas."

"Pedir desculpas?" Ele me olhou sem entender.

"Eu só..." Me exasperei. "Eu apenas não podia negar outra chance de revê-los, entende?" Ele me olhou com compaixão. "Eu não quero voltar, nem mesmo falar sobre o que me fez ir embora para começo de conversa. Eu só quero... pedir desculpas e poder dar a eles um adeus decente."

Houve silêncio durante o tempo em que ele suspirou em rendição e encostou-se a cadeira.

"Eu realmente pensei que você tivesse tirado da sua cabeça essa ideia maluca." Ele contemplou. "Você consegue ser pior que seus pais algum dia já foram no quesito teimosia."

"Não é teimosia." Fui categórica. "E eu realmente não quero entrar nessa discussão novamente. É isso que eu vou fazer, ok? Eu vou ficar duas semanas pro casamento e então vou voltar, só que dessa vez eu direi a todos eles um adeus decente."

"E você acredita mesmo que eles irão aceitar isso tão bem?" Carlisle balançou a cabeça em negação. "Vai ser pior que a última vez, você não vê? Eles vão exigir respostas, Bells."

"Mas eu não vou responder." Retruquei. "Eles não precisam saber. E nós podemos nos falar por telefone ou e-mails dessa vez. Eu não pretendo me afastar completamente de novo. Essas duas semanas vão me fazer voltar a ter o amor de vocês."

"Você nunca o perdeu." Carlisle afirmou. "Mas e se acontecer de novo enquanto você estiver aqui?" E ele fez a pergunta de um milhão de dólares, aquela que rondou minha mente desde que o passado resolveu bater a minha porta. _E se acontecesse de novo?_

"Não vai acontecer." Fingi descaso dando de ombros. "Não acontece há seis meses já."

Ele me olhou indignado e eu soube que havia dito demais.

"Como é? Seis meses?" Ele perguntou incrédulo. "E quando você pretendia me contar? Eu achei que a última vez havia sido há um ano."

"Me desculpe, ok?" Eu murmurei. "Eu não queria te preocupar mais. Você teve que ir até Chicago da última vez em que eu te contei e eu sabia que você faria de novo."

"Da última vez em que você me contou? Então houve mais vezes, Bella?" Carlisle levantou os braços para o ar e havia grande frustração em sua expressão. "Você é minha afilhada, pelo amor de Deus, eu tinha que saber e iria quantas vezes fossem necessárias. Quando você pretendia me contar? Quando fosse tarde demais?"

"Eu só não queria ouvir o que você tem me dito há anos!" Estourei. "Eu te amo demais, Carlisle, pra te ver se envolvendo nisso."

"Você me prometeu outra coisa quando foi embora." Ele contestou. "Você disse que me manteria informado sobre tudo e mesmo assim tem me escondido coisas sobre você. Isso não pode acontecer de novo."

Eu olhei nos olhos dele e vi preocupação da mais genuína e não pude fazer nada mais do que me desculpar e prometer que eu não faria novamente. Ele não precisava saber que eu estava mentindo.

Carlisle me analisou durante mais alguns segundos e então suspirou em rendição. "Você tem estado bem?" Ele me olhou com delicadeza.

Dei de ombros.

"Na medida do possível. Você sabe como isso é uma merda."

"Não encontrei ninguém, Bella." Ele disse pesaroso e eu sabia ao quê ele estava se referindo. "Emmett não serve e eu realmente não acho que alguém dessa casa sirva."

Eu engoli em seco.

"É melhor assim," Falei com a voz embargada e ele esperou minha conclusão. "Eu não suportaria que eles tivessem que se submeter a isso por minha causa. Mas em Chicago eu tenho esperado alguém."

"Essa sua complacência e altruísmo excessivo um dia vão te fazer pagar." Carlisle contemplou. "Você simplesmente não consegue ver que todos nós te amamos e queremos te apoiar em tudo."

"Não é isso, padrinho." Eu suspirei exasperada. "Eu me imagino no lugar de qualquer um de vocês se isso estivesse acontecendo e eu sei quanta dor eu sentiria. Eu não quero que quem eu mais amo sofra também."

"E Edward?" Ele perguntou de repente e eu gelei.

Seu nome causava estranhas sensações em mim e imaginá-lo no meio de todo aquele rolo, fazia o meu coração crepitar. Ele era aquele em que eu mais sentia vontade de me abrir e ao mesmo tempo quem eu mais queria longe de tudo.

"O que tem ele?" Me fingi de indiferente.

"Ele _está_ magoado." Carlisle começou como se fosse óbvio. "Não foi á nós que você rejeitou. Não foi á nós que você prometeu amor eterno e no dia seguinte estava inventando de que talvez esse 'para sempre' apenas havia acabado." Ele me olhou como se não estivesse querendo me julgar e acusar, mas eu senti o peso de suas palavras como espadas cortantes na minha alma. "Foi duro pra todos nós, Bella. Mas pro meu filho, foi como a morte. Você sabe como ele conheceu a Izzy?" Ele perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Não e gostaria de permanecer não sabendo." Murmurei emburrada, cruzando os braços na altura do peito.

Carlisle ignorou meu pedido, no entanto.

"Ele a conheceu na terapia." Com aquelas palavras, ele havia ganhado minha atenção e então o olhei surpresa. "Izzy era recepcionista do consultório em que ele frequentava depois que você... bem, depois que você foi embora. Ele ficou um ano aqui em Forks e nós quase o obrigamos a ir pra faculdade enfim, mas eu via sua depressão muito forte então o forçamos a fazer um tratamento. " Ele olhou para longe, como se estivesse lembrando-se dos tempos nebulosos de seis anos atrás. Balancei minha cabeça em negação. "Foram tempos ruins, Bella. Ele tinha pesadelos todas as noites e gritava por você."

"Pare..." Eu pedi em um sussurro.

"Não estou dizendo isso para que você se sinta mal," Ele continuou. "mas acho que ele merece pelo menos uma explicação plausível. Vocês sempre foram como um só e você simplesmente pegou a sua parte e se foi sem explicações. Ele está com raiva e talvez..."

"Chega!" O interrompi subindo duas oitavas em meu tom de voz, estanhando a mim mesma. Eu apenas não queria ouvir como eu fui cruel e ridícula e como eu havia feito mal ao meu melhor Edward.

"Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso, Carlisle!" Eu funguei sentindo água pinicar meus olhos. "Ele estava mal? Bom, eu estava sozinha sentindo a morte dar boas vindas com a minha solidão. Eu não tinha ninguém Carlisle, ninguém. Eu pensei um milhão de vezes em cometer suicídio e acabar com toda a merda!" Carlisle me olhou espantado em meio minha explosão. "E eu sei que o deixei mal e eu me odeio todos os dias por isso, mas ele está noivo e feliz agora e mesmo que soe egoísta como o inferno, eu continuo na merda e ele não! Então, eu te digo: Pra evitar mais dor na vida dele, eu vou simplesmente esquecer que um dia fui qualquer coisa dele, porque se ele quer assim, assim será. E saber a verdade vai doer pra caralho, não só nele, mas em todos os outros." Terminei praticamente sem voz, iniciando um choro eminente.

Meu pranto capcioso deve ter sido o suficiente para Carlisle, pois ele se levantou abruptamente e me levantou para cair em seus braços num abraço acolhedor. Eu botei pra fora o pouco excesso que estava me dilacerando por dentro; havia bem mais que uma taça cheia transbordando em mim, eu tinha uma enorme carga sobre meus ombros e eu estava muito cheia de carregar.

Uma batida na porta, no entanto, tirou-me de minha bolha de tristeza da mais patética.

"Pai...?" Edward disse de modo sério ao abrir a porta do escritório.

Em reflexo, olhei diretamente em seus olhos e vi seu lindo rosto se franzir em confusão e talvez certa piedade.

Ele me encarou por incontáveis segundos e eu pude apenas retribuir sentindo meus olhos se embaçarem pelas lágrimas insististes que escorriam por meu rosto livremente. O tempo provavelmente havia parado, pois havia algo entre nós nos ligando fortemente. Eu não podia desviar o olhar, e eu sabia que ele também não.

"O que foi, Edward?" Carlisle perguntou me abraçando mais forte.

Edward não respondeu.

Ele continuou focado em mim, tentando desvendar o motivo do meu choro e fazendo aquela coisa estranha de entortar o nariz quando se sentia mal por alguma coisa.

"Edward?" Carlisle chamou sua atenção novamente, fazendo com que nosso torpor se dissipasse.

Edward balançou a cabeça em confusão e respondeu, seus olhos ainda me queimando por dentro. "Mamãe está perguntando se vocês não vêm jantar." Ele murmurou com a voz quebrada.

"Estamos indo... não é?" Ele me olhou questionando.

Acenei fungando. "Sim. Eu devo estar na TPM ou algo assim, um jantar deve melhorar essa... coisa de emoção á flor da pele." Fingi uma risada, tentando deturpar meu colapso estranho emocional.

Claramente, nem Edward nem Carlisle acreditaram na minha tentativa de normalidade, mas ambos deram de ombros e seguiram para as minhas 'boas-vindas' evitando qualquer questionamento mais desconfortável – um por consideração á minha dor e o outro por pura indiferença a qualquer coisa que eu fazia.

O jantar se iniciou normalmente, se essa palavra se aplica á uma refeição repleta de uma inquisição francesa e alguns olhares desaprovadores.

Eu notei que muitos deles estavam um tanto desconcertados e incertos sobre o que fazer com a minha repentina presença, com exceção de Rosalie, Nessie e Emmett. Esme estava muito obviamente tentando me encaixar no meio da rotina estabelecida da família; ela falava animadamente sobre as possíveis coisas que deveríamos fazer agora que eu estava de volta e como o casamento seria lindo já que estávamos reunidos novamente. Seth, Jasper e Sue pareciam incrivelmente felizes por me terem lá, mas ao mesmo tempo agiam como se estivessem pisando em ovos ao tentarem evitar qualquer assunto constrangedor que envolvia minha fuga, tentando me encaixar em conversas que perdi durante sete anos de distância, sem que isso me deixasse confusa. Carlisle continuava me fitando com compreensão e eu sabia que nossa conversa no escritório estava dando voltas em sua mente assim como estava na minha. Alice e Edward, por sua vez, nem ao menos se esforçavam em esconder sua infelicidade comigo, enviando ondas de raiva e mágoa diretamente para mim, fazendo com que me sentisse a última das criaturas vivas.

E então havia a tal da Izzy que parecia ser a criatura mais doce que eu já havia conhecido além de Esme. Ela não tinha nada para conversar comigo obviamente, mas estava empenhada em me questionar sobre minha vida em Chicago, meus hobbies e meus gostos, fazendo aquilo demonstrando tanto interesse quanto qualquer um dos outros na mesa. Eu imediatamente me lembrei de Bree comparando a porra da minha vida como um filme da Julia Roberts e como Izzy me lembrava Cameron Diaz em _O Casamento Do Meu Melhor Amigo; _ela era linda, simpática e singularmente perfeita e como no filme, eu também sabia que o final dessa história seria favorável á ela e unicamente á ela.

Edward sorria sempre que ela o olhava e isso fazia com que eu me sentisse mais sozinha e enciumada. Eu não podia deixar de pensar em como eu não tinha mais chances de poder conseguir que ele me olhasse daquele jeito novamente. Eu só podia sentir perspectivas ruins e raivosas vindas de nosso relacionamento, e não havia esperanças de melhora a menos que eu desse um jeito de me desculpar da melhor forma possível.

"Cadê o lombo que você me prometeu Sue?" Alice perguntou certa altura da noite, quando o prato principal foi finalmente posto á mesa.

Ela estava particularmente um tanto mais nervosa á medida em que o tempo passava e eu a tinha de frente pra mim, sentindo seu humor mais latente. Eu estava seriamente com medo do olhar em sua expressão.

Percebi Sue ao meu lado pronta para responder sua pergunta, porém Esme se adiantou.

"Filha," Ela sorriu do jeito que apenas ela poderia sorrir. "Acho que servir porco logo na primeira noite em que Bella está de volta é um grande desrespeito á ela e ao Masen."

"Mas..." Alice começou encarando enojada o nhoque com molho de tomate em seu prato. "eu estou com muito desejo de comer carne. _Qualquer_ carne."

"Masen saberia mesmo se não fosse porco, All." Eu sorri torto para ela, mas recebi um olhar furioso em troca. "Digo," Fiquei desconcertada quando todos voltaram os olhares para mim. "eu não comeria nenhuma carne. Você sabe."

"Você é vegetariana, Bella?" Izzy perguntou sorrindo, tentando ser simpática.

Eu respirei fundo e vi o modo desconfortável em que Edward se moveu ao lado de sua noiva na simples e remota possibilidade de nós duas nos falarmos.

"Bom," Pigarreei. "sim."

"Você não come carne alguma?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha. "Nem carne branca?"

Balancei a cabeça desconfortável.

"Não vejo o porquê de vocês terem mudado o cardápio." Alice pronunciou cruzando os braços sobre a enorme barriga. "Ninguém aqui é vegetariano além da Bella e eu tô grávida; os meus desejos devem ser realizados ou meu bebê pode nascer com cara de porco."

"Não vai ficar muito diferente dos pais." Seth soltou rindo, fazendo com que todos nós resfolegássemos uma risada.

"Eu já te contei que quando você veio pra cá, você parecia mais um cachorro peludo do que um bebê?" Alice retrucou ao garoto se inclinando na mesa.

"Allie!" Jazz chamou sua atenção. "Nós combinamos de nunca contar isso pra ele." Ele disse com um sorriso dando um tapinha na cabeça de Seth.

"Posso ter nascido como um cachorro, mas cresci e virei um gato." Seth disse flexionando o braço e beijando o mesmo.

"Nossa, garoto!" Nessie resmungou. "Você consegue se achar mais que o Emm."

Emmett olhou para a pequena monstrinha com uma careta e Rose o beijou no rosto, como consolo.

"A Bella que disse que eu estava mó lindão." Ele me olhou. "Não foi, Bella?"

"Você sempre foi um lindão, Seth." Eu sorri pra ele.

"Viram?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, presunçoso.

"A pequena Smella nunca teve um bom gosto pra caras." Emmett riu e eu sabia que ele não tinha se ligado no quão inapropriada aquela piada tinha sido, afinal, na minha lista constavam só dois caras: Edward e Jacob Black.

No momento em que Emmett disse aquilo, eu vi a cabeça de Edward estalando para cima, que até então estava bem mais entretida em olhar seu prato, e ele simplesmente se indignou. "Ei, se for pra pensar assim, Rose tem um gosto bem pior que o da Bells."

E foi tipo um daqueles momentos onde você meio que joga a merda no ventilador e encara só pra ver o que acontece. Porquê Edward havia mesmo se ofendido e ele realmente estava me chamando de Bells.

Eu vi como Jazz quase cuspiu o suco que ele havia acabado de engolir e como todos nós, com exceção de Izzy, o olhamos com os olhos tão arregalados quanto faróis de trânsito.

"Quer dizer," Edward levantou os ombros percebendo sua cagada colossal. "Você nem se compara ao Seth, Emm."

E então eu abaixei minha cabeça não querendo olhar ao redor – ele tinha que manter seu teatrinho sobre não ser muito próximo á mim e eu deixaria, mas não ajudaria nisso. Já doía demais saber que ele me queria fora de sua vida, eu não precisava contribuir com ele pra me ferrar mais ainda.

"Isso tudo é muito lindo e tudo, mas eu continuo querendo carne." Alice resmungou.

"Bella não come carne. Vamos respeitá-la por um segundo." Esme chamou sua atenção.

"Mas que coisa!" Alice emburrou. "Bella pode ficar em um ambiente onde comam carne. _Só_ ela é vegetariana. Eu não vou enfiar um pedaço de bife na boca dela e obrigá-la a comer."

"Mas Masen está aqui." Nessie contestou.

"Masen não ia saber o que é um bacon." Alice disse.

"Sabe sim." Eu me intrometi. "Ele é tão inteligente quanto qualquer um aqui."

Alice bufou. "Não fala merda, Bells. É só um porco."

"Não é só um porco." Fiz bico. "É meu bebê e parte da família. Se vocês o amam, devem respeitar. Você pode estar comendo um primo dele ou sei lá."

"Querida," Sue pôs a mão sobre a minha. "porcos foram feitos para serem comidos."

"Não foram não." Me irritei.

"Por que você é vegetariana, Bella? Quer dizer, você virou porquê você é dona do Masen?" Izzy interrompeu a todos, como que querendo evitar uma briga.

E eu meio que senti certa afeição por ela naquele momento e eu realmente estava começando a achá-la nem tão ruim quanto eu pensei que fosse. Bem, se não fosse o fato dela se casar com o meu ex-namorado e provável homem da minha vida.

"Bem, é..." Eu gaguejei sem graça e evitei olhar para Edward enquanto respondia. "Eu sou dona de Masen porque _eu sou vegetariana_." Mordi o lábio tentando não botar pra fora a pequena história que envolvia Masen – ela era tão particular pra mim e Edward, que mesmo que não fosse romântica, me trazia sentimentos nostálgicos sobre nós.

"E porque você é?" Ela me sorriu docemente, estranhamente interessada.

"É que..." Suspirei. "Se eu posso amar algo, não há motivos pra eu resolver comer isso. Você não comeria um cachorro, certo?" Eu olhei para ela arqueando a sobrancelha. "E você não comeria um cachorro porquê é um bichinho que você am melhor amigo do homem. O bichinho que eu amo e é meu melhor amigo é um porco, logo eu não comeria um. Eu posso amar qualquer animal assim como eles podem me amar e eu nunca comeria um por isso."

"Isso é lindo, Bella." Ela sorriu. "Lice, ela tem um bom ponto." Ela se dirigiu a _minha_ amiga, tentando convencê-la de que seu lapso momentâneo era só uma frescura de mulher prenha.

E talvez, _só talvez_, minha afeição por Izzy tinha diminuído um pouco. Porquê ela era toda amiguinha da minha Alice e já dava apelidos para ela. E eu esqueci naquele momento qualquer pensamento bom que eu havia pensado dela, pois eu me senti como _Paola Bracho _com sua própria _Usurpadora_.

"Eu já ouvi isso dela umas mil vezes, Iz." Alice retrucou gentilmente. "E isso realmente não tem nada a ver com o fato de _eu_ comer carne."

"Meu Deus! Você pode parar com essa coisa irritante por um segundo?" Rosalie se irritou. "Você não quer carne, você só quer chamar atenção."

"Chamar atenção?" Alice retrucou indignada. "Eu só acho injusto nós termos que mudar só porque a Bella decidiu voltar. Eu não tinha que parar de comer carne antes dela ir embora e olha que ela é vegetariana desde que eu me conheço por gente."

"Ai, chega!" Eu explodi e olhei por um momento para Edward. "Alice, levanta essa bunda gorda e branquela da cadeira e vem comigo." Eu me levantei e todos se assustaram.

"Aonde vocês vão?" Jasper me olhou espantado.

"Eu não vou pra lugar nenhum!" Alice balançou a cabeça em negação. "E minha bunda não é gorda... ou branquela."

"Sério, Alice," Eu olhei brava para ela. "Já tive minha cota de estresse o suficiente por hoje. Você me conhece bem o suficiente pra saber que eu não estou brincando, então vem comigo que a gente vai comprar um maldito sanduiche com muita carne pra você."

E nisso a puxei pelo braço sobre protestos da mesma e choque de todos os outros.

"Entra." Eu resmunguei quando abri a porta do passageiro do Volvo pra ela.

"Você é muito mandona" ela gritou com os braços cruzados.

"Está aberta." foi tudo o que eu disse enquanto ia para o lado do motorista.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa? Você não me conhece mesmo." Ela ficou parada perto do carro, fumaçando.

Abaixei o vidro automático e me inclinei no banco.

"Entre no carro, All."

Ela não respondeu, mas percebi que ela tentou manter toda a dignidade que pôde ao entrar no carro.

"Isso tudo é completamente desnecessário. Você está agindo como se eu fosse a vilã da história." Ela disse meio durona.

Eu apenas não respondi. Mexi nos controles, aumentando o aquecedor e ligando a música. Enquanto eu saía do perímetro da casa dos Cullen, notei que Alice estava disposta a me dar o tratamento do silêncio.

Eu era virginiana então sempre fui uma garota quieta. Falar pra mim me desviava dos meus pensamentos e eu gostava muito de divagar pra caramba, então o silêncio sempre me fez companhia mesmo que eu estivesse em uma sala repleta de pessoas falantes. Eu era a garota da contemplação. Alice por sua vez, sempre foi o oposto de mim em todas as formas e sentidos possíveis e por isso já era de se imaginar que ela falava pelos cotovelos. Eu simplesmente sabia que ela não conseguia ficar mais de cinco minutos com o bico fechado então eu apenas esperei.

1...

2...

3...

"Onde você vai comprar minha carne?" Ela disse por fim, se virando pra mim.

Eu tive que jogar pra fora o sorriso que escorria pelo meu rosto pra que ela não ficasse mais nervosa do que já estava.

"No Billy's Bar, onde mais?" Dei de ombros como se fosse óbvio e não falei mais nada.

Alice cruzou os braços emburrada, se virando orgulhosamente para frente.

Não pude deixar de notar suas olhadelas em soslaio constantes em minha direção.

"Me desculpe por ter ofendido Masen." Ela disse em um sussurro após um tempo de silêncio.

"Tudo bem, All. Eu entendo você." Suspirei encostando o carro na fachada da pequena lanchonete com aspecto velho. "Só espero que você possa me perdoar logo." Me empurrei para o encosto do banco.

"Eu não posso te perdoar se não for de coração." Ela respirou. "No momento, eu estou com raiva, mas vou te deixar sabendo quando não estiver mais."

"Assim eu espero." Sorri torto, mas sentindo meu coração pulsar dentro de mim. Eu faria de tudo para que ela me tratasse normalmente de novo, pois eu realmente não poderia ir embora com Alice brava comigo – ela era necessária na minha vida; como o ar que eu respirava.

"Eu estou feliz que você voltou e eu te amo demais." Ela disse num estalo, saindo do carro logo em seguida, me deixando sozinha e atônita.

Alice não era uma causa completamente perdida em todo o caso, afinal.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:( Desculpem-me novamente a demora... São tantas coisas, que não sei nem por onde começar...<br>**_

_**Passei por um momento meio... díficil e eu realmente não escrevi nada por um longo tempo. Peço desculpas aos que acompanhavam tanto essa fic como My Faith, em ambos os sites onde posto. Eu não queria fazê-los esperar tanto e só mesmo depois que eu entendi como é díficil conciliar a vida real com a de pseudo autora, que eu vi que não é culpa das escritoras de fic quando elas demoram tanto...  
><strong>_

_**Peço a compreensão de vocês, mas já digo novamente...  
><strong>_

_**EU SIMPLESMENTE NÃO DESISTO, NEM ENTRO EM HIATUS! - Eu continuo escrevendo e continuo querendo dar continuidade a todas essas histórias na minha mente. Eu só não posso estipular um prazo certo de entrega... Até porquê, eu realmente não posso saber quando estou com inspiração, quando meu PC resolve quebrar ou quando a minha chefe resolve dar a louca e me enche de trabalho extra. O que eu quero dizer é... há muita coisa nova e estranha acontecendo na minha vida agora, mas as minhas fic's SEMPRE terão um espaço na minha agenda. E mesmo que eu demore, peço para que vocês sempre passem pra ver se tem atualização... Porquê o cronograma é imprevisivel agora, mas também é certo.  
><strong>_

_**O capítulo sempre virá... Sabe, a menos que eu morra ou sei lá (Deus que me perdoe) iushuashsausha.  
><strong>_

_**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! Desculpem... e eu juro que estou progedindo com esta fic, então vou parar de demorar tanto. ;D  
><strong>_


	6. Capítulo 5: Venha como você estiver

_**Capítulo 5: Venha como você estiver. **_

_**BPOV.**_

Todo o mundo possui um lugar de paz. Um lugar onde você pode ir quando está triste, quando precisa pensar ou simplesmente quando quer... um pouco de espaço.

Nos filmes lugares assim são geralmente terraços de grandes prédios, montanhas, clareiras ou qualquer outro lugar que se equipara ao paraíso.

Na minha vida, esse lugar tinha cheiro de gordura velha, mesas quebradas com o estofado gasto, uma Juicebox onde você só ouvia os melhores country's dos anos 80, um palco a beira da destruição e um bar tão receptivo quanto a cadeira de um psicólogo. O Billy's Bar aos olhos da vigilância sanitária, das pessoas com um bom gosto real e dos adeptos da vida sem pressão alta ou colesterol, era realmente o pior lugar do mundo se o que você procurava era um restaurante decente.

Pra mim – pessoa sem noção do que é classe e prática mulher-caminhoneiro de Washington – o Billy's Bar era melhor que qualquer Outback do mundo. Eu tinha ali meu recanto de paz.

Eu observei a fachada velha de lanchonete dos anos dourados enquanto permanecia no carro um tanto confusa por não saber como agir direito com a minha melhor amiga.

Para uma noite de quinta-feira, o lugar estava vazio demais quando se olhava apenas pela fachada. Eram em noites assim que o movimento era maior, pois os fanáticos por futebol costumavam abandonar suas casas para ter a sensação de real torcedor americano naquele bar. Aparentemente, o tempo havia mudado algumas coisas, pois o quê eu via no momento eram apenas algumas pessoas conversando e dois bêbados jogados ao balcão do bar.

Assim que pus meus pés no meu antigo recanto de alegria, senti a atmosfera nostálgica se abater sobre mim. Eu vi uma Alice gordinha e barriguda batendo os dedos em ansiedade logo ao bar, enquanto gritava pela atenção de Jacob. Quando o homem moreno, alto e atlético apareceu com feições bem mais maduras das que eu conhecia – quase que senti meu coração parar.

Jacob estava muito mudado.

Seus cabelos antes tão grandes que podiam ser maiores que os meus, agora estavam muito ralos. Seu físico parecia de um daqueles ratos de academia muito obcecados, e eu não pude deixar de me sentir mal por ser a única que não havia progredido muito em sete anos.

"Finalmente, Jacob!" Ouvi Alice exclamar impacientemente enquanto eu me aproximava. "Eu estava tendo um filho aqui já."

"Segure essa criança aí dentro, Alice. Nós não queremos mais um parto aqui." Jacob respondeu com uma voz máscula e jocosa.

"_Mais_ um?" Eu perguntei de supetão, sorrindo timidamente esperando a reação dele.

"Bella Swan?!" Ele exclamou com um sorriso radiante. "Não acredito!"

"Olá, Jacob." Sorri para ele. "É bom te ver."

Eu gostava de Jacob. Ele sempre fora o mais legal e gentil possível comigo e mesmo quando eu chutei sua bunda para ficar com o Edward, ele continuou sendo um bom amigo. Agora, vendo-o cara a cara, pude notar como havia sentido sua falta e do sorriso contagiante dele.

"Digo o mesmo." Ele disse do outro lado do balcão. "Você veio para o casamento?" Ele perguntou, mas logo deu um leve tapa em sua própria testa. "Desculpe, essa pergunta foi um tanto cretina. É o seu irmão."

Eu soltei um muxoxo de riso.

"Então, eu ouvi dizer que você agora é o gerente daqui. Meus parabéns, senhor empresário." Eu disse com um sorriso.

Ele riu levemente. "Obrigado. Mas, pelo o que você percebe, nós temos perdido alguns clientes devido ao maldito Subway e sua conversinha de lanche saudável."

"Tem um Subway em Forks?" Arregalei meus olhos levemente. "Eles estão em toda parte agora, não é? Mas não se preocupe, eu continuo gostando da gordurosa batata frita e dos anéis de cebola."

"Assim eu espero." Ele disse nós acabamos sorrindo um para o outro, quando Alice exigiu atenção com um pigarro alto.

"Bom," Ela disse me olhando de esguelha. "Eu quero um sanduíche de mortadela, com rosbife, bacon e muito, muito queijo."

"Você realmente estava desejando carne. Por isso já está tão... robusta" Eu observei brincando.

"Não me provoca, Bella." Alice rosnou. "Eu ainda posso chutar a sua bunda daqui e você sabe como eu posso ser assustadora."

"Me desculpe." Eu mordi os lábios. "Eu não quis te ofender, só estava brincando."

"Oh, por favor, Bella," Ela resmungou. "Não venha com esse papo... Eu não vou medir minhas palavras com você, até porquê eu nunca medi." Ela sorriu maleficamente.

Algo estranho sobre minha relação com Alice, era que nós estávamos em constantes bate bocas ou brigas infundadas. Eu amava provocá-la e ela adorava o sarcasmo e o deboche para me provocar. Na verdade, nós amávamos brigar e então fazer as pazes comendo um grande pote _Ben e Jerry's_ como reconciliação.

Houve uma vez em que ela me deu soco no olho porquê eu estava insistindo em usar a fantasia da Madonna no Hallowen e ela também a queria. Eu posso ou não ter dito que Madonna nunca seria uma anã sem classe como ela e então quando eu vi, estávamos nos engalfinhando, com Edward e Jasper tentando nos separar.

E por mais que ela estivesse com raiva de mim, bem no fundo, eu sentia que todos os retruques grosseiros dela eram parte do nosso tratamento de sempre. Eu não sabia até que ponto isso era coisa da minha cabeça.

"Alguém aqui não está no seu melhor humor." Jacob disse sorrindo. Ele parecia como o sol com aquele sorriso doce e cativante. E não sei como, mas me senti tão melhor sobre a presença dele que eu apenas sorri de volta pra ele enquanto Alice resmungava que Jacob era um idiota.

(...)

"Foi bom te ver de novo, Bella." Ele disse piscando enquanto entregava o pacote cheio para Alice, que nos olhava com atenção. "Muito bom mesmo. Nós sentimos sua falta."

Eu sabia que ele estava flertando, mas eu também sabia que Jacob era daquele jeito com todo mundo. Então eu disse de volta que sentia saudades dele também e que estava feliz por voltar.

Eu não pude deixar de perceber Alice franzindo o cenho em meio a nossa interação, mas deixei pra lá enquanto ela voltava para o carro e sentava-se em silêncio ao meu lado.

"Nossa Bella, eu sempre soube que você era brega, mas Unbreak My Heart é o cúmulo." Alice disse enquanto ligava o cd do rádio.

"Eu simplesmente estava querendo ouvir algo deprimente." Dei de ombros, enquanto dava a partida rumo a casa Cullen.

"Uau, confessos de um suicida também funcionaria no caso." Alice zombou.

"Isso porquê não é você que tem que passar pelo o que eu estou passando." Eu retruquei.

"Bee, não se faça de vítima, ok?" Ela olhou para mim enquanto eu me esforçava em olhar apenas para a estrada. "Você tem que aprender a lidar com as consequências dos seus atos."

"Eu lido assim, Alice." Eu devolvi. "Não estou me fazendo de vítima, mas eu também não sou de ferro. Essa situação tem tomado todo o meu bom senso."

Ela me encarou mais intensamente e eu apenas a olhei de soslaio, sabendo que ela estava a porra de me analisando. Ela _sempre_ fazia aquilo.

"Você ainda o ama?" Ela me perguntou em um sussurro e eu apenas não soube como mentir.

"Acho que nunca vou deixar de amar." Eu sorri apologética. "Mas eu o amo a ponto de ficar feliz com a felicidade dele. Não pense que eu voltei para recuperá-lo de volta nem nada. Eu sei que não o mereço."

Alice suspirou.

"Ela é legal, sabe." Ela deu de ombros e eu sabia a quem ela se referia. "Foi estranho quando ela chegou e nós o vimos com outra, mas... ela o faz bem."

"Eu espero mesmo que faça." Eu disse sentindo um bolo em minha garganta.

Foi necessário juntar toda a minha força de vontade para não chorar ali na frente de Alice. Ela já era a terceira pessoa que me falava sobre o quão legal Izzy era e como ela fazia Edward bem. Eu sabia que deveria me sentir um pouco mais aliviada por ele estar feliz, mas eu não podia deixar de pensar que eu continuava pensando em nós quando ele já tinha seguido em frente.

"Jacob gosta de você." Ela disse de repente.

"O quê?" Eu devolvi com um vinco em minhas sobrancelhas. "Tinha algum tipo de droga naquele sanduiche ou quê? Não fale absurdos."

"É verdade. Ele gosta." Ela disse. "Sempre gostou, na verdade. E eu vi o modo como ele olhou pra você hoje, era um olhar de esperança. Agora que você e o Edward não... Bem, você vai ficar com ele?"

Resfoleguei uma gargalhada.

"Acho que você está meio chapada. Claro que não, Alice. Acorde." Eu disse franzindo os lábios. "Jacob não me vê há anos e ainda sim, nós não temos nenhum tipo de contato romântico desde que eu e Edward começamos a namorar. E isso faz séculos."

"Mas ele continuou gostando de você." Ela deu de ombros. "Você apenas era muito envolvida em Edward para perceber."

"Que seja," Fiz um gesto coquete. "Eu não vou sair com o Jacob ou com ninguém. Não estou a procura de um namorado."

"Por quê? Você já tem alguém em Chicago?" Ela me perguntou curiosa.

Eu ri levemente. "Essa pergunta é mais imbecil que as outras."

"Você _pelo menos_ teve alguém nesses anos todos?" Ela me olhou surpresa.

"Não." Mordi os lábios e então suspirei. "Digo, eu tive encontros com um cara umas três vezes, mas não foi nada que valha a pena mencionar."

"Você me dizendo que em sete anos, você não teve sexo? Nenhum tipo de sexo com o gênero oposto?" Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

"Agora você parece a Rose falando." Balancei a cabeça.

"Então, você só esteve com o..." Ela começou, mas eu a interrompi.

"Eu tentei com esse cara, o James. Nós meio que não saímos da segunda base e isso não me fez mal." Dei de ombros. "Eu não sou assim, Allie. Minha vida sexual era ativa porque eu tinha um relacionamento sério e estável, mas eu não tive mais isso pra poder me aventurar por aí."

"Você me deixa total, absoluta e impressionantemente mais irritada com você conforme o tempo passa." Ela declarou virando-se para frente.

Franzi o cenho. "O que eu fiz de errado?"

"Você _fodidamente_ não seguiu em frente!" Ela exclamou exasperada. "Você foi embora e eu estava realmente acreditando que fosse por você querer aventura ou uma vida diferente, mas você chega e diz que tudo foi uma merda e que nem mesmo tinha vontade de transar! Meu Deus, você tem que ter um ótimo motivo pra eu poder pelo menos _tentar_ te entender."

"Eu não disse que não segui em frente." Rebati notando que já estávamos perto da casa Cullen. "Eu simplesmente não encontrei em ninguém o que eu tinha com o Edward e isso descartou com a minha libido."

"Você não terá com ninguém o que você teve com o Edward, porque essa relação entre nós seis vai além da compreensão humana. O que eu e Jazz temos e Rose e Emm também tem, é maior que qualquer relacionamento existente. O seu e o do Edward chegava ainda a ser um tanto mais profundo."

Balancei a cabeça estacionando em frente à mansão. "Isso não vem ao caso." Disse resignada. "Eu sei que talvez eu nunca mais encontre alguém como ele na minha vida. Eu estou conformada. Mas se você acha que eu nunca quis procurar, você está enganada. Eu simplesmente não posso procurar, não consigo. Viver relembrando é melhor que viver comparando todo e qualquer relacionamento com aquele."

"Você continua me irritando." Ela disse bufando. "Você está apenas me dizendo que não consegue sentir algo por outra pessoa. Que por mais que queira outro alguém, você o compara com o meu irmão e que não para de pensar em vocês dois. Isso é ridículo. É masoquismo e eu não vou ficar aqui tentando entender porque você jogou fora toda a sua felicidade."

"Não me dê sermões, Alice. Eu voltei pra terminar com tudo isso e eu estou pedindo que você me perdoe, mesmo que não entenda. _Amigos_ fazem isso, você mais que amiga, é _minha irmã_, então, por favor, só... tente."

"Fica difícil quando eu vejo que você está infeliz. Que você foi infeliz e continua sendo, agora que ele está prestes a se casar." Alice argumentou. "Eu te amo tanto, B. Isso é ruim pra mim porque me deixa com raiva saber que você não se importa com você, que você deixou tudo e agora sofre por isso. Eu fico com raiva por saber que ninguém saiu ganhando com esse drama todo e eu só quero saber se há alguma causa plausível."

"Acredite em mim quando eu digo que há." Eu sussurrei. "Eu só não posso falar a respeito."

"Então," Ela me olhou com a mão na maçaneta do carro. "eu acho que vou esperar pra te entender e te perdoar até o ponto em que você decidir me contar. Porque se você não pode confiar em mim, eu não vou poder confiar em você." E nisso ela saiu, me deixando sozinha com a minha própria consciência.

Eu sabia que ela tinha razão, mas eu não podia contar.

Simplesmente não podia.

**(...)**

Havia sido um dia longo.

Um dia longo, muito, muito longo.

Após o momento louca de Alice, o clima ficou um pouco mais tenso no ar. Todos resolveram dormir e eu não pude deixar de notar como Edward beijou a têmpora de Izzy ao desejar boa noite a todos quando os dois foram para o quarto.

Ela era uma cadela.

Ela tinha tudo àquilo que um dia eu tive e isso me deixava irritada. Alice havia dito que sentia raiva de mim por eu ter jogado fora a felicidade plena, mas ela não sabia que quem mais se irritava com isso, era eu.

Com Masen ao meu lado, cheguei ao meu quarto com uma sensação de estranha em meu corpo. Era exatamente igual ao cômodo que havia na casa de Charlie, mas ao mesmo tempo era tão diferente.

Tudo estava diferente. Eu olhei para Masen que agora brincava com a coxa da cama que se arrastava no chão, e eu me senti uma estranha.

O meu baú localizado na cabeceira da cama estava aberto e eu instintivamente comecei a fuçá-lo. Havia uma pequena caixa com fitas cacetes e pôsteres, mas um objeto familiar me chamou mais a atenção. Encarando aquele maldito CD _Canções para Bella ouvir quando quer lembrar das canções que Edward ouve para lembrar de Bella_, eu cheguei a infeliz conclusão de que não conseguiria dormir naquele quarto sendo rodeada de lembranças e objetos simbólicos de mim e Edward juntos.

Eu estava tentando não pensar naquilo, ser forte como uma rocha, mas era tudo muito próximo e representável para eu simplesmente ignorar.

Eu via em todos os lugares presentes dele, como o meu apanhador de sonhos, minha velha coleção de escritos de Jane Austin 1° edição, fotos e mais fotos nossas, postais pendurados nas paredes que nós dávamos um ao outro como promessa de que visitaríamos cada uma daquelas paisagens. Era como uma droga de capsula do tempo do momento mais feliz da minha vida. Eu simplesmente não podia ficar ali.

Com a ideia de que dormir sozinha ali seria impossível, eu deixei um Masen sonolento em minha cama e desci até a cozinha para tentar anuviar minha mente de qualquer memória indesejada.

Eu peguei uma grande quantidade de sorvete e biscoitos no armário da cozinha e me dirigi até pequeno gazebo do solário de Esme. Eu poderia ficar ali até o Sol nascer e esperar até o ponto em que estivesse com sono demais parar me concentrar na cama em que estava dormindo.

Usando minha camiseta rasgada do time de futebol dos Espartanos de Forks e uma calça de flanela fina, percebi que deveria ter colocado um casaco ao me deparar com a neblina fria da madrugada de Forks. Eu me sentei de pernas cruzadas em cima da mesa e permaneci fitando o nada, me empanturrando de comida.

Se eu pudesse, ascenderia um cigarro e tudo estaria perfeito.

Havia um grande par de coisas na minha mente no momento, mas a principal era de como diabos eu iria fazer para enfrentar toda aquela situação incômoda entre Edward e eu.

Se minha principal atitude era fazer com que ele me perdoasse e tentar estar confortável ao redor dele, eu devia, no mínimo, deixar de pensar em como eu sentia falta dele e como eu estava sofrendo ao vê-lo com a Izzy.

Mas não dava. Eu olhava nos olhos dele e sentia tudo esvanecer em segundos.

Os olhos dele me sugavam. Eu me esquecia de quem era naqueles olhos. Esquecia o que eu deveria dizer, esquecia minhas melhores piadas, aquelas que eu sabia que eram fodidamente hilárias. Esquecia todas as coisas que sabia que eram impressionantes.

Eram olhos diferentes, conhecedores. Eu odiava o jeito que eles me penetravam e faziam eu me sentir como se eu fosse alguma coisa. E, no próximo olhar, eu não era nada. Mas eu amava o jeito que ele me via.

Estava tão absorta na minha própria desgraça, que eu quase não ouvi os passos pesados se aproximando e uma sombra masculina aparecer ao meu lado sem me notar.

E claro que era Edward.

_Porque a porra da vida é exatamente legal assim. _

Ele não me viu nos próximos cinco minutos e eu estava querendo me chutar por não lembrar que ele sempre fazia passeios noturnos á noite para comer um pouco de doces.

E foi ali, quando ele estava de costas pra mim, que eu o vi ascendendo um maldito cigarro. E a minha boca grande não conseguiu se segurar.

"Você fuma?!" Eu disse surpresa, segurando forte o pote de sorvete de creme em minhas mãos. Eu podia ouvir seu coração pulsando em seu peito quando ele se virou abruptamente para mim.

Ele ficou um longo tempo me encarando, e eu temi que ele fosse me ignorar e simplesmente desse meia volta para casa, mas ainda sim, ele suspirou longamente e respondeu, "Sim."

Eu abri minha boca meio estupefata, mas ele continuou.

"Você não precisa contar, no entanto. Todo mundo acha que eu parei."

Eu assenti sentindo borboletas no estômago pelo simples fato de ouvir sua voz se dirigindo pra mim.

"Você pode me dar um trago?" Eu mordi os lábios me perguntando se não estava forçando a barra demais e sendo muito inconveniente. Se fosse o caso, ele ainda não se importava, pois estendeu a mão me oferecendo o cigarro com uma movida estranha de cabeça.

E depois que eu traguei um único trago daquele cigarro, eu sabia que ele também tentava encontrar a melhor maneira de começar a conversa que nós dois _precisávamos_ ter.

"Você cortou o cabelo." Ele observou olhando-me de soslaio.

"Umas dez vezes." Eu disse de volta, desconfortável. "Você também cortou o seu. Tá estranho, arrumado."

Instintivamente ele levou a mão para o cabelo e suspirou. "É... eu meio que descobri o poder de gel e laquê. O ruim é que o meu cabelo fica duro e então..."

"Você não consegue passar a mão neles toda hora." Eu completei apologética e ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu lembro."

E então nós caímos no silêncio. Maldito e cortante silêncio.

Já era muito surreal o fato de que ele havia parado ao meu lado e estava 'conversando' comigo normalmente, e então eu devia saber que era querer muito puxar assunto. Mas não resisti. Precisava ouvir sua voz, e aí eu simplesmente perguntei. "Você..." Engoli em seco. "Você está feliz? Com o seu noivado e tudo?"

Com aquela pergunta, seus olhos bateram diretamente pra mim e eu não soube como disfarçar minha mágoa ao tocar no assunto.

_Porque eu era uma grande imbecil e tinha que jogar álcool na ferida. _

"Mais do que eu pensei que seria." Ele respondeu dando de ombros, seus olhos tão intensos como fogo em brasa.

Assenti engolindo em seco e nós novamente caímos em silêncio.

"Isso não incomoda você?" Ele perguntou, por fim, com uma bufada um tanto irritada.

"Não deveria," Respondi mordendo os lábios com os nervos pulsando dentro de mim. De repente, eu o senti mais perto e notei que ele estava apoiado sobre a mesa em que eu estava sentada.

"Você não vai fazer isso, não é?" Ele perguntou me olhando como se eu soubesse exatamente ao quê ele estava se referindo.

"O quê?" Eu retornei com uma curiosidade mortal, olhando para o rosto forte dele.

Ele sempre havia me passado segurança, mas percebi que com o passar dos anos aquilo havia se intensificado. Agora, com o rosto largo e mais másculo, eu podia claramente dizer que ele poderia destruir o mundo se quisesse — eu só me sentia assim quando via o Rambo em algum filme.

"Você não vai foder com a minha cabeça agora que ela está um pouco melhor, não é?" Ele perguntou como se estivesse com medo de mim. E por um segundo, eu senti raiva dele por estar dizendo algo como aquilo, eu senti vontade de dizer que ele não tinha o direito de ser tão direto e de jogar todas as verdades não ditas na minha cara. Mas ele tinha.

Eu o conhecia bem demais pra saber que ele não era do tipo que deixava as coisas por baixo dos panos. Eu sabia que quando ele tinha algo na cabeça, ele simplesmente dizia. Porque ele era apenas Edward demais para ser diferente.

"Isso é o que mais tem me preocupado." Suspirei me sentindo muito aliviada por dizer a mais absoluta verdade a ele, _ao menos uma vez_. "Foi um dos maiores motivos pra eu não ter ficado no enterro do Charlie e por eu nunca ter conseguido te mandar um cartão de aniversário."

"Isso é uma grande merda." Ele respirou após tentar analisar cada uma das palavras que eu havia dito.

"Eu não sei o que fazer," Eu disse á ele honestamente, olhando-o dar uma longa tragada em seu cigarro. "eu não sei o quê dizer a você, nem como agir ao seu lado. Por favor, me diga o que fazer."

"A verdade pode ser um bom começo." Edward murmurou, dessa vez, olhando para as plantas verdes e voluptuosas ao nosso redor.

"Em uma escala de um á dez, o seu nível de ódio por mim?" Perguntei fingindo que não havia escutado sua declaração.

"Zero." Ele disse dando de ombros. "Eu não odeio você. Eu nunca odiaria você." Disse intenso e eu perdi o ar. "Não vou negar e dizer que você é minha pessoa favorita no momento e que eu não havia ficado com raiva. Droga, eu senti tanta raiva. Eu passava aquela noite milhares de vezes na minha cabeça e simplesmente nada se encaixava." Ele fitava o chão em contemplação e o som de sua voz quebrada enxurrava meu coração de demasiada culpa. "Eu tentava adivinhar o que eu havia feito de errado e quando eu percebia que tinha feito tudo certo, eu ficava puto. Muito, muito puto. Eu assustei você?"

E eu sabia que ele estava se referindo á proposta. Á linda e romântica proposta feita na casa Willow da _nossa_ clareira. Aquela em que ele havia deixado _nossa_ música, _Come As You Are,_ tocar como fundo e enquanto ele proclamava seu amor da mais doce e pura forma que ele já havia demonstrado.

"_Não mesmo_." Eu sussurrei enfática. "Nós dois sabíamos que aquilo era certo."

"E mesmo assim você disse não." Ele disse sem acusatórias ou mágoas. Era apenas uma observação dos fatos.

"Eu disse não." Sussurrei sentindo o peso daquelas palavras.

Eu havia dito que não. Eu _tinha_ que dizer não.

"Cheguei a uma conclusão sobre tudo." Ele proclamou, timidamente, encarando os pés.

"Vamos á ela." Devolvi séria, após um longo tempo de silêncio dele.

"Você sempre me surpreendeu." Ele começou. "E você sempre foi... uma vadia estranha. Estranha pra caralho." Ele riu dolorosamente. "Acho que eu sempre soube que uma hora ou outra você seria estranha demais e então esqueceria de tudo. Você só foi com a natureza Bella de ser."

"Eu sou mesmo uma vadia estranha." Concordei.

"Não," Ele exasperou-se. "Sério, você é tão... indecifrável. Eu amava olhar pra você enquanto tentava te entender. Você era como o mistério de Monalisa, um quadro complexo e difícil. Não dá pra te acompanhar e você só fez o que você costumava fazer. Você simplesmente teve uma ideia e surpreendeu todo mundo."

"Não foi assim," Retruquei abatida. "Doeu em mim também, Edward. Você pode achar que não, mas... doeu. Doeu pra porra."

"É..." Ele disse. "Você faz isso. Você é estranha e faz coisas mesmo que doa a quem doer. É só... o que a Bella faria."

Fechei meus olhos e suspirei audivelmente.

"Qual o nosso nível de relacionamento pra... pra... Izzy?" Perguntei trazendo á tona sua mentira.

"Ela não sabe se há um." Ele deu de ombros. "Eu simplesmente nunca citei você." Ele bufou. "Eu também não faço ideia do que dizer á ela."

"Diga que eu fui sua melhor amiga." Eu disse e ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos. "Eu fui de qualquer forma."

"Você é." Ele rebateu, "Nós fizemos uma promessa de dedinhos. Isso vale de algo ainda."

"_Amigos desde sempre pra sempre_, _não importa o que aconteça_." Eu recitei com um sorriso nostálgico, lembrando-me da primeira vez em que dissemos nosso lema. "Você consegue isso?"

Ele não respondeu.

"Eu quero tentar conseguir. Mesmo que incomode muito." Eu disse.

"Eu achava que não fosse te incomodar." Ele murmurou. "Confesso que essa ideia me deixava irritado." Ele olhou para seu cigarro no fim e não havia mais nada a ser dito. "Acho que nós podemos fazer isso. *Venha como você estiver, como você já foi."

Eu olhei pra ele e entendi tudo o que seus olhos queriam me dizer. E de repente, eu fiquei triste. Muito malditamente triste.

"Como um amigo, como uma antiga lembrança." Eu sussurrei sentindo lágrimas intrusas inundarem meus olhos.

"Como eu quero que você seja." Ele disse antes de jogar seu cigarro no chão e se levantar sem olhar pra trás.

E eu fiquei ali, chorando e tentando me conformar com o fato de que era isso o que deveríamos ser dali pra frente: _amigos_. E nada mais que aquilo.

Amigos.

Certo.

_Maldição, isso dói. Como um soco filho da puta diretamente no meu intestino._

**Continua...**

*** Pra quem não entendeu, eles recitaram trechinhos de Come As You Are, que mais pra frente vocês verão como é importante. Se você não sabe o que é Come As You Are o Google está logo aí, mas tenho certeza que ninguém insultaria Kurt Cobain dessa forma.**

**PS: Muitos capítulos terão nomes das músicas do Nirvana (como esse teve) porque são eles que eu escuto quando escrevo essa fic. Se vocês não perceberam, até o nome dessa história é de uma música do Nirvana e, como são pra mim, eles também serão muito importantes para os meus personagens. USHUAHUASH.**

**COMENTEM! Leiam My Faith e tenham um ótimo feriado!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES...**


	7. Capítulo 6

**04 de julho de 2001.**

"Você é tão maluco!" Eu grito para Edward enquanto ele me puxa para o quintal abandonado da casa Willow.

"Foi você quem disse que queria que eu fizesse os seus fogos de artifício." Edward sorri sacana me obrigando a sentar sobre a relva da clareira.

Ele me olha daquele jeito. Do jeito que ele sabe que vai me convencer a qualquer coisa.

E eu estou absolutamente perdida.

"Bom, eu disse isso me referindo ao seu quarto e ao conforto da sua cama enorme e macia." Eu rio quando ele começa a salpicar beijinhos molhados pelo meu pescoço.

"Nessie e o Seth são uns fodidos..." Ele diz grunhindo, se sentando sobre mim de pernas abertas. "...eles sabem exatamente quando eu tô querendo foder com você e ficam batendo na porta."

Ele está duro. Eu sinto isso. Eu o quero muito, mas não deixo de pensar na nossa família alheia comemorando o feriado em casa.

"Mas eles não vão ser nosso único problema se todo mundo notar que a gente não está em casa." Eu falo, mas deixo escapar um gemido quando ele esfrega contra mim.

E é uma puta de tão bom.

"Vai ser rápido..." Ele sussurra contra meu colo e quando eu vejo, já estamos sobre nossas roupas no chão e ele me tem de corpo e alma.

Eu puxo seu cabelo, arranho suas costas, grito quase não aguentando. Nós somos fogo e estopa. Ele me toca e eu incendeio, ele me olha e eu vou ao céu.

Me pergunto se sempre será assim. Os fogos do 4 de julho pairam pelo ar e eu só me concentro nos fogos que Edward faz em mim.

Eu ofego, eu faleço e então eu volto e é aí quando explode. Sinto ele explodindo em mim também e não há nada melhor que aquilo.

Ele me olha e há amor, devoção, cumplicidade. É fácil... como respirar.

Eu digo que o amo e ele me diz de volta. Ele cai ao meu lado e nós estamos nus e jogados no chão, olhando para as luzes intensas no céu.

Eu quase esqueço que há folhas e lama em lugares muito profundos dentro de mim. Quase esqueço que está frio e que nós provavelmente vamos ficar muito doentes.

Ele me abraça, e eu estou trancada ali. Ele esfrega o nariz pelo meu rosto e eu me aconchego á ele.

"Você fodidamente não consegue parar com isso de tremer." Ele fala abafado e eu bato em seu ombro com força. Ele enverga de dor e eu sorrio sacana.

"Eu estou gozando, Edward. Meu corpo reage e eu tremo. Você que é ridículo com isso de rosnar como um cachorro. Não é sexy..." Eu retruco e ele me olha com o cenho franzido.

"Não é sexy? Você fodidamente morde os lábios quando eu faço isso..." Ele retruca indignado. "E eu sei, que você só morde os lábios pra mim quando me quer todo."

"Você não sabe, não." Eu grito meio brava, mas ele sabe que eu nunca fico brava com ele. "Eu mordo os lábios porquê estou com repulsa. Você parece uma hiena com diarreia. Os homens deviam saber que se não sabem gemer, não devem rosnar como cadelas no cio."

"Desculpe senhorita, Deusa do Sexo." Edward rola seus olhos. "Se eu fosse ficar resaltando todos os seus defeitos nós teríamos sérios problemas. Mas porque eu te amo, eu deixo quieto, como você deveria estar fazendo agora."

"Por favor, diga os meus defeitos então..." Eu o olho com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Bom," ele suspira com uma expressão concentrada de quem está no banheiro. "Você sabe que algumas vezes quando eu vou te beijar, sabe... lá embaixo, eu fico meio que demorando e dando atenção a outros lugares." Ele diz e eu aceno com curiosidade. "É porque eu fico meio preocupado com a grande mata aí embaixo. Ás vezes você deixa crescer muito e eu não sou Indiana Jones em busca do tesouro perdido."

"Oh, cale a boca!" Eu resfolego uma risada. "Você tem que deixar crescer pra poder depilar."

"Bom, a gilete depila até os pêlos mais curtos, você sabe. Mas não é só isso..." Ele retruca. "Você precisa mesmo ficar tão molhada?! Você é um esguichinho, pelo amor de Deus. Eu tenho que me controlar pra não afogar."

"Desculpe se eu fico excitada com o meu namorado." Eu rolo os meus olhos e ele sorri, porque eu sei que ele ama quando eu rolo os olhos.

"E você fica excitada porque eu rosno como um leão quente." Ele levanta as sobrancelhas e eu não posso fazer nada além de rir como uma idiota.

Ele me beija e nós simplesmente voltamos a fazer tudo novamente. Eu não entendo como podemos ser assim tão viciados um no outro, mas entre nós eu não preciso entender. Simplesmente é.

A essa altura, os fogos já pararam e nós estamos em silêncio observando as estrelas no céu.

Edward brinca porque estamos nus e uma mosca acaba de posar na bunda dele, ele diz que é tão quente que nem mesmo a mosca consegue olhar para sua cesta de pãezinhos e não tocar. Eu novamente o chamo de idiota e ele lambe minha bochecha.

"Eu posso comprar uma estrela e pôr seu nome nela?" Ele me pergunta ao olhar novamente para o céu iluminado.

"Não." Eu resmungo com um bico. "Eu amo que você é romântico, mas já disse que coisas assim te tornam o ser mais brega existente."

"Bellaaa," Ele choraminga e belisca minha coxa esquerda. É gostoso. "Eu não sei mais o que pensar em te dar. Eu já dei dezessete presentes de aniversário a sua vida toda, dois de namoro, vários de amizade... Eu não tenho mais ideias pra outro."

"Tenha criatividade, bobão." Eu rolo os meus olhos. "Ano passado eu te dei o Canções para Edward Ouvir Para Lembrar De Bella e você adorou. Estou pensando em te dar um volume dois."

Edward protesta balançando a cabeça freneticamente.

"Eu te dei o coração de brilhantes e você fez a coisa mais simples que podia, porque tinha se esquecido que era nosso aniversário. Não foi justo. Por favor não faça isso de novo."

"Não critica o meu presente, ok?" Faço beicinho. "Você queria ingressos para o jogo e eu não tinha dinheiro. Eu fiz um CD e demorei dias pra encontrar as músicas perfeitas."

"Nossas músicas já estão implícitas, Bella." Edward retruca. "Até a mosca querendo me molestar já as conhece."

"Você quer devolver então, cabeção?" Eu pergunto arqueando a sobrancelha, mas tanto ele quanto eu sabemos que aquele presente mexeu com ele. Ele chorou quando eu o entreguei.

"Tudo o que você me der vai ficar pra sempre comigo," Ele diz sussurrando e eu derreto. "Mesmo as coisas questionáveis."

"Então eu acho que vou devolver o seu presente, sabe. Eu já comprei, mas não quero te decepcionar tanto assim novamente." Eu suspiro dramaticamente.

"Não!" Ele exclama sentando-se em posição de índio á minha frente. "Eu juro que não reclamo mais. Nem dos seus presentes, nem do jeito que você goza estranho."

"Eu não gozo estranho!" Eu digo pontuando cada palavra. "Mas, mudando de assunto, nós realmente devíamos voltar pra casa. Além de estar sentindo folhas secas bem no meio da minha bunda, nossos pais vão pirar quando perceberem que nós não estamos lá."

"Tudo bem," Ele suspira levantando-se e estendendo a mão para mim. "eu já consegui tudo o que queria mesmo." Ele sorri e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Idiota." Eu murmuro.

(...)

**05 de Julho de 2001**

"Você é uma vadia safada, mesmo!" Rosalie ri enquanto rola no chão para chegar mais perto do saco de pipocas.

"Eu quem sou?" Eu me indigno. "Não foi a Alice que fodeu com o Jasper na cama da Esme e do Carlisle?"

"Ei," Ela protesta de cima da cama e joga uma almofada de coração muito rosa no meu ombro. "Foi o seu pai quem pegou a Rose caindo de boca no Emm. No meio da sala de estar dele. Na poltrona favorita dele. Com a outra filha dele no quarto de cima."

Rosalie grunhi brava. "Não me lembra desse dia."

"Viram só? De nós três eu sou a menos vulgar." Eu concluo com olhar inocente.

"Oh claro," Rosalie rola os olhos. "Fomos nós que sumimos ontem com os nossos namorados e voltamos três horas depois. Com o adendo de que Edward estava com o cabelo bem mais bagunçado que o normal e você tinha terra até no último fio de cabelo."

"Ah, vamos encarar os fatos," Alice sorri levantando os braços. " Todas nós somos vadias safadas!"

"Viva!" Rosalie se levanta e se junta a nós na cama enorme de Alice.

"Mas então, B" Rose começa sorrindo pra mim após nos acalmarmos. "Vocês fazem três anos de namoro no sábado, você já comprou um presente?"

"É," Eu digo dando de ombros. "Ele está há um bom tempo querendo a caminhonete do Velho Quil, então eu resolvi comprar pra ele."

"Você sabe que ele não vai aceitar, né?" Alice arqueia a sobrancelha pra mim. "Ele quer comprar por ele mesmo, por isso ele não aceitou a ajuda do papai."

"Eu sei," eu suspiro. "Mas eu vou dizer que é apenas um empréstimo. Já tinha gente interessada e ela seria vendida logo, eu meio que não queria que ele ficasse decepcionado quando comprassem."

"Eu não dei nada pro Emmett no nosso aniversário." Rose comenta olhando as unhas tediosamente. "O quê?!" Ela exclama quando nos vê rolar os olhos. "Nós começamos a namorar com treze anos e virá o resto todo da minha vida pra presenteá-lo. É muito mais econômico dar presentes em época de bodas, do que a cada ano que se passa. Porque além de tudo tem o dia do amigo, aniversários e outras coisas a mais."

"Mas isso é uma tradição minha e do Edward." Eu explico pra ela. "Ele sempre me deu presentes por mais um ano juntos, mesmo que como amigos. Lembram quando ele fez o feijãozinho com algodão na escola e deu pra mim de presente?"

"É..." Alice comenta. "Foi ridiculamente doce como você chorou porque ele havia morrido na primeira semana."

"Eu só estou meio preocupada com o presente que ele vai me dar esse ano." Eu mordo os lábios pensando. "Edward tende a exagerar."

"Fale uma coisa que a gente não saiba." Rose diz e então puxa as mãos de Alice para fazer suas unhas.

(...)

**07 de Julho de 2001.**

"Você gosta?" Eu pergunto apertando as mãos nervosamente. Ele encara a caminhonete Chevy em vermelho rústico com o rosto impassível.

"Nossa..." Ele admira sussurrando, mas eu não consigo identificar a emoção em seus olhos ainda. Eu tenho medo dele achar que eu me meti em algo que ele queria que fosse uma conquista dele e unicamente dele.

"E então?" Eu repito arqueando a sobrancelha e de repente, ele me tem em seus braços e ele está nos rodando no mesmo lugar.

"Você gostou?!" Eu pergunto surpresa ouvindo sua risada alta vibrar contra minha têmpora.

"Eu amei, meu amor!" Ele diz excitado e me solta para me arrematar em um beijo enlouquecedor. "Onde foi que você...? Como foi que você...?"

"Quil Alteara pesca com Charlie, esqueceu?" Eu digo sorrindo. "Não custou muito na verdade... Mas que bom que você gostou, Edward." Eu o beijo na bochecha. "Eu achei que você viria com aquela droga de orgulho que você costuma fazer."

"Nunca." Ele sussurra e me puxa para um abraço encostando na caminhonete que está estacionada em frente á minha casa. "O que é meu é seu, lembra? Eu não sou como você que é toda durona com essa coisa de presentes."

"Eu não sou durona," Eu retruco fazendo careta. "mas eu sei como seu pai dá duro no hospital e eu não acho justo que você fique gastando dinheiro com presentes ostensivos."

"Primeiro, tudo o que eu te dou vem do meu bolso." Edward diz olhando-me nos olhos daquele jeito que me faz ficar de pernas bambas. "E segundo, que você é sim durona e é por isso que..." Ele diz pegando algo da mochila em suas costas.

É um embrulho vermelho, que tem a aparência de um CD.

Eu franzo o cenho numa expressão um tanto divertida.

"... eu não gastei muito fazendo o seu presente esse ano." Ele conclui entregando-me o presente com um beijo estalado.

"O que é?" Eu pergunto curiosa.

"Abra." Ele sorri torto e eu apenas sei que ele aprontou alguma coisa.

"Feliz aniversario de três anos." Ele sussurra enquanto abro o embrulho e vejo o CD com a capa repleta de mini fotos nossas. Em letras grifais e coloridas está 'Canções para Bella ouvir quando quer lembrar das canções que Edward ouve para lembrar de Bella' "Você disse que estava pensando em fazer um volume dois do Canções para Edward Ouvir Para Lembrar De Bella e aí eu fiz uma extensão dele."

"Você..." Eu comecei sem palavras.

"Vamos ouvir?" Ele pergunta ansioso e abre sem pensar a porta da caminhonete e puxa da minha mão o CD pra colocar no rádio.

Eu meio que estou estupefata nesse momento.

Ele dá play no CD e me puxa para um abraço.

Eu reconheço a primeira música e como no CD que eu fiz, ela é Linger do Cramberries, é a música que ele cantou com Emm e Jazz no cinema quando ele me pediu em namoro. A diferença é que essa versão é em violão e a voz desafinada cantando é bem familiar pra mim.

"É você..." Eu sussurro sentindo lágrimas por meus olhos.

Ele as limpa com beijos por todo o meu rosto e assenti com um sorriso doce.

"Eu canto ele todo..." Ele diz baixinho. "Se você acha que essa está ruim, você ainda não ouviu Come As You Are." Eu dou risada, porque eu não me importo que o som de sua voz cantando se pareça com a de gatos morrendo. Ele fez isso pra mim, por mim e isso é tudo o que importa.

Ele estende o braço pra dentro da caminhonete e avança algumas músicas e então o som suave de Clair de Lune toma o ar. Eu sei que é ele. De uma forma estranha, eu sempre sei quando é ele que está tocando no piano.

"Eu amo você." Eu digo e o beijo puxando-o pra mim como se minha vida dependesse disso. E ela depende.

"Desde sempre..." Ele sussurra.

"...Pra sempre."

E nós estamos ali, parados do lado de fora da minha casa, abraçados junto a uma caminhonete velha, tocando as versões de músicas mais feias que o mundo já ouviu.

All The Pretty Little Horses começa a toca música que a minha mãe cantava pra gente ir dormir. Na voz de Edward, ela é horrível, mas eu continuo amando e eu o beijo mais uma vez e mais uma e mais outra.

"Não comece algo que você não vai poder terminar." Ele diz entre beijos e eu rio, murmurando como ele é bobo.

Não há como ficar melhor que isso e eu apenas agradeço por ter esse Edward na minha vida.

Ele é tudo e eu não quero deixar essa sensação ir embora. Nunca.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Gostaram ou não? Bom, ao longo da fic pequenos flashbacks do tipo vão surgir, pra vocês entenderem o que aconteceu de verdade.<br>Bem, é isso...  
>ROBEIJOS E KRISSES!<strong>

**NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR!  
><strong>


	8. Capítulo 07: O passado nos condena

_**Oii gente!**_

_**Me desculpem a demora meeesmoooo! Eu tive alguns problemas pessoais que não me deixaram postar e nem escrever. Agora, está tudo resolvido e segue mais um capítulo de AA. Nunca se esqueçam que de grão em grão a galinha encheu o papo, ok? Bom, não importa muito, já que daqui pra frente eu tenho tempo de sobra escrever... Então não vai demorar taaaanto assim, ok? Beijinhos **_

_**Obrigada pelas reviews e espero que gostem!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 07: O passado nos condena. <strong>_

"Bom dia!" Eu disse sonolenta enquanto passava pelo portal da portal em direção a mesa do café.

"Bom dia, Bella Bee!" Rose disse com um sorriso largo. "Senta aqui do meu lado."

"Ninguém acordou ainda?" Eu perguntei com o cenho franzido ao notar apenas Sue, Nessie e Rosalie na mesa.

Rosalie rolou os olhos.

"E você acha que o Emmett perdeu o costume de hibernar todas as noites?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha enquanto me sentava ao seu lado. "Não, querida... Agora além dele, a Allie usa a desculpa da gravidez puxando o Jasper junto. Ninguém acorda antes das onze nessa casa."

"Menos vocês," Eu comentei com um sorriso quando Sue passou por mim e plantou um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

"A gente acordou agora pra te preparar um café surpresa, mas você acordou antes..." Nessie comentou dando de ombros e enfiando um grande pedaço de pão na boca.

"Eu não sou a rainha de Sabá gente... Vocês não precisam me ter como centro das atenções todos os dias." Eu brinquei.

"Até porque EU sou a noiva." Rose riu pra mim.

"Daqui a pouco todo mundo desce..." Sue comentou sentando-se ao lado de Nessie, na nossa frente. "É melhor eu sentar e esperar..."

Eu sorri mal esperando a hora em que Edward acordasse. Eu estava louca de curiosidade para saber se ele realmente tentaria ser meu amigo de novo e se ele tinha falado de mim para Izzy.

Nossa conversa da noite anterior havia sido um alivio e ao mesmo tempo torturante. Bem no fundo de mim, eu esperava que ele me tratasse de modo magoado, pois assim eu saberia que não tinha sido a única a sofrer todos aqueles anos. Com a postura adulta e serena que ele havia demonstrado, eu constatei que ele havia superado mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar e tudo o que povoava minha mente todos os segundos, já não era mais significante para ele.

Era duro de admitir, mas aquilo doía.

"E como vai ser o seu casamento?" Perguntei pra Rose notando o brilho de felicidade em seus olhos ao mencionar seu grande dia.

Ela riu um tanto desconcertada.

"Você se lembra do diário secreto?" Ela mordeu os lábios com expressão travessa e eu comecei a rir.

"Não acredito que você fará igual!"

"O que é o diário secreto gente?" Nessie perguntou com o rosto confuso.

"É um diário que as três belezas escreviam... Acho que tinham até os nomes dos filhos delas... Elas revezavam e uma delas sempre estava com ele debaixo do braço." Sue respondeu com um sorriso nostálgico. "Era como um clube do diário. Os meninos ficavam loucos pra descobrir o que tinha escrito nele."

"E nós escrevemos como seria nossos casamentos perfeitos." Rose disse sorrindo. "O meu seria num grande jardim á noite, com luzinhas de natal enfeitando todo o lugar."

"Eu não acredito que você vai fazer exatamente igual!" Eu admirei. "O bolo ainda vai ser com mm's e brigadeiro?"

"Vai..." Ela riu. "Eu sei que nós fizemos isso quando crianças, mas já era meu sonho me casar com o Emmett... Eu só acho que é válido fazer tudo exatamente como eu sempre quis."

"A Alice deve ter amado." Eu pensei alto.

"Bom, você sabe como ela é," Rose deu de ombros. "ela queria uma coisa mais sofisticada e tudo mais e não sonhos de uma menina de treze anos, mas ela acabou cedendo. Sabe, o casamento dela teve algumas coisas do diário."

"O padrinho Carlisle me contou. Deve ter sido tão lindo o casamento na praia." Eu suspirei, me sentindo repentinamente triste por ter perdido o que deveria ter sido o casamento mais bonito da história.

"Foi mesmo," Rose respondeu notando meu baixo astral e pegando em minha mão sobre a mesa. "Mas pelo menos você não teve aguentar aquela lá mandando como uma louca. Deus, eu tenho pena daquela criança que ela carrega na barriga!"

"Como era o seu Belluda?" Nessie perguntou com uma carinha de sapeca.

"Ah," Eu disse sem graça. "era bem simples, na verdade. Nada de especial."

"Conta querida," Sue pediu com um sorriso doce "não tem ninguém aqui pra ouvir mesmo." E piscou pra mim, pois sabia quem era o noivo do meu sonho, mesmo que naquela época Edward e eu só ficávamos escondidos.

"Certo," Eu cedi como um resmungo. "Ele seria na clareira da casa Willow, porquê lá era o lugar mais especial pra nós." Eu suspirei e Rose me olhou intensamente. Nessie parecia muito feliz olhando-me com expectativa.

"Conta mais." Ela pediu se inclinando sobre a mesa.

"Bom... a decoração ia ser toda branca, tendo as flores das árvores da primavera sendo a única coisa extravagante e os únicos toques de cor. Seria como nos Sonhos_ De Uma Noite De Verão, _meio que um vale de fadas," Eu continuei mordendo os lábios, sentindo meu rosto esquentar. "Ele... ele tocaria _Clair de Lune _no piano enquanto eu caminhasse até o altar e ele estaria de branco também. E então _Linger_ tocaria quando eu me encontrasse com ele em frente ao padre e nós faríamos nossos votos dizendo apenas 'eu te amo', porquê era só isso que precisávamos dizer. Seria durante o pôr do Sol e quando nós disséssemos aceito, pétalas de rosas vermelhas cairiam sobre nós e então ele me beijaria ternamente em cada parte do meu rosto, para então me beijar como sua mulher oficialmente." Eu disse em um fôlego só e quando eu olhei pra cima, as três estavam me encarando com olhares sonhadores.

"O seu não é tão bobo..." Nessie comentou. "Na verdade, se você e o Edward fossem se casar, podia ser assim..."

"É, mas eles não vão então encerramos o assunto aqui." Sue retrucou brava.

E eu amava aquela mulher. Com todas as fibras de meu ser. Ela era a única pessoa no mundo inteiro, além de Esme, que sabia me deixar confortável e sabia exatamente o que me tocava e o que não.

Acho que nem mesmo Renée algum dia já havia me entendido como Esme e Sue. Podia soar horrível como o inferno, mas eu tinha uma ótima compensação com a morte de minha mãe: duas mães que valiam como o mais raro diamante do mundo.

Rose notou a necessidade de mudança de assunto e olhou-me com expectativa.

"Hoje iremos ter o meu chá-bar no Billy's Bar, Bee." Ela disse sorrindo. "Coloque uma roupa bem bonita, porque nós vamos encontrar os velhos amigos."

Rolei meus olhos e soltei um muxoxo.

"_Velhos_ amigos?" Perguntei. "Você não está falando dos colegas do Forks High School está? Porquê se eu me lembro bem, todo mundo meio que nos odiava."

"Era só inveja e você sabe." Ela deu de ombros. "Mas, sim... Você ficaria surpresa quantos deles continuam aqui."

"Como, do tipo que morre pra ir pra faculdade e insiste em voltar pra cidade do interior depois?" Eu disse surpresa. "Quem fez isso?!"

"Vou citar alguns nomes pra ver se você lembra..." Ela sorriu piscando. "A super agradável Lauren Malory,"

Arfei com uma surpresa divertida.

"Não! Ela continua aqui?"

"Ela nunca saiu." Rose comentou. "Ela e Tyler Crowley se casaram logo que descobriram que não foram aceitos em nenhuma faculdade. Eles são donos da confeitaria de Forks."

"Ela sempre se dizia tão superior..." Admirei. "Você lembra quando ela me disse coisas horríveis porquê era apaixonada pelo Edward e dizia que ela merecia estar com ele e não eu?"

"Lembro." Rose balançou a cabeça em negativa. "Mas tem mais... Mike Newton é um solteirão e ainda trabalha na loja do pai. Jéssica Stanley é uma oferecida e procura um marido a todo instante, Ângela e Ben Cheney viraram professores e se casaram... A lista é meio longa... Acho que Forks fez um forte impacto com aquela turma sênior... afinal, a maioria nunca saiu daqui."

"Inacreditável..." Eu disse com um sentimento estranho dentro de mim.

Era como se todas aquelas pessoas soubessem como Forks havia sido o melhor momento de nossas vidas e que nada se compararia.

Em sete anos, eu viajei por lugares exóticos, lindos e interessantes; eu conheci pessoas de todo tipo, mas eu sempre senti saudades da _minha_ casa. Eu não diria a Rose aquilo, mas eu meio que senti inveja no momento de todos aqueles que tiveram a chance de continuar em Forks.

"Hm... você lembra de Eric York?" Rose perguntou.

"O apaixonado pela Allie?" Perguntei. "Claro que lembro... eu nunca vou esquecer aquela época perturbadora em que ele a seguia por todo canto." Fingi um tremelique.

"Ele continua apaixonado!" Ela riu. "Juro... ele fez um mural pra ela há alguns meses com fotos dela grávida andando pelas ruas... O quanto Allie ficou se achando, Jasper quase matou o coitado obcecado."

Passei a rir com ela.

"Vocês estão muito animadas pra essa hora da manhã, não?" A voz de Edward veio rouca enquanto ele coçava os olhos e remexia seu cabelo bagunçado.

Naquele instante, eu vidrei em suas madeixas revoltas e descabeladas que eu tanto senti falta quando o vi. Ele ainda se parecia com o meu Edward no fim das contas ao acordar e isso me deixou um pouco mais feliz.

"São oito e meia, Du." Nessie rolou os olhos.

"Alguém tá meio mal-humorada hoje, né?" Ele sorriu esfregando a cabeça da irmã caçula se sentando ao seu lado, de frente pra mim.

"Idiota..." Ela murmurou ajeitando o cabelo.

"Bom dia." Ele disse olhando para Sue e passando por Rosalie. "Bom dia, Bella." Ele olhou para mim focando seus olhos em meu rosto.

Senti meu coração pular uma batida e meu rosto esquentar, mas sorri pra ele levemente retribuindo seu cumprimento.

Notei Rose e Sue nos olhando com o cenho franzido e Nessie arquear a sobrancelha ao comentar:

"Vocês vão se falar agora?"

Sue reprovou a monstrinha com o olhar e Rose nos olhou esperando respostas.

Como eu era a criatura mais covarde que já existiu na terra, eu dei de ombros e deixei que Edward cuidasse da situação. Nem mesmo eu sabia ao certo se aquilo era verdade ou possível.

"Nós vamos nos falar agora." Ele sorriu apologético e me olhou novamente, laçando-me agora um olhar completamente indecifrável.

E antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo, Seth vinha inesperadamente descendo as escadas correndo e sentando-se ao meu lado na mesa.

"BOM DIA, GALERA BONITA!" Ele gritou beijando-me no rosto.

"E há que se deve tanto bom humor?" Rose sorriu pra ele e eu tentei focar no garoto enquanto notava Edward mantendo seu olhar em mim discretamente.

"Dia de balada! O seu chá-bar, a volta da Bee... Muitas coisas a comemorar e motivos pra beber todas!"

"Você não vai beber," Sue disse séria, arqueando a sobrancelha. "Não tem nem mesmo dezoito anos, moleque. É melhor você sossegar o seu facho."

"Bobão..." Nessie riu da careta dele.

"Cala a boca, Monstrenga!" Ele retrucou bravo pra ela. "E maãe," Se virou para Sue com um bico enorme. "No ano novo você me deixou beber."

"Foi diferente." Ela contestou. "Era comemoração e foi só uma taça de champanhe."

"Mas agora também é," Ele resmungou. "A Bee voltou."

"Eu ainda direi não." Sue disse com aquele olhar de que encerrava o assunto e Seth murchou ao meu lado. "Você insiste em querer fazer coisas de adulto, quando ainda é uma criança."

"Porquê eles podiam beber na nossa idade e eu e a Nessie não?" O garoto apontou pra nós.

"Quem te disse isso?" Rose perguntou espantada.

"Os caras." Ele deu de ombros.

E Edward finalmente parou de me olhar, para arregalar os olhos pra uma Sue surpresa.

"Nós não fizemos isso." Ele se defendeu levando as mãos para o alto. "Só comentamos do dia em que a Rose bebeu tanto que vomitou no tapete persa da mamãe."

"Não fui só eu!" Ela contestou.

"Rose..." Eu comecei. "Eu só vomitei, porquê você tinha vomitado e eu não posso ver essas coisas."

"E daí, os meninos só lembram do meu mico?!" Ela se indignou.

"Mas foi um porre colossal." Edward comentou dando de ombros.

"É muito bom como você fica influenciando o meu menino pro mau caminho, Edward." Sue disse á ele como quem chama a atenção. "Primeiro, dá aquele dirigível da morte de presente, depois fica falando sobre namoricos e agora dá a ideia brilhante pra ele encher a cara?"

"Edward é um bobão." Rose disse em negativa.

"Eu não fiz nada disso," Edward se defendeu em tom sério agora. "só comentei com ele algumas coisas que na idade dele são legais de se fazer. E a moto, Sue, é inofensiva."

"Concordo, cara!" Seth resmungou tomando seu leite com chocolate matinal, levando um tapinha de Sue na cabeça, que havia se levantado para terminar de preparar o café.

Eu ri levemente, pois Seth por mais que quisesse ter atitudes de adulto e ser rebelde sem causa, aos meus olhos, ele nunca deixaria de ser o menino que roubava os meus sutiãs pra fazer guerras de balão d'água com Nessie.

"É engraçado, Seth," Eu disse sentindo-me estranhamente confiante e brincalhona. "mas fique sabendo que o Edward não fazia nada disso na sua idade. Ele era se não, o mais chato de todos nós e até os dezoito anos me pedia a mantinha quando ficava doente e era apaixonado por Ginger Ale em canudos espirais." Eu dei um meio sorriso.

E os olhos do meu ex-namorado brilharam em algum tipo de emoção desconhecida por mim.

"Falou a mulher que até os treze anos chupava o dedão do pé." Ele retrucou com um sorriso no olhar. E naquele momento, me senti em uma capsula do tempo conversando com o _meu_ Edward. Meu coração deu um pulo a margem do pensamento que ele talvez estivesse realmente tentando fazer com quê aquilo desse certo, mas ao mesmo tempo, me perguntei se esse tipo de troca somente era algo indiferente pra ele.

"Que nojo, Bee!" Seth fez cara de nojo e eu e Edward partilhamos um olhar gentil.

Me peguei encantada pela forma que seus olhos verdes vidraram alegres pra mim e pelo modo em que seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha fina de deboche. Era a expressão que ele fazia quando flertava, eu já bem a conhecia. E eu não pude fazer muito mais além de retribuir, pois se eu tinha Edward fazendo seu olhar sedutor, dois também podiam brincar daquilo, por mais absurdamente estranho e inapropriado que fosse.

E quando meus olhos se voltaram para o meu prato, olhares estreitos da minha melhor amiga não me deixaram me enganar ao notar que a nossa troca estava um tanto ridícula.

_É muito óbvio, Bella. Você irá ouvir o mundo de Rose mais tarde. _

"Edward, você molhou a cama até os nove." Sorri torto. "Não vamos começar falando os podres de infância, porque você sabe que ganha de lavada nesse quesito."

Ele levantou os braços em rendição, sorrindo pra mim.

"Me perdoe, então, senhorita _eu não consigo dormir sozinha em noites de tempestade e morro de medo do escuro_." Ele disse em tom jocoso. "Você faz isso até hoje, certo?"

"Você é muito ruim!" Estreitei meus olhos.

"A gente pode parar com o momento nostalgia agora, não é?" Rose interrompeu um pouco incomodada. Franzi meu rosto pra ela. "Você tem roupa de festa, Bee?"

Pigarreei confusa com a repentina mudança de assunto e olhei ao redor percebendo Edward no mesmo estado que eu.

"Então, eu meio que não tinha roupas apropriadas, você me conhece, né?" Olhei pra ela dando um meio sorriso. "Eu preciso ir até Port. Angeles, não tenho nem mesmo um vestido para o casamento."

"Bom, o vestido eu já escolhi já que você é minha dama de honra, nós precisamos fazer a prova, mas amanhã vamos ver essas coisas de tamanho e ajuste. Hoje, você precisa de um vestido lindo, já que no meu chá-bar vamos encontrar um bom partido em potencial." Ela deu de ombros com um sorriso.

Eu tossi pega de surpresa.

"Como é? Bom partido em potencial?"

"Alice me falou sobre Jacob." Rose sorriu.

Dessa vez não fui quem tossiu e se indignou.

"Chupe minhas bolas!" Edward exclamou. "Jacob Black? Sem chances, Bella."

"O quê?" Arqueei minha sobrancelha.

"Você não vai sair com Jacob Black, vai? Aquele cara é um bolha."

"Não, eu não vou sair com ele," olhei para Rose irritada e ela se limitou a dar de ombros. "eu juro que não sei de onde vocês tiram essas ideias. E, Edward, Jacob é uma pessoa muito gentil e agradável, não fale assim só porquê _você_ não gosta dele."

"Eu só tô dizendo que você já deu uma chance pra aquele imbecil, você acha mesmo que ele vai se sair melhor dessa vez?" Edward arregalou seus olhos.

"Você já ficou com Jacob, Belluda?" Nessie me olhou com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"Ah, agora ela vai ficar com ciúmes!" Seth brincou e foi atingido por um pedaço de pão de Nessie.

"Cala a boca!" Ela exclamou.

Edward desviou seu olhar de mim e pousou no rosto de sua irmã, que agora se tornava escarlate. "Não me diga que você gosta daquele cara?! Filho da mãe, pedófilo!"

"Não significa que ele retribua, Edward." Rose retrucou. "E a Bella é livre e desimpedida para sair com quem ela quiser."

"Gente, vocês estão constrangendo a mim e a Nessie." Eu disse no calor da discução.

"Eu não gosto do Jacob, mas que droga!" Nessie disse brava.

"Espero que todos nessa casa continuem assim." Edward respondeu, olhando para mim como um aviso.

Levantei os braços em rendição.

"Cristo, Edward, isso é só coisa da Allie e da Rose, você sabe muito bem como elas são."

Rose emburrou. "Não é _coisa_ nossa, Bee. Você devia se divertir, só isso. E nós sabemos que Jacob nunca a esqueceu."

"Perdedor imbecil." Edward murmurou.

"Edward!" Eu ralhei.

"A qual é?!" Ele se indignou. "O cara não se conforma por sempre perder as coisas pra mim e até hoje não te superou. Ele é um perdedor com p maiúsculo. Você pensa bem mais alto do que algum cara de Forks, ele não percebeu isso ainda. Ninguém aqui é bom o suficiente pra você." E eu senti as facadas de suas palavras em meu peito.

Ele, honestamente, acreditava que eu havia ido embora por ter sonhos maiores e aquilo me magoava.

A mesa se tornou tensa de repente, e só então eu percebi que a nossa amizade não poderia ser a mesma, mesmo se tentássemos. Haviam assuntos que sempre nos trariam a borda dessa forma e nós nunca poderíamos citar o passado que nos envolvesse juntos. Era apenas doloroso demais, não só á mim, como a todos nós.

"Não é assim." Eu murmurei encolhendo os ombros.

"Eu não estou te acusando, Bella." Ele concertou rapidamente. "Mas você já deu o fora nele uma vez, lembra? Só porquê dez anos se passaram, não significa que você vai aceitá-lo de volta magicamente. Se você descarta uma pessoa uma vez, você descarta para sempre."

"Você está dizendo o quê? Que as pessoas não voltam atrás em suas escolhas?!" Eu olhei em seus olhos, notando minha família ao redor, apenas observando nosso pequeno show matutino. "Eu costumo voltar atrás, sim, Edward. Eu não tenho compromisso com o erro."

"Foi um erro pra você então?" Ele me olhou intensamente e até os pombos nas ruas já sabiam que o foco não era mais Jacob Black.

Antes mesmo que eu pudesse responder, Izzy apareceu na cozinha trazendo em seus lábios um sorriso empolgado e inocente. Engoli em seco quando a vi em um conjunto babydooll de seda, que mostrava sua magreza esbelta e elegante e seus cabelos revoltos, que de manhã pareciam ainda mais belos devido a bagunça sexy.

_Aquela vaca pode até não me descer, mas ela é tão bonita que eu quero chorar. _

Ela deve ter notado o clima pesado do café da manhã, pois assim que seus olhos bateram no semblante de Edward, me encarando em uma intensidade quase palpável, seu sorriso evaporou-se instantaneamente.

"O que foi que houve, pessoal?" Ela perguntou passando as mãos pelos ombros de Edward, sentando-se ao seu lado livre na mesa.

"Não foi nada, Izzy." Rose disse sorrindo, me puxando de meu torpor focado em Edward. "Bella e eu estávamos falando que podíamos ir até Port. Angeles hoje comprar vestidos para o chá-bar."

"Mas eu achei que..." Seth começou e Nessie jogou outro pedaço de pão em sua cabeça.

"Fique quieto, Seth." Ela murmurou irritadiça.

"Isso é ótimo!" Izzy exclamou alheia. "Podíamos ir todas juntas," Ela se inclinou na mesa e sussurrou como um segredo. "Estou de olho em um mobile tão lindo pro meu novo sobrinho, que acho que a Lice vai enfartar."

"_Seu_ novo sobrinho?!" Perguntei arregalando os olhos. Digo, quem era aquela mulher pra dizer que ela seria tia do filho da _minha_ melhor amiga?

"Bom, nosso," Ela corrigiu. "Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Bella." Ela disse com inocência, mas mesmo assim eu senti maldade por trás de suas palavras.

"Não estou com ciúmes," Eu tentei disfarçar com um sorriso sem graça e olhei de relance para Edward, notando sua postura incômoda.

"Até porquê, isso seria muito sério, não é Bella?" Rose me olhou ironicamente. "Você não tem motivos pra sentir ciúmes, nem mesmo pra rejeitar o Jacob. Você _não tem que_ ter, certo?"

Ela parecia tão brava comigo, como se eu tivesse feito algo errado. Não era minha culpa, Edward havia começado e eu não era mesmo obrigada a me sentir atraída por Jacob só pra mostrar que eu havia esquecido Edward. Até porquê, eu não havia mesmo.

"Jacob?" Izzy nos olhou curiosa.

Edward bufou rolando seus olhos como se estivesse realmente cansado desse assunto e pegou na mão de Izzy, se acalmando.

"Nada que valha a pena comentar," Abanei minha cabeça freneticamente em negação e Rose me olhou com um aviso no olhar.

_Eu definitivamente iria ouvir dela. _

(...)

"Você sempre vem aqui?" Eu perguntei passando a mão pelo balanço muito mal colocado na grande árvore do fundo do quintal.

Emmett deu de ombros.

"Eu costumava." Ele suspirou, com as mãos nos bolsos. "Depois de um tempo, eu me vi evitando essa rua."

"Eu não tenho certeza se eu teria coragem de vendê-la, Emm." Comentei observando a estrutura velha e mal tratada da casa que presenciou todos os momentos mais importantes de minha vida. "Você já pensou nessa possibilidade?" Eu perguntei sentindo-me estranhamente melancólica.

"Nem mesmo por um segundo." Ele respondeu rapidamente, pairando atrás de mim quando me sentei finalmente no balanço. Ele se preparou para começar a empurrar. "Acho que eu te trouxe aqui, porquê eu tinha certeza que você também não iria querer vender."

Depois do desastroso café da manhã no meu primeiro dia em Forks, eu me deixei cair em uma maldita contemplação em relação á mim e Edward. Eu não havia tocado no assunto mais e Rose pareceu aceitar que teria que deixar aquilo pra depois. Foi só após um longo tempo, que os outros haviam acordado e tomado café. Rosalie estava preparando uma tarde de compras para todas nós e eu estava pedindo aos céus algo que me impedisse de ter que conversar com Alice e Rosalie sobre a situação com Edward e ainda por cima, ter que fazer isso sendo seguida pela constante presença de Izzy – o mais novo chiclete.

Por isso, eu quase caí aos pés do meu irmão quando ele disse que queria realmente passar um tempo de qualidade a sós comigo e insistiu para que Rose nos deixasse um pouco em paz.

No grande Jeep de Emmett, ele não quis me contar aonde iríamos, mas quando eu reparei na velha casa branca bem no centro de Forks, meus olhos começaram a lacrimejar.

As milhares de lembranças que aquela casa me traziam, fazia com que meu coração sentisse um sopro de solidão e tristeza. Eu queria muito voltar no tempo em que aquela vida ainda era incrível.

A casa estava completamente vazia, pois alguns dos móveis Emmett havia levado e o resto Carlisle fez questão de manter na casa Cullen, mas mesmo assim, eu ainda sentia minha mente se espalhar de momentos felizes ao lado da minha família.

Nós dois passamos pela lareira pequena e empoeirada que ao lado possuía algumas das pinturas mais feias que minha mãe já havia feito. Eu me lembrava como se tivesse sido ontem, quando ela disse que a parede da sala de estar era muito fria e que merecia uma pintura especial. Ela desenhou um Sol horrendo e uma paisagem de lago que se parecia muito com o mar morto; estava tão feio que meu pai cobriu o local com um pano por alguns anos, mas após sua morte, ele deixou a vista novamente.

Os riscos do nosso crescimento na soleira da porta cozinha apontavam que até os sete anos, eu era mais alta que Emm e a quantidade de maconha que encontramos no quarto de Emm escondida no assoalho, mostrava o que Jazz, Edward e ele faziam quando se trancavam ali por horas.

Sendo guiada por Emmett no pequeno balanço improvisado feito por meu pai e Carlisle, eu admirava como o raro Sol de fim de tarde se infiltrava de forma genuína em meu quintal.

_Deus eu amo essa casa!_

"Porquê você e Rose não se mudam pra cá após o casamento?" Eu perguntei de olhos fechados.

"Nossa vida é em Seattle, Bella Bee. Eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui com Esme e Carlisle, mas nós dois precisamos de um tempo sozinhos entende?" Ele perguntou me olhando com admiração.

"Você diz, após o casamento?"

"Não, eu digo de agora em diante." Ele parou de me empurrar e se sentou no chão ao lado do balanço. "É que tem sido todos nós juntos desde sempre e isso é incrível, mas... Desde que Rose e eu somos um casal temos vivido em Forks, com todo mundo podendo opinar na nossa relação. Nós amamos todo mundo, mas nesse momento, nós precisamos estar só eu e ela... Sabe, enfrentar essa vida nova juntos, superando os obstáculos e errando."

"Eu tenho medo disso," Eu confessei fechando meus olhos.

"Medo do quê?" Emmett me olhou intensamente.

"Eu fui embora antes que eu me cansasse, sabe." Suspirei. "Eu sempre tive medo da ideia de estar sozinha e de ter novos rumos pra enfrentar. Eu prefiro viver na sombra do passado, do que na incerteza do futuro. Mas talvez, seja porque eu simplesmente pulei o meu passado, antes mesmo dele passar."

"Você mudou, Bells," Emmett me respondeu sabiamente. "É claro que aquele passado foi incrível, mas revivê-lo não é certo. As coisas estão diferentes e viver com a ideia de que o passado era muito melhor, não vai ser muito bom. Você tem que deixar essa merda toda pra trás e tentar escrever uma nova história incrível. Nós todos estamos escrevendo um novo futuro, não tem que ser difícil pra você. A diferença, é que agora você tem que tentar fazer isso com as pessoas certas. Com a gente."

Assim que ele havia acabado seu discurso, eu me levantei do balanço e pulei no colo de Emmett, me sentindo imensamente feliz por estar de volta com meu irmãozinho dois minutos mais novo. Ele era _meu_ Emmett e ninguém nunca iria substituí-lo, assim como todo o resto da minha família.

"Eu te amo muito." Eu sussurrei.

"Eu também, Bee. Desde sempre."

"Pra sempre." Eu sorri.

"Então," Ele começou esfregando minhas costas. "o que está rolando com o Edward? Vocês se decidiram ou o quê?"

"Eu não sei," Respondi confusa e me afastei olhando-o nos olhos. "Edward e eu nunca tivemos medo de admitir que éramos completamente sem vergonha um com o outro. Nós não conseguimos deixar isso pra trás... Só que," Suspirei. "Agora fica mais difícil ser super sincera com ele e não ter papás na língua ao seu redor, porquê nós temos um maldito elefante branco na sala."

"Vocês conversaram?" Emmett franziu o cenho.

"Sim, de uma forma estranha, eu acho que chegamos em um consenso de manter a dignidade e a amizade que sempre nos uniu, mas..."

"Mas?"

"Não sei, eu não sei mais agir ao redor dele... As coisas ficam naturais, mas algo sempre nos lembra e isso meio que acaba com o propósito de ser livre de magoas." Eu bufei alto. "Ele te disse algo? Você sabe, quando eu fui embora."

"Quando você foi embora, além dele, fui eu quem ficou mais bravo." Emmett contou. "Eu achava que a culpa era dele e que ele havia feito algo com você naquela noite. Nós brigamos feio."

"Ninguém nunca me contou isso." Eu disse um tanto chocada. Edward e Emmett não brigavam. Nunca. Nem mesmo quando na quarta série Edward rodou a garrafa e acabou caindo em Rose e eles se beijaram. Nem mesmo quando Emmett descobriu que Edward havia me fodido em todos os cantos de seu quarto imundo. Nem mesmo quando Emmett espalhou um boato de que Edward era hermafrodita.

"Bom, não é algo que contamos a todo mundo e que muito menos nos orgulhamos." Emmett encolheu os ombros. "Mas sabe, o quê você esperava? Você volta correndo da clareira onde você e ele estão sozinhos, você está chorando e desesperada e então você resolve ter uma longa conversa com o papai e Carlisle e no dia seguinte você simplesmente some. Eu achei que ele tivesse feito algo á você, por isso Carlisle nunca quis nos dizer nada ou por isso o papai deixou você ir sem dizer nada."

"Ele não me fez nada, na verdade, ele foi não mais que perfeito aquela noite."

"Sim, ele me disse que propôs sua mão, um pouco antes de eu o socar sem parar." Olhei pra ele espantada. "É, não me olhe assim, eu me arrependo disso, mas você tinha ido embora e eu fiquei perdido. Claro que nós não nos falamos mais depois daquilo, mas quando você ligou aquela primeira vez e disse que estava tudo bem e foi não mais que misteriosa, eu só... eu me toquei que ele estava sofrendo mais que qualquer um."

"E então?" Eu perguntei sentido uma lágrima intrusa escorrer por meus olhos.

"Bom," Ele me apertou mais em seu abraço. "Ele não contou que te pediu em casamento pra mais ninguém, eu já estava na faculdade quando Esme me ligou pedindo pra falar com ele, porque o cara estava destroçado e ele não queria fazer mais nada. Então depois de uma grande intervenção que fez todos nós virmos até aqui, ele foi pra terapia. E bom, ele não falou mais sobre isso, porquê ele conheceu a Izzy."

"Mas ele nunca chegou a falar de mim, mesmo depois que conheceu a Izzy?" Eu perguntei ridiculamente incomodada por ele ter feito de nós um tabu intocável.

"Vez ou outra ele vinha falar com algum de nós, ver se nós conseguíamos entender porquê você foi embora e porquê o papai e Carlisle ficavam te encobrindo, mentindo sobre onde você estava ou o quê estava acontecendo."

"E?"

"Bom, quando Esme tentava tirar algo de Carlisle, eles brigavam. Na verdade, eles brigaram por muito tempo porque todos nós sabemos que ele e você estavam escondendo algo de nós." Emmett suspirou. "No seu aniversário de vinte e um, Carlisle nos deixou mandar um postal, lembra?" Assenti me lembrando do '_nós sempre te amaremos, não importa o que aconteça_' escrito em um postal onde todos assinaram, menos _ele_. "Bem, nesse aniversário, Edward não queria mais lembrar de você. Alice e Jasper estavam pra casar e era muito dolorido pra Edward vê-los tão bem. Mas, justamente no dia treze, ele veio até mim e eu fiz com que todos nós fôssemos até a clareira. Nós sentamos lá e ficamos enchendo a cara. Cada um lembrando de você, quando Jasper lembrou que uma semana antes de você ter ido embora, você tinha chorado em seu durante horas por algum motivo. Nó chegamos á conclusão que você descobriu algo aquele dia e foi embora depois."

E então eu estava chorando, muito fodidamente forte.

"Eu me odeio tanto, Emm" Eu sussurrei o abraçando. "Eu não queria ter causado tanta dor. Eu amo vocês com tudo dentro de mim e eu nunca queria que vocês ficassem assim. Poxa," Eu funguei. "Esme e Carlisle brigando só porque eu sou uma fodida desgraçada. Você e seu melhor amigo brigando..."

"Shi, Bee." Ele beijou minha testa. "Ninguém tem magoas de você. Só que... a gente sabe que tem algo por trás disso e você não quer nos contar. Isso dói, sabe. Mas a gente nem se importa mais com isso, só que você voltou e que você não vai mais embora."

E eu não pude dizer muito mais, quando eu tinha certeza de que teria que abandoná-los novamente.

(...)

"Beee! Você já provou o vestido?" Rose perguntou da soleira da porta.

"Eu vou tomar banho, Rose, espera um pouco!"

"Ok, mas eu e as meninas que escolhemos pra você, então é bom você vestir sem reclamar."

Rolei meus olhos enquanto me ensaboava, pois eu sabia que provavelmente Alice e ela haviam escolhido o vestido mais vulgar e desconfortável do mundo, porque sabiam que eu não teria outra escolha a não ser usar o que elas haviam me comprado.

"Eu tenho até medo do que isso pode me causar." Eu resmunguei.

"Anda logo, ok? Já tá todo mundo pronto te esperando lá embaixo... Você e o Emm demoraram muito." Ela resmungou indo embora.

Eu respirei fundo e me preparei para noite mais imprevisível de minha vida. Eu não deixaria que coisas do passado influenciassem na minha despedida final, pois eu não tinha conseguido superá-las. Eu deveria ser forte o suficiente para pôr um sorriso no rosto, fingindo que nada tinha acontecido, pois assim eu evitaria confusões e brigas. Eu devia tentar ser amiga de Edward e deixar todo o resto pra trás, como já havíamos combinado.

Puxei a toalha do Box envolvendo-a sobre meu corpo e olhei para Masen que me fitava do chão do banheiro com cara de quem iria aprontar.

Minha calcinha que estava sobre o tampo da privada, estava um tanto propensa a cair no chão e quando eu menos imaginei, o porquinho safado se meteu a roubá-la e saiu de minha visão indo até o quarto.

"Masen!" Eu gritei olhando aquela pequena criatura correr pelo corredor da casa Cullen com a minha calcinha de renda rosa em sua boca.

Eu não sei muito bem no que eu estava pensando, mas em tempos antigos era perfeitamente normal eu desfilar pela casa só de toalha, porque todos ali eram minha família, então a única coisa que fiz foi segurar forte a toalha no peito e correr atrás do meu porco ladrão.

"Masen, para de correr!" Eu gritei vendo-o descer as escadas de um jeito desengonçado.

_Qual é, os degraus tem tipo uns vinte centímetros cada e Masen consegue descê-los mais rápido que eu? Eu estou perdida. _

"Masen!" Eu gritei mais forte ao perceber que ele já estava no andar de baixo. Eu ouvi Sue perguntando que gritaria era aquela e Masen correr em direção á cozinha.

Quando ele chegou lá, Sue começou a gritar e meu bebê ficou correndo em volta da mesa ao redor de todos.

Assim que eu entrei na cozinha, toda ensopada e apenas de toalha, foi que eu notei a minha família inteira sentada a mesa, me olhando boquiabertos.

"Gente, pega ele!" Eu gritei fazendo com que Emmett pulasse da cadeira e ficasse frente a frente á Masen o encarando como se estivesse pronto para uma luta.

Masen correu mais rápido e passou por entre as pernas abertas do meu irmão. Nessie se levantou e tentou pegá-lo, mas Jazz arrastou a cadeira para impedir Masen de passar e ela caiu em cima de mim quando eu corri pra frente para pegá-lo.

Quando eu percebi, minha toalha estava presa a cadeira de Alice e Nessie estava com as pernas na minha barriga. Edward se levantou e puxou Masen pela pata e eu estava ali, de pernas abertas e nua.

Malditamente nua.

Houve um silêncio.

Eu tinha tanta sorte, tanta sorte que consegui que meus amigos me vissem novamente.

_Eu só não queria que eles me vissem, tanto. Ainda mais, que eu não me depilava á alguns meses._

_ÓTIMO, estou tão fodida. Depois de tanto tempo, Edward finalmente me vê nua com um Papai Noel entre as pernas, simplesmente ótimo. _

_**Continua...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No próximo capítulo, as coisas começam a realmente esquentar UHSUASUAHS...<strong>_

_**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES... NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR... e recomendar se não se importarem... **_


	9. Capítulo 08: O pingente da discórdia

**Olá meus queridos!**

**Segue mais um capítulo de All Apologies. Como eu já havia dito, demora mas sempre chega! Eu espero realmente que vocês gostem e prometo que estou correndo com o próximo cap. **

**E não, não me esqueci de My Faith e estou escrevendo acreditem. Estou trabalhando naquele capítulo desde que postei o último, mas não tem saído como eu quero então eu refaço tudo de novo. Não me odeiem por isso, mas saibam que eu estou me esforçando pra postar rápido, mas eu não quero postar qualquer coisa e sim algo com qualidade. **

**Enjoy :D**

**Capítulo 8: O pingente da discórdia. **

"Sério, Isabella, qual é o seu maldito problema?" Emmett gemeu enquanto pressionava a bolsa térmica em suas bolas novamente.

"Bom, qual é o _seu_ problema, Emm?" Eu perguntei ainda enrolada em minha toalha. "Você sabe que zombar da minha cara não pode trazer boas coisas."

"Caramba, foi você quem ficou pelada na frente de todo mundo. Eu não tenho culpa se você não depila suas coisas." Ele resmungou gemendo um tanto mais forte.

Rolei meus olhos em meio ao seu drama.

"Acredite, se Jasper não tivesse me segurado eu teria feito muito mais do que chutar as suas bolas," Eu disse em minha voz mais ameaçadora.

Emm sabia muito bem que eu não gostava de ser provocada e obviamente não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando resolveu começar a rir da minha cara após o incidente: '_Bella macaquinha peluda completamente pelada na frente de toda a sua família e da atual noiva de seu ex'_. Claro, ele não era o culpado, mas eu simplesmente transbordei quando ele perguntou se eu não queria sua gilete emprestada.

_Emmett era um bosta. _

_E eu o chutaria nas bolas quantas vezes mais fosse preciso. _

"Os dois já pararam de discutir?" Rose disse bufando. Nós já estávamos naquela há algum tempo, pois houve todo um momento para todos se recuperarem de terem visto minha pequena florzinha e eu ter agredido meu irmão tão forte que ele caiu ao chão.

"Você acha mesmo que isso é possível?" Alice arqueou a sobrancelha um tanto sarcástica enquanto era abraçada por trás por Jasper. Estávamos todos em volta da cadeira de Emm, esperando que ele terminasse seu pequeno drama insuportável.

_Bem, talvez não tivesse sido um drama tão grande. Eu tenho quase certeza de que havia sentido sua genitália se estilhaçar contra meu pé. _

"Só pare de ser um grande bebê chorão, Emm, não é como se você nunca tivesse apanhado de mim antes." Eu dei de ombros, louca para poder subir e me esconder, pois eu podia sentir Edward me olhando como se estivesse pronto para a porra de morrer de rir da minha cara.

"Você lembra quando a Bella quebrou seu dedão do pé, cara?!" Jasper comentou entusiasmado. "Eu nem me lembro como ela conseguiu isso."

"Ela tinha arrastado-o pelo tornozelo até a sala de estar e puxou seu dedão quando ele tentou fugir." Rose sorriu com a lembrança.

"Bem, ele tinha malditamente mostrado pro papai meus anticoncepcionais, dizendo que eu deveria usar um sinto de castidade. E Charlie quase o fez." Eu me defendi cruzando os braços.

"Você é minha irmãzinha, eu tinha que te proteger!" Emmett protestou ainda massageando sua aérea atingida. Era nojento de se ver.

"Eu sou dois minutos mais velha que você! Sou eu quem deveria te proteger." Eu retruquei.

"Na verdade, querida, você é um minuto e meio mais velha." Esme me corrigiu sorrindo.

"Dois, Même. Eu tenho certeza." Eu devolvi para ela.

"Bom, nós estávamos lá, Bee." Carlisle deu de ombros sorrindo. "E por Cristo, não vamos entrar nessa exaustiva discussão agora que vocês já são dois adultos."

"Sim, certo." Suspirei. "Mas um minuto, dois ou meio segundo, eu continuo sendo mais velha."

"Como se isso fizesse alguma diferença." Alice resmungou. "Edward é quatro minutos mais velho que eu, e sua idade mental é de um idiota primário."

"Pelo menos eu tenho tamanho o suficiente para alguém da minha idade. Eu não tenho a altura de uma menininha de treze anos," Edward retrucou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

"Certo, porquê a hora em que você nasceu realmente influência em seu tamanho." Allie rolou os olhos.

"Vocês tem, seriamente, trinta anos?" Nessie perguntou balançando a cabeça em negação.

"Aparentemente não." Esme sorriu. "Parece até mesmo que continuam um bando de crianças."

"Ei, eu e Rose não estamos discutindo ou brigando. Isso nos faz um pouco mais maduros." Jasper protestou.

"E eu não tenho mesmo trinta anos. Cruzes!" Rosalie disse com uma careta. "Estou muito bem com meus vinte e sete anos."

"Você faz aniversário apenas em alguns meses, Ross." Emmett disse em um gemido.

"Mas, tecnicamente, eu ainda tenho vinte e sete. Você é que é o velho da relação e seus quase completos vinte e oito anos."

"Obrigada pelo elogio." Eu disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Digo o mesmo." Alice retrucou.

"Vocês me entenderam, sua vadias." Rose rolou os olhos. "E Bella, você pode fazer o favor de se arrumar? Nós já estamos atrasados."

"Ok, ok, eu já vou." Eu bufei. "Com quem está a minha calcinha?" Eu perguntei, de repente, corando.

"Acho que você vai precisar de uma nova, Bella Bee." Sue disse do balcão, observando Masen logo ao seu lado transformando minha renda rosa em pedacinhos.

Gemi irritada.

"Masen, você não pode comer isso. Você pode passar mal." Eu disse caminhando até meu filho e puxando dele os últimos resquícios que restavam de minha lingerie.

"Bella!" Rose chamou minha atenção e eu a olhei assustada. "Vai logo, nós cuidamos de Masen."

"Certo."

"Espere que eu vou te maquiar." Alice se moveu em minha direção.

"Maquiar? Pra quê?" Eu relutei. "Sinceramente, não é necessário tudo isso." Eu abanei as mãos.

E pelo olhar que eu recebi, eu imediatamente assenti em rendição e me dirigi até a porta.

"Droga!" Alice praguejou batendo em sua testa; me virei assustada.

"O que foi?" Jasper perguntou alarmado.

"O discurso," Ela explicou. "Eu esqueci de te avisar que você precisa de um discurso, B."

"Pra hoje á noite?" Arregalei os olhos.

"Nossa, Alice, muito bom saber que vamos demorar mais um ano pra ir." Rose resmungou.

"É, foi mal." Allie mordeu os lábios. "Você já tem uma coisa velha, uma coisa nova, uma coisa emprestada e uma azul? Você precisa entregá-las hoje também." Ela me olhou com uma careta culpada.

"Isso eu tenho," Dei de ombros. "Mas um discurso, droga, eu preciso me preparar mentalmente pra isso. Eu não consigo falar em público."

"Nós sabemos." Todos disseram praticamente em uníssono.

"Bella vai se arrumar e a gente dá um jeito nisso. Todos os convidados já devem estar lá há essa hora." Esme disse calmamente.

"Ok, eu acho que vou precisar de mais tempo pra escrever." Eu pensei alto.

"Se você quiser," Uma voz doce começou a falar e eu praticamente quebrei meu pescoço ao me virar em direção á ela. "eu posso escrever pra você enquanto você se arruma, Bella. Eu sou escritora, sabe."

Izzy disse com um sorriso tímido ao lado de Edward.

Senti meu queixo caindo e olhei para Edward malditamente surpresa.

"Você é?" Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Sim, depois que Edward e eu nos mudamos pra Nova York, eu passei a escrever pro _The Times_ algumas crônicas." Ela deu de ombros como se não fosse nada demais.

E eu pude perceber o desconforto de Edward e todos os outros quando ela me lançou aquela novidade.

_Foda-me forte. A vadia tinha o homem da minha vida E o meu emprego dos sonhos. _

_Cachorra pistoleira._

"Não precisa, Izzy." Nessie disse com um sorriso irônico. "Bella também é escritora e das boas."

E naquele momento, eu cheguei à conclusão de que Nessie não gostava muito de Izzy. Tanto pelo fato de que a primeira coisa que ela havia me perguntado quando cheguei, era se eu faria Edward terminar com ela, como pelo jeito que ela havia dito isso.

_Minha pequena monstrinha do lago Ness era meu orgulho. _

"Ah é mesmo, Bella?" Izzy questionou sorrindo. "O quê você escreve?"

"Ela escreve pro _The Chicago News Online_, também escrevendo crônicas." Alice, surpreendentemente, respondeu por mim.

"Como é que você sabe disso?" Virei meu rosto pra ela imediatamente.

"Internet." Ela deu de ombros. "Eu e Rose gostamos de ler."

"Eu gosto muito daquela do passarinho." Rose disse com um sorriso.

"Não acredito nisso!" Eu disse surpresa.

E elas sorriram pra mim.

"Nós apenas te amamos." Rose deu de ombros e eu fiquei sem palavras.

Elas _eram mesmo_ minhas melhores amigas e eu senti um pouco de remorso, pois mesmo um tanto bravas, elas pesquisavam sobre minha vida e ainda tinham tempo para me apoiarem, mesmo de longe.

"Vocês são incríveis." Eu admirei em um suspiro.

"Nós temos muito em comum então." Izzy disse, quebrando meu doce momento de alegria.

"Você nem tem ideia." Seth murmurou por cima do ombro.

"Seth, fique quieto." Edward pediu um tanto irritado e então me olhou com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Bom, será que vocês podem se apressar então?" Carlisle disse se levantando da mesa. "Acho melhor eu e Emmett indo levar o pessoal, enquanto Bella e Alice ficam pra se arrumarem e organizarem as coisas."

Rosalie concordou com a ideia e eu rapidamente subi ao encalço de Alice para terminar de me arrumar.

Já vestida, sentada na cama enquanto Alice fazia sua "mágica" em mim, eu bufei irritada ao ouvir os carros dando partida do lado de fora.

"Vadia imbecil" Eu resmunguei, enquanto sentia Alice passar um pincel fofo em minhas bochechas.

"Ela não é uma vadia só porquê tem a mesma profissão que você." Alice disse rolando os olhos.

"Não," Eu concordei. "Ela é uma vadia, porquê ela tem tudo o que um dia eu sempre quis."

"Foi você quem quis assim," Alice deu de ombros simplesmente.

"Você sabe que não é assim. Eu..."

"Você tinha seus motivos. Eu sei." Alice me interrompeu. "Mas vamos lá, Bee, ela não fez nada de errado."

"Certo," Eu bufei. "Por quê Nessie não gosta dela?"

"Bem, porquê ela pensa como todos nós; que Edward foi feito pra ficar com você. Só que..." Ela suspirou me olhando nos olhos. "Nessie é uma criança, ela não entende certas coisas. Ela acha que Edward devia ter ido atrás de você."

"Ela não fica falando isso pra ele, não é?" Eu perguntei. "Isso não seria legal."

E por mais que eu odiasse toda a situação, eu sabia que não era certo descontar em Edward a culpa do fim de um relacionamento que _eu_ causei. Doía, mas ele _tinha_ que seguir em frente. Eu apenas não me aguentaria se soubesse que ele sofreu mais que eu todos esses anos.

"Ela fala sempre." Allie me confessou. "Mas é que... Bem, todos temos que entendê-la. Ela cresceu com vocês dois sendo um casal, ver os dois separados se equipara a um divórcio dos pais."

"Será que..." Eu respirei fundo. "Será que Izzy sabe dessa antipatia?"

"Sabe, ela é uma pessoa muito sensitiva. Ontem mesmo ela me perguntou do porquê _você_ não gostava dela." Alice respondeu.

"Sério? E o que você disse?"

"Que ela estava imaginando coisas," Ela me disse, empurrando um espelho em minha direção.

Os milagres que Alice fazia com uma caixa de maquiagens na mão, eram impressionantes. A mulher conseguia me tirar do comum, para me deixar linda.

"Eu não te culpo também," Ela continuou após eu agradecê-la. "Se fosse a atual do meu ex, eu também a odiaria. Ainda mais que vocês duas tem tanto em comum."

"Temos?" Eu arqueei a sobrancelha.

"Sim, vocês tem." Ela me respondeu sentando-se ao meu lado. "Quando Edward á trouxe pra casa, todos ficamos meio preocupados. Era como se ele estivesse, não sei, arrumando uma substituta pra você. Alguém que o lembrasse você. O que não é saudável, nem pra ele, nem pra ela."

"Você ainda acha isso?"

"Acho, e eu também acho que essa sua volta pode causar muitos estragos." Ela suspirou e viu a forma como eu me encolhi. "Eu não digo pela sua volta, eu estou feliz que você voltou. Muito feliz. Apesar de eu sentir raiva de você ainda." Ela me confortou carinhosamente. "Mas... eu não acho que seja possível ignorar essas luzinhas que se ascendem quando você e ele estão juntos. É só que... A Rose me contou o que aconteceu entre vocês no café. Ele obviamente está com ciúmes e você obviamente está se deixando voltar pra ele."

"Isso não vai acontecer." Eu garanti, estendendo o queixo. "Eu não posso voltar com ele e eu respeito às pessoas, nunca faria isso com a noiva dele."

"Eu sei, mas... Não dá pra controlar isso. Vocês são um do outro. Nem o tempo pode mudar isso." Ela me disse e então mordeu a boca como se estivesse preparada pra me perguntar algo.

"O que foi?" Eu perguntei.

"Esse motivo que você tem," Ela começou e eu a olhei implorativa. "Calma, eu não vou te forçar, mas... eu sempre me perguntei se..."

"Se?"

"Se tinha algo a ver com o fato de você ter achado estar grávida," Ela disse me olhando cautelosamente. "Foi um mês antes de você ter ido embora e eu lembro como você estava apavorada, como você pensava que destruiria o futuro dele e como você chorou no meu colo aquela noite."

"Não, não tem." Eu disse prontamente. "Eu não estava grávida, eu te disse. E eu nunca abortaria ou iria embora por ter medo de algum dia aquilo acontecer. Eu tinha contado pra ele o que estava acontecendo e mesmo que estivéssemos muito novos, ele me confortou dizendo que se tivesse acontecido, nós encararíamos."

Claro que eu não diria á ela que foi a partir daquele exame de sangue que meu pesadelo tinha começado e que ele era a causa de eu ter fugido.

"Isso é um alivio."

"Além do mais, eu meio que... não posso ter filhos. Desde aquela época." Eu completei sentindo a necessidade de contar aquilo á ela. Como se ela sabendo uma parte das minhas limitações, me fizesse melhor.

"Bella," Ela sussurrou surpresa. "Como você... Oh Bella!" E então ela me abraçou forte e eu sabia que ela estava prestes a chorar. "Porque você nunca me disse?"

"Eu tinha ido embora, eu não tinha como contar." Eu revelei triste. Eu não choraria porém, pois eu já estava conformada e já tinha deixo todas as minhas lagrimas possíveis naquele assunto.

"Não foi por isso foi?" Ela bateu seus grandes olhos verdes pra mim. "Me diga que não foi por isso, porque você sabe muito bem que Edward não se importaria com isso."

Eu suspirei cansada, levantando-me para calçar meus sapatos, numa frustrada tentativa dela não olhar meus olhos.

"Foi em partes, Alice." Eu disse mordendo os lábios. "Não digo que foi por isso, mas pode ter havido uns vinte por cento de influência no que eu fiz," Confessei vendo-a criar uma enorme carranca.

Ele se levantou e seguiu até minha direção, com os braços na enorme cintura de gestante. Seria cômico vê-la tão baixinha e roliça com uma pose de tigresa, se a situação não fosse um tanto trágica.

"Você está me dizendo que seriamente acredita que Edward não teria ficado com você, só porquê vocês não poderiam ter filhos?" Ele resmungou. "Você tem noção do quão idiota isso chega a ser?"

"Alice," Eu repirei fundo. "Eu sei que nós dois poderíamos superar isso, mas... Eu não posso conviver com a ideia de saber que o Edward se privaria de certas coisas, apenas pra ficar comigo." Eu a olhei nos olhos. "Ele não tem que suportar situações, ele tem que ter alguém que possa dar tudo pra ele."

"Ele não tem que suportar nada, B." Alice retrucou muito irritada. "Você é a mulher da vida dele, não importa o quão perfeita outra mulher possa ser."

"Ele... ama crianças e eu não poderia dar um filho pra ele... Isso acabou comigo." Eu disse em um sussurro, esperando que ela me entendesse. "Pensar nisso, ajudou na minha decisão."

"Bells, Edward não se importaria com nada, desde que ele ficasse com você." Alice me disse me puxando para um abraço.

"Eu não posso pensar assim," Eu comecei com a garganta fechada. "Se eu pensar, os meus últimos sete anos foram em vão."

"Foram. Espero que você perceba logo que foram." Ela retrucou.

"Foi melhor assim, Allie." Eu disse resignada. "Ele merecia mais do que isso."

Ela sabia disso.

Edward devia saber disso.

E eu _precisava_ acreditar naquilo.

(...)

"Vamos, Allie! Eu já peguei tudo." Eu disse gritando para Alice enquanto descia as escadas para a saída.

Eu estava sentindo-me em um misto de confiança e embaraço quando eu vi Edward parado no Hall de entrada um tanto desajeitado.

Ele olhou para mim, de cima a baixo, e eu me senti convencida de que estava bem naquele vestido preto solto e saltos baixos. Afinal, o homem havia acabado de me ver em minha forma não depilada e mesmo assim me via com certa... admiração.

"Ué, você não foi?" Eu perguntei em um sussurro, porquê talvez minha voz não conseguisse sair ao vê-lo numa camiseta preta justa e um jeans surrado.

_Edward era definitivamente o homem mais lindo que eu já havia visto. _

Ele levou as mãos para cabeça numa frustrada tentativa de embrenhar suas mãos nos cabelos ralos e moveu seu peso de um pé para o outro.

"Bom, eu ia... Mas, Masen meio que tinha outros planos quando achou que eu era um penico." Ele deu de ombros e apontou para um Masen tranquilo aconchegado ao lado da porta guarda-chuvas.

"O quê?" Eu disse confusa, quando parei a sua frente e não soube nem mesmo como ficar ereta em sua presença.

"Masen fez xixi em mim e eu tive que colocar outra roupa, e então decidi esperar por vocês." Ele me respondeu finalmente, olhando-me nos olhos.

"Masen!" Eu me virei para o meu bebê e fui até ele, para me abaixar em sua direção. "Você está um tremendo bagunceiro ultimamente, não?!" Peguei-o em meu colo. "Primeiro, deixa sua mãe pagar o maior mico possível e agora faz xixi no próprio pai." Resmunguei.

Edward me olhou estranhamente enquanto eu conversava com Masen e eu o observei perguntando o que ele tinha.

"Nada." Ele respondeu dando de ombros. "Você está bonita."

"Obrigada." Eu corei sem graça e Masen se contorceu para sair de cima de mim.

Quando eu me levantei, eu tive um vislumbre gigantesco de Edward olhando para a minha bunda.

"Edward," Eu chamei torcendo pra não estar vermelha ou gaguejar enquanto falasse. "você pode não ficar me secando?" Arqueei a sobrancelha e ele me olhou desnorteado, antes de soltar um sorrisinho torto e sacana.

"Desculpe," Ele disse. "Mas é que... não sei, você mudou." Ele observou. "Seus peitos cresceram ou é impressão minha?"

Rolei meus olhos.

"Você me viu pelada hoje."

"Sim, eu vi." Ele acenou. "A única coisa remotamente parecida com você antes, é a quantidade de pêlos na sua amiguinha aí embaixo."

Olhei para ele surpresa.

Digo, aquilo não era mesmo o tipo de coisa que se dizia. Tudo bem que eu sabia que os meus peitos tinham estranhamente aumentado com aquela história toda, mas ele não precisava dizer, muito menos falar da minha depilação.

"Cala a boca!" Eu resmunguei mordendo os lábios e ele uivou uma gargalhada.

_Eu sabia tão fodidamente que ele estava apenas esperando o momento certo para me encher sobre aquilo. _

"Você nunca vai mudar mesmo!" Ele disse ainda rindo de mim e quando Alice apareceu descendo as escadas até nós com um olhar um tanto desnorteado, e eu entendi o que ela havia dito sobre aquelas luzinhas que se ascendiam quando estávamos juntos.

"O que está havendo?" Ela perguntou quando Edward resolveu dar uma segurada em suas tentativas de me deixar sem graça.

"Bella continua não se depilando." Ele respondeu como quem dava bom dia e eu dei um murro em seu ombro.

Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim.

"Ah sim, aquele show de horrores hoje..." Ela comentou. "Eu sei que você chutou o Emm e tudo quando ele disse isso, mas... nós temos giletes e cremes depilatórios se você quiser, Bee."

"Vão pro inferno!" Eu praguejei abrindo a porta e indo para o carro antes que os dois continuassem a rir da minha cara ainda mais e Rose nos matasse por demorar anos.

Quando eu cheguei à garagem e senti os dois ao meu encalce vi Edward observando maravilhado minha Mercedes alugada e eu apenas me virei para ele e perguntei.

"Você quer dirigir?"

Ele parecia uma criança que houvera acabado de ganhar um presente de natal. Seus olhos me lançaram um brilho de alegria e naquele momento, eu não pude me arrepender menos de ter alugado a Mercedes.

_Eu poderia realizar ao menos um de seus sonhos. _

Joguei pra ele as chaves e rapidamente me dirigi até o banco traseiro, deixando que Alice se sentasse na frente. Eu não me arriscaria sentando-me no banco do passageiro ao lado dele durante poucos minutos.

Enquanto Edward nos guiava para fora dos limites de Forks, Alice ligou o rádio.

_E só porque a vida realmente quer que eu acredite na lei de Murphy, Linger estava tocando. _

Eu suspirei alto e Alice pediu desculpas, desligando imediatamente o som.

Edward me olhou pelo retrovisor e eu engoli em seco, sabendo que o clima _mais uma vez_ tinha acabado com outra lembrança do nosso tempo juntos.

"Você pode deixar ligado, Alice." Edward disse de repente e eu não conseguia olhar seu rosto pra saber sua reação. "Não tem problema, certo?"

"Não," Eu pigarreei, sabendo que tinha sim um problema. E um muito grande. "eu não me importo também."

Alice nos encarou por alguns segundos e ligou o rádio murmurando um sonoro "Foda-se."

"Qual é o seu problema?" Edward olhou para a irmã um tanto irritadiço enquanto o refrão da música rolava com ardor.

"Vocês dois são o meu problema." Ela resmungou.

"Por quê?" Ele revidou franzindo a testa. "Só não faz sentido eu e a Bella ficarmos desconfortáveis todas as vezes que ouvirmos os _Cramberries_. Isso tem que ficar pra trás."

Eu senti como se mil facas estivessem atravessando o meu peito, mas preferi me manter em silêncio. Ele tinha razão no fim das contas.

"Você também acha isso, Bella?" Alice arqueou a sobrancelha.

Mordi o lábio com força.

"Alice, para com isso, ok?" Eu resmunguei e olhei para Edward novamente. "Vamos só... esquecer."

"Esquecer?!" Alice bufou. "Ótimo, vamos esquecer. Porquê todos nós temos problemas sérios de amnésia, não é?"

Edward respirou fundo, sua paciência sendo esgotada.

"Quem deve decidir se devemos esquecer ou não, somos nós dois." Ele retrucou.

E eu fiquei me perguntando porquê nós estávamos tornando uma simples viagem de carro em um debate honesto e aberto sobre situações completamente complicadas.

"Vocês conseguem isso?" Ela rebateu irritada.

"Eu não sei, honestamente, porquê você tem que se meter nisso!" Eu estourei. "Edward é meu melhor amigo e nós podemos fazer isso, não é?"

Eu olhei para ele implorativa. Como se cada poro do meu ser desejasse que aquilo fosse verdade. Como se tudo se resumisse a resposta dele.

"Sim," Ele suspirou e me devolveu o olhar com intensidade.

"Então vocês serão hipócritas é isso? Só pra não estragar o casamento? Vocês _precisam_ resolver isso. Eu não estou me metendo, mas no mínimo um extravasar a raiva com outro."

"Não temos raiva. Eu pelo menos não tenho." Ele disse como que encerrando o assunto.

"Uau! Dois santos do perdão." Ela disse magoada. "Tudo bem, já que vocês querem assim." Ela deu de ombros e eu segurei minhas forças pra não chorar ao lado deles e olhei pela janela a paisagem. "Espero que vocês sejam muito felizes e quem sabe a Bella não venha pra ser sua madrinha no seu casamento Edward? Isso sim seria incrível."

"Cala a boca, Alice, sério. Eu e a Bella não nos metemos na sua vida e na do Jasper." Edward devolveu.

"Eu e o Jasper não fazemos merda atrás de merda." Ela retrucou e eu simplesmente não aguentei.

"Ótimo Alice, agora que você expôs sua opinião será que não podemos ir ao chá-bar de Rose em paz?" Edward me apoiou e ela se calou. "Afinal, eu e o Edward já resolvemos deixar as coisas... pra lá."

"Eu só espero que vocês realmente consigam isso." Ela disse irônicamente e ninguém disse mais nada.

O resto da viagem foi puro silêncio e a ideia de que Alice estava obviamente tentando se meter em coisas que não lhe deviam respeito, pairando pelo ar.

Eu realmente a entendia. Durante o todo aquele dia, eu tive lapsos de consciência ao entender que talvez o que Edward e eu pretendíamos era loucura e imbecilidade. Que provavelmente um de nós sairia incrivelmente ferido dessa história de sermos apenas amigos e deixar tudo pra trás, mas eu tentei relevar. Alice apenas se preocupava demais com seu irmão e comigo pra nos deixar fazer mais merdas com as nossas vidas.

Só que se fosse por alguns minutos de redenção e paz, eu deixaria aquilo me atingir e esperaria com prazer.

(...)

Quando chegamos ao Billy's Bar, finalmente senti a atmosfera se aliviar um pouco, mesmo Alice tendo saltado do carro tão rápido quanto o papa léguas e Edward lançando um sorriso de lado apologético, como se estivesse pronto pra me enlouquecer com suas atitudes estranhas.

Deixei os dois entrarem na minha frente e respirei fundo me preparando para o reencontro com meus antigos colegas de classe.

Eu sempre tive a ideia na minha mente de que se houvesse um tipo de reunião de classe entre nós, eu faltaria sem pestanejar duas vezes.

Apenas a ideia de ter que rever pessoas que eu nem mesmo apreciava tanto, mostrando-me como falharam ou triunfaram na vida, me deixava enjoada. Porém, a ideia de _eu_ ser a única novidade, a única que seria julgada e tendo pessoas jogando na minha cara como melhoraram com o tempo era relativamente pior.

Assim que pus meus pés ali dentro, senti milhares de olhares voltados pra mim. Uma das primeiras pessoas a falar comigo havia sido Jéssica Stanley. Ela me abraçou como se nós duas houvéssemos sido as melhores amigas no colégio e sua falsidade realmente me incomodou. Aquilo sem falar de como sua aparência de Barbie Malibu havia piorado consideravelmente.

Os peitos dela com certeza haviam passado por algumas cirurgias, pois estavam tão duros que eu realmente me machuquei quando ela prensou-os contra mim.

Também revi Eric York, que realmente parecia pior com o tempo; o coitado sempre havia sido estranho, mas agora com uma quase calvície e uma barriga protuberante, ele tinha conseguido estar um tantinho pior.

Todos haviam se tornado estranhamente diferentes.

Ângela Weber agora era a criatura mais sexy e bonita que meus olhos já tinham visto; Ben Cheney estava tão bombado quanto Jacob; Leah Clearwater estava absurdamente simpática e Tyler Crowley e Lauren Malory pareciam dois velhacos na meia idade. E claro havia Mike Newton... e bom, Mike Newton continuava o mesmo espécime nojento e tarado que um dia eu conheci.

Após a enxurrada de ex-colegas e explicações do meu sumiço, Rose me puxou para um abraço e me levou até o palco para o meu discurso. Eu peguei meus presentes de minha bolsa e rezei para não cair ou fazer qualquer coisa digna de Isabella Swan na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, inclusive e especialmente da vaca da Izzy.

_Isso mostre a ela que você é tão boa quanto ela. Talvez você sinta um pouco melhor. _

"Olá pessoal!" Rose disse em cima do palco com o microfone na mão. "Agora que minha dama de honra finalmente chegou, ela vai falar algumas palavras." E nisso os convidados bateram palmas pra mim.

Eu estava tremendo quando olhava para a mesa da minha família e vi Alice com a cara fechada.

"Oi." Eu sussurrei de forma ridícula quando Rose me passou o microfone.

_Você ensaiou essa droga na sua cabeça até agora, então relaxe. _

_É porque isso era muito fácil pra mim_

"Bom," Eu comecei suspirando sentindo todos os olhares em mim. "É, enfim... quando eu recebi o convite para o casamento da Rose e do Emm, eu fiquei muito, muito perturbada. Sim, haviam muitos motivos pra isso, mas..." Mordi meus lábios e olhei para Emmett que me lançava um olhar de encorajamento. "Um dos maiores foi me perguntar porque diabos Emmett havia demorado malditos quatorze anos pra finalmente pedir minha melhor amiga em casamento." Eu sorri um pouco, ouvindo as risadas dos demais.

Eu me virei para Rose parada em pé ao meu lado.

"Saber que meu irmão não teve coelhões o suficiente não foi muito legal." E as pessoas riram um pouco mais, assim me acalmando. "Mas mesmo assim, eu fiquei imensamente feliz em saber que vocês iriam se casar. Pois é assim que tinha que ser desde que vocês nasceram." Rose sorriu docemente pra mim quando eu fiz minha pausa.

"Eu trouxe três presentes pra você hoje." Eu disse á ela. "Uma coisa velha e azul, uma coisa nova e uma coisa emprestada."

Peguei o primeiro presente.

"O primeiro, é a coisa nova..." Respirei fundo. "Eu me lembro de quando tínhamos dez anos e você me disse o que gostaria de ser quando crescesse." Sorri nostálgica. "Você disse que gostaria de ser mãe e esposa e que gostaria de morar em uma casa grande com balanços e um enorme abacateiro. O irmão eu já emprestei," Ela riu. "Um filho é com você e a casa fico feliz em dizer que quando você se sentir pronta, você pode morar na nossa antiga casa, lá tem balanços."

Eu vi Rose encher seus olhos d'água e olhei para Emmett sentado na mesa, com um aceno de aprovação e orgulho.

"O que eu posso te dar agora é..." Coloquei o primeiro presente em sua mãos.

"Sementes de abacate!" Ela gritou rindo e me abraçou com força. Ouvi ao fundo as palmas e assovios dos outros.

Me afastei e me preparei para o segundo presente.

Esse eu sabia que seria como oferecer a minha família um milhão de perguntas sobre minha atitude, mas Rose merecia mais do que eu.

"O segundo é a coisa velha e azul," Continuei. "A minha mãe me deu isso quando eu tinha quinze anos. São as presilhas que ela usou em seu casamento, que a minha avó usou e várias outras gerações da família Swan. Ela disse que eu deveria usar no meu casamento e dar pra minha filha quando ela se casasse... Eu acho que você manterá a tradição melhor do que eu."

Ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados e quando me agradeceu com um abraçou, sussurrou em meu ouvido.

"Bella, por quê?"

"Conversamos sobre isso mais tarde." Eu disse apenas e olhei para as pessoas que sorriam para nós. Exceto a nossa mesa, que franzia o cenho em meio ao meu gesto.

_Eles não entenderiam apenas. _

Eu havia pensado muito sobre dar ou não aquilo a Rose. Era uma das memórias de minha mãe e eu não sabia se estava cem por cento preparada para entregá-la assim. Só que eu sabia que não me casaria com alguém que não fosse Edward e não teria filhos e só dessa forma a tradição seria fielmente cumprida; A nova Swan Rosalie que seria responsável por ela agora.

"Agora," Eu pigarreei. "A minha coisa emprestada."

_A pior de todas._

"Rose," Eu a olhei com amor. "Você é uma das pessoas que eu mais amo nesse mundo." Ela sorriu. "Eu desejo tão bem á você que eu poderia te dar minha vida pela sua felicidade. E eu desejo com todo o meu coração que você seja tão feliz como um dia eu já fui." Engoli em seco. "Quero que o seu casamento torne o amor de vocês maior e melhor. Que você sinta o que eu senti quando eu recebi isso," Levantei meu pulso pegando coração de diamantes da nossa pulseira da amizade.

"Bella..." Rosalie arfou em um sussurro.

"Esse coração representa o amor mais puro e genuíno que eu já senti. É o tipo de amor que não tem fim, que está espalhado pelos cantos dessa cidade, que deixou sua marca em cada gesto que fez, que pode unir pessoas pelo resto de suas vidas. É um amor doce e tão necessário quanto sorvete, chocolate e ar-condicionado. Um amor que dá vontade de vomitar, chorar, abraçar e gritar ao mesmo tempo." Senti meus olhos salpicarem de lágrimas. "Eu ganhei esse coração como símbolo do meu primeiro e único amor e eu quero que você o use no dia do seu casamento, pra que você seja tão feliz quanto eu fui." Terminei entregando o pingente á ela e dando-a um abraço apertado.

Nós duas estávamos chorando.

Nós duas sabíamos o que aquilo significava.

Eu estava tirando do meu pulso o coração que Edward me deu ao declarar seu mais profundo amor por mim. Eu estava tirando do meu pulso o coração que Edward disse que deixou comigo e que eu nunca, em todo esse tempo fiquei sem.

Eu estava dizendo adeus á ele. E eu só pude chorar mais e mais.

Houve mais uma salva de palmas e quando eu soltei Rosalie, Edward me olhou com intensidade da mesa.

Eu vi quando ele se levantou abruptamente e saiu para fora do bar.

Eu vi quando todos os outros da minha família me olhavam com surpresa e estupefação.

Eu vi quando Jasper me deu um olhar significativo e correu atrás de seu melhor amigo.

E eu vi que eu provavelmente tinha feito uma coisa errada e que Edward estava realmente magoado comigo, agora mais do que antes.

**Continua...**

**E aí, gostaram? COMENTEM, RECOMENDEM E NÃO ME ABANDONEM PELA DEMORA! AS COISAS BOAS VÊM PARA OS QUE ESPERAM!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES!**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Olá queridos! Segue um novo Flashback, daqueles pequenos e simples, mas que vão ajudar vocês a entenderem as coisas. **

**Em breve novo capítulo de My Faith... AGUARDEM!**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9.<strong>

**20 de Dezembro de 2004.**

"Baby," Edward resmunga enquanto esfrega seu nariz pela extensão de minha nuca. "vamos, acorde."

"Eu não quero acordar agora," murmuro em um gemido, virando-me de frente para meu lindo namorado. "Nós estamos de férias."

"Yep, mas se seu pai nos pega aqui, eu vou estar ferrado durante a eternidade." Ele retruca sorrindo cansado.

Seu cabelo nesse momento é como uma juba de leão mal tratada e eu não resisto ao passar minhas mãos por ele.

"Você sabe," Eu torço o nariz. "Não somos nós que vamos nos meter em encrenca e sim o Emm."

"Você está errada." Ele me diz pousando sua cabeça no vão do meu pescoço. "Eu vou me ferrar, porque ajudei o Emm a fugir de casa me passando por ele, quando eu sabia que ele estava de castigo."

Eu rolo meus olhos para o obvio medo que seus olhos demonstram.

"Você é _tãaaaao_ mulherzinha." Eu provoco sorrindo.

"Não foi o que você disse na noite passada." Ele sorri e esfrega sua latente ereção em minhas coxas. Eu solto um gemido manhoso. "Eu aposto que você não aguentaria outra rodada."

"Eu aguentaria, e eu amaria, acredite." Eu resmungo. "Mas estou tão malditamente cansada, amor. Na verdade, tudo o que eu quero é dormir um pouco mais."

"Você tem estado cansada demais ultimamente." Ele observa desconfiado. "Você não está doente ou algo assim, está?"

"Não, acho que não..." Eu torço os lábios. "Mas é que... nós estamos meio velhos pra fazer festas em La Push você não acha?" Eu pergunto franzindo o cenho.

"Bells, nós vamos pra faculdade... Ainda existem uns três anos de festas malucas pra frequentar," Ele dispara dando de ombros, apoiando seu rosto em suas mãos para estar a minha altura.

"Você realmente acha que vamos frequentar festas? Você sonha tão alto." Eu comento com um sorriso.

"Por que você diz isso?" Ele faz um bico encantador e eu não resisto ao o beijar levemente ali.

"Bom, a menos que você desista da medicina, eu não acho muito provável você concluir um curso tão difícil farreando por aí," Eu explico. "Além do quê, nós vamos juntos para a faculdade... Vai ser como o nosso pré-casamento, nós não vamos a festas."

"Meu amor, nós estaremos em Pallo Alto pelo amor de Deus! Nós _temos_ que ir a festas." Ele diz com uma teimosia doce na voz. Eu acaricio seu rosto.

"Eu ainda não acredito que você vai comigo pra Califórnia." Eu sorri me lembrando da noite anterior, e do momento em que ele me dizia que iria para Stanford por mim.

Ele beija a palma da minha mão.

"Você é minha mulher." Ele justifica dando de ombros. "Eu não iria pra Dartmouth sabendo que você foi reprovada lá. Nós _temos_ que ficar juntos."

"Mas é que... Você está deixando a _Ivy League_, Edward." Eu sussurro admirada. "Nós vamos ficar juntos não importa a distância. Então, como nós sabemos que não é uma coisa boba como faculdades diferentes que iram nos separar, eu só fico surpresa em ver que você me coloca em primeiro lugar na sua vida."

"Você é a minha vida, Bella." Ele me olha com amor. "Eu não me vejo sem você. Eu não consigo sem você, então não têm porque eu ficar longe de você se eu vou estar infeliz. Eu prefiro não fazer nada estando feliz, do que sendo bem-sucedido estando longe do amor da minha vida."

"Cara, eu te amo sabe," Eu sorrio torto antes de puxá-lo para um beijo intenso. Suas mãos estão vagueando pelos lados de meus seios e eu me sinto molhada rapidamente. De repente, eu não estou mais cansada e tudo o que eu quero é tê-lo todinho pra mim.

"Oh, Edward." Eu sussurro ao sentir sua língua em minha nuca e seu joelho entre minhas pernas.

"Fique quietinha, seu pai pode ouvir." Ele reprova quando já está posicionando-se para entrar em mim.

"Linda," Ele respira quando tiro minha camiseta dos Espartanos do FHS e então cai de boca em meus seios totalmente intumescidos.

"Deus," Eu gemo enfiando meus dedos entre seus cabelos, sentindo-o começar a se movimentar dentro de mim.

"Crianças, se vistam e venham até aqui fora pra conversarmos!" Uma voz abafada é ouvida, após uma forte batida dada contra a porta. Nós pulamos em surpresa.

"Merda," Edward pragueja baixinho levantando-se rapidamente quando ouvimos os passos de meu pai se afastando.

Eu estou tranquila, porquê eu sei exatamente o quê Charlie vai dizer. Algo sobre confiar em nós e tudo, porém que vamos ter que nos parar um pouco já que não fica bem um bando de adolescentes ficarem fornicando como coelhos em sua casa. Na verdade, é só o que tenho ouvido desde que ele pôs Emmett de castigo por ter sido pego no flagra recebendo um belo de um boquete de Rosalie. _De novo._

"Por favor, eu preciso tirar uma foto sua." Eu comento rindo ao ver seu membro duro apontando pra mim contrastando tão fortemente com seu olhar apavorado.

"Cala a boca, porra!" Ele resmunga baixo. "O Charlie vai comer meu fígado."

Rolo meus olhos.

"Como se nossos pais não soubessem que transamos desde os quinze anos de idade." Eu informo levantando-me, sentindo a estúpida frustração de um sexo matinal delicioso interrompido.

"Bella, para." Ele diz andando até a outra extremidade do quarto com as bolas em suas mãos.

"Parar com o quê?" Eu pergunto com o cenho franzido, na porta do meu banheiro.

"De ficar rebolando sua bunda gostosa na minha frente, quando eu tenho que controlar pra deixar de ficar excitado." Ele diz como se fosse óbvio e eu dou risada de seu temor.

Eu e ele descemos para a mesa do café, e eu vejo a inquisição espanhola na minha frente.

Charlie começa falando o quanto nos ama e como aprecia nosso relacionamento. Nós estamos ouvindo seu discurso e parece durar horas e eu relevo quando "inocentemente" ameaça Edward com sua espingarda dizendo não se importar se ele é filho de seus melhores amigos.

Eu sei que estou sendo uma filha negligente, pois faz pouco menos de um ano que mamãe morreu e ele está se sentindo sozinho. Ás vezes eu o pego no meio da noite ouvindo músicas antigas do Bob Dylan pensando nela. Eu não me aproximo, pois sei que ele quer ficar sozinho, mas sempre deixo um prato de cookies na porta de seu quarto acompanhado de um carinhoso Masen filhote.

Ele deixa Edward ir embora nos perdoando por tudo, mas minutos mais tarde, quando Emmett volta dos Cullen, eu escuto a briga entre os dois. É só mais uma de muitas ultimamente e eu finjo não ouvir ligando meu som alto.

Eu penso em várias coisas para esquecer que estamos passando por essa crise familiar; uma delas é que eu realmente preciso ir ao mercado comprar tampões.

Eu olho para o calendário da escrivaninha e é aí que eu percebo que estou atrasada.

_Um mês_ atrasada.

**22 de Dezembro de 2004.**

"Você quer fazer mais um?" Alice me olha receosa enquanto eu ando de um lado para o outro em seu quarto.

Rosalie e ela estão seguindo cada movimento meu com o olhar.

"Eu já fiz seis, Allie," Eu respondo bufando.

"Talvez devêssemos ir ao hospital, esses testes sempre são uma furada." Rosalie sugere novamente.

"Rose, eu já disse, como vamos pro hospital com meu pai lá?!" Alice retruca. "Na hora ele vai sacar e vai saber que vai ser vovô."

"Nós não temos certeza ainda," Eu digo sentando-me no chão. "Foram três positivos e três negativos."

"Faça mais um," Alice insistiu. "Assim desempata."

"Isso não é um jogo de sorte, Allie." Rosalie retruca rolando os olhos e se levanta até mim, me pegando pelos ombros. "Você precisa ir no hospital, Bells." Ela me olha arregalado, como sempre faz quando quer que eu faça algo.

"Rose..." Eu começo a contestar, porém ela me impede.

"Não," Ela sussurra me abraçando forte. "Se você estiver grávida, Carlisle vai ter que saber uma hora ou outra. E isso não significa que ele vai descobrir que fomos lá. Nós podemos muito bem falar com a doutora Marshall e explicar que é só um exame de rotina e temos muita vergonha pra pedir pro nosso padrinho o fazer."

"É, Rose tem razão." Alice diz de repente. "A doutora Marshall pode guardar esse segredo. Ela é uma ótima ginecologista e sempre que me atendeu nunca contou realmente aos meus pais sobre as consultas." Alice vem do nosso lado e nos dá um desajeitado abraço triplo. "Nós podemos fazer isso." Ela me olha com confiança.

Eu suspiro sentindo meus olhos salpicarem.

"_Eu_ não posso fazer isso." Rebato irritada. "Nós estamos indo para Stanford. Um bebê não pode ser inserido nos planos! Eu vou estragar ainda mais a vida dele."

"Nunca mais diga isso!" Rosalie se afasta na defensiva. "Você nunca vai estragar a vida do Edward. Não é porquê ele decidiu fazer faculdade com você, que a vida dele acabou."

"Eu não quero entrar nessa discução de novo;" Eu digo fazendo uma careta, sentando-me no chão.

"Bom, parece que quer." Alice me diz. "Pra ele não importa onde vai estudar, desde que seja com você." Ela me olha e senta do meu lado. "E se você estiver grávida, eu conheço meu irmão gêmeo bem o suficiente pra dizer que ele vai acabar até mesmo feliz com isso. Vocês podem superar essa coisa, Bella. Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim."

E eu apenas a encaro, admirando como eu tenho sorte por ter ela e Rose. Sem elas comigo agora, talvez eu não tivesse forças o suficiente. Elas estão me dando apoio e evitando com que eu entre em um colapso nervoso, evitando que eu me sinta uma merda por Charlie e todo o resto.

Eu concordo que devemos ir ao hospital e Rose começa a bolar um plano. O padrinho Carlisle só sai do hospital depois das nove e nós precisamos encontrar um jeito de ir até lá nesse horário.

Nós estamos a tarde toda trancadas. Edward e Jasper estão curiosos e Emm não para de ligar pra mim e Rose.

Eu estou sentindo meu coração querendo pular pela boca e eu preciso mesmo de algum alívio.

Eu nunca me senti tão ansiosa.

**23 de Dezembro de 2004.**

"Eu quero que você saiba que nós estamos sempre aqui pra vocês. Não tem problema em falar sobre sexo conosco Bella, nós sabemos que vocês já são quase adultos agora." Carlisle continua seu discurso, enquanto eu estou ouvindo sentada em sua frente no consultório.

"Não é agradável saber que uma de suas afilhadas ou sua filha está no hospital pedindo pra uma ginecologista um exame de sangue." Ele diz com decepção.

"Eu sei Carlisle, só que..." Eu começo nervosa, mas eu calo a boca agora que percebo que só me importa mesmo é saber o resultado do exame e se estou muito encrencada ou se ele já contou para Charlie que sua filha estava duvidando uma gravidez.

"Você contou pro Edward?" Eu pergunto mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ele diz que não. Ele também me conforta e diz que não vai me julgar e que sempre me apoiará.

Eu não percebo que estou tremendo até a hora em que Carlisle me abraça forte. Ele diz que eu não preciso chorar, que tudo ficará bem e só então me conta que os resultados foram negativos.

Eu pulo dentro do escritório e imploro o perdão do meu sogro e segundo pai. Ele ri e comemora comigo, mas acaba voltando para a bronca sobre o sexo sem proteção e como não importa que Edward e eu somos monogâmicos e eu tomo pílula, as coisas ainda podem acontecer e nós temos que nos prevenir.

Ele fala mais também sobre como eu devo contar tudo á Charlie e Edward e eu só concordo com o segundo citado. Charlie não precisa saber que eu passei por uma dúvida do tipo e Edward não precisa ser assassinado sem nem mesmo _ter_ me engravidado de verdade.

Eu estou quase indo embora, quando Carlisle me chama novamente.

"Eu não quero te assustar, mas acho que seria prudente se você fizesse uma bateria de exames." Ele me diz e eu já questiono se não há certeza de que não estou grávida.

"Não tem nada haver com isso. Você não está grávida, Bee." Ele conforta. "Mas é que eu vi uma alteração estranha no seu exame de sangue e acho melhor nós darmos uma atenção especial pra isso, só pra prevenir."

"Você acha que eu estou com algum problema?" Eu pergunto nervosa.

Minha saúde é ótima. Eu posso dizer que me sentia forte como um cavalo, mas a simples menção de um possível problema com os meus exames, eu já fico apavorada.

Eu sei que não estou completamente curada do trauma que a morte de minha mãe me causou. Nesse momento não consigo lidar mais com doenças e morte e eu estou com medo da expressão de Carlisle.

"Não deve ser nada." Ele me olha com amor. "Deve ser apenas uma alteração errônea, mas nós vamos tentar só pra garantir. Você pode fazer esses exames agora?"

Ele está sendo muito urgente sobre isso e eu não estou com a melhor das sensações. Talvez eu esteja com complexo, mas eu sinto medo.

E uma vontade louca de falar com Edward e ser abraçada por ele vem, como se eu _precisasse_ dele aqui.

Eu não gosto nada disso, mas de novo eu penso em como devo estar exagerando.

Eu sou perfeita e a vida é perfeita e eu não estou grávida. Então tudo parece estar correndo em seu ciclo certo.

Não há nada com que se preocupar.

_Eu sei disso, eu sinto isso. _

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>E aí? Gostaram ou não? Comentem!<strong>

**Amores não há mistérios nessa fic, na verdade eu sei que 99,9% de vocês tem uma leve noção do porquê Bella foi embora (com esse flashback imagino que já tenha chego aos 100%). Mas eu só vou dizer uma coisinha: Isso NÃO É 'Doce Novembro', 'Um amor pra recordar' e mais um bilhão e meio de filmes do tipo... Essa história é um pouco... diferente. Bem, não vou dizer mais nada porquê já disse até demais. **

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! O capítulo mesmo vem em breve, eu prometo! **


	11. Capítulo 10: Durma medo meu

**Olá, queridos!**

**Segue mais um capítulo. Perdoem a demora e sim, eu vou postar em My Faith... só me deem um pouco mais de tempo, por favor! Vocês não tem noção de como aquele capítulo está me deixando louca! ME PERDOEM!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! COMENTEM!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 – Durma medo meu. <strong>

Kurt Cobain, Janis Joplin, Jim Morrison e Amy Winehouse faziam parte da grande lista de cantores que morreram aos vinte sete anos. Talvez, por esse motivo e a maldição que envolvia essa história, a época em que mais tive medo da morte foi quando completei os _meus_ vinte e sete.

Claro, eu não era nenhuma cantora famosa que tinha a probabilidade de morrer por overdose ou depressão, porém se aquelas pessoas que eu mesma admirava morreram tão cedo por motivos aparentemente não razoáveis, porque _logo eu_ não seria uma regra a isso também?

Então no último dia 13 de setembro eu havia me reservado ao maior porre de minha vida, esperando apenas que o destino fizesse o que tinha que fazer.

Naquele aniversário, eu não havia mandado presente algum á Emmett mas fui surpreendida por uma coletânea especial do Nirvana chegada pelo correio, que só me fez pensar que era o sinal da minha morte chegando.

Eu posso admitir que depois da morte de Irina e minha mãe, eu já havia desenvolvido certa fobia á morte. Mas quando eu recebi a notícia que mudou minha vida e meu pai morreu alguns anos depois a palavra morte foi a um patamar muito maior do que a simples categoria _medo_. Eu tinha pavor e repulsa á ela. Como se qualquer outro problema fosse superfulo perto deste.

_Mas a morte me seguia._

Ela estava á espreita em qualquer lugar que eu fosse; como se já tivesse decifrado meu medo á ela. Cada pensamento que eu tinha se voltava para ela e tudo o que eu havia feito nos últimos sete anos tinha sido em razão ao medo e a precaução que eu deveria ter sobre ele.

E foi exatamente em cima da morte, que eu me decidi em quais presentes dar a Rose em seu chá-bar. Cada um deles tinha um significado a mais dos quais eu jamais revelei ou revelaria em sã consciência. E naquele momento, eu não sabia como dizer a Edward que o pingente de coração havia sido dado em razão aos meus temores mais profundos, sem que ele me questionasse até a borda.

Eu saí do Billy's Bar, assim que vi Jasper e ele se levantando e logo vi os dois sentados na calçada numa conversa muito intensa de olhares.

Eu tomei meu tempo para me aproximar, pois eu conhecia Edward muito bem e sabia que ele estava desabafando tudo o que sentia primeiro com Jasper.

Ele _sempre_ fazia aquilo.

Em muitos momentos no passado eu me irritava com o fato de Edward sempre dar preferência a Jazz em qualquer assunto que fosse ao invés de partilhar primeiramente comigo.

Eles me ouviram me aproximando e olharam para mim imediatamente.

Edward tinha um olhar impassível. Jasper me deu um aceno com a cabeça, pedindo para que me sentasse ao lado deles.

"Acho que nós três devemos conversar." Ele disse quando me sentei ao seu lado, ele entre mim e Edward.

Edward bufou.

"Então... acho que talvez eu deva começar e eu quero que o Edward me ouça até eu terminar." Eu disse com cautela.

"Você sempre começa." Ele rolou seus olhos e eu me inclinei para frente para ter uma visão melhor dele.

"Não começa e me escute, por favor." Disse em tom de aviso. Ele me encarou seriamente por alguns segundos e Jasper pigarreou como se fazendo notar sua presença.

"Primeiro de tudo, preciso que você entenda que ele foi o presente emprestado." Comecei respirando fundo.

"Emprestado ou não, não têm porque você dá-lo á Rose." Ele me interrompeu irritado, inclinando-se para frente para me olhar também. "Nós combinamos que... _Merda_, Bella, você se lembra de tudo o que aconteceu naquela noite, apesar de tudo achei que _isso_ ainda tivesse algum valor pra você... A nossa _amizade_."

Respirei fundo e fechei meus olhos.

"Edward, você pode me deixar falar?"

"Eu... Eu tive meus motivos." Disse baixinho. "Eu só quero que ela tenha todo o tipo de felicidade que eu tive quando nós estávamos juntos."

"Ela já tem todo o tipo de felicidade, afinal ela vai se casar com o namorado de toda a sua vida." Ele teimou. "E eu não aguento mais ouvir que você tem seus motivos."

"Edward, por favor –"

"Olha já chega, certo?" Jasper disse me interrompendo. "Eu quero que os dois respirem fundo e finjam que nada aconteceu por enquanto. Afinal, parece que Edward esqueceu que tem uma noiva completamente alheia á tudo isso e que estamos em uma festa."

De repente, eu senti uma dor ridícula no meu peito, porque eu vi nos olhos de Edward a preocupação com Izzy e o modo em que ele passou a encarar o Billy's Bar como se estivesse louco para entrar e falar com a maldita noiva.

Naquele momento, eu me senti como a segunda na vida dele e eu percebi que ela era muito importante para ele... Tão importante que ele a colocava na frente de seus próprios sentimentos. Essa percepção quase me fez chorar ali mesmo.

Eu engoli em seco e falei com a voz embargada, "É melhor você falar com ela." Olhei para minhas mãos.

Edward não disse nada e eu tomei seu silêncio como uma confirmação das minhas inseguranças: _Alguém já havia tomado o meu lugar e por mais que ele se importasse, _ela_ era quem ele cuidaria agora. _

Me esqueci de tudo o que eu deveria fazer ali e simplesmente me levantei.

"Jasper tem razão, conversamos depois." Eu disse correndo para dentro, ouvindo Jasper me chamar confuso.

Eu apenas corri para o banheiro e na próxima meia hora, eu chorei como uma garotinha assustada.

Depois daquilo a noite foi completo fingimento. Do momento em que retornei, Edward já estava alheio á tudo pensando sozinho em seu próprio mundo, mas mantendo Izzy firmemente ao seu lado. O resto de minha família também pareceu querer ignorar tudo e então a mesa estava povoada de uma aura negativa e uma quantidade exagerada de sorrisos tortos, falsos e apologéticos.

O clima não melhorou até a volta para a casa Cullen e tudo o que eu pensava era em como aquela situação estava colocando todos nós para baixo. O silêncio entre todos parecia de comum acordo e ninguém realmente pareceu disposto o suficiente para dizer uma única palavra. Estava subentendido que o pingente que eu havia emprestado á Rose, trouxera todos os tabus que ninguém antes pareceu se importar.

E então sozinha em meu quarto e agarrada á Masen como uma corda salva-vidas, eu chorei mais até sentir a cabeça latejar. Eu tinha abado de descobrir que eu só poderia ter certeza absoluta de três coisas na minha vida:

Eu amava Edward com tudo dentro de mim e não sabia se era melhor manter distância ou tê-lo por perto da maneira que fosse;

Apesar de todos dizerem que nada havia mudado e agirem como se nada tivesse acontecido, era óbvio que ninguém havia se recuperado das dores que eu causei á eles;

E estava mais do que claro que era _impossível_ reparar sete anos de distância, em sete dias;

(...)

"Jingle Bells, acorde," Eu senti alguém sussurrando baixinho pra mim.

"Vamos," A pessoa repetiu, dessa vez me cutucando suavemente.

"O quê droga?" Eu disse resmungando irritada por estar sendo acordada.

"Levante," Emmett disse com um meio sorriso me olhando com cara de quem estava armando alguma.

Eu olhei para o relógio na mesinha de cabeceira e só não soquei meu irmão quando vi que eram três e quarenta da manhã, porquê eu estava realmente cansada.

_Eu tive uma noite fodida do caralho e nem dormir eu consigo. Ótimo._

"Vamos pra onde, Emmett?! Tá maluco?" Eu me sentei coçando os olhos. "São três da manhã."

"Só vem comigo." Ele disse com uma ordem me puxando pelo braço.

Eu estava quase gritando para ele parar quando chegamos ao corredor, mas então eu vi Edward, Rose, Alice e Jasper parados com caras de sono e me perguntei que porra estava acontecendo.

"Que porra está acontecendo?" Eu perguntei em voz alta.

"Nós vamos para a clareira da casa Willow." Jasper disse me olhando. "Vamos resolver nossas merdas."

"Uma por uma." Allie completou.

Eu engoli em seco naquele momento, e percebi o que estava prestes a acontecer.

O pingente parecia agora como o último clique necessário para que tudo o que eu mais temia acontecesse.

_Eles queriam respostas e eu estava sendo obrigada a dá-las. _

Resignada e olhando para Edward á todo momento, nós fomos juntos no carro de Emmett, completamente apertados, num silêncio um tanto quanto estranho.

Assim que chegamos na grande clareira, eu olhei para a velha casa Willow com um aperto no peito.

A casa Willow era chamada daquela forma, pois há muitos anos em Forks os Willow eram uma família muito rica que morava ali. Com o passar dos anos os Willow declararam falência, e a casa foi esquecida totalmente, já que estava velha e ninguém se incomodaria em comprá-la. Havia também o boato de que estava mal-assombrada e Forks por ser uma cidade pequena, abraçou o boato como uma realidade indiscutível. Desde então, ela havia sido usada pelos jovens da cidade para o intuito de festas secretas, uma espécie de lugar especial para chapar com maconha e, no meu caso, para fazer noites românticas com o namorado na encolha.

Ali era o lugar mais importante de meu mundo. Havia sido ali que eu tinha tido minha primeira vez com Edward; havia sido ali que ele havia me dado o pingente de diamantes; havia sido ali que eu e meus amigos tivemos nosso primeiro porre; e havia sido ali que Edward havia me pedido em casamento, na nossa ultima noite juntos.

Nos meus sonhos mais profundos e loucos, eu me casaria com Edward na clareira que havia ao seu redor e então moraria com ele ali para sempre.

_Afinal, não havia lugar melhor para se estar. _

Eu sabia exatamente o porquê de estarmos ali e porquê meus amigos haviam escolhido justamente aquele lugar para estarmos numa madrugada fria de sábado.

Quando eu vi Rose puxando do porta-malas inúmeros cobertores e Alice levando para dentro algumas sacolas com garrafas dentro, eu logo me perguntei se seria seguro nós nos embebedarmos como nos velhos tempos, levando em conta a situação que nosso grupo enfrentava agora.

Edward continuava distante, mas eu notei durante a viagem de carro o modo como ele não parava de olhar para mim pelo espelho retrovisor.

_Acho que teremos nossa conversa na nossa clareira, ao redor de todos os nossos amigos e completamente bêbados. Alguma coisa apenas me diz que isso não dará muito certo. _

Nós chegamos e invadimos a casa entreaberta, Emmett arrumou os cobertores em uma roda e Rose posicionou os seis copos cuidadosamente na frente do lugar onde nos sentamos, tudo isso sem dizermos uma única palavra.

Eu me sentei entre Rose e Edward e na minha frente estavam Jasper, Emmett e uma Alice gordinha.

Ela recheou cada copo com uma das garrafas de vodka e no seu colocou apenas água.

Nós nos olhamos e Jasper foi quem começou a falar.

"Nós vamos fazer como nos velhos tempos. Vamos começar bebendo o primeiro copo com um gole só."

"O quê? Nós acabamos de acordar e eu nem comi nada." Protestei um pouco mal-humorada.

"Pare de ser um grande bebê chorão, B." Alice disse com um meio sorriso. "Nós sabemos que como sempre, quem vai capotar primeiro é a Rose."

"Só porquê você não vai beber." Rose retrucou, quebrando o clima.

"Você e a Alice são fracas igualmente." Edward disse. "Nem dá pra dizer quem cederia primeiro." Ele deu de ombros.

"Dá pra dizer quem vai durar mais," Emmett disse com um sorriso, esfregando uma mão na outra.

"E não vai ser você," Eu respondi. "_Eu_ sou a mais forte daqui."

"Ora, ora agora você quer beber?" Jasper me olhou e então deu um sorriso malicioso, "Topa uma aposta?"

"Nem pensar!" Edward respondeu apoiando os braços sobre os joelhos dobrados. "Dá última vez, sobrou pra mim carregar o mala do Emmett até o quarto dele."

"Nós vamos dormir aqui." Rose informou com um dar de ombros. "Este é o nosso acerto de contas, ninguém vai sair daqui até colocarmos todos os pingos nos i's."

"Certo e de quem foi essa brilhante ideia afinal?" Edward perguntou olhando pra mim.

"Não fui eu." Eu me defendi. "Na verdade, acho que não temos nada pra resolver." Tentei me esquivar.

"Não seja hipócrita." Alice retrucou. "E a ideia foi minha, muito obrigada."

"E qual é o plano?" Eu perguntei. "Nós vamos falar sobre essa noite e o que aconteceu, ficando mais bêbados que gambás?"

"Não, minha querida." Ela me respondeu com um sorriso presunçoso. "Nós vamos falar sobre _tudo_, da maneira que deveríamos ter feito desde que todo esse rolo começou."

"Tudo bem," Edward interferiu antes que eu dissesse alguma coisa. "Nós precisamos mesmo disso."

Ele me olhou de soslaio e eu rolei meus olhos.

Era óbvio que ele estava querendo resolver as coisas agora, afinal, ele ainda estava magoado com a história do pingente. E se eu bem conhecia Edward, apenas por isso ele resolveu que devíamos tocar na ferida, mesmo que ele tivesse dito o contrario quando resolvemos esquecer a merda toda.

"Ok, então," Rose disse pegando em seu copo. "Quando eu falar três. Um, dois, três." E então todos nós bebemos de uma só vez.

Eu senti o liquido descer pela minha garganta, queimando tudo por onde passava.

Quando Rose começou a tossir desesperadamente, todos nós começamos a rir provando o fato de como ela era fraca com bebidas.

Jasper limpou sua boca e pigarreou.

"Agora vamos falar sobre a noite de hoje. O que diabos foi aquilo das presilhas, Bee?"

"Como assim?" Eu me fiz de desentendida.

"Todos nós sabemos que sua mãe deixou aquilo pra você." Rose rolou os olhos. "Porque você deu pra mim uma herança de mãe pra filha?"

"Eu só..." Eu comecei sentindo o par de olhos verdes mais intensos me olhando atentamente. "Eu deveria usar no meu casamento e dar pros meus filhos. Eu sei que eu não vou me casar ou ter filhos e achei que a melhor opção era dá-las á você."

"Porquê você não vai se casar?" Emmett me olhou franzindo o cenho.

Eu ri jocosamente.

"É mais do que óbvio vocês não acham?"

Edward estalou a língua.

"Porque seria mais que óbvio? Você disse que usaria no _nosso_ casamento." Ele me olhou um tanto bravo. "Mas então você foi _embora_, você _terminou_ comigo. E se você iria casar comigo, porque não pode casar com outro?"

"Você está se comparando com qualquer outro cara?" Eu bati meus olhos pra ele. "Eu me casaria com você, porquê você é você. Eu não vou me casar a menos que eu _queira_ isso. E eu não quero isso, não mais."

"Foi por isso que você foi embora, então?" Alice perguntou arregalando seus grandes olhos pra mim. "Você resolveu que não queria casar?"

"Olha..." Eu suspirei. "Eu não vou contar porquê eu fui embora. Eu não posso e eu amo vocês todos, mas eu tinha-"

"Os seus motivos. Nós sabemos." Eles disseram em um uníssono tedioso.

"Nós entendemos, Bells." Emmett disse. "Mas mesmo que nós entendamos, nós precisamos de respostas. Porquê as suas atitudes só nos deixam mais e mais confusos."

"Você foi embora e deixou uma vida inteira pra trás e então você volta e parece que perdeu toda a sua fé no mundo. É apenas... muito estranho pra digerir." Rose disse amavelmente.

"Eu entendo," Eu disse exasperada. "Mas vocês têm que entender. Eu só... eu não posso, eu não consigo contar."

"Ás vezes parece que você não deu a mínima pra nós em todo esse tempo." Alice me olhou acusatoriamente.

"Eu dou. Eu sempre dei. Vocês são a coisa mais importante da minha vida. _Isso_ é todo o meu mundo."

"Você podia partilhar você sabe," Jasper murchou os ombros. "Você não precisa lidar com isso sozinha, seja lá o que seja."

"O papai sabia, não sabia? E o Carlisle e a Sue também sabem, não é? O real motivo?" Emmett perguntou.

"A Sue sabe em partes," Eu dei de ombros. "E sim, o papai sabia e é óbvio que o padrinho também sabe, mas isso não significa que eu não posso poupar vocês disso."

"Poupar? Qual é Bella?" Edward me olhou balançando a cabeça. "As coisas que você têm feito não estão poupando ninguém. Você deu o presente que jurou nunca tirar do pulso pra outra pessoa, só provando como você não dá mais a merda pra nós."

"Não fala assim, Edward." Retruquei. "Eu já expliquei. Foi o presente emprestado. Era só uma simbologia de como eu gostaria que Rose fosse feliz. A felicidade pra mim se resume ao meu pingente."

"Edward, a Bella pode não ter pensado em como isso magoaria você. Até porquê você reagiu de um jeito inesperado quando ela voltou, de um jeito que eu juro que não pensei que você reagiria. Mas de todas as coisas pra te deixarem desse jeito, ela ter tirado por algum tempo o seu pingente parece ser a última coisa a se pensar." Alice me defendeu de repente.

"Só..." Ele olhou para o chão. "Eu posso lidar com o fato de você ter me deixado. Eu tive que aprender a lidar," Seus olhos subiram para os meus, tornando minha respiração errática. "Mas quando você dá algo que representava a nossa amizade, mostra que você não só me deixou como homem, mas que você se esqueceu de _tudo_."

"Você precisa entender que eu não fui embora porquê queria terminar com você." Eu insisti em desespero. "_Vocês_ precisam entender que ir embora não dependeu de mim e que eu não deixei minha vida pra trás. Eu _precisei_ ir. Se eu tivesse tido uma escolha, eu teria uma vida totalmente diferente agora. Eu fui embora por medo," Eu respirei fundo. "Medo de tudo o que poderia acontecer. Não foi uma escolha foder com a minha vida e foder com a de vocês. Esse assunto é só... é tudo muito doloroso pra contar. Eu entendo a necessidade de vocês em saber, mas eu não posso contar. Você só precisam saber que ninguém se arrepende mais de tudo o que aconteceu do que eu, ninguém sofre mais com isso do que eu. Mas de alguma forma, não foi em vão. Foi necessário."

"Nós estamos nos esforçando pra não te empurrar até isso, mas se coloque por um segundo no nosso lugar, Bella." Alice mordeu os lábios nervosamente.

"Eu me coloco todo o tempo." Eu me justifiquei. "Mas... isso está além de mim. Eu só posso dizer que eu nunca quis magoar ninguém e eu nunca quis fazer nada daquilo. Me perdoem, porque eu não posso fazer ou dizer mais nada além das coisas que eu já disse. Apenas... me perdoem."

"Ninguém aqui tem o direito de te perdoar." Rose me reconfortou. "Todo mundo erra, mas como o Jasper mesmo disse, você não tem que fazer ou lidar com esses problemas sozinha."

"Eu posso aguentar isso sozinha," Eu engoli em seco sentindo uma vontade imensa de chorar mais uma vez. "Eu só não quero nem pensar em nenhum de vocês tendo que conviver com isso."

"Desde sempre pra sempre, envolve compartilhar os problemas." Jasper contestou. "Você sempre teve a maldita mania de achar que ter problemas ou deixar as pessoas se sacrificarem por você, era algo ruim. O amor não é só de partes boas; as partes ruins também o fortalece."

Eu me encolhi quando ele disse aquilo. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão, mas saber que eu podia evitar uma dor maior ao deixá-los me dava certeza de que eu não poderia pensar daquela forma.

Eu apenas me calei e Edward passou a me encarar seriamente.

"O que poderia ser pior do que a dor que eu senti quando te perdi, Bella?" Ele me questionou de repente. Seus olhos lançando-me uma onda verdadeiramente assustadora de sinceridade. "Não passou pela sua cabeça que nós dois pertencíamos um ao outro e que eu suportaria o que quer que fosse por você? Se você não foi embora porque não me queria mais, você não acha que nós dois não poderíamos resolver isso juntos? Que se fosse pra nós sofrermos, pelo menos que fosse tendo a certeza de que teríamos um ao outro?" Eu parei praticamente humilhada em meio a sua enxurrada, porque eu vi em seus olhos a dor que eu havia causado e como ele provavelmente havia se segurado durante esse tempo para não ter que jogar na minha cara a dura verdade.

Não bastava pra eu sentir por mim mesma, afinal a dor dele era a minha dor.

Senti um bolo na garganta e minha voz saiu completamente quebradiça quando eu tive coragem de responder, muitos segundos depois.

"Você me contaria? Se fosse algo que você soubesse que me faria sofrer mais que tudo no mundo?" Eu olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos. Percebi nossos amigos silenciados, esperando que Edward e eu tivéssemos aquela conversa. No momento, eu só queria que ele soubesse que tudo o que eu havia feito era por amá-lo demais. "Se você soubesse que eu poderia ter uma centelha de felicidade algum dia se você me deixasse livre, você não o faria? Eu estive disposta a abrir mão de você, porque eu coloquei a merda da sua felicidade na frente da minha e não por falta de consideração. Eu preferi um corte que poderia cicatrizar um dia, do que algo que você nunca se recuperaria."

"Só porque eu encontrei outra pessoa, não significa que as marcas que você deixou se curaram." Ele me respondeu de pronto. "Não há como esquecer que um dia a sua essência preferiu deixar de existir em sua vida."

Meu coração agora batia como asas de um colibri. Por um segundo, eu não conseguia respirar. Porque quando Edward me dizia coisas daquele tipo, meu peito queimava e ardia com a intensidade dos meus sentimentos por ele.

Ninguém disse nada.

O silêncio reinava e tudo o que eu podia ver agora, era o rosto perturbado do homem da minha vida.

"Me desculpe." Eu disse em um murmuro.

"Eu entendo que nada disso foi culpa sua." Ele sussurrou. "Mas também não foi minha. Eu tenho o direito de me magoar com certas coisas e de me sentir um bosta quando você age como se nada que existiu entre nós importasse."

Eu mordi meu lábio com força. "Importa, acredite."

Seus olhos me fitaram buscando algo em minhas palavras, mas eu não consegui decifrar o quê.

"Nós precisamos beber mais." Rosalie disse de repente, enchendo nossos copos novamente. Eu agradeci internamente a mudança no assunto. Eu já tinha suportado demais por uma noite. "Acho que é a minha vez de dizer uma verdade."

Todos nós olhamos pra ela, enquanto ela virava de uma só vez o segundo copo.

"Eu estou sonhando de novo com a minha mãe." Ela olhou para todos nós. "Toda santa noite." Enfatizou.

"Você nunca me contou isso," Emmett observou, olhando-a com amor.

Eu respirei fundo, sentindo um vazio grande dentro de mim. Eu me lembrava nitidamente das noites passadas em claro que tivemos, logo após a morte de Irina. Era completamente assustador o modo como Rosalie acordava no meio da noite gritando. Nós todos olhamos preocupados para nossa amiga e eu fiquei tentando imaginar se já fazia muito tempo que ela havia voltado a sonhar com a mãe e nunca considerou em contar á alguém até esse momento.

Eu senti o que provavelmente todos os meus amigos sentiam em relação á mim, mas também, por mais que fosse doloroso eu saber que Rose não tinha coragem de contar aquilo á algum de nós, eu a entendia. Ela era independente e orgulhosa demais para deixar os outros se importunarem com os problemas _dela_.

"Eles tinham acabado..." Ela confessou engolindo em seco. "Acho que com o casamento, eles resolveram me atormentar de novo." Ela suspirou. "Dessa vez não é tão ruim como antes, eu sonho com ela no casamento, nos olhando com um sorriso no rosto. É só que... algumas vezes parece muito errado fazer isso sem ela. Me casar com o homem da minha vida, sem ter a presença dela ali. Sem a presença do Charlie ou da Renée."

"Eu também sinto como se faltasse uma parte de mim," Jasper apertou a mão da irmã, com um olhar cúmplice.

"Acho que todos nós sentimos, não é?" Alice suspirou. "Eu sinto falta dos gorros de lã que a Irina fazia pra gente." Ela sorriu nostálgica e todos nós rimos levemente. "Ou dos cookies horríveis que a Renée preparava no final da tarde, enquanto o Charlie ficava assistindo o basquete sem piscar o olho."

Emmett pigarreou.

"Eu me arrependo de ter brigado tanto com o papai antes dele morrer." Ele disse me olhando com culpa. "Com a morte da mamãe, eu me tornei um filho problemático e acho que eu não ajudei ele quando a Bells foi embora. Ás vezes eu imploro pelo perdão dele, porque talvez ele merecesse um pouco mais de apoio."

Aquele assunto me deixava com medo. Eu não gostava de tocar no nome de meus pais, ou de como eu fora negligente com Charlie na pior época de nossas vidas.

"Eu ainda não consegui ir no cemitério." Eu confessei de repente. "E eu não acho que tenho forças pra ir lá ainda."

"Nós devíamos ir, sabe." Rose comentou dando de ombros. "Nós seis."

"Eu não consigo ir." Edward disse ao meu lado. "Eu só... eu não acho que eu vá reagir de alguma forma boa quando eu ver o Charlie enterrado. Pra mim ele era tão alto e inalcançável que se eu chegar algum dia a vê-lo vulnerável, apenas encarando aquela lápide com o nome dele, nada mais vai fazer sentido pra mim." Ele confessou e me olhou esperando que eu o entendesse.

Era claro que eu o entenderia. Afinal, eu pensava da mesma forma a respeito.

Nós dois havíamos sido os únicos que nunca visitaram o cemitério onde minha mãe, meu pai e Irina estavam enterrados juntos. Eu tinha tanto medo de vê-los, que eu não apareci nem mesmo nos enterros. Eu me tranquei num quarto durante dias nas mortes de minha mãe e de Irina e não consegui comparecer, mesmo que as pessoas falassem muito á respeito na época. E na morte de Charlie, eu jurei á mim mesma que só apareceria por alguns instantes e iria embora sem me preocupar em ver o corpo ou o caixão e eu sabia que Edward era exatamente igual.

Não era como se eu não desse o devido respeito á morte de algumas das pessoas que eu mais amava no mundo, mas se eu fosse no cemitério, se eu levasse flores e lamentasse a falta que eles me faziam, a coisa ficaria muito mais _real_.

"Eu acho que é muito cedo ainda." Eu apoiei Edward e Rose me olhou com os olhos lacrimejados.

"Nós temos que ir, vocês sabem disso, não é?" Ela disse com intensidade. "Um dia, nós seis precisamos ir nos despedir apropriadamente."

"Eu sei." Eu disse apenas em um murmúrio.

E então nós ficamos alguns segundos em silêncio absoluto, até Jasper puxar seu copo e tomá-lo de uma só vez.

"Eu estou com um medo fodido de ser um péssimo pai, como o meu e o da Rose." Ele disse depois de chacoalhar a cabeça por causa do álcool. "Sua vez." Ele apontou para Alice que franziu o cenho.

"Vamos falar as verdades um de cada vez, é?" Ela colocou as mãos sobre a barriga, arqueando a sobrancelha para Jasper. "Eu acho um saco estar grávida." Ela confessou ganhando um tom vermelho em suas bochechas. "Não me levem á mal, eu amo meu filho." Ela suspirou. "Mas todo mundo diz como esse é o momento mais belo da vida de uma mulher e eu só me sinto como merda. Eu _preciso_ usar tamanho 36 novamente. _Eu tenho que_ beber vodka com vocês, porquê meu Deus, faz séculos que eu não tomo vodka. E café, eu quero café. Só quero voltar a ser como antes." Ela resmungou com um bico.

"Eu também quero que você pare de peidar toda hora." Emmett disse bebendo o copo dele e nós demos risada.

"Imbecil," Alice deu um tapa em sua cabeça.

"Eu falo agora," Eu disse mordendo os lábios e então bebi o meu segundo copo. Eu já podia sentir minhas mãos formigando e uma tontura gostosa tomando conta de mim. "Eu acho que a Alice está agindo como uma vaca afetada desde que eu voltei, porquê não consegue aguentar os hormônios da gravidez." Eu olhei para Edward com um sorriso torto.

"Ameeei!" Rose exclamou levantando o braço para bater com a minha mão.

"Eu acho que a Bella têm perdido a noção do perigo agora que eu sou duas vezes mais forte comendo por dois." Alice fechou os olhos pra mim. "Eu ainda me sinto irritada com o fato de você ter perdido o meu casamento e agora vem para o da Rose."

"Isso não significa nada." Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu vim dessa vez porquê... porquê eu tenho percebido todas as falhas que dei em vocês nesses anos todos. Não porque eu acho que o casamento da Rose é mais importante. Eu amo vocês igualmente." Estalei a língua.

"Eu sei disso, mas eu saber não significa que eu vou ficar menos magoada." Ela me respondeu. "Eu ainda preciso de um tempo pra voltar ao normal com relação á você."

"Eu não sei como ter uma relação normal com a Bella agora." Edward intercalou-se na conversa, tomando seu copo, mostrando que aquela seria sua confissão. "Eu sinto que deveria ter raiva e magoa de você, ao mesmo tempo que eu sinto saudades de estar com a Bella-Bee que cresceu comigo. Eu não sei se eu consigo ser _apenas_ seu amigo, ou se nós dois podemos fazer isso de esquecer as merdas, quando tudo o que acontece nos relembra o passado. Eu não sei o que dizer, ou como agir ao seu redor. Imagino que Alice sinta o mesmo."

"Eu também não sei, mas ela tem agido como uma vaca só porque quer me punir," Olhei para Alice "E você não precisa disso."

"Eu apenas não sei fingir que estou confortável com essa situação." Alice se justificou.

"Mas sou eu, você não precisa fingir nada. É só dizer e me tratar como sempre me tratou." Eu expliquei. "_Isso_ não deve acontecer entre nós. Esse tipo de atitude só é aceitável quando está relacionado á outra coisa e não á família. Eu não sei fingir que eu gosto da Izzy, por exemplo."

"Eu também não gosto dela e o Edward sabe disso." Rosalie me informou, mostrando que já estava um pouco mais alta que o resto de nós.

"Eu sei, Rose." Edward suspirou tedioso. "Mas eu evito forçar ela á você. Eu amo vocês e respeito as opiniões de vocês, mas ela me faz bem e é com ela que eu vou me casar. Você só tem que... aceitar."

"Nós sabemos mano," Emmett disse com um aceno compreensivo.

E então Edward me olhou no momento em que me encolhi em meio ás suas palavras. "E quanto á você," Eu prendi a respiração. "O pior de tudo é que eu sinto alivio por você não gostar dela. Eu acho que eu sentiria raiva de você se você gostasse e me incomoda a ideia de você não sentir mais..."

"Ciúmes." Eu completei e ele acenou com a cabeça um tanto desconfortável. "Você também tem ciúmes de mim." Eu observei lembrando-me de como ele reagiu quando Rosalie sugeriu que eu saísse com Jacob Black.

"É eu tenho." Ele apenas concordou e nós voltamos a preencher nossos copos.

Entre várias rodadas de copos cheios e vazios depois, eu já não podia dizer claramente em que horário fomos dormir. Foi a DR mais longa que já havia tido em toda a minha vida, mas serviu para que nós pudéssemos voltar a ser honestos uns com os outros como éramos antigamente. E mesmo que eu houvesse me recusado á contar o real motivo da minha partida, _dessa vez_, eles pareceram aceitar um pouco melhor.

Eu me sentia ainda bêbada quando acordei com uma dor de cabeça latente e vi que o Sol ainda estava nascendo na manhã seguinte.

Estávamos em cinco, deitados em um emaranhado de cobertores jogados pelo chão da casa Willow.

Eu não havia visto nenhum sinal de Edward e me perguntei se ele havia voltado para sua noiva. Por um segundo minhas orelhas se esquentaram de raiva ao pensar naquela possibilidade, mas eu logo me acalmei quando o vi fumando escondido no banheiro velho da casa, no segundo andar, sentado na banheira suja de lodo.

Eu não precisei dizer nada quando ele estendeu um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro para mim, apontando para que me sentasse dentro da banheira com ele, na sua frente.

Juntei minhas pernas ao peito e o encarei.

Nós fumamos juntos em silêncio por alguns minutos.

"Edward..." Eu chamei finalmente.

Ele me olhou dizendo tudo o que sentia, apenas com o olhar.

Se eu pudesse explicar a forma como eu me sentia absorta a cada vez que ficávamos daquele jeito, talvez eu pudesse descobrir o quê aquele dois dias estavam significando para nós e porque eu me sentia como uma confusão por dentro.

"Eu acho que eu quero poder sentir raiva de coisas que envolvem a nossa separação e ao fato de você não ser mais... _meu_." Eu disse á ele com um suspiro. "Eu quero ser sua amiga, mas eu não posso ignorar o que você representa pra mim."

"Talvez," Sua voz saiu um tanto rouca de sono. "talvez nós possamos ser amigos, mas isso não precisa significar que nada vai nos trazer de volta ao passado. Só vamos evitar situações como a de ontem e se elas acontecerem, nós nos sentirmos no direito de nos sentir mal."

"Não é errado nos sentirmos assim?" Eu perguntei olhando-o com a necessidade real daquela resposta. "Isso não deveria nos incomodar mais. Não na situação em que estamos."

"Eu me sentiria assim mesmo que se passassem um bilhão de anos." Ele murmurou de volta, me encarando com seus olhos verdes-mar tão doces. "Você é minha Bella."

Eu concordei apenas. Eu entendia. Ele era assim pra mim também, mesmo que os resquícios do que fomos fossem bem mais vivos em mim, do que nele.

"Edward," Eu chamei novamente.

"Hm?"

"Você tem medo do quê?"

"Eu?" Ele franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta, mas então suspirou com pesar. "Eu tenho medo de perder."

"Perder?"

"É," Ele contraiu o maxilar e olhou para a pia pequena e quebrada no seu lado esquerdo. "Eu já perdi coisas demais, pessoas demais na minha vida. Só de pensar em perder mais alguém, eu me sinto em pânico novamente. Como se os dias escuros de quando você foi embora, fossem voltar."

Engoli em seco.

"Eu tenho medo de morrer." Eu disse olhando para minhas mãos.

"O quê?"

"Eu tenho medo de morrer mais que tudo nesse mundo." Eu contei á ele. "Se eu pudesse, eu seria imortal. A ideia de morrer e deixar as pessoas aqui nesse mundo me assusta." Olhei para seu rosto novamente. "Acho que... eu prefiro que todos antes de mim morram, assim ninguém sofreria com a _minha_ morte, sabe."

"Você preferiria ver todos ao seu redor morrendo?" Ele me questionou fechando seus olhos pra mim.

"Sim," Dei de ombros. "Somente _eu_ quem sofreria."

"Você quer que eu morra antes de você? Você espera isso?" Ele me perguntou com um brilho de curiosidade no olhar.

"Não," Eu neguei sussurrando. "Eu não sei á respeito de você." Mordi meu lábio inferior. "Se você morresse, eu morreria junto porque então nada mais faria sentido. E... não sei, se eu morrer... Te deixar aqui nesse mundo, sem saber sua reação, sua dor, acaba comigo."

"Eu acho que não seria capaz de viver, em um mundo em que você não exista." Ele sorriu apologético. "Mesmo você em Chicago, eu me conforto com ideia de que você ainda está por aí... Com a ideia de que você pode ser feliz, mesmo sem mim."

"Eu sei como é." Concordei, pois foi exatamente aquilo o que eu havia pensado quando o deixei. "Mas _pra você_, isso não é certo." Eu discordei e ele me olhou questionador. "Eu não consegui, Edward." Bufei. "Você já conseguiu _isso_; seguir em frente, ser feliz... Eu sei que não vou ser mais capaz disso, mas se você tem alguma chance, se você continuar pensando assim, você está jogando ela fora."

"Seguir em frente é aceitar. E aceitar não é uma escolha... Você aceita porquê não tem mais jeito." Ele retrucou se aproximando de mim, para ficar cara a cara comigo. "Sem você nesse mundo, aceitar não seria uma opção."

"Mas por enquanto é, certo?" Eu perguntei.

"Por enquanto é a única opção." Ele deu de ombros com o olhar triste. "E nada já não é mais tão simples como seria á sete anos atrás."

"Eu sei, mas ainda dói." Eu confessei exasperada.

"Dói." Ele concordou. "Mas pelo menos eu sei que você ainda está aqui e você sabe que eu estou aqui. Isso basta por enquanto."

"E então, o que acontece quando um de nós não estiver mais?"

"Os _dois_ deixam de existir. De um jeito ou de outro." Ele me respondeu apenas, e aquilo bastou para eu sentir como se tivesse mil facas atravessando o meu peito.

Se antes contar parecia loucura, agora eu sentia como uma obrigação manter aquele segredo até o fim.

Porque ele não podia deixar de existir. _Não por mim_.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>SEM NOTAS HOJE! HAHAHA<strong>

**SOU MÁ!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES!**


	12. Capítulo 11 – Dois polos opostos

**TOC, TOC, TOC... TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?**

**ALGUÉM AINDA ME LÊ? HEHEHE...**

**DEEEEEEUSSSSS, QUE SAUDADES DE VOCÊS MEU AMORES!**

**EU NÃO VOU IMPLORAR PELO PERDÃO DE VOCÊS COMO SEMPRE FAÇO OU DAR DESCULPAS, MAS SÓ QUERO QUE SAIBAM: EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI E NÃO VOU Á LUGAR NENHUM, HEIN!**

**EU NÃO VOU ABANDONAR NENHUMA DAS FICS, ESTOU ESCREVENDO, PORÉM EU DEMORO UM POUCO MAIS DEVIDO Á ATENÇÃO ESPECIAL QUE TENHO QUE DAR A MINHA VIDA ULTIMAMENTE! **

**EU SÓ PEÇO A COMPREENSÃO DE VOCÊS PORQUE AGORA ESTÁ REALMENTE DIFÍCIL PRA MIM, COM TODAS AS DIFICULDADES DO DIA-A-DIA. BOM, ESTÁ AÍ MAIS UM CAP FRESQUINHO PRA VOCÊS! EU ESPERO CONSEGUIR POSTAR O PRÓXIMO MAIS RÁPIDO E ESPERO QUE VOCÊS NÃO ME ABANDONEM POR ISSO :( **

**AGORA, Á RESPEITO DE MY FAITH... ESTOU ESCREVENDO, MAS É UM CAPÍTULO GGGGGGG-GIGANTE QUE JÁ TEM MAIS DE VINTE PÁGINAS E EU NÃO ACABEI AINDA. NÃO ESTOU MUITO SATISFEITA COM O QUE ESCREVI ATÉ AGORA E TENHO ME EMPENHADO NELE, FALO SÉRIO. **

**VAI DEMORAR UM POUQUINHO AINDA, MAS POR FAVOR NÃO ME ABANDONEM... EU VOU POSTAR O CAPÍTULO: PROMETOOOOO!**

**ENQUANTO ISSO APROVEITEM O NOVO CAPÍTULO DE AA, OK?**

**BEIJOS, AMO VOCÊS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 – Dois polos opostos. <strong>

**BPOV.**

Levantei minha cabeça confusa por sentir uma dor latente nas costas. Eu abri meus olhos lentamente, tentando ignorar os raios fortes do Sol que vinham diretamente sobre mim.

Dei um meio sorriso quando notei que ainda estávamos dormindo na velha casa Willow e que dessa vez eu estava abraçada a Edward.

Mesmo no chão sujo e sem nenhum conforto, eu senti que aquela havia sido minha melhor noite de sono em muito tempo. Desde os meus cinco anos de idade, a maioria das noites eu ia dormir ao lado de Edward, sendo quando ele ou eu fugíamos de casa para dormir juntos, ou apenas nos falando pelo telefone. Então, voltar a ter aquilo, dormir com a sensação de estar segura novamente, mesmo com todo o drama que havia acontecido na minha vida, tornava aquela noite especial.

Eu ainda estava completamente aflita pela conversa que havia tido com Edward no pequeno banheiro, mas eu mantive minha compostura quando resolvemos voltar a dormir com os outros.

Agora que havíamos resolvido algumas de nossas merdas, eu não podia surtar pois tinha certeza que ele perceberia.

Eu olhei para ele ressonando tranquilamente ao meu lado. Edward tinha o maldito dom de dormir como um rei em qualquer lugar que caísse cansado, mas era absolutamente bonita a calma e serenidade que ele passava quando dormia.

Eu sorri um pouco abobalhada com a beleza indescritível dele. Ele continuava o homem mais bonito que eu já conhecera e ele não precisava nem ao menos estar acordado para eu perceber aquilo.

Eu estava segurando minha vontade de envolver minhas mãos por seus cabelos ou aninhá-lo em meus braços, quando ele acordou primeiramente desnorteado, depois em reconhecimento.

"Oi." Ele sussurrou com a voz rouca, olhando pra mim com um sorriso torto.

"Oi." Eu devolvi apoiando minha cabeça nas mãos. "Você dormiu bem?"

Ele se esticou levemente fazendo careta. "Acho que estou ficando velho demais pra fazer essas idiotices."

Eu ronquei uma risada.

"Você não tem nem trinta anos, Edward." Fiz pouco caso.

"Rá, porque você nunca sentiu que estava ficando velha?" Ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

"Eu sou linda demais pra ficar velha." Eu zombei piscando pra ele.

"Eu sei que você é." Ele murmurou e eu corei. "Mas porra, eu já até achei um maldito pelo branco no meu pau. Eu tenho certeza que alguma merda dessas já aconteceu com você."

"O quê? Encontrar um pelo branco na minha... _florzinha_? Não mesmo, eca!" Fiz careta.

"Eca mesmo, já que você não depila. Você ia parecer a merda de um poodle." Ele retrucou e eu o soquei. "Mas eu falo sério, Bella. Você não chegou à crise da meia idade, ainda?"

"Isso é só aos cinquenta anos." Rolei meus olhos. "Você quer saber se eu já cheguei à senescência, só pra você não se sentir um velho precoce? Aceite apenas que você não tem mais dezessete anos."

"Eu sei." Ele suspirou. "Mas lembra de como você me enchia dizendo que eu precisava crescer um dia e aceitar as minhas responsabilidades? Bom, eu fiz isso e as vezes sinto falta de ser só... o Edward."

"Pois eu gosto de quem você se tornou." Eu disse carinhosamente. "O tempo te fez muito bem, se você quer saber."

"Eu digo o mesmo." Ele rebateu com os olhos brilhantes, me encarando fixamente. "Você ficou tão... bonita."

Eu sorri envergonhada. "Eu não digo só no exterior, Edward. Você se tornou um médico bem sucedido e tem praticamente tudo. Eu te admiro tanto, você não tem ideia."

"Mas eu não sinto isso, entende?" Ele me confidenciou com um suspiro. "Dizem que nenhum homem é completamente satisfeito, pode ser que isso seja verdade. Sempre parece que algo falta, e ás vezes tudo o que eu queria era voltar a ter dezesseis anos, quando tudo era... perfeito."

Eu o entendia, claro. A melhor época de nossas vidas. Quando Irina, minha mãe e meu pai estavam vivos e só nos preocupávamos com as provas de fim de ano.

Naquela época eu lutava contra o tempo, querendo ser mais velha, querendo que o meu futuro começasse naquele instante. Mas agora eu só conseguia me perguntar como alguém pôde ser tão feliz á ponto de quase explodir e não perceber isso.

"Eu era a pessoa mais feliz do mundo." Eu explanei para ele. "Como é possível eu não ter sabido disso naquela época?"

"Você nunca sabe o que é felicidade plena, até ter chego ao fundo do poço." Ele me disse sabiamente.

E eu sabia bem do que era chegar ao fundo do poço. Olhei em seus olhos por alguns segundos, digerindo sua afirmação, pensando em como no fim das contas não era tão ruim saber que eu nunca seria feliz como um dia já tinha sido. Afinal, se fosse verdade que ao morrer as pessoas tem toda sua vida passando diante de seus olhos, eu estava satisfeita em saber que a minha família, minha antiga felicidade e Edward seriam tudo o que eu veria.

"Pelo menos nós temos a noção de que já fomos felizes um dia, isso deve bastar." Eu disse á ele.

"Basta," Ele me olhou atentamente e então sussurrou. "Mas melhor que isso deve ser recuperar a felicidade perdida. Como agora, quando você voltou... Pode não parecer, mas nunca fui tão feliz como quando vi suas sardinhas novamente, ao vivo e a cores."

Eu sorri para ele.

"De um jeito estranho, eu também senti como se uma parte de mim tivesse voltado ao seu lugar quando te vi." Nossos olhares se conectaram e eu amei a atmosfera que nos envolveu naquele instante. Nada mais importava, apenas eu e ele e como era fácil nós dois. "Sabe, eu percebi que é impossível ser infeliz por muito tempo, Edward... Quando te deixei, eu achei que nunca mais poderia voltar a existir. Então um dia, eu fiquei olhando algumas crianças brincando num parque e eu simplesmente... sorri. E claro que eu não me recuperei de toda a dor, mas eu estava sorrindo."

"Bella?" Ele disse após um tempo em silêncio.

"Oi..." Eu o encarei.

Edward se aproximou de mim, tão próximo que sentia sua respiração quente no meu rosto, e murmurou numa intensidade quase que mortal:

"Obrigado por voltar."

E com aquelas palavras, eu apenas sorri novamente. Só que dessa vez eu sentia como se estivesse completa de novo.

(...)

"E então, parece que vocês se acertaram..." Rose comentou casualmente enquanto estava estirada na minha cama.

Suspirei fundo, sentada no chão enquanto tentava fazer Masen comer um pedaço de cenoura, mas não com muito sucesso.

"Acho que sim. Nós concordamos em nos permitir nos sentir mal algumas vezes quando algo incômodo acontece." Eu olhei para ela, enquanto ela se inclinava na cama para me ver melhor. "O problema é que quase todo o momento parece estranho, como agora."

Eu disse me referindo ao modo em que encontramos Izzy após voltarmos da casa Willow. Nós chegamos logo cedo naquela manhã, porém a noiva de Edward já nos aguardava com apreensão dizendo-se preocupada por não encontrar Edward na cama quando acordou.

Nós explicamos á ela que estávamos relembrando os velhos tempos, mas meu coração não deixou de apertar quando ela abraçou _meu_ Edward muito forte e disse que estava preocupada e que sentiu falta dele durante a noite. Tentei disfarçar meu mau humor diante á cena quando todos resolveram dormir o que ainda os restava, mas Rose percebeu que eu estava mal e foi comigo para meu quarto para conversarmos.

"Eu entendo você," Ela me disse em compreensão. "Só que Bella, é mais que obvio que você ainda o ama e que sente ciúmes da Izzy. Talvez você devesse..." Ela se interrompeu quando eu a olhei mais interessada.

"Talvez eu devesse o quê?" Eu grunhi quando Masen me afastou e foi deitar para o outro lado. Estranhei seu comportamento.

"Dizer á ele." Ela me disse rápido. "Você o ama, Bella. Ainda dá tempo de voltar atrás, de dar a ele uma escolha. Eles não se casaram ainda."

"Não é assim tão simples, Rose." Eu murmurei. "Eu o deixei por um motivo. Não é porquê sete anos se passaram que esse motivo não existe mais."

"E então você prefere ver o homem da sua vida com outra mulher, durante todo o tempo em que estiver visitando sua família?" Ele me questionou sábia. "Você se sente mal com isso, é obvio. Não dá pra evitar. Se fosse eu, eu teria quebrado a cara da mulher que se aproximasse de Emmett."

"Eu pensei que você gostasse dela, já que ela é sua madrinha." Respondi astutamente quando me levantei para deitar em seu colo na cama.

Ela começou a passar suas mãos por meus cabelos.

"Eu gosto, B." Rose me garantiu com um sorriso. "Não é que eu tenha algo contra ela. Mas eu sou á favor de Bella e Edward juntos. E uma história como a de vocês dois deixa marcas. Você acha que eu não percebi como você se sente em relação á ele desde que você chegou? O amor não acabou. Todo mundo sabe disso."

"Não vai acabar nunca, Rose." Eu fechei meus olhos tentando não me concentrar na dor que era admitir aquilo para mim mesma. "Mas eu consigo me contentar sabendo que ele está feliz com alguém decente."

"Você tem certeza absoluta disso?" Ela me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada. "É impossível dizer se uma pessoa está realmente feliz, só ela mesma. E mesmo assim algumas vezes as atitudes falam mais que mil palavras." Ela pontuou com um sorriso apologético.

E então eu parei para rever se em todo aquele tempo, Edward estava realmente bem com o destino que a vida o havia levado. Eu sabia que ele não estava pior do que um dia esteve, pois Carlisle havia me dito como ele melhorou quando Izzy surgiu em sua vida. Mas no fim das contas, ele não teve uma escolha. Edward foi _obrigado_ a seguir em frente e a encontrar outra pessoa, pois aquilo era melhor que definhar por minha causa. A dúvida que agora pairava na minha mente, era qual vida ele escolheria ter se eu tivesse ficado e lutado por ele; até mesmo se ele seguiria com o casamento caso eu decidisse esquecer tudo apenas para ficar com ele. Pensar naquilo doía, pois qualquer uma das escolhas que ele tomasse seria ruim.

Ou ele era como eu e nunca seria capaz de ser feliz novamente, ou ele havia me superado completamente e se algo acontecesse comigo, não seria o fim pra ele.

_Era uma merda pensar em todas as coisas. E eu odiava Rose por fazer isso comigo. _

"Eu tenho medo da resposta dele caso eu perguntasse se ele é realmente feliz." Eu finalmente admiti.

"Você tem medo da resposta dele, ou do que você faria se soubesse da verdade?" Rose me questionou com ar um tanto ríspido. "É sério Bella, eu acho que você só tem medo de você mesma. E de como você voltaria correndo pros braços do Edward se ele dissesse que ainda te ama como antes."

Quando eu abri minha boca para retrucá-la, ouvimos uma leve batida na porta e Alice e Nessie surgiram com sorrisos tortos.

"Eu acho muito ridículo vocês me excluírem dessa festinha do pijama." Alice disse entrando e logo se sentando na beirada da cama.

"Não é uma festa do pijama, Allie. Se toca, são nove horas da manhã." Rolei meus olhos com um sorriso de deboche.

"Ela está simplesmente muito carente a pobrezinha." Nessie riu indo em direção á um Masen cabisbaixo e deitado no outro lado do quarto.

"Sim, eu estou carente!" Alice resmungou cruzando os braços sobre a enorme barriga. "Vocês estão me excluindo."

"Venha aqui meu amorzinho," Rose sorriu e puxou Alice para um abraço apertado. "é meio impossível te excluir, já que você é incrivelmente chata e pegajosa."

"Cala a boca," Ela rolou os olhos e eu aproveitei para voltar ao colo de Rose e passar minhas mãos pela barriga protuberante de Alice.

"Eu até consigo sentir os pezinhos.'" Eu disse alheia sentindo o que provavelmente seria o bebê mais lindo do mundo.

"É, você vê como minha barriga está estranha?" Alice me disse com os olhos arregalados. "O bebê não para de se espreguiçar aqui dentro, eu sinto todos os movimentos."

"Logo, logo ele estará aqui fora e eu vou poder enchê-lo de beijos." Rose comentou sorrindo.

Meu sorriso vacilou. Era estranho o pensamento de que talvez eu nunca visse meu sobrinho crescer e ser feliz.

"O que o Masen tem?" Nessie perguntou desistindo de tentar fazer meu bebê se animar, e vindo em nossa direção na cama.

Dei de ombros.

"Ele está muito chatinho hoje. Deve ser só frescura." Eu comentei.

"E então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?" Alice perguntou quase que inocentemente.

"Sobre o Edward é claro." Nessie respondeu banalmente.

"O que te faz pensar isso, monstrinha?" Rose perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

"Vocês só sabem falar sobre isso. _Homens_. Desde que eu me conheço por gente." Ela deu de ombros sorrindo.

"Isso não é mesmo verdade!" Eu exclamei brincando. "Nós falamos sobre muitas outras coisas, como... sei lá, a África e suas dificuldades."

"Oh, cala a boca Bella" Alice rolou os olhos. "Nós só falamos sobre isso mesmo. E sexo. Muito, muito sexo. Parando pra pensar, nós somos meio pervertidas."

Rose jogou uma almofada sobre ela. "Fale por você!"

"Pode até ser," Ela suspirou com pesar. "Mas nesse caso eu sou uma pervertida com motivos. Se uma pessoa fica tanto tempo na seca como eu, vai só pensar nisso."

"Na seca? Você é casada, Allie." Eu disse franzindo o cenho.

"Jasper tem medo de fazer comigo nesse estado," Ela explicou. "Eu achava que ele não queria porque eu estou gorda e feia, mas a verdade é que ele acha que pode traumatizar o bebê de alguma forma." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Bom, se o bebê já escuta e se mexe ele pode sacar que a mamãe e o papai estão fornicando como coelhos." Rose deu de ombros.

"Isso não existe." Alice contestou. "Ele nem sabe o que é fornicar. A única que sabe e sente falta sou eu. Talvez isso explique meu mal humor."

"Você é uma vadia afetada. Isso explica o seu mau humor e não a falta de sexo." Eu retruquei com uma risada.

"Você só diz isso porque já faz sete anos você não faz, e nem mesmo sente falta ou lembra como é." Ela me mostrou a língua.

"Como?!" Rose me olhou chocada. "Sete anos?!"

"Obrigada Alice, por compartilhar sobre minha vida sexual." Eu resmunguei.

"Foi você quem me disse, não tenho culpa." Alice deu de ombros. "E você quer dizer _falta_ de vida sexual, certo?"

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você só esteve com o Edward sua vida inteira!" Rosalie exclamou ainda em choque, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

"Oh, porquê você esteve com muitos outros." Ironizei. "Pelo menos o único nome na minha lista não é Emmett Swan."

"Eca, isso é nojento Bella." Alice disse.

"Nenhuma de vocês pode falar nada. Vocês todas só estiveram com um cara à vida inteira." Reneesme se intrometeu balançando a cabeça em negação.

"E você não será diferente," Rosalie retrucou. "Você vai ter uma história como a minha e do Emm. Daqui há alguns anos você e o Seth irão se casar."

"Cala a boca!" Nessie fez cara de nojo. "O Seth é o último cara com quem eu namoraria no mundo."

"Rose dizia o mesmo de Emmett até os quatorze anos." Alice deu de ombros. "E hoje em dia... É de embrulhar o estômago ver os dois no mesmo recinto."

"Você está dizendo que você e ele nunca tiveram nem mesmo uma centelhazinha de romance?" Eu perguntei para a monstrinha com um ar de sabe tudo.

Nessie abaixou seus olhos e encarou as próprias mãos. O rubor em suas bochechas me deu a certeza de que eles tinham alguma coisa.

_Era tão eu._

"O que, Nessie?" Alice perguntou surpresa. "Vocês já ficaram?"

"Não!" Ela negou rapidamente.

"Então porque você parece um pimentão?" Rose perguntou com um sorriso torto.

"É que... Bom, nós fizemos um acordo." Ela confessou baixinho.

"Que tipo de acordo?" Eu franzi o cenho.

"É que... eu e Seth," Ela começou a explicar. "Nós somos... bom, somo os únicos da turma que ainda não..." Ela não completou a frase.

"Transaram?" Alice chutou.

"Nós meio que vamos fazer isso." Ela murmurou. "Assim a gente não... fica com vergonha e vai ser rápido e fácil. Como tirar um band-aid."

"Eu não acredito que vocês combinaram isso," Alice disse em negação. "A primeira vez não deve ser feita pra acabar logo, Nessie."

"Eu sei, eu sei." Nessie respondeu. "Deve ser feito com quem você ama e tudo mais e eu sei que você e o Jasper foram perfeitos um para o outro assim como a Rose e o Emm e a Belluda e o Edward... Mas, eu não vou fazer com um qualquer, é o Seth."

"Mas você acabou de dizer pra mim que nunca namoraria o Seth," Rose contestou. "Você quer mesmo se lembrar da sua primeira vez desse jeito? Com alguém que nem era seu namorado?"

"Nem toda a primeira vez tem que ser perfeita como a de vocês foram." Nessie respondeu na defensiva.

"A minha não foi perfeita," Eu disse com um sorriso. "Na verdade ela foi bem traumática."

"Oh sim, o desastre da casa Willow e a camisinha estourada." Alice balançou a cabeça. "Péssimo e lamentável."

"O que aconteceu?" Nessie me olhou curiosa.

Eu dei risada lembrando-me da fatídica noite em que Edward e eu resolvemos fugir para a casa Willow.

"Bem, nós rimos muito antes de tentarmos." Eu contei recordando. "E quando eu o vi pelado, eu quase vomitei de susto."

"O quê? Você quase vomitou vendo meu irmão pelado?!" Ela arregalou os olhos.

"Eu nunca tinha visto um pênis na minha vida," Eu dei de ombros me defendendo. "Era algo estranho e que eu nunca nem imaginava. Além de quê, era grande."

"Poupe-nos dos detalhes." Alice fingiu um tremelique.

"Enfim," Eu continuei. "Nós não tínhamos uma cama decente ou eletricidade para enxergar direito. Edward tentou colocar a camisinha e estourou lá. Bem em cima _dele_. Ele chorou de dor." Elas riram. "E então nós tentamos depois de alguns minutos, e o chão começou a ranger e, bom parecia o nosso próprio filme de terror... Foi horrível. É a única coisa que eu tenho a dizer,"

"Bom, se mesmo com o seu namorado foi ruim, não tem porquê eu não fazer com o Seth." A monstrinha concluiu.

"Tem sim." Eu relutei. "Foi horrível, mas foi perfeito." Eu sorri. "Foi tão Edward e eu. Eu estava dando uma parte de mim á pessoa que eu amava. Você tem que se lembrar de que isso será uma coisa que você vai entregar e nunca poderá recuperar de volta." Ela me olhou prestando a atenção. "Eu sei que o Seth é o melhor garoto que existe, mas se você não sente _isso_ por ele, não vai ser perfeito por pior que seja."

Nessie franziu o nariz. "Isso não faz muito sentido."

Resfoleguei um riso. "Faz. Quando você está com a pessoa certa, qualquer coisa é certa e faz sentido." A encarei mais perto. "Apesar de todo o tempo ruim em que tivemos, houve um momento em que nos entregamos sem medo. E eu vi. Eu vi como eu amava Edward mais que minha própria vida e que não havia momento mais feliz que aquele."

Nessie assentiu resignada, mas eu ainda podia ver a compreensão chegando a sua face.

Eu me sentia uma velha dando conselhos de sexo á pequena garotinha que um dia eu havia carregado no colo. Mas algo dentro de mim me dizia que ela faria a coisa certa. Nessie era como eu em alguns aspectos e mesmo que eu não estivesse mais com ele, dormir com Edward foi uma das coisas das quais eu nunca teria me arrependido; e isso só porque ele era O certo pra mim e eu tinha certeza de que Nessie queria a mesma coisa pra ela.

"Mas desse jeito eu vou morrer virgem." Ela contestou em um muxoxo.

Rose bufou. "Linda desse jeito eu tenho certeza que não. E na verdade, você é muito nova pra encanar com isso, Monstrinha. Sua irmã mesmo só perdeu a virgindade com dezoito anos."

Nessie olhou para Alice em busca de uma confirmação.

Allie deu de ombros. "Sim, ué. Jasper e eu começamos tarde. Eu não sabia até então que a minha falta de interesse nos garotos era porque eu estava apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo."

"Bom, vocês todas tiveram a sorte de não ter que procurar muito." Nessie retrucou. "O único cara por quem eu sinto um pingo de atração me acha uma fedelha."

"Quem? Jacob?" Rose arregalou os olhos. "Ele meio que podia ser seu pai."

"Não exagere, Rose!" Alice defendeu e então olhou para Nessie com um sorriso compreensivo. "É normal ter um amor impossível na sua idade, meu amor. A coisa toda é você saber que existe um cara certo pra você ai fora e ele definitivamente não é dez anos mais velho que você."

Nessie fez bico. "Não estou dizendo que quero o Jacob. Mas ele é tão... incrível; eu sei que se fosse pra me apaixonar seria por ele."

"O Jacob gosta de outra pessoa." Alice disse olhando pra mim.

Balancei a cabeça em negação. "Tire essa ideia fixa da cabeça. Não existe nada entre mim e Jacob. Nós nem mesmo tivemos um encontro completo."

"Essa é a chance de ter." Ela contestou teimosa.

"Deixe a Bella em paz, Alice," Rose me defendeu, mas então ela tornou seu olhar para mim e eu senti minha espinha arrepiar. "A Bella tem que fazer o que o coração dela manda. E esquecer as consequências só pra ser feliz."

Eu não disse nada.

Ela tinha muita razão, mas eu sabia que não era somente a minha felicidade em jogo.

Eu tinha que pôr na minha cabeça que Edward tinha seu destino traçado com Izzy; e daquela forma deveria ser até o fim.

"Bella!" Nessie exclamou após alguns segundos, tirando-me de meus devaneios olhando em direção á Masen.

Eu o olhei assustada e então notei a pequena poça de vômito que ele havia acabado de deixar no chão do meu quarto.

Eu corri até onde ele estava jogado no quarto seguida das meninas igualmente preocupadas.

"O que foi meu amor?" Eu perguntei pegando-o no colo, com o coração na boca.

Se havia algo que poderia me fazer desmoronar, era Masen em perigo.

Ele roncou algo e então vi seus olhinhos se fechando. Seu coração batia muito rápido e eu já podia sentir o nervosismo vazando por meus poros.

"Ele comeu alguma coisa ruim?" Alice me perguntou preocupada.

Neguei com a cabeça. "Ele nem ao menos comeu. Ontem ele já estava um tanto estranho, mas eu nem mesmo reparei."

"Vamos pedir pro Carlisle dar uma olhada nele." Rose disse já abrindo a porta em direção ao corredor.

Eu o peguei no colo e desci em velocidade ímpar.

Encontramos Carlisle na sala de estar jogando xadrez com Seth. Pelo modo como chegamos afobadas, ele logo percebeu a urgência em nossos olhares.

"O que foi?" Ele questionou rápido;

"Masen vomitou." Nessie respondeu de pronto. "Acho que ele tem alguma coisa."

Carlisle se levantou seguido de Seth e examinou Masen no meu colo.

"Ele está abatido." Ele comentou com um vinco entre as sobrancelhas. "É melhor ligarmos pro veterinário, para examiná-lo."

"Carlisle," Eu resmunguei sentindo a voz falha.

Meu padrinho me encarou naquele momento, sabendo a importância de Masen pra mim.

Se ele caísse, eu cairia junto.

"Calma, Bella." Ele me deu um olhar passivo. "Não deve ser nada, está bem?"

Concordei com a cabeça e Rose correu para o telefone.

Meus olhos pareciam um borrão de lágrimas á aquela altura. Sue e Esme correram da cozinha percebendo a movimentação exagerada e perguntaram o que havia acontecido. Nessie quem explicou a situação. Eu já não conseguia mais falar e tudo o que eu fazia no momento era observar Masen com os olhinhos cansados no meu colo.

De repente, eu estava sentada no sofá e Rose falava sobre como o veterinário abriria uma exceção pra ir até a nossa casa, em reconhecimento ao Dr. Carlisle. Sue esfregava suas mãos nas minhas costas como que para me acalmar e todos os outros faziam uma roda em volta á mim e a Masen.

Emmett e Jasper acordaram em seguida e quando Emm pegou Masen no colo para verificá-lo melhor, ele vomitou novamente.

"O tapete!" Sue exclamou correndo para a cozinha a fim de limpar a bagunça.

O cheiro era forte, mas a única coisa que eu via era um líquido quase aquoso.

"Isso não parece bom." Carlisle comentou observando-o também. " Ele está vomitando, mas não há nada em seu estômago."

"Vamos dar algo pra ele comer então," Seth opinou.

"Não, ele pode piorar," Jasper respondeu sentado no braço do sofá ao meu lado. "o problema é que se ele continuar vomitando pode desidratar."

Eu soltei um muxoxo de dor e senti lágrimas correndo por meu rosto.

"Calma, Bella," Alice se abaixou até olhar em meus olhos. "Ele vai ficar bem. O Doutor logo estará aqui."

"O que está havendo?" Edward perguntou preocupado quando chegou de mãos dadas com sua noiva.

Eu olhei para trás com a visão turva de lágrimas e seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta á percepção do meu estado.

"O Masen não está bem," Emmett explicou.

Eu vi quando Edward logo largou a mão de Izzy e atravessou o sofá em nossa direção. Ele tirou o resto de nossa família que estava a minha volta e pairou na minha frente, pondo suas duas mãos no meu rosto.

O gesto me acalmou.

_Somente seu toque me fazia melhor na tormenta._

"Ei," Ele me puxou para encará-lo. "Não tenha medo." Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

Por alguns instantes, eu apenas o encarei de volta sentindo nossa conexão mais latente que nunca. Como que involuntariamente, meus braços se esticaram ao seu redor e eu afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço.

"Ele é tudo o que eu tenho, Edward." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, vendo os pelinhos de sua nuca se arrepiarem.

"Eu sei," Ele devolveu com um sorriso apologético. "Não deve ser nada, só um mal estar."

Eu acenei. "Me dê forças." Eu disse novamente baixinho pra ele e ele balançou a cabeça me puxando pra ele novamente.

Edward ficou agachado comigo, me abraçando forte enquanto esperávamos o médico. Todos opinavam sobre o quê Masen poderia ter, mas eu não ouvia nada eu só me concentrava no meu bebê e em Edward ao meu lado.

Quando o veterinário chegou, eu não o conhecia. Na verdade, as apresentações foram rápidas e ele logo examinava Masen no chão.

"Você sabe se ele comeu chocolate ou alguma coisa do tipo?" Ele me perguntou quando eu estava em pé o observando com meu porquinho.

"Não," Eu neguei. "Na verdade, eu tentei alimentá-lo mais cedo, mas ele não quis nada." Funguei.

"Ah..." Seth começou com olhar culpado dando um passo a frente.

"O que? Você deu chocolate á ele Seth?" Esme perguntou com um tom de bronca.

"Não!" Ele negou rapidamente. "Mas ontem à noite, quando todos vocês saíram Masen ficou sozinho no quarto da Bella e eu o levei pro meu. Uma hora eu cochilei e ele estava fuçando na minha mochila. Tinha um _KitKat_ dentro."

"Quantas vezes eu já falei pra não deixar lixo na sua mochila, que enche de formigas?" Sue bronqueou o olhando irritada.

O pequeno Seth deu de ombros com culpa.

"Me desculpa, Bella." Ele me olhou com os olhos emocionados. "Eu só não queria que ele ficasse sozinho."

"Tudo bem, Seth, não foi culpa sua." Eu suspirei e então olhei para o médico que acenava em compreensão. "E então o que ele tem? Foi o chocolate?"

"Provavelmente," Ele respondeu. "Ele está com enjoo e vai vomitar por mais algum tempo. Eu darei uma pequena injeção de _Dramin_ pra evitar os enjoos, mas você deve ficar de olho nele pelas próximas vinte e quatro horas para se certificar de que não haja nenhum efeito colateral. Ele também vai vomitar durante esse tempo e você deve dar a injeção de oito em oito horas. Eu trouxe algumas e vou deixar com você, certo?"

Eu acenei e apertei a mão de Edward ao meu lado quando vi a grande agulha ser espetada no bumbum gordo de Masen.

"Bella me perdoa, por favor," Seth continuou com carinha de cachorro sem dono.

"Não tem o que perdoar, Seth," Eu neguei um pouco mais aliviada. "essas coisas acontecem."

"Bom, é só ter mais cuidado com as coisas que ele faz, porque o estômago dele é bem sensível. O nosso amigo Masen ficará bem." O doutor passou a mão pelas orelhas de Masen e sorriu amigavelmente pra mim.

"Obrigada," Eu disse com um sorriso fraco.

"Ainda bem que foi só um susto," Rose sorriu.

"Sim, mas é importante frisar que vocês devem ficar de olho nele." O doutor voltou a dizer. "Um porquinho de estimação é um bichinho difícil de se cuidar pois é muito frágil."

"Eu entendi," Acenei. "Eu vou prestar bem á atenção nele de agora em diante". Masen olhou pra mim, como se houvesse me entendido e deu um ronco de protesto, fazendo todos rirem.

Eu o olhei em fendas, pois ele sabia o que havia aprontado.

Meu coração ainda batia rápido pelo susto que eu havia tomado e eu ainda estava preocupada pelo tempo em que Masen vomitaria e se sentiria mal.

Eu não podia pensar em perdê-lo, pois Masen era a minha força. Era ele quem estava lá por mim em todos os momentos mais obscuros da minha vida e seria ele quem permaneceria ao meu lado não importando o que acontecesse.

Eu suspirei sentindo um sopro no coração e então um aperto me trouxe de volta a realidade.

Eu olhei para o lado e Edward estava ali, segurando minha mão.

(...)

"Você não foi dormir?" Edward perguntou entrando em meu quarto, horas depois do acontecido ao Masen.

Eu havia passado o dia inteiro ao lado do meu porquinho que vomitava de hora em hora.

Todos os outros haviam saído para dar um volta em Port. Angeles, mas eu permaneci em casa observando meu filho como uma águia protegia a ninhada.

Ele ainda não estava bem ao todo e seus protestos sonoros de dor deixavam meu coração apertado.

Afinal, eu estava me sentindo muito responsável pela dor que eu estava causando á ele. Era eu quem tinha saído no meio da noite sem me importar com meu melhor amigo. Era eu quem havia ignorado o comportamento estranho dele. Eu deveria ser a rocha dele, pois ele dependia de mim em tudo, mas até mesmo na simples tarefa de cuidar de um bicho de estimação eu havia falhado.

Já se passavam das onze horas da noite quando todos voltaram e Edward agora batia a minha porta;

Ele me olhou com carinho e se sentou ao meu lado na cama, quando eu observava Masen deitado em sua caminha no chão.

"Você pode ir dormir, minha sardenta." Ele disse em um sussurro. "Eu fico de olho nele por você."

Eu sorri pra ele. "Não precisa, Edward. Eu vou cuidar dele, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer."

"Mas eu vou ficar aqui," Ele passou os braços ao meu redor.

"E a Izzy?" Eu perguntei franzindo o rosto.

Ele deu de ombros. "O Masen é meu também, lembra? Ele é mais importante que qualquer coisa agora."

Eu sorri de lado apoiando minha cabeça em seu ombro. "Ele vai gostar de saber que o pai dele está aqui também."

"Ele está sofrendo muito?" Ele me perguntou em um murmuro preocupado.

"Sim," Eu acenei. "É horrível." Minha voz falhou. "Só de pensar que isso é minha culpa, eu já fico louca."

Ele me olhou de lado. "Por que isso seria culpa sua?"

"Ele me deu sinais," Eu respondi magoada. "Me deu sinais de que estava mal e ele estava tentando me avisar e eu ignorei. Eu falhei de novo." Senti lágrimas inexplicáveis correndo por meus olhos. "Eu sou péssima mãe."

"Não, você não é." Ele me olhou colocando sua mão em meu rosto como havia feito antes. "Você é maravilhosa, _em_ _tudo_."

"Não sou não," Eu respondi sentindo uma raiva interna de mim mesma. "Eu só faço besteira e só magoo quem eu amo. Eu não mereço nada disso, Edward. Não mereço nenhum de vocês me perdoando, não mereço os sorrisos e a cumplicidade de vocês,"

"Para de ser dramática," Ele retrucou rolando os olhos, "Todos nós entendemos que você não fez por mal. E Masen sabe o quanto você o ama."

Levantei minha mão para tocar seu rosto. "Ele sabe. Mas tudo o que eu amo, eu acabo destruindo." Engoli em seco. "Eu me lembro do que você me disse ontem á noite, de nada ser pior que a dor que eu te fiz passar."

"Sim," Ele concordou me olhando fixamente. "Você me magoou, mas isso porque você é tudo pra mim Bella. Porque eu me tornei dependente de você e da sua alma. Você não tem que se sentir responsável pela dor que os outros sentem. Somente eu sou responsável pelo modo como me sinto. Se você quis ir embora, eu devia ter aceitado."

Neguei fracamente com a cabeça, sentindo a cabeça latejar pelo choro que agora se tornava excessivo.

"Mas eu não quis ir. Eu nunca quis. Eu sabia que isso nos destruiria e fiz mesmo assim. Fui eu, Edward." O olhei com amor. "Eu fui culpada, eu sei. Nós fomos feitos pra ficar juntos e eu quebrei isso. Talvez essa seja a minha sina. Ferrar com tudo o que é bom na minha vida."

"Olhe pra mim," Ele disse com autoridade e eu o olhei sentindo-o perigosamente perto. "Você tem que parar de se pôr pra baixo dessa forma. E além do mais, você voltou. Você está aqui, comigo. Você está de volta ao lugar que pertence." E então ele me abraçou forte como que para provar seu ponto.

Eu devolvi o abraço e então o encarei de perto.

Seus olhos eram a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto no universo. Eles me hipnotizavam.

"Você me traz paz." Eu sussurrei á ele com sorriso.

Ele respirou fundo e fechou seus olhos. Senti o vento de sua respiração quente em meu rosto e minha pele se arrepiou tamanha á nossa proximidade.

O fluxo entre nós era perfeito; era como uma simbiose de proporções máximas. E o mundo parou por um instante, quando ele plantou um beijo na minha bochecha limpando as lágrimas que lá haviam.

Quando eu inclinei meu rosto em sua direção, senti seus lábios sobre os meus e apenas uma palavra poderia descrever o que aquela sensação era pra mim: _Lar_.

Depois de longos segundos de um selinho doce e saudoso, eu abri minha boca e senti sua língua encostar-se à minha. Eu podia ouvir sua respiração muito forte quando o nosso beijo se tornou um pouco mais urgente e seus braços se apertaram á minha volta. Eu gemi baixinho, colocando as minhas mãos nos lados do seu rosto e puxando-o para mim para que eu pudesse violentar seus lábios. Lancei minha língua e lambi a extensão dos seus lábios antes de tomar seu lábio inferior preso entre meus dentes. Edward abriu a boca e começou a chupar a minha língua, seduzindo-a na sua boca, onde eu avidamente explorava.

Nós parecíamos viciados que após muito tempo puderam finalmente voltar a obter sua droga favorita.

_Naquele momento, eu só queria ter uma overdose dele._

Eu arqueei meu rosto pra cima e Edward começou a mover seus lábios deliciosamente lentos no meu pescoço, onde prestou homenagem a ele mordiscando minha pele.

Nosso beijo foi se transformando em uma sessão frenética de amassos quando eu subi sobre seu colo para me tornar mais próxima á ele.

_Eu havia esquecido de como era bom me entregar com ele daquela forma._

Envolvi minhas pernas em volta da sua cintura, querendo sentir tudo dele. Ele obedeceu imediatamente e deixou escapar seus próprios gemidos tortuosos quando ele pressionou cada centímetro da sua ereção contra o meu centro quente e dolorido. Minhas mãos ganharam vida própria, arranhando suas costas. Isso só estimulou Edward ainda mais, então ele empurrava seus quadris em mim enquanto suas mãos estavam espalmando meus seios.

Eu estava ficando quente e esqueci o mundo, os problemas e toda a merda ao redor.

Só existíamos eu e ele.

"Bella?" Emmett de repente chamou entrando em meu quarto e então Edward e eu paramos abruptamente.

Eu silenciosamente arfei enquanto olhava para trás para encará-lo, e a expressão no rosto de Emmett era de verdadeiro choque. Como se ele tivesse acabado de ver a cena mais traumatizante da Terra.

Eu virei meu rosto surpreso para Edward e ele parecia que havia acabado de cagar nas calças.

Ninguém disse nada e as paredes queimavam devido á tensão no ar.

Eu estava nervosa, em choque e confusa.

_O que diabos havia acabado de acontecer? _

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>VISH... fudeu!<strong>

**Hahahaha**

**Robeijos e Krisses! :) **


	13. Capítulo 13 - I'll Be There For You?

**Oi, gente!**

**Vou dar a mesma explicação que dei em My Faith e espero que vocês entendam!**

**Eu sei que nada do que eu diga vai reparar tanto tempo sem postar.**

**Mas não é como se eu não estivesse escrevendo. Acreditem, eu reescrevo mil vezes o mesmo capítulo. Mas é que eu nunca gosto e então apago tudo e escrevo de novo. Eu sei que vocês acreditaram que eu abandonei as fics mas isso não é verdade. Eu estou com um problema grande em All Apologies também e eu tenho tentado postar, porém não está do jeito que eu quero ainda. Me desculpem demorar tanto, mas eu preciso alcançar a perfeição e eu não tenho conseguido isso. Eu sei que não é culpa de vocês, mas eu sinto que quanto mais um capítulo demora, melhor ele fica. O mundo foi feito em 7 dias e não em 7 minutos e eu prometo que não vou deixar vocês e que nunca vou abandonar essas fics. Se eu comecei, podem acreditar, eu vou terminar.**

**COMENTEM, ME XINGUEM, ME ODEIEM, RECOMENDEM, MAS MOSTREM QUE AINDA ESTÃO AQUI E QUE AINDA ESTÃO LENDO!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - I'll Be There For You?<strong>

Lembro-me como se fosse ontem da pior bronca que já levei em todos os tempos.

Emmett havia tido a grande ideia de que em mais uma noite na casa dos Cullen, fizéssemos brownies espaciais; nós seis havíamos ficado tão chapados que foi quase impossível para Esme não perceber que havia brotado um pé de maconha no quarto de Edward e que nós aproveitamos a noite como um bando de viciados.

Naquela noite eu ouvi de meus pais um discurso longo de três horas sobre como as drogas eram ruins e sobre como a rebeldia não me levaria a nada.

Nesse momento, a sensação de ser repreendida como uma garota de dezessete anos era mais latente em mim, enquanto observava meu irmão dar voltas pelo quarto jogando para fora um vômito de palavras.

"Vocês não têm mais a porra de quinze anos pelo amor de Deus! Já é o suficientemente ruim termos que enfrentar esse rolo de vocês e vocês ainda pioram tudo dando um amasso clandestino no meio da noite?!" Ele dizia com indignação.

"Emm, por favor, fale um pouco mais baixo." Eu pedi olhando de soslaio para um Edward envergonhado, sentado ao meu lado.

"Pra ninguém saber? Que merda foi essa que eu acabei de ver, vocês estão fazendo isso desde que você chegou, Bella?" Ele me retrucou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Emmett, não é assim." Edward se defendeu. "Eu tenho uma noiva, cara! Você acha que eu seria capaz de fazer algo assim?"

"Oh, eu não sei. Você ainda tinha uma noiva quando enfiou a língua na boca da minha irmã."

Arfei pensando em como aquele beijo havia sido uma péssima atitude entre Edward e eu e sobre como eu era ruim a julgar que ele já era um homem comprometido.

"Não foi culpa do Edward, Emm." Eu me levantei. "_Eu_ o beijei, fui _eu_ quem me joguei pra ele. E outra, nós somos ex-namorados, foi somente uma recaída. Não significou nada." Eu disse tentando concertar um pouco as coisas.

Notei Edward estremecer em meio as minhas palavras. Eu sabia que se não desse tanta importância ao acontecido, ainda poderíamos seguir com as nossas vidas do jeito que estavam.

O beijo foi um daqueles momentos em que você rapidamente vai ao céu, porém tem que voltar imediatamente ao inferno. Por mais feliz e em casa que eu tenha me sentido, o fato de ainda termos uma conexão muito forte, não poderia mudar o motivo pelo qual ainda não poderíamos continuar juntos.

Ele era noivo. Ele já tinha seguido em frente e eu sumi durante anos para que Edward conseguisse isso. Nós simplesmente não podíamos deixar que nossa história e nossos sentimentos um pelo outro mudasse isso. Eu ainda vivia com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça e eu ainda não poderia ser a mulher que lhe daria estabilidade e segurança.

Edward me olhou de lado por um momento, antes de concordar.

"Sim, Emm. Nós só caímos em tentação. Não vai acontecer de novo." Sua voz tinha um misto de frieza e magoa.

"Bom," Emmett cruzou os braços. "eu não quero dar um sermão em vocês, mas se vocês querem ficar juntos novamente, simplesmente respeitem que ainda existe uma pessoa que pode sair magoada"

"Nós não vamos ficar juntos novamente, Emm." Eu imediatamente rebati, com uma urgência que poderia ter deixado Edward incomodado.

"Você ouviu sua irmã." Edward suspirou. "Quando ela toma uma decisão, ela faz sem nem mesmo questionar qualquer outro envolvido."

"Edward, para com isso." Eu o olhei de soslaio e pude notar suas paredes se erguendo novamente ao seu redor.

Era óbvio que ele havia criado esperanças. Nós nos beijamos, porra. A óbvia chama que ainda havia entre nós tinha renascido e eu não podia simplesmente deixá-la crescer. Eu sabia que ele havia ficado irritado com a minha maneira de tratar o assunto, como se fosse um erro e um pecado enorme voltarmos a ficar juntos, mas eu tinha que fazê-lo, pois se pensasse bem no assunto, era.

Emmett parou por alguns segundos e então sacudiu sua cabeça como se não entendesse algo.

"Vocês podem parar de agir como se tivessem doze anos?" Ele disse um tanto ríspido.

"Do que você está falando?" Eu perguntei rapidamente, tirando meu foco de Edward.

"Vocês dois, sentem-se novamente." Meu irmão disse em uma ordem e muito relutantemente eu me sentei novamente na cama.

Edward permaneceu em pé e encarou o melhor amigo.

"Cara, já chega das broncas imbecis certo? Eu não vou ficar ouvindo Emmett Swan me ensinando a não ser infantil." Ele disse indignado.

"Senta logo, Edward" Emmett pediu cruzando os braços, um tanto impaciente.

Edward suspirou em zombaria e sentou-se dramaticamente ao meu lado.

"Feliz?"

Rolei meus olhos, porque agora ele agiria como uma criança de três anos mal-criada.

"Emmett, honestamente onde você quer chegar com isso?" Eu questionei. "Tudo bem, eu entendo. Você entrou e eu estava muito malditamente me amassando no colo de Edward e isso é mesmo errado, mas já explicamos que foi um erro e que não voltará a acontecer. Eu não entendo pra quê continuar com essa exaustiva discução."

Emmett esfregou a palma da mão no rosto em cansaço.

"Eu só quero que vocês dois se decidam." Ele começou bufando. "Porquê uma hora achamos que vocês dois vão se matar, outra estão agindo como dois dramáticos e então estão soltando faíscas de amor com o olhar."

"Você acha que se eu não estivesse confuso, eu não estaria agindo assim?" Edward se defendeu com uma carranca.

"Eu acho que não importa se vocês estão confusos ou o que quer que seja." Emmett resmungou. "Vocês são dois adultos e não são mais crianças pra protagonizarem cenas dignas de uma série adolescente. Porra, vocês estão parecendo Ross e Rachel que ficaram de mimimi em malditas nove temporadas."

"Bom e você parece o Joey com assuntos sem pé nem cabeça que realmente não nos levaram á nada." Eu bufei incomodada com sua comparação.

"Eu falo sério, Bella Smella." Emmett tomou tom mais firme. "Vocês não são os primeiros ex-namorados a terem que conviver e por mais que o fim de vocês tenha sido um pouco... _trágico_, vocês são amigos. Ao invés de se preocuparem com as magoas do passado e com o que passou, devem agradecer por terem se conhecido e por terem feito parte da história um do outro. Já chega de dizer adeus, já se passaram sete anos."

"Nós temos feito isso, Emmett." Edward o contestou quando eu abaixei minha cabeça envergonhada por perceber a infantilidade inevitável de nossos atos. "Desde que a Bella chegou eu tenho sido maduro e civilizado. Eu nem mesmo questionei coisas que deveria ter questionado." Ele me olhou intensamente.

"Você sempre acaba voltando pro mesmo assunto." Eu disse surpresa, por que _mais uma vez_ ele ainda não tinha conseguido se resolver comigo. "Você pode dizer mil vezes que esqueceu tudo e eu posso realmente acreditar que teremos uma relação saudável, mas você sempre jogará isso na minha cara."

"É disso mesmo que eu estou falando!" Emmett apontou perspicaz nos assustando. "Merda, ou vocês assumem que realmente ainda se amam e vão ficar juntos ou simplesmente comecem a agir normalmente um com o outro."

"Você acha que é simplesmente muito fácil agir como se _isso_ não fosse uma bagunça tremenda?!" Edward se exaltou. "Eu juro que tento a cada dia que passa, mas é como se tudo tivesse acabado de acontecer."

"Você disse mais de uma vez que nós devíamos tentar." Eu disse ainda com a cabeça baixa.

Eu simplesmente não queria olhar nos olhos de Edward.

"Bem, sim," Ele levantou os braços rendido. "Mas olha só, ou nós acabamos em alguma discução ou magoa reprimida ou acontece o que acabou de acontecer."

"E qual é o ponto em que você quer chegar?" Eu disse cansada de discutir sobre nossa relação desde que havia retornado. Parecia que a cada dia que se passava eu tentava dar um novo recomeço a mim e a Edward, o que obviamente nunca dava certo.

"Talvez devêssemos realmente tentar manter distância." Edward me olhou por alguns segundos e Emmett que até então estava apenas observando, resmungou.

"Isso não vai dar certo, vocês sabem não é?" Ele nos olhou com expressão de sabe-tudo. "Vocês não conseguem ser indiferentes um ao outro."

Minha vontade era de gritar para que os dois saíssem de meu quarto e me deixassem em paz cuidando de meu Masen como eu havia planejado. Eu queria dizer á Emmett que ele estava apenas piorando as coisas entre Edward e eu e que se nós não podíamos ser amigos nem indiferentes, o melhor a fazer era eu ir embora. Eu queria dizer que desde que eu havia voltado, uma confusão realmente perturbadora estava me assombrando e que eu não podia mais viver entre tapas e beijos com Edward.

E por fim, a minha vontade mais profunda e verdadeira era fugir dali carregando Edward junto de mim pra que nos casássemos e vivêssemos felizes, sem nenhum problema ou empecilho entre nós.

Eu não falei nada, em vez disso, apenas fechei meus olhos e esperei pela resposta de Edward.

"Acho que eu apenas não aguento mais e ignorar tem sido minha melhor saída todos esses anos." Ele suspirou. "Eu... eu vou dormir um pouco." E então olhou pra mim, fazendo com que eu instantaneamente o encarasse de volta.

Nos olhamos por alguns segundos. O silêncio parecia a melhor conversa que já havíamos tido naqueles dias. Até então, tentar fazer com que lidássemos com as coisas como verdadeiros adultos só estava me machucando e tornando o espaço de Edward em meu coração – que já era enorme – maior ainda. E ali, antes dele se virar de costas pra mim e Emmett em direção á porta, eu fui compelida a decidir que a nova tática deveria ser o afastamento. Sem dores e sem lágrimas.

Quando ele fechou a porta atrás de si, no entanto, Emmett me olhou a ponto de um pranto e envolveu seu grande corpo ao redor do meu.

Sem uma única palavra, eu me aconcheguei ao meu irmão e sem motivo aparente estraguei sua camisa com as minhas lágrimas. Toda a maldita noite.

(...)

"Você e Edward são dois imbecis!" Rose falou alto enquanto estava atrás de mim fechando o longo vestido que eu trajava.

"Xiu" Eu pedi olhando para os lados para ter certeza de que Izzy não ouviria, e então sussurrei. "Izzy está no provador do lado."

"Eu sei, me desculpe, mas eu simplesmente não entendo como vocês dois podem ser como um ioiô eterno." Ela disse em tom de raiva.

E eu realmente concordava com ela. Só Deus sabe como eu havia chorado na noite passada no colo de Emmett, por saber que, novamente, Edward manteria distância de mim.

Claro que se eu usasse a razão, eu deveria concordar com ele em que talvez as coisas seriam mais fáceis caso nos afastássemos. Mas pela emoção, a raiva que senti quando na manhã seguinte Edward me ignorou durante todo o café da manhã, não compensava nenhuma justificativa.

Nesse momento eu deveria estar agradecida por sua decisão de ficar longe de mim, mas somado ao fato de eu ser obrigada a passar toda a tarde com Izzy e as meninas provando os vestidos de madrinha, eu só podia ver vermelho.

_Vermelho sangue. Sangue que poderia ser do Edward bundão e de Izzy perfeição._

"Você acha que ele ficou magoado comigo, Rose?" Eu perguntei nervosamente mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Com relação ao quê? Ao fato de vocês protagonizarem uma transa seca ontem á noite?" Ela arqueou a sobrancelha muito bem delineada para mim.

"Não," Eu neguei tomando um tom vermelho por todos os meus amigos agora já saberem do meu pequeno show da noite anterior. Emmett era um bosta fofoqueiro. "Pelo fato de eu ter dito que foi um grande erro e que não havia significado nada."

Ela me olhou com compaixão e finalmente se virou de frente pra mim.

"Bee, um erro todos nós sabemos que foi," Ela suspirou. "Afinal, ele é um homem _comprometido_." Ela disse a última palavra quase que inaudivelmente. "Mas sim, você dizer que não significou nada, para um cara como o Edward é como a pior das ofensas."

E eu sabia bem no fundo de mim, que sua decisão de voltar á estaca zero em nossa recém adquirida relação, se devia ao fato de que eu não tinha dado tanta importância ao acontecido.

_O que era uma merda completa._

Eu soltei um muxoxo e engoli em seco me virando para o espelho.

Impressionantemente, o vestido que Alice havia separado para mim coube perfeitamente. Era um vestido frente única azul claro, justo no busto, e solto no comprimento. Devo admitir que minha auto estima subiu um pouco ao me ver nele.

"Não se martirize tanto, certo?" Rose me olhou com um sorriso meigo. "Você errou em mentir sobre a importância do que aconteceu, porém Edward também não deve agir assim sempre que algo o incomoda. Ele tem que aprender a falar. O grande problema dele em relação á você, foi sempre deixar que você fizesse as coisas mais idiotas."

"Eu não faço coisas idiotas," Retruquei e ela me encarou com uma expressão mortificada. "E talvez tenha sido pro melhor. Racionalmente essa é a melhor saída, eu só tenho que dizer isso aos meus instintos imbecis."

"Sabe, eu cansei de te dar conselhos que você não vai ouvir. Façam o que acharem melhor, mas até mesmo as gaivotas lá no céu sabem que você e ele eventualmente voltarão a se falar" Ela deu de ombros.

Abri minha boca para retrucá-la, quando alguém bateu na porta.

"Bella, saia para vermos o seu!" Alice gritou de repente, próxima a porta do provador.

Quando eu sai seguida por Rose logo atrás de mim, vi Alice trajando um vestido preto de uma só alça.

"Você não vai usar preto." Rose disse logo de cara.

"Por que não?" Alice questionou pondo uma mão em sua protuberante cintura. "Eu estou muito gorda para usar qualquer outra cor, até porque eu serei madrinha e vou ter alguns momentos de atenção voltados pra mim."

"Mas é por isso mesmo que você não pode ir de preto!" Rose exclamou, assustando uma pobre funcionaria da loja em que estávamos, se assustar ao nosso lado. "Dá azar."

Rolei meus olhos.

"Dá azar somente se _você_ for de preto, Rose. Não existem supertições para cores de madrinhas. E Allie," Eu olhei para ela. "Você não está gorda, apenas grávida."

Alice bufou. "Diga isso aos meus Jeans trinta e seis que não passam mais, nem mesmo da coxa. Eu estou grávida apenas da cintura pra cima, mas até minha bunda está enorme." Ela fez beicinho.

"Faz parte, All." Ouvi uma voz doce tilintar pelo ambiente e a figura de uma estonteante Izzy surgir por trás de Alice.

Ela usava um vestido cor nude solto, que se possivelmente, a deixou mais linda ainda e fez com que a minha aparência fosse um lixo comparada a dela. Agora, eu realmente tive toda a boa impressão com meu vestido, destruída. Ela era perfeita e entraria com Edward na igreja e não havia maneira nenhuma de eu ficar melhor que ela.

_Eu já havia comentado como eu odiava o cabelo, o sorriso e a magreza daquela cadela?_

"Uau!" Rose arregalou os olhos quando a viu e eu instantaneamente a fuzilei com o olhar. Ela rapidamente me olhou com um olhar de desculpa.

"Vocês gostam?" Izzy perguntou inocentemente girando para nos dar uma melhor visão de sua vestimenta.

Devo admitir que fui um tanto mais analítica em minha observação para tentar encontrar qualquer vestígio de celulite escondida, porém não encontrei nada.

_Magra do caralho!_

"Você ficou linda," Alice disse com um tom triste. "Que ódio de você estar em tão boa forma, Izz."

Finalmente alguém concordava comigo.

Izzy deu uma risada envergonhada. "Você também está linda, Alice. Mesmo grávida, você continua linda e eu não digo isso apenas para te agradar." Ela deu um sorriso cheio de dentes.

_Sorriso do caralho!_

"Você também Bella, ficou maravilhosa." Ela disse querendo me agradar e eu internamente rolei meus olhos para sua forçação de barra.

O dia inteiro ela vinha fazendo coisas para me agradar, como elogiar meu cabelo, meus olhos e inclusive minha forma especialmente encantadora de deter da mesma expressão para diferentes emoções (sendo que essa última observação havia me deixado numa constante dúvida em ser elogio ou não).

Eu não conseguia entender muito bem qual era a de Izzy, mas eu sabia muito bem que ela não era nenhuma idiota. Alice havia me explanado muito sabiamente naquela manhã, que era muito óbvio que entre Edward e eu havia algo, ainda mais pelo modo como ele havia me ignorado hoje cedo e como seu maxilar se contraia quando ele me olhava. Não era possível que ela realmente acreditasse que eu era somente a irmã de Emmett que havia sumido por sete anos e resolveu voltar.

Quero dizer, os melhores amigos de Edward eram _meus_ melhores amigos e nós crescemos juntos, e obviamente ela sabia daquilo, o que tornava meio impossível a ideia de sermos quase estranhos um para o outro. Até mesmo quando Masen ficou doente, o modo como Edward agiu todo protetor comigo, deveria, pelo menos, ter feito alguma luzinha ter se ascendido em sua cabeça.

O que me fazia querer entender cada vez mais como era possível ela me tratar tão bem, sendo que eu era bem transparente em relação á minha repulsa á ela.

"Acho que vocês três estão lindas," Rose bateu palmas tentando amenizar o clima, quando percebeu meus olhos piscarem incessantemente em meio aos elogios de Izzy. "Mas Allie, você precisa realmente encontrar uma outra cor. Mesmo que Bella diga que não dá azar, o fato de eu não concordar com isso já pode ser considerado como uma grande má sorte."

Alice bufou e então me puxou para as araras dos vestidos.

"Pelo menos você me ajuda a escolher." E com isso nos afastamos das meninas.

"Olha, você sabe muito bem que eu posso ser sincera em exagero com você, então acredite em mim quando eu digo que você não está gorda." Eu disse á ela, enquanto eu via seus pequenos braços se voltarem em um vestido de volume roxo. "Isso é horrível." Eu comentei e ela fez uma careta.

"Bells, _eu me sinto_ gorda," Ela fez um bico. "Eu nem sei como te contar como minha auto estima está baixa nesses dias." Alice se aproximou de mim e disse num sussurro. "Ontem eu tentei _dar_ pro Jasper e ele simplesmente não me quis."

"Mas, Allie, você mesma disse que ele tinha medo pelo bebê." Eu disse á ela em conforto. "E Jasper não se importa com isso, você sabe. Você não se lembra que ele não descansou até entrar em suas calças em La Push, mesmo quando você ficou com diarreia?"

Ela bufou.

"Isso foi á séculos, quando eu era gostosa e estava no auge dos meus dezenove anos." Ela olhou pra mim com os olhos arregalados, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma grande revelação interna. "Você não percebe como estamos ficando acabadas?! Oh meu Deus, eu nunca parei pra pensar que essa minha feiura era relacionada á minha velhice e não á minha gravidez."

Rolei meus olhos. "Nós não estamos tão velhas assim, A." Me virei para um espelho á minha frente e analisei minhas curvas ainda acentuadas naquele vestido azul.

Eu não estava acabada. Logicamente, minhas feições não eram mais as de uma menina, e o tratamento que fiz por anos, não me ajudava muito na questão da firmeza da pele, mas ainda sim, eu não parecia uma idosa.

Olhei para trás e vi Izzy ao telefone e então mordi minha bochecha. Claro que se eu fosse me comparar á cadela da Izzy, eu parecia mais uma solteirona baranga, mas de resto estava tudo nos conformes.

_Eu ainda tinha uma bunda gostosa, então foda-se. _

"Fale por você," Alice cortou meus pensamentos agora analisando criticamente um vestido verde longuete. "Alguns dias atrás, eu encontrei um maldito cabelo branco."

Soltei uma risada irônica.

"Do quê você está rindo?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim com sua melhor expressão de _'sou uma vadia maluca e posso te matar em segundos'._

"Acho que isso é apenas hereditário." Franzi meu cenho ainda rindo. "Edward me disse que encontrou um em seu pênis."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu imediatamente me arrependi do que disse.

"Nossa," Ela me olhou admirada. "não é de se estranhar que vocês foram pegos no meio de um amasso. Como duas pessoas normais caem em uma conversa sobre pênis e pentelhos, e não acabam se esfregando depois?"

_Eu odiava o meu irmão e sua boca grande. Oficialmente._

"Não foi assim," Me defendi olhando novamente para Izzy, rindo com alguém que estava na outra linha de seu celular. _Melhor que não seja Edward, vaca! _ "houve todo um momento." Eu disse corando.

"Um momento?" Ela me olhou curiosa.

Dei de ombros me lembrando da noite anterior e meu estômago começou a revirar como se eu fosse uma menininha apaixonada. "Sim, bem... Ele estava me ajudando com o Masen. Eu tive um daqueles surtos, você sabe," Ela acenou tediosamente. "E bem, aconteceu."

"Eu entendo você," Alice me lança um sorriso sem vergonha. "São sete anos que ninguém faz uma visita á caverna do dragão aí embaixo," Ela fez um gesto malditamente pornô em direção á minha virilha. "Quando você revê a única pessoa que repetia a fila da montanha russa do seu parque de diversões, você simplesmente deixa a obra de arte livre pra visitação."

Eu a olho com ceticismo.

"Quando foi que você encontrou tantas apologias pra uma vagina? E Santa madressilva você deve realmente parar de andar com o meu irmão, isso faz realmente mal. Olhe pra você! Já está toda contagiada." Eu disse em tom abismado.

Ela rola seus olhos pra mim. "Estou apenas dizendo, Bee. Sua calcinha pega fogo quando você está numa distância muito próxima a de Edward," Eu balanço minha cabeça em choque, mas não posso negar que ela estima corretamente. "E honestamente, acho que isso só soma aos sinais."

"Quais sinais?"

"Que você realmente tem que deixar o Edward seguir em paz." Ela finalmente me olha, falando sério. "É muito óbvio como ele se sente em relação á você, eu já te disse isso. E embora eu o ache completamente ridículo por assumir um compromisso com alguém quando ele ainda está tão ligado á você, Izzy o faz bem e ele a ama de alguma forma." Eu me encolho com suas palavras e ela se aproxima mais de mim. "Você sabe que ele a ama também, não aja como se eu estivesse apenas dizendo isso pra te deixar mal. E você sabia disso, do _compromisso_ dele, quando veio pra cá. Você disse ao Jasper que estava satisfeita em ver meu irmão feliz, então apenas tente fazer isso. Izzy não merece esse comportamento que você e ele vêm tendo ultimamente."

E ela tinha razão se eu olhasse por aquele ângulo.

Meu estomago se contorceu em um enjoo forte. Eu simplesmente odiava quando Alice e Rosalie me convenciam das coisas e quando elas estavam certas sobre elas. E eu odiava ainda mais quando elas entravam em contradição.

Se eu ouvisse Rosalie, eu mandaria tudo pro inferno e seria feliz com o amor da minha vida. Se eu ouvisse Alice, eu simplesmente esqueceria esses devaneios imbecis que estavam deturpando a minha razão e as minhas intenções iniciais de quando resolvi voltar.

Uma era a minha razão e a outra o meu coração. E ao contrário de outras pessoas, eu não tinha dúvidas sobre qual eu devia seguir. Mas apenas me doía ter a consciência de que a razão era o certo a se fazer.

Eu odiava ser tão centrada e ajuizada; essas eram qualidades que vinham me ferrando há anos.

Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha em meio ao meu silêncio, e me puxou para um abraço desajeitado.

"Você sabe que eu tenho razão." Ela me olhou entre os seus cílios e eu me perguntei porque diabos ela estava se achando feia e acabada. Minha amiga era linda. "E eu sei que é difícil e é por isso que você precisa seguir em frente também. Abra seus olhos e veja quem pode te fazer feliz. Jacob continua onde você o deixou."

Bufei alto colocando minha cabeça em seu ombro, um tanto desconfortável pela diferença de tamanho entre nós.

"Você realmente precisa esquecer essa história de Jacob. Eu não troquei nem duas palavras com ele e você já diz que ele morre de amores por mim."

"Eu não estou inventando, Bells. Eu apenas observo como ele olhou pra você. Eu posso dizer, ele gosta de você."

Estalei minha língua querendo contradizê-la quando ouvi Izzy soltando um gritinho animado.

"O que foi, Iz?" Alice perguntou me soltando de nosso abraço, seguindo em direção á ela que sorria para Rosalie.

"Meus pais já estão vindo para o casamento. Eles chegam hoje á noite!" Ela comemorou alegremente e eu senti meu coração pular.

Rosalie convidou os pais dela pro seu casamento?

"Você convidou os pais dela?" Eu olhei para minha melhor amiga com magoa embutida.

Ela deu de ombros e olhou para Izzy que pareceu ignorar minha falta de tato com o meu desconforto.

"Eles só vieram no noivado de Edward e como Esme queria conhecê-los melhor antes do casamento de Edward..." Ela deixou a frase morrer e eu me senti traída.

"Não é ótimo que eles já estão chegando?" Izzy disse sorrindo alheia á tudo.

"Ótimo," Eu concordei ironicamente.

_Mais uma merda fodida para ter que aguentar._

(...)

"Você vai criar um buraco no chão desse jeito." Emmett brilhantemente observou enquanto eu andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha da família Cullen.

Jasper, que estava ao seu lado na bancada, concordou e me olhou com preocupação.

"Você tem certeza de que quer mesmo fazer isso, Bells?" Ele me perguntou, me fazendo parar abruptamente.

Se eu tinha certeza de que queria participar do jantar em homenagem aos pais da noiva do meu ex?

Não, eu realmente não tinha.

Mas havia toda uma questão de orgulho envolvida na história. Edward havia me ignorado o dia inteiro e foi particularmente pior quando chegamos da prova dos vestidos e Izzy lhe contou a grande notícia.

Ele realmente pareceu animado em receber seus sogros e simplesmente fez questão de ignorar como aquela situação seria constrangedora. Bom, pelo menos seria muito constrangedora pra mim.

Minha amiga pressão parecia que estava prestes a explodir enquanto eu olhava a cada segundo para o relógio. Eu não me importava sobre quem eram os pais de Izzy até o momento em que ela explanou que eles estavam chegando, mas no momento em que ela o fez, a imagem que eu veria dos progenitores da futura esposa de Edward me deixou apreensiva.

Eu sabia que eles eram pessoas ricas e finas, pois meus amigos haviam comentado aquele fato comigo. Mas quando percebi a proporção formal do jantar que Esme daria, eu me senti um tantinho mais insignificante do que já me sentia. Meu vestido preto de babados até o joelho pareciam caracterizar que a nova família de Edward era herdeira de Richie Rich e eles tomavam seu café com lagosta e nadavam em uma banheira de notas de cem dólares.

_Era uma merda saber que além de perfeita, a cadela era rica._

Eu não podia evitar as comparações dentre mim e ela, toda vez que eu descobria algo sobre sua vida e a família dela não podia fugir a esta regra.

Eu comentei esse fato com meu irmão e meu melhor amigo, mas eles pareciam estar muito mais entretidos na minha aflição ridícula, do que em realmente me ajudar.

"Você só precisa relaxar, Smella." Emmett comentou com um sorriso safado. Ele não parecia mais a pessoa que passou a noite me consolando. Agora ele era Emmett Swan, aquele que levava tudo como uma grande piada. Eu não sabia se o amava por isso, ou se o odiava. "Eu e Jazz temos uma solução pra isso," Ele olhou para Jasper com um olhar conspiratório e este acenou em concordância.

Emmett me olhou como um aviso.

"Mas você não pode contar pra Alice e nem pra Rosalie sobre isso." Ele me apontou um dedo, fechando seus olhos sobre fendas.

"Eu estou entrando pra uma espécie de clube secreto ou algo assim?" Eu os olhei arqueando a sobrancelha, achando um tanto cômico o repentino comportamento deles.

Ambos pareciam altamente suspeitos, e o fato de Jasper ficar olhando sobre os ombros, não ajudou em nada na minha desconfiança neles.

Emmett se levantou e fechou a porta da cozinha silenciosamente, quando Jasper correu para pegar algo no fundo do armário da dispensa.

Quando Emmett começou a puxar um saquinho branco de seu bolso, armazenar sobre a mesa vários guardanapos e Jasper apareceu com uma garrafa de Pátron nas mãos, eu soube que aquilo daria em alguma merda infeliz.

Demorou alguns segundos para que eu me tocasse, mas quando eu vi meu irmão puxando a _ervinha _verde nas mãos e esfarelando-a com destreza, eu pude entender o porquê de tanta descrição da parte deles.

"Vocês estão, realmente, tirando uma com a minha cara, certo?" Eu os olhei desacreditada de que homens da idade deles ainda ficavam chapados escondidos como adolescentes sem noção.

"Querida, Bee," Jasper me olhou com carinho quando passou a servir as doses de tequila para cada um de nós. "Você vai ficar mais calma, mais feliz e se tudo der certo, não vai nem mesmo se lembrar de que essa noite existiu. Não tem motivos pra não fazer."

Neguei veementemente. "Hã, eu vejo um número de motivos muito malditamente grandes para não fazer isso." O negócio na mão de Emmett logo já estava pronto para uso e quando foi aceso, eu consegui imediatamente sentir o cheiro marcante. "Eu não vou me encher de tequila e fumar _maconha, _pra não ficar nervosa." Eu sussurrei.

"Não é como se fosse a primeira vez," Jasper riu e foi seguido por Emmett que havia acabado de dar um _tapinha_ e passava o bagulho para Jasper, deixando o lugar com uma nuvem de fumaça.

"Apenas relaxe, Bella" Emmett me disse com a voz um pouco mais rouca que o normal. "Não vai fazer mal."

Eu ainda estava relutante e tinha certeza de que aquilo não acabaria bem, mas novamente, eu realmente não tinha nada a perder. Por isso, respirei fundo e dei um gole só no copo reservado pra mim, pegando rapidamente o cigarro natural em minhas mãos.

_Eu não podia acreditar que estava fumando unzinho com meu irmão e amigo na cozinha._

_Eu tenho vinte e sete anos, pelo amor de Deus!_

Eu não sei dizer quando foi que a garrafa de Pátron havia acabado ou quantas vezes nós rimos loucamente sem nenhum motivo aparente ou até mesmo quanto tempo havia se passado até eu estar na mesa de jantar com todos nós reunidos, encarando estranhamente o casal loiro vestido em tons pastéis que se diziam pais de Izzy.

Eu não podia dizer o nome deles, apenas que o nome da mulher me lembrava o Snoop Dog e que isso me fazia rir. Eu não podia dizer sobre o que todos na mesa falavam, mas estava realmente entretida ao ver Jasper encarando as luzes do grande lustre acima de nós.

Em algum ponto do jantar, Emmett deu um soco em seu próprio rosto e me olhou a ponto de uma crise de risos.

_Um fodido de um chapado, tadinho._

"Qual é o seu problema, Emmett?!" Rosalie disse em um misto de susto e raiva.

Eu olhei para a figura confusa da minha melhor amiga e percebi que todos na mesa olhavam meu irmão como se um terceiro olho tivesse brotado em sua cabeça.

"Hei! Ele não tem culpa de que o papai e a mamãe transavam quando ela estava grávida de nós!" Eu disse batendo na mesa em protesto.

Jasper imediatamente me encarou e soltou um grito de descoberta para Alice.

"Eu disse a você que foder estragava a cabeça dos bebês!"

"Jasper!" Alice o olhou com horror.

"O que vocês têm?" Carlisle perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Orgulho de sermos americanos!" Emmett declarou sorrindo e eu bati minhas mãos com a dele em comemoração.

Nessie e Seth riram de nós como se não houvesse amanhã e eu só pude acompanhá-los.

Esme estreitou os olhos pra mim e pareceu ter descoberto algo importante.

"Eles estão chapados." Edward declarou ao lado de Izzy, que junto com seus pais fizeram uma careta de horror.

"Xiiiiiiu, Edward porra! Ninguém precisa saber!" Jasper resmungou com um bico.

Eu senti as coisas rodando ao meu redor e uma luz branca apareceu bem no meio da testa de Alice.

"Oh merda, tudo roda." Eu disse com a boca entre aberta.

"Cara, esse jantar está demais!" Seth comemorou com um soco no ar.

"Memê, o Edward e a Bella roubaram duzentos dólares da sua bolsa pra ir assistir o show dos _Foo Fighters_ em Washington e colocaram toda a culpa na Leah." Emmett brilhantemente revelou, fazendo com que Sue soltasse um ofego de surpresa.

"Vocês o quê?" Ela disse, nos olhando com raiva. "Eu deixei Leah de castigo por um ano, por causa daquilo!"

"Edward!" Esme ralhou para o filho, que encarava Emmett sem expressão.

"Mãe, calma, isso faz muito tempo." Ele disse em desespero.

"Você é um bocudo do caramba, Emmett" Eu ralhei pra ele cruzando meus braços sobre meus seios, sentindo sua maciez.

_Uma coisa boa era que agora eu tinha peitões._

"Os da Pamela Anderson são maiores." Jasper me devolveu sorrindo.

_Merda, eu tinha falado aquilo em voz alta?_

"E isso também Bella," Alice me disse brava. "Por que Diabos vocês estão chapados?"

"Bella precisava relaxar, porque o Edward não fala mais com ela." Emmett deu de ombros e eu quase pulei na mesa pra asfixiá-lo.

Eu olhei para Carlisle com o queixo erguido. "Foi o Emmett que queimou o seu escritório, quando ele estava brincado com um isqueiro!"

"Ei," Emmett protestou enquanto os outros ocupantes da mesa ficaram de boca aberta.

"Eu transei com a Alice na cama de vocês, Esme." Jasper assumiu com uma expressão culpada.

"Jazz, cala a boca!" Alice ralhou para o marido e olhou para os pais com um sorriso torto.

"Bom, eu transei com o Edward no quarto do Emmett e em cima da mantinha dos ursinhos carinhosos dele!" Eu disse com sorriso de vitória.

Izzy olhou para Edward em choque.

"Vocês dois o quê?!" Ela parecia irritada e eu internamente fiquei feliz.

_A cadela pelo menos conseguia fazer outra coisa além de sorrir como uma retardada mental. _

"Bee, você continua falando!" Rosalie disse desesperada e eu olhei para Izzy que agora me encarava com raiva.

_Ops_?

E então tudo aconteceu muito rápido.

Alice socou Jasper com força, Esme começou a chorar, Nessie e Seth riam como loucos e Carlisle, os pais de Izzy e ela mesma pareciam em um torpor eterno. E claro, porquê a vida sempre havia sido muito justa comigo, o meu estômago começou a revirar.

Quando eu percebi, eu estava vomitando em cima da mulher com nome do Snoop Dog que era mãe de Izzy e todo mundo pareceu petrificado.

_Ops_?

(...)

"Hm... você tem cheiro de natal." Eu disse passando meu nariz pelo pescoço de Edward.

"Bella, para de passar a mão no meu pênis, por favor." Ele me pediu enquanto tentava tirar meu sutiã me levando para o chuveiro.

"Mas eu preciso de alguém na caverna do dragão!" Eu gritei pra ele o puxando comigo.

"Bella, pára!" Ele me disse sério. "Eu não fugi das perguntas da Izzy e vim pra cá cuidar de você pra transar."

"Então veio pra quê?" Eu disse brava, passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e ele suspirou desistindo de me dar um banho, me carregando para a minha cama.

"Nós temos que conversar." Ele me deitou na cama e me olhou cruzando os braços, parado ao lado dela.

Eu subi de joelhos no colchão e passei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura. "Então me abraça," Eu pedi debilmente "E peça desculpas por me ignorar o dia inteiro."

Ele colocou suas duas mãos sobre meu rosto e me olhou profundamente.

"Você sabe porquê eu fiz isso, não sabe?" Edward disse num sussurro quase que cortante. Eu quase gemi quando seu hálito bateu forte em minha bochecha, mas me contive mordendo meus lábios.

Dei de ombros. "O que você vai falar pra Izzy?" Eu perguntei na esperança de que ele não notasse que eu estava descaradamente fugindo do assunto.

Ele me encarou esperando uma resposta.

Ele não era idiota. Edward era do tipo de pessoa que quando sabia o que queria, conseguia a todo custo.

_E se ele quisesse arrancar minha calcinha, eu ajudaria sem problema._

"Você continua falando em voz alta, Bella." Ele disse tediosamente.

Eu bufei e peguei seu rosto entre minhas mãos, o puxando ainda mais perto de mim.

"Você sabe que eu não quis dizer aquilo, não é? Você sabe que eu menti." Eu disse urgente. "Você sabe que eu _gostei_ de ontem, não sabe? Você sabe que quando somos eu e você, nunca é errado?"

Ele fechou seus olhos e colocou sua boca no canto da minha.

"O que estamos fazendo, Bella?" Ele sussurrou e então abriu seus olhos para me encarar.

Eu sorri sacana. "Eu não quero pensar nisso enquanto ainda estou louca," E o puxei para colar sua boca na minha.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	14. Capítulo 14

**OLÁ, AMORES!**

**MAIS UM FLASHBACK! PRA QUEM NÃO GOSTA DELES, SINTO INFORMAR, MAS ELES SÃO IMPORTANTES PRA HISTÓRIA E EU INFELIZMENTE TEREI QUE CONTINUAR OS ESCREVENDO. SE VOCÊ QUISER PULAR OS FLASHBACKS, TUDO BEM, MAS ELES FAZEM PARTE DA FIC, ME ENTENDAM. **

**PARA QUEM GOSTA, ESSE É UMA FOFURINHA. **

**EM BREVE O PROX CAP, AGUARDEM...**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES. **

**PS: Me perdoem pelos erros de português, eu dou uma revisada antes de postar, mas eu não tenho beta e algumas coisas se perdem. Na pressa, algumas coisas saem errado, mas tento ao máximo respeitar nossa tão amada língua.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13.<strong>

**14 de Julho de 1999.**

E então eu sinto isso, um zumbido crepitante, um impulso elétrico, uma faísca.

Quando eu não entendi sobre o que Rose estava falando sobre os amassos, instantaneamente eu percebo que ela tinha razão.

Lábios roxos, cabelos bagunçados, coração acelerado.

Edward inclina uma mão pra baixo lentamente, ele está tão perto agora que eu posso sentir sua ereção em minhas coxas, sua outra mão desliza em torno das minhas costas e ele me puxa para ainda mais perto.

É meio estranha essa sensação, na verdade é estranha toda a coisa envolta dos amassos. Quero dizer, beijos de língua pegajosos, ereções e mãos. Mãos em todas as partes. Além disso, eu recebo uma onda de satisfação em saber que me beijar dá a Edward uma ereção. Isso meio que me deixa tonta e enjoada ao mesmo tempo.

Eu não sei o que fazer, meus olhos observando seu rosto, admirando os longos cílios das suas pálpebras fechadas. Sua boca é quente e suave e ele afasta minha regata para contemplar meus seios agora quase desnudos. Sua língua se lança sobre o topo deles, sobre o sutiã e eu não consigo evitar o som grutual que sai de meus lábios.

Ele esfrega contra as minhas coxas e é uma droga de tão bom. O sinal da saída toca e Edward resmunga um xingo baixo.

Ele abre os olhos e sorri e eu sorrio desajeitadamente de volta. O momento é um pouco embaraçoso e eu temo a reação das pessoas quando sairmos do armário do zelador juntos, após termos faltado na última aula.

Eu me sinto extremamente corada e tenho consciência de que não foi uma grande coisa; _o beijo nos meus peitos_. Nenhum acontecimento muito importante, ou algo assim, e eu enrugo meu nariz por perceber que todos no colégio já haviam feito aquilo e eu ainda estava desajeitada com a situação.

Talvez eu não tenha sentido isso do jeito certo, eu me pergunto. A mão de Edward está estendida pra mim, quando ele dá um passo pra trás e ele me ajuda para que eu desça da mesinha onde estou sentada e o silêncio entre nós é estranho e eu não gosto disso nem um pouco.

"Você sabe, eu nunca fiz isso antes." Eu digo corada e Edward sorri.

"Obviamente, eu sei." Ele rola seus olhos "A menos que você e aquele imbecil tenham feito alguma coisa na semana passada, antes de eu e os meninos chegarmos. Uma chupada ou uma rapidinha." Edward me arqueia uma sobrancelha e eu rio, porque eu sei que ele está apenas sendo dramático.

Eu sabia que ele havia me seguido na semana passada, quando sai para meu encontro com Jacob Black. Eu sabia que ele espionou cada segundo do encontro e esperou o momento certo em que Jacob iria me beijar, pra começar a cantar sua serenata pra mim.

Eu ainda acho estranho como ele leve essa competição com Jacob tão á sério.

O máximo que fizemos foi andar de mãos dadas no cinema e Edward, bem, ele tocou seios, pelo amor de Deus.

"Sim, certo, esse comentário foi horrível." Eu digo, franzindo a testa um pouco quando Edward se afasta de mim.

"Não foi horrível." Edward diz quando começa a abrir a porta.

E eu entro em choque quando percebo que ele está muito confortável com a situação e age normalmente mesmo tendo que esconder o óbvio volume em suas calças.

"Talvez nós devêssemos fazer isso mais vezes. Ou não sei, tentar algo mais além." Ele sugere e eu quase cago em minhas calças.

Quero dizer, mesmo que ele seja Edward, nós ainda somos namorados há apenas uma semana. Eu ainda sou filhote.

Sexo é como algo que eu somente sonharia em fazer muito mais velha. Tipo, com uns dezoito anos.

Eu começo a hiperventilar e Edward me dá um sorriso tranquilizador quando passa seus braços pelos meus ombros, me encaminhando pelos corredores da escola.

Encontro com Alice e Rosalie conversando animadamente em seu armário e quando elas nos veem, Rose me dá um sorriso descarado.

Ela já havia comentado sobre como todo mundo saberia quando eu estivesse passando para o outro nível com um garoto.

Eu olho para Edward ao meu lado e ele está ofegante, com os cabelos bagunçados e a boca vermelha. Está muito malditamente escrito em seu rosto, o que estávamos fazendo ao matar aula.

Alice ainda parece alheia ao que provavelmente está acontecendo, mas tudo o que eu quero agora é gritar para as minhas duas melhores amigas sobre a proposta que acabo de receber.

Eu nunca precisei tanto de um conselho como agora e meu coração bate forte.

Edward entra numa conversa com as meninas. Aparentemente, Alice e Edward tem que fazer algum trabalho sobre a primeira guerra e eu estou internamente agradecida por ainda estar no nono ano. Eles falam sobre fazer o trabalho na minha casa e fazermos uma noite de pipoca.

Logo, chegam Emmett e Jasper e partimos para o nosso ponto de encontro de todos os finais de aula.

Nós caminhamos até o Billy's Bar e nos sentamos em nossa mesa habitual.

Agora que Edward e eu namoramos oficialmente, eu não me incomodo de me sentar ao seu lado e me encostar em seu peito. Ele também não parece se incomodar de rolar meus cabelos em seus dedos e acariciar minha coxa.

É engraçado.

Antes eu simplesmente evitava me aproximar dele, para não demonstrar que eu estava tão imbecilmente apaixonada pelo meu melhor amigo. Agora eu anseio por seu toque e me lembro de como eu estou gostando dos nossos carinhos na pequena sala do zelador.

"Se eu contar pros nossos pais que você e o Edward estão matando aula agora que estão namorando, eles vão te proibir." Emmett fala com um sorriso de fodedor em seu rosto, quando todos começam a zombar de nós e eu coro de vergonha.

"Se eu contar que você e a Rose estão fazendo outras coisas além de ouvir Devo no som alto no seu quarto, Irina com certeza não deixa ela ir mais lá." Eu rebato e mostro minha língua pra ele.

Rose dá uma risada.

"Você nunca contaria." Ela diz e eu não respondo porque eu sei que é verdade.

"Eu estou começando a achar que Alice e eu estamos sobrando agora que vocês quatro são casais." Jasper resmunga e fica emburrado.

Eu o olho com um sorriso e aperto suas bochechas.

"Talvez vocês dois devessem começar a namorar, então." Eu ofereço zombando.

Alice faz uma cara de nojo.

"Jasper já me viu fazendo xixi na sua frente. Isso apenas não encaixa." E todos riem.

Jasper bagunça o cabelo dela.

"Você esteve apaixonada por Laurent. Eu sou realmente muito melhor que o tipo que você costuma gostar." Ele diz convencido.

"Cara, isso não significa nada." Edward diz arqueando uma sobrancelha. "A Bells saiu com o bolha do Jacob. Isso não significa que ela goste de imbecis com o cabelo cumprido."

Rose zomba dele. "Você tem inveja do cabelo dele, assuma isso. Você queria ser como o Axl Rose."

"Axl Rose é uma coisa e o Black é outra." Edward dá de ombros e então me olha.

"Quem é o seu tipo, sardenta? Eu ou o Black?" Ele arqueia uma sobrancelha pra mim e eu rolo meus olhos.

"Acho que eu não gosto muito de babacas." Eu digo e ele olha para os outros convencido. "Então eu terei que ficar com o Axl Rose."

Ele murcha e Emmett joga uma batata frita em sua cabeça.

"Ei," Edward olha para o amigo e então devolve, arremessando um guardanapo amassado em sua cabeça que cai em Rose.

"Vocês não vão me fazer começar uma guerra?" Ela diz ameaçadora e Jasper bufa jogando os farelos de seu hambúrguer no cabelo dela.

"Você é um idiota!" Ela grita e então começamos a arremessar comida uns nos outros.

Billy Black quase nos expulsa aos gritos e quando recebemos uma bronca dele dizendo que irá ligar para os nossos pais, estamos nojentos e cobertos de comida.

Voltamos pra casa e tudo é normal como sempre. Os meninos começam uma competição de quem chega mais rápido á casa de Rose e nós três ficamos pra trás com os braços dados.

Eu aproveito que eles estão longe e conto pra elas sobre o ocorrido mais cedo.

"ELE DISSE O QUÊ?!" Alice exclama e eu a repreendo com o olhar vendo os meninos nos olharem estranhamente de onde estão.

"Vocês vão mesmo?" Rose pergunta logo em seguida e eu dou de ombros.

"Não sei," Eu digo nervosa. "Nós não temos nem mesmo uma semana de namoro."

"Mas você estão aos beijos há uns três anos!" Alice sussurra agora um pouco mais calma. "Não é como se vocês tivessem se conhecido agora."

"Mas eu só tenho quinze." Eu contesto. "Eu nem tenho peitos ainda."

"Mas é o Edward. Você nunca pensou nisso? Quer dizer, com ele?" Rose me questiona arqueando a sobrancelha e eu dou de ombros.

"Claro que pensei," Eu digo envergonhada. "Toda a santa vez em que assistimos 'O Último Tango Em Paris', eu imaginava que éramos nós dois, mas... Sei lá, muito daqui pra frente."

"Acho que você tem que fazer o que o seu coração manda. Ele vai entender se você não estiver pronta," Alice me olhou amorosamente. "Mas esqueça que você é muito nova ou essas bobagens. Faça o que você quer e pense que de qualquer maneira, um dia isso vai acontecer."

"E que uma vez que você começa, você nunca mais vai querer parar. Porquê é tãaaaaao bom!" Rose dá risada e nós rimos junto.

"Você não presta, Rose!" Alice exclama auto e os meninos tornam a nos olhar, mas dessa vez Edward franzi o cenho em zombaria e me puxa pra longe das meninas.

"Vamos andar comigo, sardenta!" Ele me puxa pelos ombros e sussurra no meu ouvido. "Você é minha garota agora."

Minha espinha se arrepia e eu o olho com um sorriso tímido.

Eu realmente amo esse garoto e eu serei dele pra sempre. A data ou a idade certa pra isso não vai mudar o fato de que eu já sou dele. Corpo, alma e coração.

(...)

Eu entro em meu quarto, colapso na minha cama e chuto meus sapatos, exausta e me sentindo como uma completa criança e estou realmente muito chateada com meus pais.

Minha mãe não acha que seja certo o fato de Edward e eu dormirmos juntos em nossas noites de pijama, agora que somos namorados. Meu pai concorda e ainda surge com o fato de que agora estamos muito grandinhos e já namoramos e nada de bom pode sair em três meninas e três meninos juntos no mesmo quarto.

Eu e Emmett estamos muito irritados. Estão tirando de nós um ritual de anos, só porquê agora nós estamos crescendo. É como se fosse proibido ser amigo do sexo oposto a partir de uma certa idade.

Só porquê agora eu já sinto a puberdade muito latente, não significa que eu vou arrancar minhas calcinhas sempre que um garoto chegar perto de mim. E mesmo se fosse, nada aconteceria, porque é o meu irmão e os caras com quem eu cresci e não um garoto qualquer que ficaria a todo instante interessado em tirar o meu pijama.

Eu escuto uma batida na janela. Olho em direção á ela e vejo mão apoiadas no batente, Edward está quase caindo e eu corro para alcançá-lo.

"Você não é sutil." Eu digo assim que ele pisa no chão de meu quarto.

Ele me olha e acaricia o joelho, mancando até se sentar na minha cama.

"Quando eu tinha oito anos, isso era mais fácil." Ele resmunga e me olha com o cenho franzido quando eu dou risada.

Eu rolo meus olhos e suspiro. "Você fez isso ontem á noite."

Ele dá de ombros. "E eu me machuquei do mesmo jeito. Acho que Deus está percebendo minhas verdadeiras intenções agora. Antes eu tinha uma ajudinha já que eu só estava com medo dos trovões."

Eu sorrio pra ele e avanço para me sentar em seu colo. Envolto meus braços em seu pescoço e planto um beijo doce na ponta de seu nariz.

"E quais são suas verdadeiras intenções agora?" Eu sussurro.

Ele me olha entre seus cílios, nesse momento seus olhos estão me hipnotizando. Ele é o garoto mais lindo do mundo. Seu cabelo bagunçado é como uma juba, mas ele fica de alguma forma muito bonito nisso. Eu percebo sua camiseta amassada do Nirvana e suas calças incrivelmente largas e me chuto internamente por estar usando meu pijama de ursinhos e com uma trança descabelada.

Ele se arruma e se perfuma com o cheiro de bebê que Esme te deu. E eu estou fedendo a suor e batata frita.

É quase injusto, mas esqueço esses detalhes quando a mão dele desce pra minha barriga.

E está lá de novo. A sensação de poder morrer em um segundo.

Ele me beija e nossas línguas estão batalhando por algum espaço, nossos toques se tornam intensos e ele guia meu quadril para esfregar sobre ele. É tão gostoso que eu quero gritar.

Aquele movimento me deixa louca e eu continuo rebolando em seu colo desesperadamente, como se estivesse em um touro mecânico e isso é vergonhoso.

Eu não estou fazendo certo. Não é nada como o que eu vejo nos filmes. Sua mão desliza sobre o meu estômago e quadril e então pela minha espinha e meu corpo todo se arrepia implorando por mais disso.

Tudo o que posso sentir é Edward em todo lugar, sua mão circundando minhas costas, sua respiração quente na minha boca e sua ereção se amassando em minhas partes íntimas. Eu coro ao pensar nisso e começo a hiperventilar. As coisas nunca estiveram assim tão próximas como agora. Apenas um pouco de tecido nos separa e eu fico imediatamente nervosa.

Talvez isso seja demais, talvez devêssemos parar, talvez eu não esteja pronta para isso.

Talvez eu esteja. Talvez eu só precise disso o tempo todo, porquê eu nunca me senti tão bem na vida.

Edward puxa sua boca da minha, seus olhos avaliando meu rosto. A palma da sua mão repousa na minha bochecha e eu gosto deste toque macio.

Algo em minha expressão me delata, ele fica preocupado. Seu nariz se enruga quando ele fica preocupado.

Ele me tira de seu colo e me olha com amor e carinho.

"O que foi, Bee?" Ele põe uma mexa de meu cabelo pra trás.

Nós ainda estamos ofegantes e eu ainda me sinto quente.

Eu tento não olhar pra ele quando suspiro e solto um jorro de palavras.

"Nós estamos tocando as coisas," Eu digo e coloco minhas mãos sobre o meu rosto. "Acho que isso é demais pra nós. Quer dizer, não é demais. É bom, mas muita coisa. Eu quero tanto Edward, eu não consigo nem pensar quando você está... você sabe. Mas e o que vai acontecer?! Nós namoramos há uma semana e já vamos transar? Então quando fizermos um ano de aniversário você vai me pedir em casamento?" Eu respiro alto e o olho e ele está tentando digerir tantas palavras. "Nós estamos agindo como se isso fosse o certo pra nós e eu só não quero que isso fique arruinado."

Ele dá um daqueles sorrisos onde eu não sei se ele será um babaca ou um meloso romântico.

"Não tem mesmo como isso ficar arruinado, Bells." Ele me olha. "Eu só não quero que você se sinta desconfortável ao meu redor, eu nunca vou fazer nada que você não queira."

"Eu quero." Eu dou de ombros.

"Eu percebi pelo jeito que você parecia uma cachorrinha no cio." Ele dá risada e eu mostro o dedo do meio pra ele.

"Mas sério," Ele me puxa para um abraço e eu aconchego meu rosto em seu peito magro. "não tem problema se nós ficarmos excitados. Isso é normal na nossa idade e é saudável e gostoso. Se você não estiver pronta, eu vou te esperar. Eu te espero desde o dia em que você nasceu." Ele beija minha testa. "Eu sou seu. E um dia nós iremos fazer isso e eu vou ser o seu primeiro e único cara e você será minha."

"Seria mais fácil você mijar na minha perna, possessivo." Eu zombo, mas por dentro meu coração está á mil.

Ele e Alice tem razão. Isso é normal. Eu não devo me preocupar com o que os outros vão pensar.

Eu quero isso agora. Todas essas sensações boas que Rose me contou. Eu quero com ele e pra sempre com ele.

"Não é possessão." Ele dá de ombros. "É um fato. Você só vai ter transado comigo a sua vida inteira e eu serei tão inesquecível, que serei o melhor da sua vida, mesmo sendo o único."

"Bom, eu digo o mesmo pra mim," Eu sorrio pra ele e ele rola seus olhos.

"Eu não teria a menor vontade de fazer com outra garota." Ele põe uma mão no queixo. "Se bem que alguém com tetas maiores poderia ser mais divertido."

Ele olha para os meus pequenos peitos na blusa de pijama e fica os analisando. Eu quero socá-lo e então eu faço isso.

Ele dá risada e me puxa para fazer cócegas em meu pé e então começamos a brincar de lutinha pelo quarto.

Eu digo que sou uma ninja, porque as mulheres ninja são incrivelmente fodonas e ninguém pode detê-las. Edward corta meu barato e diz que é Chuck Norris e não vai nem se dar ao trabalho de lutar comigo, afinal, ele é Chuck Norris e ele pode e ele ganharia de qualquer um. Eu fico sem nenhum argumento diante á isso e então resolvemos jogar videogame no quarto de Emmett pra passar a noite.

Nós não nos importamos com o horário e quando eu vejo, estou deitada no chão com Edward deitado ao meu lado e Emmett nas minhas pernas e nós estamos dormindo.

É de manhã e eu vejo os sapatos amarelos da minha mãe adentrarem o quarto como o meu próprio Sol particular. Ela me dá o seu melhor olhar de '_precisamos conversar'_ e eu suspiro ao segui-la deixando os meninos dormindo.

Ela começa falando sobre sexo e puberdade e eu quero estourar os meus tímpanos. Eu vejo o livrinho azul em suas mãos e ela me dá dizendo que eu posso lê-lo sem nenhuma vergonha.

Eu quero gritar e dizer que eu já estou com vergonha agora.

Ela fala que somente tem receio de que eu Edward sejamos tomados pelos hormônios. Ela fala que tem medo de nós seis sermos mal falados como os seis jovens promíscuos de Forks.

Eu escuto pacientemente os quarenta minutos mais constrangedores da minha vida. Em meio á tudo, eu tento não pensar que eu gostaria de estar me amassando em Edward nesse momento; Eu tento não pensar que eu estou planejando transar com Edward e eu preciso comprar calcinhas novas pra isso; Eu tento não imaginar nas posições em que poderíamos fazer aquilo sem que doesse tanto.

E quando minha mãe está quase indo embora, eu a chamo e olho para os meus pés, envergonhada.

"O que foi, querida?" Ela se abaixa onde estou sentada e me olha com um sorriso preocupado.

"Você... você acha que... bem, que... existe uma idade certa pra fazer?" Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e coro como um pimentão.

"Bem," Ela diz em sua voz mais doce. "o seu pai provavelmente iria querer que eu respondesse que sim." E então ela suspira e me olha nos olhos e eu sei que ela sabe.

Ela sabe que eu tomei uma decisão e que eu não pretendo voltar atrás. Ela acena com a cabeça em concordância e aquilo se parece com uma benção um pouco forçada. Mas mesmo forçada, ainda sim, é uma benção.

Ela suspira. "Acho que se você ama a pessoa com quem você quer fazer isso, não existe idade ou tempo ou razão que mude isso. Você deve fazer o que o seu coração te diz pra fazer." Ela me abraça e então continua. "Mas se você fizer, tenha certeza de que quer isso e que vai ser responsável. Isso é uma decisão cheia de consequências e se você pode tomá-la, você deve ser capaz de assumir as responsabilidades que o sexo trás."

Eu aceno e ele novamente me encara nos olhos. Ela me dá um sorriso orgulho e eu tenho certeza.

Eu vou transar com o Edward.

(...)

Está chovendo como o inferno. Come As You Are está tocando a mais de vinte minutos e eu não suporto mais ter Edward chorando ao meu lado porquê machucou o seu pau com a camisinha.

Eu estou começando a achar que foi uma péssima ideia fazermos isso na casa Willow. Estou começando a achar que talvez não estamos prontos pra algo como sexo.

Ele ainda está choramingando ao meu lado e eu agradeço aos céus por suas mãos estarem cobrindo seu membro.

O quão enojada aquela coisa horrorosa e enrugada me deixou, eu não sabia se conseguia continuar com isso.

A julgar que, pelo modo como Edward estourou a camisinha em seu pau, acredito que talvez ele nunca mais será capaz de fazer sexo novamente.

Eu bufo alto.

Ele me olha irritado.

"O que agora?!" Ele exclama.

"Você estragou as coisas!" Eu disse indignada, pois ele estava tornando a minha primeira vez na cena mais traumatizante da terra.

Eu estava imaginando flores vermelhas um quarto arrumado e velas espalhadas. Eu pensei em champanhe e banheiras com bolhas. Eu imaginei roupões e morangos com chocolate.

Eu definitivamente não queria uma casa abandona com pichações e um bong gigante, cobertores do Speed Racer e um toca fitas do Nirvana.

"Foi você quem não parou de rir quando eu tocava nos seus peitos e na sua bunda!" Ele me olhou acusatoriamente. "Foi você quem teve um refluxo quando me viu pelado!"

Eu solto uma gargalhada e ele me olha com raiva.

Eu suspirei arrependida por estar exigindo tanto dele. Nós sempre havíamos sido simples. Eu não era Alice, eu não devia estar sonhando com cavalos e castelos. A minha realidade era essa. Não era uma casa velha, era a casa do nosso primeiro beijo. Não era um lençol bobo, era o nosso desenho animado favorito, e não era qualquer banda ou qualquer música. Era a _nossa_ música.

Ele tinha pensado em todas aquelas coisas e ele estava se esforçando por mim.

Coloquei uma mão sobre seu rosto.

"Eu não tive um refluxo." Eu argumento.

"Você me acha nojento." Ele resmunga. "Meu pau está latejando e não é do jeito bom." Ele me olha e faz biquinho.

Estico-me para beijar suas pálpebras e sinto suas mãos movendo sobre as minhas costas, seu rosto pressionado no meu pescoço e eu desejo que ele pare de ser tão dramático.

"Eu te amo e te acho lindo." Eu sussurro em seu ouvido. "Eu desejo você."

"Eu também te desejo." Ele responde e seus olhos estão escuros. É incrível como ele pode ter tesão com um estalar de dedos, mas então eu me lembro de que ele é um garoto de quinze anos e tudo o que ele sabe sentir é tesão.

"Nós só estamos fazendo isso errado." Estendo a mão para as minhas costas e solto meu sutiã. "Não estamos desfrutando corretamente."

Ele brinca com o elástico da minha calcinha. Ele empurra minha calcinha dos meus quadris e eu a chuto para longe, agora finalmente estamos os dois pelados.

"Desfrutar, não é difícil pra nós." Ele respira e suas mãos pastam sobre a minha bunda.

"Eu te amo." Ele sussurra e sinto seus dedos roçarem entre as minhas pernas e empurro meus lábios nos dele, minha língua enfiando na sua boca quando sinto seus dedos empurrarem dentro de mim e eu choramingo.

Isso é simplesmente tão incrível e logo vem o receio de estar sendo muito barulhenta porque algum desavisado pode nos ouvir.

Ele puxa outra camisinha, dessa vez ele pede minha ajuda com o olhar.

Eu preciso dele, todo ele, e eu rapidamente deslizo o látex melecado sobre seu membro.

Ele está duro e macio e eu corro minhas mãos sobre ele, sentindo cada parte enquanto ele morde e suga meu lábio. Seus dedos me deixam e cavam meus quadris quando envolvo minhas pernas ao redor da sua cintura.

Eu posso senti-lo, sua ereção entre as minhas pernas, e eu me contorço e deslizo contra ele até que ele estende a mão para baixo para se posicionar melhor, mal pressionando contra mim e então ele para. Eu me afasto da sua boca e perco-me nos seus olhos enquanto suas mãos tecem pelo meu cabelo.

Tento transmitir tudo nesse olhar, está tudo bem, eu quero você, eu amo você, por favor. Aperto minhas coxas e o empurro para dentro de mim, meus olhos rolam quando eu o deixo me preencher e eu paro de respirar por um segundo.

Dói. Mas dói muito. Ele sabe que estou sentindo dor e que eu provavelmente quero chorar agora.

Ele acaricia meu rosto e me dá um beijo de esquimó.

Ele sabe que eu me acalmo quando ele me beija assim.

Ele vai em um ritmo lento e calmo, mas tudo é tão rápido.

Ele já havia me dito que quando se masturba, ele não consegue fazer com que isso dure muito.

Ele tinha medo de não conseguir ficar por muito tempo dentro de mim, mas eu o tranquilizei dizendo que não era como se eu fosse gozar logo na minha primeira vez. Eu havia lido isso na Vogue e eu sabia que eu gozaria apenas na quarta ou quinta vez.

O chão está com uma tábua solta e ele range conforme nos movimentamos. É estranho.

Eu ainda estou pensando no boneco Chucky provavelmente correndo até aqui e nos matando com um machadinho.

Edward me olha e diz que me ama novamente.

Ele está quase lá, eu posso dizer isso. Eu gosto de sentir ele dentro de mim, como se fossemos um só.

Quando ele goza, é como o pôr do Sol ou um pote gigante de sorvete de chocolate com biscoito Oreo. Ele é tão lindo que eu coloco minha mão em sua bochecha e ele se inclina á ela e solta um rosnado de que está no seu ápice. Ele cai sobre mim e me abraça com força.

Estamos suados e nojentos e ele sussurra algo no meu pescoço que eu não entendo.

"O quê?" Eu pergunto acariciando os cabelinhos de sua nuca.

"Eu disse," Ele levanta seu pescoço e segura meu rosto com as duas mãos. Seus olhos são como fogo nos meus e eu sinto meu coração parar. "você não tem noção de como é incrível, estar dentro de você."

E então ele me beija e estou pronta pra fazer isso de novo.

Pra fazer isso com ele pelo resto da minha vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Continua...<strong>


	15. Capítulo 14 - Pra você guardei o amor

**Benhês! Segue mais um cap! Leiam as notas finais quando terminarem o cap, pra não entrarem em colapso antecipado.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - Pra você guardei o amor.<strong>

Quando crescemos, aprendemos uma dura e valiosa lição da vida: o mundo não gira em torno de você. A não ser quando você bebe demais.

E obviamente, o mundo não se importa com o jeito em que você se sente como merda no dia seguinte. Ele se importa com as atitudes que você tomou quando estava inocentemente sem consciência.

Eu senti minha cabeça latejar como se a guerra do Iraque tivesse se instalado em meu quarto. Eu sentia minha garganta seca e meu estômago embrulhado.

Beber era uma droga e eu tinha pena do alcoólatra que tinha que sofrer com essas sensações todos os dias.

Eu estava estirada na minha cama, minha cabeça afundada pesadamente no meu travesseiro e quando eu abri meus olhos, dois olhos verdes preencheram minha visão imediatamente.

Eu não me movi. Edward não se moveu.

Eu não tinha muitas memórias da noite passada, mas eu tinha a vaga lembrança de estar molestando Edward, tentando abrir sua braguilha e então desmaiar a minha cabeça no colo dele.

Eu não me esforcei em me levantar e continuei com a cabeça deitada, e Edward se virou de lado colocando a mão embaixo de seu rosto, me observando analiticamente.

O Sol da manhã se infiltrava pela janela e havia um lindo filete de luz bem na direção dele.

A imagem era... de tirar o fôlego.

Quando eu finalmente criei coragem pra falar, minha voz saiu incrivelmente rouca.

"Você teve uma boa desculpa pra dormir no meu quarto?"

Edward deu de ombros.

"Izzy estava preocupada demais com seus pais e a má impressão deles, pra se importar com isso." Ele me respondeu em um sussurro.

Franzi meu cenho.

"Como é o nome da mãe dela mesmo?" Eu perguntei.

"Mary." Ele me respondeu sorrindo de lado.

"Oh!" Eu gritei e então fiz uma careta pela dor que eu senti em minha cabeça. "Como em Marijuana? Por isso eu me lembrei do Snoop Dog."

Ele franziu o cenho. "Eu nunca vou entender como essa mente retardada trabalha."

"Cale a boca!" Eu respondi o socando mentalmente. Eu simplesmente não tinha forças pra realizar qualquer ação realmente.

"O que você acha que eu devo dizer á Izzy?" Ele me perguntou me ignorando.

Suspirei.

"Eu não sei," Olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos e pude ver o modo que ele me olhava.

Eu podia estar com a cara amassada e um bafo de tequila e maconha latentes. Eu podia me parecer com Carry, A Estranha depois de seu banho de sangue. Mas sob seu olhar, eu sempre me acharia linda. Era um olhar admirado. Um olhar puro.

"Como está a sua cabeça?" Ele me perguntou estendendo uma mão em meus cabelos.

Me estiquei para o carinho que ele me fazia e ronronei levemente. "Dói como uma puta."

"Você nunca foi muito amiga de tequila." Ele observou. "E sempre ficou muito imbecil quando fumava um beck."

"Eu não estava mais imbecil que o Jazz." Eu disse me defendendo.

Seu rosto se aproximou do meu e eu pude sentir sua respiração em minha bochecha.

Ele esfregou seu nariz no meu em um beijo de esquimó e eu pude me sentir um pouco melhor com isso.

"Você ficou muito tarada." Ele sussurrou sorrindo. "E nojenta. Você estava chamando a sua boceta de caverna do dragão."

"Um bom apelido." Eu disse o olhando com a boca aberta.

Ele plantou um selinho longo em meus lábios e eu senti minha boca formigar querendo mais.

"Isso é a merda mais confusa da minha vida." Ele disse logo em seguida, encostando seu rosto no meu.

"Você a ama?" Eu perguntei sentindo um bolo em minha garganta.

Eu não devia fazer aquela pergunta naquele momento. Eu sabia que colocar na Izzy na conversa era querer jogar álcool na ferida. Mas eu precisava tanto saber. Eu precisava entender o que estávamos fazendo e porquê estávamos fazendo.

Eu queria que ele me desse um motivo para não me sentir tão ruim em relação á tudo. Eu queria que ele me explicasse o que ele sentia quando me beijava daquele jeito. Eu queria que ele me ajudasse a não ser tão fraca, a não ser tão sem honra a ponto de esquecer todos os motivos que me diziam pra não fazer o que estávamos fazendo.

E então, no fim de tudo, eu só queria saber se ele a amava mais do que eu.

"Eu amo," Ele respirou. "Eu amo mais do que pensei que seria capaz de amar."

Fechei meu olhos como se tivesse acabado de sentir adagas em meu peito.

Então ele continuou.

"Mas então o que é uma árvore em meio á uma floresta inteira?" Ele me questionou e me olhou com amor. "O que adianta, se eu não consigo raciocinar ou me controlar quando estamos assim?"

"O que você quer fazer?" Eu perguntei pensando na conversa que tive com Rosalie sobre as vontades dele. "O que você faria se tudo fosse diferente?"

"Eu estou com medo," Ele respondeu, no entanto. "Se eu fizer o que eu quero, você pode seriamente foder com a minha cabeça incrivelmente e você me prometeu que não faria mais isso. E novamente, se eu não fizer o que eu quero..." Ele se interrompeu e suspirou. "Se eu não fizer o que eu tenho que fazer, que é exatamente o que eu quero, outra pessoa pode sair com a cabeça fodida disso. E eu gosto demais dela pra fazer isso."

Eu achei que ele estava falando sobre como devia continuar com ela. Eu achei que ele estava falando sobre como devíamos tentar ignorar isso que nos rondava. Ignorar como era impossível tentar se livrar disso, porque tentamos tal coisa infinitas vezes e simplesmente não saia. Eu achei que ele estava decidido a não magoar Izzy e então iria fazer o que tinha que fazer: casar com ela e cumprir sua promessa.

Internamente, eu estava agradecida por aquela decisão. Era o certo. Era o único jeito dele ser feliz e de eu não fazer algo do qual me arrependeria. Eu passei sete anos tentando evitar uma situação como aquela e eu não podia deixar que todos os meus esforços se fossem tão facilmente.

E então ele me surpreendeu e eu não sabia se eu ficava feliz ou se eu chorava.

"Eu tenho que terminar com ela." Ele disse. "Eu tentei por anos, mas eu volto a cair quando eu penso em você, quando eu vejo você. Eu pensei que eu conseguiria, mas quem eu estou tentando enganar? Eu não sou nada sem você e eu não posso te esquecer se eu te vejo em todas as partes, mesmo quando você não está. Bella, eu te carrego no meu sangue."

Minha respiração travou.

As lágrimas começaram a cair rapidamente e eu me senti de volta naquela noite de natal.

Ele estava me dizendo tudo o que eu queria ouvir, tudo o que eu queria pra mim e isso fazia o meu coração cair.

O que fazer quando você tem que dizer não á sua felicidade? Quando você sabe que precisa daquilo mais que o ar, mas simplesmente não pode, não deve. Havia um buraco no meu coração e eu passei longos minutos o encarando, vendo seu olhar implorativo.

Ele não podia me olhar daquele jeito.

Ele não podia esperar que eu voltasse pra ele assim. Ele não podia fazer com que eu agisse daquela forma, _mais uma vez._

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso." Eu disse finalmente e ele balançou a cabeça conformado, como se já esperasse aquela resposta.

"O que você quer que eu faça, então?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu quero que você seja feliz." Eu respondi á ele. "E você nunca será feliz comigo."

"Foi o que você me disse quando me deixou." Ele rebateu. "Você acha que eu sou feliz?"

"Você estava feliz." Eu devolvi. "Estava até eu aparecer e foder com tudo. Eu devia ter tomado uma atitude totalmente diferente essa semana. Eu devia ficar longe de você."

"Mas você não consegue," Ele me olhou. "mesmo que você queira, você não vai conseguir. E eu não consegui também, porquê se o que você queria pra mim tivesse acontecido, nós não estaríamos tendo essa conversa agora."

"É melhor você viver conformado, do que viver comigo. Acredite em mim. Eu não sou mais a Bella com quem você devia passar o resto da vida." Eu disse urgente.

"Você é Isabella Marie Swan." Ele sussurrou e me beijou novamente. "Seja qual personalidade você tiver, tenha mudado o que for. Você é a Bella. E eu preciso de você. Você acha que eu gosto disso? Você acha que eu gosto de saber que eu nunca vou tirar você da minha cabeça?"

"Então você devia tentar não sentir mais isso." Eu respondi debilmente.

Ele bufou. "Eu não consigo ter mais ideias de como tentar fazer isso. Eu vou me casar pra tentar te esquecer, porra! Eu não tenho um antídoto pra você." Ele parecia frustrado agora. "Você ficou sete anos sem falar comigo, você me deixou e disse que não me queria. Eu devia te odiar e eu queria te odiar, mas eu estou cansado de tentar me livrar de você."

"E eu estou cansada de tentar fazer com que você entenda." Eu disse rapidamente. "Eu te amo, você tem noção de como é difícil dizer adeus a quem você mais ama no mundo? Você acha que é duro pra você? Eu sou a vítima e a vilã da história."

Ele simplesmente me encarou e me beijou novamente.

Esse beijo era urgente e diferente. Ele estava me pedindo mil e uma coisas naquele beijo.

Eu me senti completa e vazia ao mesmo tempo, se aquilo era possível, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir seus lábios nos meus.

Aquilo era a minha paz e o meu inferno.

Suas mãos correram pelo meu cabelo, e eu senti seu coração batendo forte no peito. Eu queria abraçá-lo naquele instante e nunca mais soltá-lo. Mas eu realmente tinha que parar com o beijo, porque eu não conseguia pensar quando ele estava assim.

Talvez aquele fosse um dos motivos por eu não conseguir me afastar dele, porque quando ele estava tão perto de mim, tudo ficava vazio. A única coisa que eu podia pensar naquele instante era como eu o queria pra mim, como eu precisava dele.

Ele mordeu meu lábio inferior e seu olhar estava quente no meu.

"Você sabe que repetir um erro duas vezes é estupidez." Ele disse ofegante, mantendo sua boca colada na minha. "Você sabe o que fazer. Não deu certo o seu maldito plano de ir embora e talvez você deva tentar outra coisa."

Ele me olhou nos olhos e então suspirou. "Eu não me casei ainda e você sabe o que dizer. Você só precisa me dizer três palavras. Eu estou aqui esperando por elas, porque eu sei que você vai dizê-las."

Eu queria chutá-lo agora. De repente, ele estava decido a tentar resgatar o que tínhamos no passado, ele estava usando de todas as suas armas para me ter de volta. Não era justo. Ele sabia ser muito convincente quando queria e eu não era nada além de submissa á ele.

"O que deu em você pra resolver largar tudo agora?" Eu perguntei resignada. "Foi pelo beijo que eu te dei ontem?"

"Foi porquê você é minha." Ele respondeu com uma segurança invejável. "Eu passei muito tempo duvidando do que você sentia, tentando decifrar você e na verdade, eu descobri. Agora eu _sei_ que você me ama, eu sei que o que você faz e o que você quer, são coisas completamente diferentes."

Fechei meus olhos e bufei.

Era óbvio que ele sabia. Mas o que eu podia fazer, o que eu queria fazer e o que era certo, eram coisas distantes demais para eu não me sentir confusa e triste.

Enquanto tudo em minha mente me dizia para cortar aquela conversa sem pé nem cabeça e para agir de acordo com a realidade, o meu coração e a minha alma gritavam contradições constantes:

_Sim. Eu aceito. Eu quero você. Eu te amo. Vamos fugir daqui. Foda-se o resto, eu quero só você._

Só que não era tão simples. Mesmo que soubéssemos que tudo ficava mais fácil quando estávamos juntos, eu não podia permitir que ele passasse por tanta dor ao ficar comigo. Eu sabia que ele sofreria quando eu saísse da remissão, quando _mais um_ tratamento falhasse não mudando absolutamente nada. Ele sofreria quando eu dissesse que não podíamos ter filhos, sofreria ao me ver morrendo aos poucos, tão aos poucos que eu viveria tempo o suficiente para a dúvida de quanto tempo mais eu teria, se tornar insuportável.

Eu pensei naquele momento em meus amigos Bree e Ryan e em todos os natais e feriados que tiveram que passar comigo no hospital; pensei em Carlisle e em todas ás vezes em que teve que voar para Chicago porquê eu estava em estado terminal, _mais uma vez_. Eles haviam sacrificado tanto de suas vidas por mim e a ideia de pensar em Edward vivendo isso tudo, me dava asco.

Então eu olhei bem no fundo de seus olhos e lembrei de todos os nossos momentos juntos. Nosso primeiro beijo, nossa primeira transa, a primeira vez em que prometemos ser amigos pra sempre.

Na minha frente eu via o meu passado e o meu melhor amigo; nossa história estava escrita em seu olhar e eu só podia pensar o quão bem ele me conhecia e como eu nunca pude negar nada á ele.

Ele tinha razão. Quem estávamos querendo enganar? Nosso amor era evidente e se parecia muito com os de filmes melosos de uma forma não forçada.

Cada lembrança de nós dois era uma lágrima, mas eu não queria parar de pensar nelas. Eu não podia esquecê-lo e na verdade, eu não queria. Eu não poderia apagar os momentos mais lindos da minha vida, eu não poderia viver sem ele ou sem a lembrança dele viva em mim.

A grande realidade era que nós não queríamos dizer adeus um para o outro.

Era como parar de fumar, as pessoas só conseguiam quando realmente queriam e na maioria das vezes, _ninguém_ quer parar de fumar.

"Só me diga as palavras certas, sardenta." Ele sussurrou novamente. "Eu vou esperar, afinal, eu te espero desde o dia em que você nasceu." Ele sorriu.

**(...)**

Naquela manhã, permaneci reclusa em meu quarto e Edward pareceu não se importar em me acompanhar em um silêncio que durou exatas duas horas e meia.

Eu não conseguia deixar de pensar que todo o esforço que tive por anos para me afastar dele estava sendo em vão, e eu estava ali, ao seu lado, tentando me lembrar de todos os motivos que eu deveria ter para não voltar com ele e cometer uma loucura.

Estávamos deitados na cama juntos, não fazendo absolutamente nada mais além de olhar para o teto de meu quarto, mas aparentemente, quando dois ex-namorados passam a noite em um quarto juntos e são pegos na mesma cama na manhã seguinte, o pensamento não pode ser outro.

Por isso, quando Carlisle apareceu em meu quarto para checar se estava tudo bem e pegou Edward lá dentro, seu olhar parecia nada maior que decepção profunda.

Eu expliquei á ele não havíamos feito nada, porém mesmo assim, meu padrinho me intimou á uma conversa particular em seu escritório.

Resignada, eu tentei andar pela casa Cullen sem esbarrar com ninguém e muito mais especialmente com Izzy e seus pais. Eu não conseguiria vê-la sabendo tudo o que deixei escapar na noite anterior e que beijei seu noivo uma par de vezes em um curto período de algumas horas.

"Parece que eu preciso te dar mais de um sermão hoje." Carlisle disse seriamente com os braços cruzados, do lado de trás de sua mesa do escritório.

Eu me senti como um lixo no instante em que seu olhar decepcionado me bateu.

Eu sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo quando resolvi beber, e sabia de todas as consequências que aquilo poderia me acarretar.

Mas então, eu já havia bebido quando descobri sobre o casamento e há duas noites quando fomos até a casa Willow. Eu realmente não tinha nada a perder e já estava cansada de me obrigar a não fazer o que eu queria por conta de um estúpido tratamento que não me levaria a nada, assim como nenhum me levou antes.

Eu simplesmente estava cansada e decidida de que não iria mais me foder por conta de tentativas frustradas de tratamentos ineficazes.

"Você decidiu desistir e se matar de vez?!" Ele me perguntou cético, em meio ao meu silêncio.

"Não!" Eu disse em um grito histérico. "Eu só queria... Não sei, padrinho! Eu precisava de um escape pra tudo isso."

"Você tem noção que pode ter mais uma crise?" Ele me perguntou com uma carranca. "Você quer realmente voltar para o hospital de novo, Bella?"

"Carlisle," Eu disse suspirando. "Essa não foi, realmente, a primeira vez em que fiz isso nos últimos tempos. Eu não acho que seja um pouco de álcool no meu sangue que me faça voltar para a quimioterapia, eu estou nessa há sete anos. Eu simplesmente cansei de tentar evitar o inevitável."

"As pessoas com câncer passam por isso, Bella. Você é a prova viva de que isso não é um caso perdido e uma situação inevitável. Estávamos tentando, você está viva e ainda podemos encontrar um maldito doador. Não ponha tudo á perder dessa forma."

Eu não conseguia enxergar essa superação que Carlisle via em meu tratamento. Eu conheci pessoas que viveram muito tempo na incerteza do câncer e mesmo que tenham vivido um ou dez anos, tiveram o mesmo destino e a mesma vida infeliz que eu levava.

Não era viver, era sobreviver da forma mais instável e triste que existia.

"Eu não estou dizendo que eu estou desistindo, Carlisle." Eu respondi finalmente, sentindo soluços de um choro contido querendo sair. Meu maxilar doía por não conseguir pôr pra fora aquela angústia, mas eu não podia ser tão fraca e mostrar á ele que na verdade, eu já não tinha mais forças pra lutar.

"Não parece." Ele observou colocando sua mão na minha. "Por favor, pare de agir como se dissesse adeus todos os dias. Eu pensei que você tinha voltado para que as pessoas que te amam te ajudassem a ser mais feliz, mas quando você me disse que havia voltado para dizer adeus adequadamente," Ele suspirou e eu pude ver pela primeira vez em anos, lágrimas saírem de seus olhos. "Me mata por dentro ter alguém que eu amo tanto, perder a esperança assim. Eu não vou perder você, minha filha."

"Você é a melhor pessoa que eu conheço nesse mundo," Eu funguei sentindo o meu pranto vencer. "Eu não quero nunca te decepcionar, mas eu nunca poderia deixar de pensar que cada segundo que eu vivo, pode ser o último."

"De todos nós é assim e eu já te disse isso mil vezes." Ele me falou realmente chorando agora. A imagem era chocante e estranha pra mim. Carlisle sempre havia sido minha força, meu alicerce. Vê-lo vulnerável me desestabilizava completamente. "O seu pai me disse um pouco antes de morrer que a pior coisa era saber que ele fez você ter medo da morte." Chorei mais forte quando ele mencionou Charlie. "Que quando Renée morreu, ele se fechou tanto que não teve forças de impedir você de ir embora quando descobriu sua doença. E no fim das contas ele teve tanto medo de te ver morrer aos poucos, que quem acabou indo embora foi ele e ele nem teve tempo de se despedir de sua pequena abelhinha Bella."

"Eu queria tanto poder estar aqui quando aconteceu." Abaixei minha cabeça sentindo uma dor forte no peito e arrependimento me corroer por dentro. "Eu nunca fui a filha que ele precisava ser, nem mesmo quando ele praticamente implorava ajuda com o olhar."

"O seu medo e essa ideia de fazer todos sofrerem eram maiores que suas vontades. Não foi culpa sua." Ele apertou minha mão com força. "O que eu quero dizer é que esse pode ser o último momento de qualquer um de nós e ninguém no mundo pode deixar que essa incerteza nos impeça de vencer. Só te peço que não repita o mesmo erro duas vezes. Não nos impeça de viver ao seu lado, mesmo que você morra amanhã. Qualquer um nessa casa escolheria estar com você até seu último suspiro, porquê te amaremos até seu coração parar de bater e além."

Percebi que Edward havia dito a mesma coisa á mim antes de Carlisle nos pegar em meu quarto e comecei a divagar se não era o caso de eu tentar uma nova forma de viver.

Antes da minha decisão de voltar para Forks, Bree havia me dito que talvez eu pudesse voltar atrás na minha decisão e há aquela altura, tudo o que eu precisava era de um empurrãozinho e talvez eu fizesse a maior besteira de minha vida: voltar a ter tudo o que eu tinha antes, sem me preocupar com o que o destino tinha reservado pra mim.

"E quanto á Edward," Carlisle continuou falando. "Vou conversar com ele também e mesmo que você não volte com ele e resolva ir embora, não é certo ele continuar com outra pessoa quando está tão ligado á você. Se é óbvio que vocês ainda se amam, mesmo que ainda não definam o que há entre os dois, envolver outro alguém e fazer essa pessoa sofrer."

"Eu sei," Eu disse resignada. "Por favor, não ache que eu sou uma vagabunda, só que é simplesmente... difícil ficar longe dele."

"Eu entendo," Carlisle disse com um sorriso triste. "Acredito que eu também não poderia estar com outro alguém que não Esme e mesmo que estivesse, eu não poderia nunca esquecê-la. O primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece."

"Eu só não quero que ele passe pelo o que você passou, ou o que meu pai passou. Dói demais estar comigo." Eu disse.

"Isso é uma coisa que apenas Edward pode decidir. E eu tenho certeza que se a situação fosse contrária, você estaria decidida a ficar ao lado dele e não estaria sofrendo tanto assim. Cuidar de quem se ama não é uma dor, é uma necessidade e uma razão de vida."

Eu refleti sobre o que falou e eu realmente lutaria por ele até o último momento, acontecesse o que fosse.

"Pense sobre isso, Bella." Carlisle me disse finalmente, "Apenas tome um tempo para você e pese tudo o que tem acontecido. Se você ficar, se você decidir pelo o que é certo, vai perceber que não pode nem mesmo por um segundo desistir e que estaremos ao seu lado de qualquer forma. O nosso sofrimento não será menor se acontecer algo e você estiver distante. Ao contrário, será pior. Assim como foi para o seu pai e para você."

Naquele instante eu senti que minhas paredes estavam começando a cair. E talvez, só talvez, eu pudesse tentar reparar os sete anos mais infelizes da minha vida.

(...)

"Você vai ter que sair desse quarto em algum momento do dia, Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice disse com os braços cruzados me encarando enquanto eu me escondia por debaixo dos travesseiros de minha cama.

"Pra quê, Alice?" Eu resmunguei. "Depois de ontem, não sei se posso algum dia ter a cara de pau de olhar para Izzy novamente."

"Bom, você devia ter pensando nisso antes de encher a cara e falar o que vem a cabeça." Ela me retrucou e eu senti a cama afundando quando ela deitou-se ao meu lado.

"Não precisa me dizer o que eu já sei." Devolvi me virando de costas para encará-la. "Eu só... Deus!" Eu bufei. "De ontem pra hoje tudo ficou tão confuso que não sei se vou poder raciocinar direito."

Alice pigarreou.

"Você quer dizer em relação ao que Edward te propôs?" Ela me perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha. "Eu ainda não acredito que ele esteja fazendo isso com a Izzy, como se ele ainda tivesse vinte anos. Ele é um homem e deveria no mínimo terminar um relacionamento antes de começar outro." Ela disse indignada.

Eu suspirei.

"Ninguém disse que ele vai começar nada, Alice." Eu a olhei séria. "Ele está muito mais confuso que eu nessa história toda, eu o entendo. O problema é que nós deixamos nossas indecisões tomarem conta e só fizemos merda nos últimos dois dias. Ele está decidido que me quer de volta e vai terminar com a Izzy. Mas..."

"Mas o quê, Bella?" Alice me olhou com uma irritação óbvia. "Isso é o certo a se fazer. Porquê pra início de conversa, ele nem mesmo deveria ter pedido a garota em casamento se ainda amava você. Não interessa se você e ele vão voltar a ficar juntos, mas há toda uma questão de respeito envolvida. Ele não pode se casar com alguém se ainda sente algo pela ex. Ele só foi idiota o bastante pra esperar traí-la, pra fazer o que é certo."

"Mas não é isso que deveria acontecer, Alice!" Eu me exaltei. "Não foi isso que eu planejei."

"Você não pode planejar a vida das pessoas, Bella, nem mesmo a sua." Alice me respondeu. "O problema é que em todo esse tempo você achou que tinha o controle da situação, mas você não tem. Olha só quantas pessoas vão sair machucadas dessa história agora. Deus, Edward esperou até o último momento pra perceber algo que todos nós o dissemos há sete anos."

Havia tantas coisas erradas naquela situação que eu não conseguia enxergar uma saída concreta, além de voltar para Chicago e fugir de tudo.

Edward não devia ficar com Izzy quando ainda sentia algo por mim; Eu não devia deixar meus sentimentos por ele tomarem conta de minha razão naquela altura do campeonato; Edward não devia ter escondido de Izzy que eu era sua ex-namorada; E eu não devia ter o beijado para que ele pensasse que ainda havia alguma chance de ficarmos juntos.

"Mas ele não pode fazer isso comigo." Eu disse debilmente. "Ele tem que ser feliz, ficar com ela. Ele não pode me dar a chance de estar com ele de novo porquê -"

"Porquê você não pensaria duas vezes se não tivesse uma outra pessoa envolvida." Ela me interrompeu completando meu pensamento. "Mas você não percebe que isso é realmente injusto com a Izzy? Ela não pode ser usada como motivo pra você _não acabar voltando correndo pros braços de Edward_. Ela não pode ser um estepe dele, pra que você não se sinta tão culpada por fazê-lo sofrer."

Eu franzi o cenho irritada.

"Mas ela não precisa ser isso. Basta Edward perceber que pode ser feliz com ela."

"Até ontem você estava com ciúmes e agora quer que ela fique com ele?!" Ela me olhou com indignação. "Você realmente precisa ir se tratar, Bella."

"Mas você não me entende, Allie?" Eu disse a ponto de um pranto.

"Se você não me explicar o que está acontecendo, eu nunca vou poder te ajudar." Ela me forçou a encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. "Por favor, me explique por que é tão difícil pra você voltar com Edward, já que é óbvio que o que você mais quer é isso?"

Eu quis naquele momento contar a minha melhor amiga tudo o que ela precisava saber. Eu queria que ela me desse conselhos sobre a situação de uma forma que somente ela sabia fazer e que me ajudasse a não explodir com tantas dúvidas e inconstâncias na minha cabeça.

Mas eu não podia.

De tudo, a única coisa que ela entenderia de minha explicação era como eu já estava com o pé na cova e como eu havia sido insensível o suficiente por não contar nada em todos esses anos.

Eu suspirei, então, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira de fazê-la entender.

"Bom, pense que... Pense que eu tenho um motivo muito forte por não _poder _estar com Edward e que me fez deixar vocês antes. Esse motivo, bem, ele me impede de fazer tudo o que eu quero fazer e tudo o que me deixa feliz. Além disso, Alice, eu tenho a maldita culpa no peito por saber que me afastando eu faço a todos que eu amo sofrerem, mas não mais do que eu faria se continuasse aqui e contasse o que realmente está acontecendo." Eu disse á ela em um único fôlego.

Ela acenou a cabeça em compreensão e então eu continuei.

"Ver Edward com outra pessoa me dói muito e quando estou com ele, eu não posso evitar de me sentir com borboletas no estômago. Eu quero a todo instante estar novamente com ele e fazê-lo o homem mais feliz desse planeta. Mas eu não tenho esse poder. Eu não poderia fazê-lo feliz, o prendendo em uma relação fadada ao fracasso. E então eu tenho que tentar ser altruísta e pensar apenas na felicidade dele."

Pigarreei sentindo um bolo de choro entalado em minha garganta.

"Eu planejei ir embora e não olhar pra trás para dar á ele a chance de me esquecer e ser feliz com outra pessoa. Quando eu cheguei aqui Allie," Eu funguei em seu ombro e coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua barriga enorme. "Eu tinha conseguido tudo. Ele estava noivo e provavelmente me odiava e então eu não precisava me preocupar com o seu sofrimento mais. Eu só não esperava que seria tanta tortura vê-lo com ela, longe de mim. Cada vez que penso nos dois juntos o meu estômago se contraí e eu fico com vontade de vomitar."

"Bem, você o ama. Não tem como se sentir indiferente á isso." Ela me disse em uma voz doce e acariciando meus cabelos.

"Mas eu tentei, Allie, eu juro." Resmunguei. "E quando nos beijamos eu só... eu esqueço tudo. O que é certo, o que é errado. Somos só ele e eu e nada mais importa. E então de repente ele vem e me diz que nunca foi feliz sem mim, que Izzy é somente algo para aliviá-lo da dor e eu começo a pensar que talvez seja melhor esquecer tudo e deixá-lo me amar mesmo que isso o faça sofrer, pois afinal, ele vai ser infeliz dos dois jeitos: sem mim ou comigo. E isso me mata porquê a vida e o destino são uma merda e nada do que eu fiz as pessoas passarem em sete anos valeu a pena e eu só me sinto uma idiota todo o tempo."

Eu deixei que ela tomasse um tempo para relacionar todas as informações que eu havia jogado para ela tão bruscamente até que ela se virou de frente pra mim e me disse com uma determinação palpável.

"Sempre tenho que dizer a mesma coisa mil vezes, mas eu acho que você vai enfiar nessa cabeça desta vez." Ela arqueou a sobrancelha esperando que eu a desafiasse, porém eu não disse nada. "Quando você descobriu que estava apaixonada pelo Edward, você pensou em como ele sofreria se não sentisse o mesmo e ainda perdesse sua melhor amiga por conta dos seus sentimentos 'estúpidos'. " Ela fez aspas no ar. "Quando você não foi aceita na faculdade que Edward queria ir, você pensou em como ele sacrificaria seu sonho apenas para ficar com você."

"Alice, eu entendi onde você quer chegar..." Eu comecei e ela me calou com um dedo.

"Nã, nã, nã. Me deixe concluir." Ela disse autoritária. "Quando você achou que estava grávida, você disse que não queria esse filho pelo simples fato de que estragaria o futuro de Edward por obrigá-lo a ter uma responsabilidade tão séria tão cedo. Quando você me contou que não podia ter filhos, você me disse que uma coisa que ajudou na sua decisão de ir embora, era saber que Edward iria perder a oportunidade de ter uma família, apenas pra ficar com você."

Ela colocou uma mão no queixo em posição pensante.

"Acho que nós temos um padrão aqui, certo?" Ela riu apologética. "Agora em todas essas situações, você realmente chegou a perguntar ao Edward o que ele gostaria de fazer? Você deu a chance pra ele se sacrificar ou não por você?"

"Bom," Eu dei de ombros timidamente. "Não... Mas, eu sei que ele iria querer ficar porquê me ama e isso é errado porquê eu conheço Edward bem o suficiente pra saber que ele não pensaria no futuro e nem nas consequências de suas ações."

"Certo," Alice analisou. "Agora me responda uma coisa: Se Edward não pudesse ter filhos, você o abandonaria? Se você tivesse sido aceita na Darthmount e Edward não, você iria se importar de ir para alguma outra? Se você tivesse que se sacrificar por Edward, você faria?"

Suspirei irritada.

"Não Alice, eu não me importaria e me sacrificaria por ele. Mas pra mim, eu sei o que me deixa feliz em qualquer hora do dia e que basta estar com ele, não importa o quê."

"E quem disse que pro Edward não é assim também?" Alice bufou. "Eu não me importaria de me sacrificar por nenhum de vocês, porquê eu amo vocês e minha felicidade é estar com vocês. Por que você não simplesmente deixa que o Edward escolha o que ele quer fazer pra vida dele? Ele já é bem grandinho pra saber pesar as consequências de suas escolhas."

Eu fechei meus olhos, enjoada.

Porque diabos ninguém me dizia o que eu queria ouvir e não me apoiava no que era certo a se fazer?

**(...)**

Eu conhecia uma expressão de término quando eu via uma. Eu sentia no ar o cheiro de DR latente.

Primeiro, havia o olhar de culpa que alguém do casal teria. Depois, as ações nervosas como andar de um lado pro outro ou mexer o pé sem parar ou roer as unhas com raiva até deixa-las na carne. Claro, havia também a exaustiva e demorada conversa que duraria horas a fio e no fim das contas nenhum dos dois teria resolvido absolutamente e estavam com mais raiva do que quando começaram.

O rosto de Izzy era de ódio. Puro ódio e eu tinha certeza de que se seus olhos soltassem raios lazer, eu já estaria frita.

Edward estava de pé andando de um lado para o outro enquanto Izzy estava sentada na mesa, de braços cruzados.

Eu estava do lado de fora do solário de Esme, observando os dois. Bem, observando não era a melhor palavra e sim, xeretando já que Nessie, Seth e Rosalie estavam comigo ali também.

"Cara, ela vai acabar atacando o cortador de grama na cabeça dele." Seth sussurrou ao meu lado.

"Eu diria que ela vai sair dali e entrar em uma busca incansável atrás de Bella, pra matá-la sufocada." Rose disse franzindo os lábios.

Olhei de canto pra ela.

"Obrigada pelo apoio." Eu resmunguei. "Mas eu acho que ela pode também fazer isso com você."

Rose franziu o cenho em confusão.

"Porquê diabos atrás de mim? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso."

"Na verdade, todos vocês têm. Nenhum contou que nós já fomos namorados. A família inteira mentiu pra ela." Eu disse baixinho.

"Bom, ainda bem que o Edward vai terminar com ela então," Nessie concluiu com um sorriso. "Seria realmente chato ficar na mesma mesa que ela no casamento."

"Eu não acredito que vocês estejam levando isso na brincadeira." Eu bufei. "Vocês não tem consideração pela Izzy?"

"Ter eu tenho." Rose retrucou logo em seguida. "E é por isso que eu estou apoiando Edward em terminar com ela. Vocês se amassaram pelo amor de Deus! É óbvio que ele tem que fazer isso."

"Não foi assim, Rose. Eu não sou uma piriguete que ficou com um cara comprometido." Eu devolvi.

"Eu não disse isso, Bells. Mas aconteceu uma mentira, uma traição. Edward não seria meu melhor amigo se continuasse nessa situação." Ela disse com um brilho estranho no olhar e eu comecei a desconfiar dela.

"O que foi que você fez, Rose?" Eu franzi o cenho.

Ela levantou as mãos para o alto em rendição.

"Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com isso." Sua expressão era a mais sem vergonha possível.

E então foi um clique. Era óbvio que ela havia conversado com Edward e havia o convencido a terminar com Izzy e voltar pra mim. Ela tinha me pedido mais de uma vez para dizer á ele que eu ainda o amava e sempre reforçava que Edward não tinha nem mesmo se casado ainda.

Eu conhecia Rosalie Hale. Ela era como, se não mais manipuladora que Alice. E eu sabia que Edward _sempre_ fazia tudo o que Rosalie mandava ele fazer. Como quando ela o obrigou a se candidatar a rei do baile do colégio, porquê Emmett tinha quebrado o pé e ela não queria que seu par estivesse "inválido".

"Foi você não foi?" Eu disse brava.

"Eu o quê, Bella?" Ela soltou um ronco de risada nervosa.

"Você que colocou essas ideias na cabeça dele, não foi?"

"Olha, em minha defesa, não fiz absolutamente nada." Ela me disse passivamente. "Se Edward está fazendo algo é porquê ele quer fazê-lo. Eu não vou obrigá-lo a fazer algo que não queira, como você faz."

Bufei e virei meu rosto para solário, onde Izzy agora chorava. "Tanto faz, Rose."

"Bem feito, idiota." Nessie sussurrou para Izzy que agora parecia completamente desolada.

Ele havia dito a palavra final. Provavelmente ele usou o famoso 'não é você, sou eu', ou o 'eu ainda não me recuperei do último relacionamento que eu tive', mas não importa a maneira que falou, nenhuma deve ter sido suave para Izzy.

Descobrir que seu noivo mentiu sobre a ex-namorada de anos, que todo mundo sabia menos você e que ele ainda a queria, devia ser terrivelmente doloroso.

Imaginei naquele momento o que Izzy seria capaz de fazer. Os dois tinham uma vida juntos, moravam juntos, tinham apresentado as famílias e estavam de casamento marcado pra de repente, em menos de cinco dias uma estranha chegar e arruinar tudo pra ela. Senti certo receio do que ela poderia fazer comigo, afinal se a situação fosse contrária, a coitada já estaria cavando a própria cova.

Eles se abraçam por muito tempo, e eu senti minha barriga remexer. O ciúmes era uma merda, mas eu não podia evitar. Eles abraçavam com amor e eu pude notar muitas coisas não ditas ali. Era óbvio que eles se gostavam e eu tinha certeza de que se não fosse por minha relação com Edward ela seria a mulher perfeita pra ele.

Os dois começam a se mexer e a vir em nossa direção.

Eu entrei em pânico e Rose me puxou para ficar embaixo a uma planta enorme.

Eu senti vontade de espirrar, mas segurei quando notei o semblante cansado de Edward e a tristeza nítida de Izzy.

"Obrigado pela privacidade pessoal." Edward sussurrou deixando Izzy ir em sua frente, rapidamente para o andar de cima.

"Você escolheu uma porra de um solário para fazer isso. Você sabe que as paredes são de vidro ali, certo?" Seth perguntou dando uma de espertinho.

Rose soltou um pigarro nervosa, e então ela olha desconfiada para e mim e se vira para Edward.

"E então, como foi?"

Ele solta um suspiro, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

"Acho que prefiro falar com a Bella, primeiro sobre isso." Ele disse e então olha para a planta onde estou escondida.

"Você pode vir comigo em um lugar? Eu já te vi aí."

Eu sai da planta sentindo meu rosto escarlate e eu sinto Rose nos olhando com curiosidade.

"Eu não estava bisbilhotando." Eu disse em minha defesa.

"Eu sei que não," Ele respondeu, seus olhos verdes intensos nos meus. Como era possível eu sentir minhas pernas bambas com apenas um olhar? Eu era uma perdida mesmo. "Você pode vir comigo em um lugar pra gente conversar?"

"E a Izzy?" Perguntei mordendo o lábio inferior.

Era realmente uma falta de respeito eu sair para conversar com ele quando ele havia acabado de terminar o seu relacionamento. Quero dizer, o que aconteceria agora?

Ela e seus pais iriam embora e não ficariam mais para o casamento e nós agiríamos como se nada tivesse acontecido e como se tivéssemos voltado sete anos no tempo?

Não, as coisas não poderiam ser tão simples assim.

Ele tinha coisas a resolver com ela, pois eles tinham uma vida de anos juntos.

E eu simplesmente ainda não sabia o que fazer com todo aquele rolo.

Ele deu de ombros com uma suspiro cansado.

"Ela vai ficar bem." Ele disse. "Nós já conversamos e ela vai embora hoje com seus pais."

Acenei em compreensão.

"Vamos conversar, por favor, Bee." Ele me pediu novamente, dessa vez usando o maldito olhar de cachorrinho que fazia com que eu fizesse tudo o que ele quisesse.

"Tudo bem," Eu disse nervosa.

Meu coração batia mais rápido que os tique-taques do relógio. Talvez eu estivesse com mais uma crise de asma, tamanho era o meu nervosismo.

O que nós iriamos conversar, afinal?

Eu já havia dito á ele tudo o que eu pensava, e ele já havia dito que esperaria eu dizer que o amava.

Eu precisava pensar com clareza e eu tinha certeza que ir com ele em algum lugar privado, não me ajudaria a pensar.

Ele não tinha mais nenhuma amarra que me impedisse de torná-lo meu, e ele estava disposto a voltar pra mim.

Fodida e mal paga. Era minha situação no momento.

_Por favor, por favor, não deixe que os seus hormônios pulem no colo de Edward e que você esqueça o porquê de tudo isso._

_Só que, bem, se eu ovulava toda vez que ele chegava perto de mim, seria difícil me controlar se ele estivesse disposto a me seduzir._

_Oh. Mate-me. Agora. Com. Uma. Pá._

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHA. Só pra constar, é uma fic um pouquinho cruelmente realista. Não é porquê ele terminou com a Izzy que tudo serão flores e não é porquê a Bella está doente que eu vou matá-la. Por favor, acalmem-se, porquê tudo pode acontecer e vocês não podem ficar mal por antecedência com algo que apenas estão supondo que vai acontecer. <strong>

**Bem é isso, em breve tem mais.**

**COMENTEM, RECOMENDEM, ME AJUDEM!**

**ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! E SE EU NÃO VOLTAR ATÉ LÁ:**

**FELIZ NATAL E UM PRÓSPERO ANO NOVO CHEIO DE AMOR, CERVEJA E ALEGRIA!**


	16. Capítulo 15 – Decidir o óbvio? Eis a que

**AINNNNN QUE SAUDADES DESSE POVO LINDO! Não, eu não morri. Não fui sequestrada, nem mesmo abduzida. Também não estava protestando contra a copa! Foi a pura e simples falta de tempo mesmo, mas nas notas finais explico um pouco mais. **

**Segue mais um cap. HEHEHE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15 – Decidir o óbvio? Eis a questão.<strong>

Há algum tempo atrás ouvi um dos melhores conselhos já ditos pelo homem:

_Não se preocupe em fazer as coisas certas na vida, afinal, nada, jamais, dará certo._

Apesar de um tanto negativa, desde que havia tomado consciência daquela conclusão, tentei ao máximo aplicá-la em minha vida. Porém, eu sempre fui uma pessoa muito cheia de merdas na cabeça e a ideia de mandar tudo se foder era um pouco radical demais pra mim.

Foi naquela tarde de sábado, no carro de Edward, que eu tive a minha epifania final de que talvez fosse a hora de começar a ser adepta daquela frase tão impactante.

Se no final das contas a lei de Murphy estaria presente em tudo o que eu fizesse, porquê não fazer aquilo que me fazia feliz?

Eu tinha certeza de que qualquer atitude que eu tomasse em relação á Edward, o faria sofrer, desde me afastar ou deixá-lo ser parte da minha tão estúpida existência forçada.

Eu tinha duas opções naquele momento; a diferença entre elas era que uma faria o homem da minha vida se decepcionar _mais uma vez _comigo e a outra faria o mesmo, porém ele ainda poderia ter uma pequena centelha de felicidade restante, desde que eu mantivesse o drama da minha vida longe dele por algum tempo.

Não era certo eu esconder dele a minha doença e eu sabia que não duraria por muito tempo até outra recaída e mais uma sessão de quimioterapia, mas se eu podia tardar um pouco mais sua dor, tudo era válido.

_Afinal, mesmo que fosse errado, nada daria certo de qualquer forma._

Os fins estavam justificando todos os meus meios e eu só podia pensar no momento em como seria bom voltar com ele e ser feliz novamente, mesmo que momentaneamente.

Edward estava nervoso durante nossa viagem de carro e constantemente me dava olhadas furtivas. Eu sentia vontade de sorrir pela forma em que ele se contorcia em seu assento, me lembrando o doce menininho que ficava incrivelmente excitado quando íamos à algum passeio com Carlisle.

"O que foi?" Ele me olhou de soslaio alternando entre mim e a estrada.

Dei de ombros.

"Nada. É que você parece meio nervoso." Eu disse com um sorriso.

"Você me deixa assim." Ele respondeu intensamente.

"Eu sou só a Bella. Você não precisa estar nervoso comigo." Eu respondi com um sorriso tímido. Afinal, quem eu queria enganar? Ele me deixava nervosa apenas com um olhar.

"Eu sei, mas esse é um tipo de nervoso diferente." Ele disse, sem me fitar. "Eu não sei o que você vai fazer e isso me deixa incomodado. Não quero te forçar a nada e eu vou esperar você me dizer o que sente, só que tudo o que eu quero fazer agora é..." Ele se interrompeu apertando um pouco o volante até que suas juntas ficassem brancas.

"O quê?" Eu franzi o cenho.

Com um suspiro, ele resmungou baixinho:

"Te pegar de jeito."

Não pude segurar a risada gutural que saiu de meus lábios.

"Você é um grosso, Edward. Grosso." Eu disse alegremente assombrada e um pouco... excitada?

Sua risada se juntou a minha, quando sua mão direita pairou sobre a minha no console.

"Eu sempre fui assim, sardenta." Ele disse baixinho, tornando o ar um pouco mais difícil de se respirar.

Imediatamente, eu tirei minha mão debaixo da sua e coloquei sobre meu colo.

"Nós não vamos ter que decidir nada agora, certo?" Eu perguntei evitando olhar em seus olhos. "Acho que eu preciso pensar só mais um pouco no que eu quero fazer."

"Você já sabe o que quer, Bella." Ele retrucou com uma segurança inabalável. "Eu te conheço há vinte e sete anos, eu posso ver nos seus olhos. Eu só tenho medo do que você vai fazer com isso. Não sei se vai enfrentar ou fugir."

Suspirei naquele momento, sabendo que já havia tomado a minha decisão.

Porém, eu poderia mentir pra ele?

Eu sabia que não seria capaz de deixá-lo novamente, como ele havia dito, cometer um erro duas vezes era estupidez, mas eu também não poderia dizer toda a verdade.

Eu o queria com todos os poros do meu corpo, isso era fato, e eu já estava tão cansada de tudo ao meu redor me lembrar que era óbvio o que eu tinha que fazer.

Por isso, eu encostei minha cabeça na janela do carro e observei a estrada musgosa e gélida de Forks se mover rapidamente de dentro dele.

Com um suspiro, eu pude notar Edward me queimando com o olhar, enquanto esperava por minha réplica.

"Vamos deixar as coisas acontecerem por enquanto, Edward." Eu disse baixinho e ele me lançou um olhar alegre, seguido de um sorriso largo.

Olhei novamente em seus olhos e pude sentir uma atmosfera diferente no ar. Alegria; Felicidade; Esperança.

Ele estacionou o carro e logo reconheci a fachada da casa Willow e a clareira ao seu redor.

Há dois dias atrás eu estava com sono e a escuridão da noite não me permitiu ver com exatidão o estado daquela velha casa. Se no passado eu me lembrava dela acabada e mal cuidada, hoje em dia, as pichações e a destruição conseguiram torná-la o mais próximo de entulho possível.

Ele saiu do carro e abriu a porta do passageiro pra mim, me estendendo a mão com um sorriso convidativo.

Olhei atentamente para Edward e percebi que se eu aceitasse pegar em sua mão, estaria aceitando muito mais coisas ocultas naquele gesto.

Sem me preocupar com nada mais, apertei forte sua mão na minha e segui com ele ao meu lado para o interior da casa.

Ele soltou-se de minha mão e se deitou no meio da grande sala de estar vazia. Me perguntei naquele instante sobre o que ele estava planejando e me deitei ao seu lado, para então encarar o teto mofado acima de nós.

Milhares de lembranças vieram em minha mente de repente, sem pedir permissão.

Eu podia sentir como se fosse naquele instante, o momento em que ele me tornou sua pela primeira vez. Os olhares, seus sussurros de amor, sua voz chamando tão docemente o meu nome, como se fosse um clamor de adoração.

"Bella..." Ele chamou ao meu lado com o mesmo fervor do qual eu me lembrava.

"Você também se lembra de todas as nossas coisas quando vem aqui?" Eu perguntei o olhando nos olhos.

Seu sorriso torto deixou meu coração pular uma batida.

"Sim," Ele suspirou. "Nós fizemos tantas coisas nessa casa, que se ela pudesse falar, tenho certeza que Charlie retornaria do além para me matar."

Eu ri em resposta e senti ele pegar minha mão na sua.

"Sabe," Ele começou com um murmuro envergonhado. "Eu tenho uma confissão pra te fazer."

Arqueei uma sobrancelha pra ele.

"Você não vai me dizer que é gay, não é?" Brinquei e ele rolou seus olhos pra mim.

"Você se lembra de quando eu..." Ele engoliu em seco. "Quando eu te pedi em casamento?"

Não respondi, pois ele sabia a resposta. Era óbvio que eu me lembrava.

Ele havia me trazido à casa Willow na noite de natal e eu muito relutantemente aceitei. Ele parecia ansioso e feliz e eu só conseguia pensar que havia acabado de descobrir que estava morrendo. O interior da casa estava iluminado com algumas luzinhas de natal e haviam velas espalhadas por todo o lugar.

Eu pensei que ele havia me levado lá para transar, afinal, tudo o que Edward fazia tinha a intenção oculta do sexo. Nós fizemos amor apaixonadamente e eu não pude me controlar ao chorar capciosamente por saber que aquela era a nossa despedida.

Eu tive não mais que uma grande surpresa, quando ele limpou cada uma de minhas lágrimas e depositou um lindo anel com um único e singelo diamante, na palma de minha mão.

Foi a melhor e ao mesmo tempo a pior noite da minha vida.

"Eu havia planejado antes em te levar para algum restaurante chique e um hotel de luxo ou qualquer merda assim romântica." Ele continuou olhando para o teto. "Mas então eu pensei: por que não levá-la ao nosso lugar? E por que não fazer algo que realmente a faça me aceitar e então me dar muitas malditas noites de sexo?" Ele sorriu de lado.

Rolei meus olhos.

_Tudo tinha a ver com sexo. _

"Você só pensa em sexo." Eu ri explanando aquilo pra ele e ele deu de ombros como se aquela informação fosse óbvia.

"Bom, então eu fui atrás de tornar a sua noite a mais inesquecível possível." Ele suspirou. "Claro que eu não queria que fosse inesquecível pelo motivo que é hoje, mas enfim... Eu não sabia se a casa era de patrimônio público ou algo assim, mas pedi ao meu pai para conversar com o prefeito e então nós começamos os tramites da papelada."

"Papelada?" Eu franzi o cenho.

"Eu queria te dar o mundo." Ele me respondeu intensamente, ainda sem olhar pra mim. "Esse era o nosso lugar, nossa clareira. Eu pensei que se eu fosse pra faculdade com você e pagasse aos poucos a reforma, quando decidíssemos voltar pra cá, nós já teríamos um lar nos aguardando."

Eu arfei com sua confissão e pisquei várias vezes em surpresa.

"Você queria comprar a casa Willow?!" O olhei estupefata.

Seus olhos se voltaram finalmente pra mim, grandes, intensos e verdes.

"Eu comprei." Ele admitiu após um tempo em silêncio. "Ela é minha."

"Mas..." Eu comecei sem palavras.

"Eu não podia me desfazer dela depois que você foi embora." Ele disse e eu pude perceber como falar daquele tempo o machucava, assim como à mim. "Eu vinha pra cá todo o santo dia e enchia cara. Foi quando fizeram uma intervenção comigo." Ele soltou um riso sombrio. "Mas mesmo depois da terapia, mesmo depois de Izzy, eu ainda vinha aqui. Eu ligava o som bem alto e deixava o _Canções para Edward Ouvir Para Lembrar De Bella_ tocar por horas à fio e ficava aqui só... pensando em você."

Eu chorei naquele instante quando percebi como havia o deixado confuso e como ele era o melhor homem do mundo ao me comprar uma casa de presente.

Tentei imaginar como seria nossa vida caso o destino não tivesse sido tão cruel conosco e me vi imersa em um universo paralelo onde aquela casa estaria cheia de flores e móveis cereja.

As cortinas seriam brancas e enormes e Masen viveria para se embrenhar nelas. Talvez um grande piano de calda adornasse a casa, pois eu não deixaria que ele abdicasse de tocar pra mim. Eu poderia manter uma pequena biblioteca e nós teríamos um ou três filhos quem sabe. Elas brincariam na clareira o dia inteiro e no final do dia nós receberíamos seu pai com um grande abraço, como nas mais tradicionais propagandas de margarina.

"Seria perfeito." Eu disse com a voz fanha pelo choro. "Seria perfeito, Edward. A nossa vida."

"Ainda pode ser." Ele me disse colocando uma mão em concha em minha bochecha.

Eu sabia que não poderia, que seria apenas uma ilusão acreditar que os meus sonhos poderiam se tornar realidade. Mas eu simplesmente ignorei isso e fechei meus olhos para plantar um beijo longo em seus lábios.

O beijo foi gentil e saudoso e tinha gosto de sal por conta do meu pranto. Sua língua se lançava contra à minha tão calmamente, tão lindamente, que eu me emocionei com a forma que em que ele me pedia silenciosamente para me adorar, me mimar, com apenas um beijo.

Ele se afastou levemente e me deu um roçar de lábios, quando sorriu como se o Sol inteiro estivesse nascendo por seu rosto.

"Eu não consigo me sentir culpado por nada quando você faz isso." Ele sussurrou e eu coloquei minha mão em seus cabelos agora rasos, tentando afagá-lo.

"Você se sente culpado pela Izzy?" Eu perguntei mordendo meu lábio inferior.

"Eu sinto que eu deveria tê-la deixado muito antes ou até mesmo nunca ter me envolvido com ela. Mas era mais fácil eu fingir pra mim mesmo que aquilo era o que eu queria pra mim. Quando você passa muito tempo numa mentira, você acaba acreditando." Seus lábios se voltaram em uma linha fina, pensativa. "Eu deveria ter lutado por você muito antes. Como Nessie me disse um bilhão de vezes: Não deveria ter sido tão fácil pra mim aceitar que você tinha ido."

"Eu não voltaria atrás." Eu respondi á ele. "Mesmo que você tentasse, eu sei que eu não voltaria atrás."

Sua expressão se tornou sacana.

"Você está voltando agora." Ele alegou.

Eu não consegui responder à aquilo e simplesmente o beijei novamente.

"Você não sabe disso ainda." Eu disse entre seus lábios.

Ele esfregou seu nariz levemente no meu e me olhou no fundo dos olhos.

"Eu sou irresistível demais pra você tomar outra decisão que não ter a mim." Ele brincou. "E por quê você ainda insiste em dizer que vai decidir algo que já está definido?"

Suspirei.

"Porquê eu ainda estou tentando fazer a coisa certa, mesmo que apenas um por cento de mim ainda tenha forças pra isso."

"Diga obrigado então aos outros noventa e nove por cento, pois do contrário, eu não poderia fazer isso..." E então mordeu meu lábio me puxando para mais um de seus beijos arrebatadores.

**(...)**

Eu sempre havia considerado minha vida como um caderno de anotações. As pessoas e o destino estavam marcados nele com diferentes tipos de tinta, que iam de acordo com o impacto que cada história tinha sobre mim.

Algumas dessas histórias eram apenas contos, escritos em grafite fino que eram facilmente apagados e esquecidos. Outras eram borradas com o tempo e por mais que tentassem, eram complicadas demais para se entender ou se quer manterem alguma coerência. E também haviam aquelas histórias que deixavam marcas permanentes no tempo, que deixavam suas palavras viajarem através dos séculos, que nunca seriam tiradas nem de quem as escreveu, nem de quem as leu.

Edward era uma história escrita em brasa, uma marca permanente que eu não poderia simplesmente arrancá-la do caderno de minha vida. A verdade era que eu já estava cansada demais de tentar me livrar de algo que nunca seria varrido de mim. Afinal, ele era parte de mim e eu não poderia viver estando incompleta.

Enquanto retornávamos a casa dos Cullen, eu mantive meus olhos fechados tentando contemplar a guinada que eu havia acabado de decidir dar em minha vida.

Eu sabia que estava ruminando aquele assunto por tempo demais em minha mente e eu tinha certeza de que se Bree estivesse aqui comigo, ela me diria para simplesmente parar de pensar um pouco.

Edward estacionou seu carro em frente á casa, me lançando um sorriso apologético quando vimos o carro dos pais de Izzy ainda estacionado ali.

Meu coração falhou uma batida e o medo de ser mal interpretada pelos demais, retornou.

Tentei ignorar os burburinhos de nervosismo que corriam por meu estômago e a mão de Edward, que ocasionalmente apertava minha bunda, conforme eu entrava na casa sendo seguida por ele.

Aparentemente, eu era a única ali que estava com vergonha de fugir a tarde toda, mediante aos últimos acontecimentos.

Uma das coisas que eu mais odiava em Edward era o fato dele ser uma pessoa muito simples e quase sem dilemas. Toda a situação estava sendo tão fácil pra ele, que eu estava quase dando um soco em seu rosto, por tanta tranquilidade.

Atravessamos a casa por trás entrando pela cozinha, e logo avistei Esme e Sue cochichando no balcão.

Quando fizemos notar nossa presença, Esme se tornou nervosa e percebi imediatamente que elas estavam falando sobre Edward e eu.

Me mantive parada no portal da entrada e Edward avançou para cumprimentá-las.

"E então," Esme começou com cautela quando Edward plantou um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Segure a curiosidade, mãe." Edward sussurrou baixinho e ao mesmo tempo manteve seu olhar quente em mim.

"Vocês simplesmente não contam nada pra nós, eu não consigo ser calma se fico sabendo as coisas por terceiros." Esme o olhou fingindo o olhar magoado.

"Como você termina seu noivado e deixa que o Seth espalhe essa notícia por aí, menino?" Sue disse colocando uma mão na cintura.

"Eu simplesmente não quis fazer um grande alarde com a coisa toda." Ele deu de ombros, com um olhar de menino apanhado em alguma travessura.

"Informar as pessoas pra que se evite algum constrangimento, não é fazer alarde." Esme o repreendeu. "Eu quase presenciei um colapso da menina."

"Ela foi rude com você?" Eu avancei urgente, me intrometendo na conversa.

A cadela não poderia mesmo se meter com a minha mêmê. Eu simplesmente bagunçaria totalmente aquele rosto de Miss Universo.

"Não, ela simplesmente disse que não queria conversa e que estava indo embora. Digamos que de uma forma um pouco acalorada," Ela fez um gesto coquete com as mãos.

"Ela não tem o direito de tratar você assim." Eu disse irritada e percebi Edward soltar um pequeno risinho de deleite com a minha reação. "Você é sua _ex_ sogra."

"Bom, não é fácil gostar de sogras, imagine das que não são mais." Ela sorriu gentilmente pra mim e me puxou para seus braços, me deixando entre ela e Edward. "Ela não foi grossa, mas quando cheguei no quarto de Edward, ela estava lá, jogando todas as suas roupas com certa raiva dentro da mala. Eu achei que fosse pelo o que você disse ontem, então eu tentei defendê-la dizendo que você não havia feito por mal e bem, ela começou a chorar e me disse para deixá-la em paz."

"Você devia falar com ela." Eu disse olhando para Edward com a culpa tomando meu coração.

"Eu já falei com ela, Bells. Não há nada mais que eu possa dizer, seria mais doloroso ainda eu forçar minha presença à ela." Ele disse com um suspiro.

"E na verdade," Esme continuou por Edward. "Ele já fez a coisa errada," Ela o olhou com repreenda. "a menina tem todos os motivos para ficar triste agora. Temos que deixá-la ter seu próprio tempo."

"Isso soa cruel de nós." Eu disse bufando.

Todos pareciam tão calmos com o fato de Edward ter praticamente jogado sua noiva pra escanteio, que aquilo me deixava irritada.

Claro, eu não era fã de Izzy e eu sabia que ela estava planejando o meu enterro em cinquenta e oito cenários diferentes, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir alguma pena ou demasiada culpa.

"Se Edward quis terminar com ela, ela deve respeitar a decisão dele, Abelhinha." Sue me disse com compaixão. "Claro que tudo poderia ter sido diferente, mas... A vida é assim e nós temos que seguir em frente."

"E não haja como se você gostasse dela." Edward me disse estreitando os olhos.

"Não é gostar." Eu retruquei. "É respeito. Você ficou alguns anos com ela, você não tem consideração? Você basicamente a trocou por mim e já vai pular pra outro relacionamento, sem nem mesmo esperar o lado da cama dela esfriar."

"Vocês vão ficar juntos?!" Esme respirou dividida entre surpresa e alegria.

"Se ela não mudar de ideia a cada cinco minutos." Edward disse a sua mãe, que soltou um sorriso de alegria e trocou um grito excitado com Sue.

E era exatamente aquele tipo de reação que fazia eu me sentir cruel com Izzy. A falta total de preocupação com seus sentimentos e a expectativa exacerbada em relação á volta do meu namoro com ele.

"Por favor, não precipitem as coisas." Eu disse baixinho e envergonhada.

"Bella," Edward resmungou agora olhando pra mim, ignorando os gritos de Sue e Esme, pegando minha mão na sua. "Nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu a considero, mas eu não posso fingir que estou mal com o nosso término ou que eu não estou fazendo isso porquê eu quero você de volta. Não me julgue como cruel, mas eu não posso ser tão hipócrita."

"Você pode tentar não transparecer que está tão feliz com isso, ou que já tem certeza da minha decisão."

"O quê?" Esme parou de comemorar com Sue e me olhou com o cenho franzido. "Você ainda está com dúvidas sobre isso?"

Dei de ombros, não muito á vontade no momento.

"Eu só preciso deixar que as coisas vão com calma." Eu explanei tanto pra elas, como pra Edward. "Você _acabou_ de terminar com ela. Nós devíamos pelo menos esperar ela sair daqui."

"Eu nunca vou te forçar a nada, mas também não é como se eu fosse te tomar nos meus braços na frente dela." Edward retrucou rolando seus olhos pra mim. "Ela vai embora daqui a pouco e você não poderá usar mais sua presença como uma desculpa."

Somente então eu percebi que estava realmente usando Izzy como uma forma de escapar das atitudes que deveria tomar naquele instante.

Eu não estava com medo de voltar com Edward. Eu apenas tinha certeza de que aquilo seria a melhor coisa que já havia me acontecido. E se tinha uma coisa da qual eu realmente tinha raiva, era quando eu tinha algo bom demais pra ser verdade e essa coisa era simplesmente arrancada de mim.

Eu sempre discordei de quem dizia de que ter provado algo uma única vez, era melhor do que nunca ter provado de maneira nenhuma. Afinal, não havia porquê de se sentir mal por perder algo que você nem mesmo teve.

Estalei minha língua decidida á não deixar que Edward soubesse que estava certo.

Ele não precisava saber que eu continuava com medo.

"E quais são os planos de vocês agora?" Sue perguntou apoiando o rosto sobre as mãos em cima do balcão, como uma menina sonhadora.

"Não há planos, Sue." Eu disse rapidamente e Edward me olhou um tanto irritado por um instante. Devolvi o olhar pra ele. "Eu acabei de dizer que não devemos apressar as coisas, que devemos deixar rolar. Tudo isso está acontecendo rápido demais."

"Acredito que ninguém esteja apressando nada, Bella Bee." Esme se pronunciou notando a tensão que havia entre Edward e eu. "Mas mesmo que vocês não fiquem juntos, Edward precisa resolver a vida dele."

Suspirei e olhei para o homem de olhos verdes á minha frente.

Seu cenho franziu em confusão e ele não parecia nada mais que adorável quando contorceu seu nariz em desconforto.

"Eu realmente não pensei nisso ainda." Ele olhou para sua mãe. "Acho que o mais justo é ela ficar com o nosso apartamento em Nova Yorque."

"E você seria um sem teto?" O questionei arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Você pode ficar aqui, querido." Sue disse e olhou animadamente para Esme, que com frenéticos acenos de cabeça, mostrou satisfação com a ideia.

Aquelas duas eram maléficas. E eu tinha a absoluta certeza de que fariam todo o possível para manter todos nós ali novamente, como era há anos atrás.

Edward inclinou a cabeça e pareceu ponderar a ideia por alguns instantes.

"Não é uma má ideia, eu preciso mesmo de umas férias no consultório. E eu posso ficar aqui enquanto procuro um novo lugar pra morar."

"Mas se já vai ficar aqui," Esme sorriu travessa. "Você pode transferir o consultório pra cá. Ficar próximo á Alice e Jasper com o novo bebê e Emmett e Rosalie estarão há apenas algumas horas de distância em Seattle."

"Acho uma ótima ideia, menino Edward." Sue concordou e colocou uma mão em seu ombro. "O seu pai precisa mesmo de alguma concorrência nessa cidade."

Os lábios dele fizeram uma curva pra baixo.

"Mesmo que eu esteja entendendo o joguinho que vocês duas estão jogando," Edward as olhou com o os olhos semicerrados. "Essa pode ser uma boa ideia."

E então eles olharam pra mim, como se eu fosse a peça que faltasse no quebra cabeças.

E, seriamente, o que eles esperavam que eu fizesse á não ser ficar parada olhando como suas vidas eram fáceis de se resolver?

Eu não podia simplesmente sorrir e dizer: _Hey, como já decidi ficar com Edward, vou me mudar pra Forks também e seremos uma grande família feliz novamente._

Resolver ficar com Edward havia sido a parte mais fácil. Teorizar mentir pra ele sobre minha doença, não era o mesmo que a prática real.

Como eu poderia explicar pra ele que não podíamos morar juntos ou que eu deveria ficar em Chicago, pois todo o meu tratamento era feito lá? Como eu lhe diria que cogitar voltar a Forks era uma missão impossível em minha vida?

Quando eu percebi que escolher minha felicidade não era o caminho mais fácil e todo o drama que tive que conciliar dentro de mim era apenas a ponta do iceberg, minha cabeça começou a doer. Do tipo, muito mesmo.

Olhei para os três pares de olhos esperando alguma reação da minha parte, e apenas dei um sorriso apologético.

"Se você acha uma boa ideia..." Murmurei e me endireitei. "Bom, eu estou um pouco cansada e deve estar na hora do remédio do Masen, então..." Fiz menção para sair e quando já estava na porta da cozinha, Edward me pegou rapidamente pelo pulso.

Ele arrastou o dorso de sua mão por todo o meu rosto e se inclinou para beijar a base do meu pescoço.

"Você ainda não disse aquelas três palavras, mas eu continuo esperando por elas." Ele sussurrou ao pé de meu ouvido e eu senti os pelos do meu braço se arrepiarem.

Olhei de relance por seu ombro para Esme e Sue. Esme tinha uma expressão sonhadora, mas Sue de repente adotou um olhar de preocupação em minha direção.

Ela sabia tantas coisas e eu tinha certeza de que agora estava se enchendo de compaixão por mim.

Acenei um pouco grogue e me soltei de Edward, praticamente correndo para o andar de cima.

Quando cheguei próxima a porta do quarto de Edward, ouvi de lá alguns soluços e pressionei meu ouvido à ela para ouvir um pouco melhor.

E só porquê nada melhor poderia acontecer, a porta se abriu bruscamente e uma mulher magra e esguia me olhou com desprezo.

Era Mary, a mãe de Izzy, e bem como minha memória bêbada da noite passada se lembrava, ela era a porra da mulher mais elegante que já havia visto.

A mulher me encarou por alguns segundos e uma Izzy com o rosto realmente inchado apareceu por trás dela, com um olhar que poderia me matar.

Ergui meu pescoço em desafio e quando eu ia me preparar para dizer algo que justificasse eu bisbilhotar o que não era minha conta, Izzy se adiantou e disse em sua voz de sinos, porém com uma frieza congelante.

"Eu quero conversar com você."

Abri e fechei minha boca como um peixinho no aquário, sem reação e me sentindo uma idiota, porquê a cadela estava falando daquele jeito comigo.

Eu engoli em seco e concordei, recebendo mais uma olhadela de ódio de sua mãe antes que ela seguisse para o andar de baixo.

Izzy voltou para dentro do quarto e eu a segui em passos lentos, olhando firmemente para o cômodo que até então não havia visto depois de tantos anos.

O quarto dele como o meu, estava da mesma forma que era quando tínhamos dezessete anos.

A diferença era que o de Edward tinha uma novíssima cama king size no meio, que me fez pensar em quantas vezes os dois haviam transado ali e se em alguma vez ele pensou em mim no meio de tudo.

Izzy seguiu o seu olhar para o meu e então pigarreou chamando minha atenção.

Olhei de volta para ela e ficamos trancadas em alguns instantes de silêncio.

"É por sua causa não é?" Ela perguntou com hostilidade sútil. "Ele está me deixando por sua causa?"

Respirei fundo e coloquei meus cabelos pra trás da orelha.

"Sim..." Respondi em um sussurro, circundando meus braços ao meu redor em proteção.

"Há quanto tempo vocês se falam escondido de mim?" Ela me perguntou novamente, deixando-me com a sensação de estar sendo julgada pela inquisição espanhola.

Olhei-a exasperada.

"Eu não... Nós nunca... Olha, o que quer que você esteja imaginando, não é a realidade. Eu nunca mais vi Edward, não depois que eu o deixei. E ele nunca te traiu comigo." _Exceto na noite passada e na anterior quando nos beijamos._

Ela franziu suas finas sobrancelhas pra mim.

"Eu não entendo como ele possa estar me deixando então. Nós ficamos juntos por cinco anos. E ele nunca nem sequer citou seu nome, somente quando viemos pra cá ele me disse que a irmã de Emmett viria. E quando eu o perguntei se vocês eram amigos, ele me disse que nem se lembrava mais."

Minhas orelhas tomaram um tom escarlate em meio a sua declaração, então me senti compelida á retrucar.

"Se ele mentiu, foi porque as memórias do nosso passado eram muito dolorosas." Ela me olhou com ceticismo. "Sabe, eu não fui uma pessoa sincera e eu simplesmente fui embora. Em uma noite estávamos em sua casa assistindo _Os Simpsons_ e na outra eu disse que não o queria mais. Eu deixei marcas profundas."

"E só porque ele havia seguido em frente, você decidiu voltar e recuperar o que é seu?" Ela se indignou.

"Eu não deixei só o Edward. Eu submeti minha família inteira a essa dúvida e ausência. Eu voltei porquê meu irmão gêmeo iria se casar com a minha melhor amiga e eu não podia mais evitá-los como havia feito antes." A expliquei sentindo a biles subir pela minha garganta. "Não havia nada premeditado no que aconteceu. Só que Edward e eu sempre fomos muito mais do que namorados de infância e nossa história foi bruscamente interrompida. Não seguimos em frente, porquê simplesmente a história não havia sido concluída."

"E enquanto ele esperava você, ele decidiu se distrair com a primeira idiota que visse." Ela sussurrou com ódio, mais para si mesma do que pra mim. "Se você nunca tivesse voltado, ele se casaria comigo tendo _você _na mente e no coração. É cruel fazer isso com alguém."

"Eu nunca disse que não era." Eu devolvi. "Mas eu sinceramente acredito que ele seria melhor com alguém como você. Sabe, era isso que eu tinha planejado pra ele; uma vida feliz e sem complicações."

Ela soltou um riso de escárnio.

"Você planejou um plano B pra ele? Eu era o seu plano B." Izzy balançou sua cabeça em negação pra mim. "É incrível como você me parece um ser humano mais e mais horrível conforme vou te conhecendo. Você joga com a vida das pessoas e se desfaz delas com um estalar de dedos. Porque você não o deixou simplesmente em paz se decidiu que não o queria mais?"

"Eu já disse que não planejei nada."

"Mas você deixou acontecer," Ela acusou. "Edward não poderia simplesmente ter acordado hoje de manhã e ter pensado que não me queria mais e que iria voltar com alguém que sem esforços o deixou anos atrás. Você deu corda e tenho certeza que vocês fizeram alguma coisa nessa semana. Eu não entendo porquê alguém rouba o noivo de alguém se nem mesmo o quer mais. Isso é apenas divertido pra você, não é?"

O brilho em seus olhos era um misto glorioso de fúria e mágoa e havia uma pequena trilha de catarro escorrendo por seu nariz. Era uma das imagens mais intensas que já havia visto, como a derrota em sua personificação humana.

"Eu tenho dó de Edward por saber que ele escolheu alguém como você." Ela continuou em sua máscara de ódio.

"Eu sempre quis Edward." Travei meu maxilar com raiva. Ela não podia julgar meus sentimentos por ele. Nós pertencíamos um ao outro. "Ele é... meu mundo. Nunca, nem mesmo por um segundo eu deixei de amá-lo e estar perto dele é mais forte que qualquer outra vontade que eu tenha. Eu sinto muito se você saiu prejudicada disso tudo, ninguém mais do que eu queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas o que há entre nós é forte demais e nem mesmo o tempo ou a razão são capazes de vencer esse magnetismo que nos une como um só."

"Por que você o deixou se o ama tanto assim?" Ela me perguntou cruzando seus braços com cinismo.

"Porquê amá-lo me faz querer que ele tenha uma vida perfeita. Ele merece uma vida assim, mas como você disse, eu sou egoísta demais pra deixar que ele viva sem mim. E eu nunca sei qual é a melhor coisa pra ele. Eu decidi deixar que ele tome as decisões que são melhores pra sua vida."

"E você acha que você é melhor pra ele?" Ela me perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

"Eu acabei de dizer que não." Eu suspirei. "Eu não sou capaz de proporcionar uma vida saudável pra ele. Eu sei que você seria a mulher que o faria feliz e lhe daria tudo o quê ele sempre sonhou. Mas forçar minha distância à ele quase nos matou... Eu não farei mais nada que Edward não queira. Se ele quer que voltemos a ficar juntos, é isso que vou fazer."

Vi seu semblante escurecer com minhas palavras e sua garganta engolir em seco.

"Eu espero que ele não venha me pedir perdão quando você quebrar seu coração. Está mais do que óbvio que você não o ama tanto assim." Ela continuou duvidando de meus sentimentos, com ódio explicito no olhar.

Ninguém deveria duvidar dos meus sentimentos em relação ao Edward. E ela já havia feito isso muitas vezes numa conversa só.

Apontei meu dedo em riste em sua direção.

"Não vai existir pessoa que ame Edward mais do que eu." Eu disse com raiva. "Você não sabe de nada sobre nós e nunca vai saber. Edward é minha vida e eu daria minha própria vida por ele." Eu disse dando às costas à ela, abrindo a porta do quarto.

Ela puxou-me pelo braço e neste instante Edward estava parado em frente a porta, me olhando com intensidade.

Ele estava ouvindo nossa conversa.

Houve um silêncio desesperador e eu simplesmente me soltei do aperto de Izzy e segui para meu quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos.

Era como se um bolo estivesse rodando em meu estômago. A vaca havia duvidado da coisa mais pura que existia em mim e eu não podia deixar de sentir ódio por isso.

No meu quarto, Masen correu roncando em minha direção e eu sorri em alegria por perceber que ele já estava quase recuperado.

Após um tempo sentada em minha cama com Masen, eu ouvi uma movimentação pelo lado de fora e fui olhar pela janela. Era Izzy e seus pais, entrando no carro e indo embora.

Não houve nenhuma despedida ou nada do tipo, eles apenas entraram no carro e partiram.

Suspirei e logo em seguida ouvi a porta do meu quarto sendo aberta.

Os pelos de meu braço se arrepiaram conforme seus braços me circundavam por trás.

Edward plantou um beijo na base de meu pescoço.

"Eu ouvi as três palavras." Ele sussurrou. "Eu não entendo por que você as diz para todo mundo, menos pra mim."

Suspirei, pousando minhas mãos sobre as suas.

"Porque é mais fácil dizer à qualquer um. Se eu disser à você, não terá mais volta."

Ele me virou de frente pra ele e pousou as duas mãos em meu rosto, me olhando intensamente.

Ele plantou um selinho longo e molhado em meus lábios e sussurrou próximo ao meu rosto.

"Eu te amo." Outro beijo. "Te amo desde sempre, para sempre."

Ele se afastou e me olhou questionador.

Quase o soquei pela expressão sabichona que ele me lançava e eu não pude segurar a gargalhada quando ele me fez um beicinho.

"Eu te amo, Edward bobão." Eu disse finalmente com um sorriso no rosto. "Te amo desde sempre, pra sempre, mesmo após meu coração parar de bater."

"Eu não ouvi direito, você pode repetir?" Ele pôs uma mão na orelha.

"Eu. Te. Amo." Pontuei cada palavra.

"O quê?" Ele disse novamente franzindo o cenho com um sorriso e eu bati em sua testa, puxando seu rosto para o meu e plantando um beijo profundo.

Após um longo tempo, me afastei sem ar e o olhei nos olhos mais uma vez.

"Você sabe," Eu disse entre arfadas. "Você é um completo idiota, mas mesmo assim, você é o homem da minha vida."

"Eu sempre soube disso, Bella." Ele devolveu e eu soube ali, que agora estava seguindo um caminho sem volta.

**Continua...**

* * *

><p><strong>Eu sei, eu sei, eu sei... Sou uma cuzona, que não posta nunca!<strong>

**Me desculpem mesmo, mas é que a faculdade e o trabalho são absolutamente esgotantes e acaba não me sobrando muito tempo pra nada. Eu sei que aqui o atraso nem é tão grande, mas em MF faz praticamente um ano que não posto, né? **

**Mil perdões, mas vocês lembram que eu nunca vou desistir até terminar né?**

**Pois é, eu já disse e repito: PODE DEMORAR, MAS ALGUMA HORA O CAP VEM!**

**E aí? O que acham? Bella escolheu o óbvio, mas será que fica por isso mesmo?**

**Tem muita coisa pra acontecer ainda, só de pensar já me dá embrulho no estomago ahahaha...**

**Que tal matarmos a saudade com muitos comentários e reviews? Sei que não mereço muito masssssss, juro que penei pra escrever esse cap. Entre madrugadas de insônia e no meio de algumas aulas mais chatas, sempre estava aqui, escrevendo e reescrevendo. :( **

**Mas enfim, ROBEIJOS E KRISSES! AMO VOCÊS QUERIDOS, ESTAVA COM MUITAS, MUITAS SAUDADES – E o próximo, espero eu, que venha logo!**


End file.
